


Kiss and Stay

by enigmative



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmative/pseuds/enigmative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>.<br/>Title: Kiss and Stay<br/>Author: ENIGMA<br/>Fandom: it might be ‘BIGBANG’.<br/>Pairing: it might be S and J.<br/>Genre: AU<br/>Theme song: ‘Stand By Me’ of Oasis<br/>Credit: I was inspired by ‘The Matador’, but NOT the whole plot. This movie doesn’t portray homosexual implication directly, thus I pick up some interesting points and plots from it into the Yaoi spotlight. Then as you see, it popped up to be a fan-fiction…a Yaoi fan-fiction, not ‘The Matador’ fan-fiction. However, I give all credit to ‘The Matador’.</p><p>Author’s note: No laugh, no joke, it’s serious.<br/>+++</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> .  
>  Title: Kiss and Stay  
> Author: ENIGMA  
> Fandom: it might be ‘BIGBANG’.  
> Pairing: it might be S and J.  
> Genre: AU  
> Theme song: ‘Stand By Me’ of Oasis  
> Credit: I was inspired by ‘The Matador’, but NOT the whole plot. This movie doesn’t portray homosexual implication directly, thus I pick up some interesting points and plots from it into the Yaoi spotlight. Then as you see, it popped up to be a fan-fiction…a Yaoi fan-fiction, not ‘The Matador’ fan-fiction. However, I give all credit to ‘The Matador’.
> 
> Author’s note: No laugh, no joke, it’s serious.  
> +++

อากาศร้อนอบอ้าวของเดือนสิงหาคม มักจะทำให้แสงแดดจัดจ้านมากกว่าที่เคย ชายหนุ่มในชุดเชิ้ตปกกว้างสีเขียวเข้มเกือบดำสูบซิการ์เป็นมวนที่สอง ควันเบาบางของมันบดบังใบหน้าของผู้สูบ แว่นตาเรย์แบนสีดำกรอบบางเฉียบเร้นดวงตาแบบคนเอเชียเอาไว้ เขาปัดผมสีทองออกไปจากใบหน้า สายตามองไปรอบจัตุรัสแล้วนึกหน่ายใจ แสงแดดทำให้ทุกอย่างดูซีดและแห้งเปราะกว่าทุกที   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาเกลียดมัน  
  
  
  
  
  
  
มือใหญ่ดึงซิการ์ลงขยี้บนถาดทราย แม้ว่ามันจะพร่องไปแค่เสี้ยว ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงสะบัดข้อมือและหอบกระเป๋าอะลูมิเนียมไปตามถนน ผู้คนมากหน้าหลายตาพูดคุย หัวเราะ ดื่มกินเรียงราย เขาไม่เห็นว่าบ่ายร้อนอบอ้าวแบบนี้มีอะไรดี เขารู้สึกอึดอัดกับเสื้อผ้าไหม พอเหงื่อออกมันเปียกตามเนื้อตัวน่ารำคาญ เขาหยุดเดินและเลื่อนแขนเสื้อขึ้นดูเวลา นาฬิกาทองคำขาวบอกเวลาบ่ายโมงยี่สิบสี่นาที เขาหยุดรอที่ร้านขายน้ำมะนาวริมถนน คนขายท่าทางเงอะงะกำลังย่างฮอตดอกหน้ามันเลื่อม เขามองฮอตดอกสีไม่น่าไว้ใจหมุนบนตะแกรงอยู่ครู่ใหญ่ ก่อนจะสังเกตเห็นเด็กสาวกลุ่มหนึ่งมองมาทางเขา ผมเปีย...ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลใส...คมโต พวกหล่อหัวเราะเสียงใสไว้จริต ชุดยูนิฟอร์มของพวกหล่อน ทำให้เขารู้ว่าอายุคงไม่ถึงสิบแปดแน่แท้ แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น เขาก็ยกมือโบกให้พวกหล่อน  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ได้ผล...อายม้วนทุกคน  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“เหล่เด็กอยู่เหรอ” เสียงของชายวัยลุงดังขึ้นข้างหลัง ผู้ชายในชุดลำลองกับรองเท้ากอล์ฟสีเขียวสะท้อนแสง เสื้อโปโลของลาคอสต์ดูยับย่นและบิดเบี้ยวไปจากรูปทรง ชายหนุ่มหันมองอีกฝ่ายเต็มตาด้วยท่าทางไม่ใส่ใจนัก  
  
  
  
  
“ย่องมาเงียบๆ อีกแล้วนะครับ ลุงเท็ดดี้” เขายื่นกระเป๋าให้ผู้มาใหม่เท็ดดี้รับมันไปถือไว้พลางชั่งคำนวณน้ำหนัก ชายหนุ่มสวมแว่น ปัดปกเสื้อและหมุนหัวแหวนข้างซ้ายไปมา  
  
  
  
  
“บอกว่ามันหนักเกินไปแต่ก็ใช้จนเหลือแค่นี้เนี่ยนะ?” ชายที่ชื่อว่าเท็ดดี้ เลิกคิ้วเป็นเชิงถาม เขาส่งกระเป๋าหนังที่หนีบมาตลอดทางให้ชายหนุ่มตรงหน้ากลิ่นควันฮอตดอกทำให้เขาชักจะหิว แต่สีหน้าเซ็งๆ ของอีกฝ่ายทำให้เขาหมดอารมณ์ได้ง่ายๆ เหมือนกัน  
  
  
  
  
“เพราะว่าหนัก เลยไม่แม่นเหมือนเดิม ผมก็ต้องย้ำบ่อยก็เท่านั้น”  
  
  
  
“เฮ้...เทมโป...ความจริงฉันไม่อยากจะบอกนายหรอกนะ แต่ว่ามีงานด่วนกะทันหัน เพิ่งบินมาจากมอสโก แซมมวลเขาตกลงไม่ได้เลยอยากให้นายช่วยหน่อย” เขายื่นรูปภาพขาวดำขนาดฝ่ามือให้ชายหนุ่ม   
  
  
  
  
คนในภาพใส่ชุดหนังแคชเมียร์...ดิออร์หรือว่าจิวองชี?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายชื่อเทมโปรับมาถือไว้ในมือก่อนจะสอดลงกระเป๋าหนัง เขาโยนกระเป๋าอยู่สองสามครั้งเพื่อชั่งน้ำหนัก  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“...ใช่คุณนายสุดที่รักของผมหรือเปล่า”  
  
  
  
  
“เหมือนเดิมซี..พร้อมสองแม็กฯ หัวแบบที่นายชอบ”  
  
  
  
  
“กราเซียส” เขาพึมพำเบาๆ ก่อนจะสอดมันไว้ใต้วงแขน  
  
  
  
  
เท็ดดี้มองมือดีขององค์กรด้วยความระอาใจ ห้าปีที่ผ่านมา เทมโปไม่ได้เปลี่ยนไปแม้แต่น้อย ตรงกันข้าม นิสัยเล็กๆ น้อยๆ ของเทมโปชักจะชัดเจนขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เทมโปโบกมือและหลิ่วตาให้กับสองสาวผมแดงที่เพิ่งยิ้มหวานส่งมาให้ ชายหนุ่มยิ้มน้อยๆ เมื่อพวกหล่อนสะดุดกระโปรงของตนเอง แต่ไม่วายหันมามองเขาเป็นตาเดียว  
  
  
  
  
...ไอ้เรื่องเจ้าชู้นี่ก็ด้วย  
  
  
  
  
เท็ดดี้มองสันจมูกโด่งที่โผล่พ้นกรอบแว่นเรย์แบนสีดำ ลงทุนย้อมผมเป็นสีทองให้เข้ากับคนแถวนี้ แต่เขากลับคิดว่ามันยิ่งสะดุดตาเสียมากกว่า หน้าตาแบบคนเอเชียยังไงก็คือคนเอเชีย เทมโปยังไม่หยุดโปรยยิ้มให้สาวรอบตัว พวกเขาออกเดินให้พ้นจากซุ้มขายน้ำมะนาวไปทางสวนร้อยปี อนุสรณ์หินเรียงรายจนมองเผินๆ ทำให้นึกถึงสุสาน นักท่องเที่ยวจึงไม่ค่อยเดินเข้าไปสักเท่าไร เท็ดดี้เหลือบมองทางหางตาก็เห็นว่าชายหนุ่มผมทองเดินตามมาแต่ทิ้งระยะห่าง ท่าทางกวนอารมณ์ของเทมโปไม่ว่าเมื่อไรก็ทำให้เขาแทบอยากจะเข้าไปเป่าให้ดับคามือ  
  
  
  
  
“ตกลงว่านายจะรับงานนี้หรือเปล่า”  
  
  
  
  
“พูดเหมือนผมมีสิทธิเลือกอย่างนั้นแหละครับเท็ดดี้”  
  
  
  
  
“แซมมวลอยากให้งานเสร็จก่อนวันศุกร์ นายควรจะเริ่มลงมือได้แล้วตั้งแต่นาทีนี้”  
  
  
  
  
“ความจริงแซมมวลไม่ใช่เจ้านายผมนี่ คราวนี้เขาให้เท่าไรครับ”  
  
  
  
  
เท็ดดี้ไม่ได้ตอบแต่ยกนิ้วขึ้นมาสี่นิ้ว   
  
  
  
  
เทมโปผิวปากเมื่อเห็นราคา เขาไม่ชอบทำงานเร่งรัด หากว่าได้ค่าตอบแทนน้อยนิด ช่างไร้ศิลปะสิ้นดีกับงานที่ต้องทำลวกๆ ชายหนุ่มก้มมองปลายรองเท้ากอล์ฟสีแสบที่ตอนนี้หันมาทางเขา  
  
  
  
  
เขาเงยหน้ามอง เท็ดดี้กำลังจ้องหน้าเขาอยู่อย่างใคร่ครวญ  
  
  
  
  
“นายอายุเท่าไรแล้วปีนี้”  
  
  
  
  
“สิบสอง”  
  
  
  
“เทมโป!”  
  
  
  
  
“โอเคน่าลุง...ผมยี่สิบห้าถ้านับตามบ้านเกิด” ชายหนุ่มเลื่อนแว่นให้ชิดดั้งและสอดมือลงกระเป๋ากางเกงสแล็กดำสนิท จีบโง้วของมันขยายออกเล็กน้อย   
  
  
  
  
“เพราๆ เรื่องผู้หญิงบ้าง เหล้าบุหรี่อีก ยี่สิบห้าแต่หน้าตาเหมือนจะสามสิบ” เท็ดดี้เหลือบมองนาฬิกา และเสมองแผ่นโบชัวร์ชวนเที่ยวในมือ เขากำลังฝึกภาษาง่ายๆ ของที่นี่อยู่ เขาเพิ่งตัดสินใจจะลองเรียนดูเมื่อสักสองชั่วโมงที่แล้วได้ เท็ดดี้มองหน้าชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าอีกครั้ง  
  
  
  
  
  
“เข้าใจไหม เสร็จแล้วรายงานผลเหมือนเดิม”  
  
  
  
  
“เท็ดดี้ครับ ผมรู้น่าตอนลุงอายุเท่าผม เที่ยว เหล้า ผู้หญิง ไม่แพ้ผมสักเรื่อง” เทมโปหมุนแหวนรูปงูเหลือมบนง่ามนิ้ว สีทองกับสีขาวแต่งแต้มบนเกล็ดมันเงาของงู ในที่แสงแดดส่องทั่วถึง มันเหมือนมีชีวิตจริงและกำลังรัดรอบนิ้วเขาอย่างแนบแน่น   
  
  
  
  
ชายสูงวัยกว่ามองวงแหวนทรงประหลาดอยู่ครู่ เขาไม่ได้พูดอะไร...เท็ดดี้เพียงแต่หรี่ตาและกลอกตาขึ้นไปมองฟ้า ไม่มีใครเข้าใจรสนิยมของเทมโป ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงกระชับกระเป๋าในมือและเดินออกไปอีกทาง ใบไม้ปลิวไหวไปตามแรงลมพร้อมกลิ่นของฤดูใบไม้ร่วงที่กำลังมาเยือน  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปมองแผ่นหลังของชายชื่อเท็ดดี้หายลับไปหลังประตูสวน เขาอยากกลับโรงแรมและถอดชุดผ้าไหมนี่จะแย่ ไม่มีอะไรดีในหน้าร้อน เหงื่อออกมาก นิ้วลื่น ทำงานแย่ลง และดื่มเหล้าไม่อร่อย เทมโปจัดปกเสื้อก่อนจะเดินออกมาด้านนอกสวน ผู้คนเริ่มพลุกพล่านอีกครั้ง เพราะร้านอาหารเย็นที่เริ่มทยอยเปิดทีละร้านสองร้าน นาฬิกาทองคำขาวสายหนังบอกเวลาบ่ายโมงห้าสิบ มันยังสว่างเกินไปที่จะลงสระน้ำ   
  
  
  
  
  
งั้นวันนี้เขาจะทำอะไรดี?  
  
  
  
  
  
แถวนี้ไม่ค่อยมีหญิงบริการเท่าไร ขอบคุณประเทศเคร่งศาสนาเขาเลยต้องนอนคนเดียวมาเกือบสัปดาห์ที่เตร่ในประเทศนี้ สายตาของเขาสอดส่ายหาพวกหล่อนอยู่ทุกครั้งที่เดินผ่านชุมชนหรือย่านท่องเที่ยวอย่างมาก พวกหล่อนก็แค่ชม้ายตามองและยิ้มหวาน ไม่มากไม่น้อยไปกว่านั้น ให้ตายเหอะ...เขาจะเป็นบ้าอยู่แล้ว   
  
  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มแตะผมสีทองของตนอีกครั้ง เช็กดูในกระจกว่ามันยังเข้าทรงดีอยู่มองเผินๆ เขาก็เหมือนคนแถวนี้ที่เผอิญโครงหน้าเล็กไปนิดเท่านั้น เขาหันซ้ายหันขวาสำรวจตัวเอง ...รู้อย่างนี้น่าจะย้อมขนคิ้วให้สีอ่อนกว่านี้อีกหน่อย ในกระจกหน้าร้านที่เขาส่อง สะท้อนเงาของเด็กสาวรุ่นๆ สองสามคน พวกหล่อนปล่อยผมสยาย ผิวสีแทน และมีรอยยิ้มกระจิริดที่ทำให้เขารู้ว่าพวกหล่อนมีใจ เขาหันไปมองพวกหล่อนตรงๆ ...ผมสีดำแบบนั้นก็สวยดี แต่พวกหล่อนยังอ่อนเกินไปที่จะเด็ดกิน เขาโบกมือทักทาย ก่อนจะออกเดินกลับไปทางโรงแรม  
  
  
  
  
  
ตึกทรงอาณานิคมสีไข่ไก่ ปลายแหลมสูงตระหง่านอย่างน่ากลัวเป็นจุดหมายปลายทางของเขา เพจบอยเปิดประตูให้เขาอย่างนอบน้อม   
แม้ว่ามันจะไม่ใช่โรงแรมชั้นนำ แต่ก็เป็นหนึ่งในโรงแรมห้าดาวของที่นี่ กลิ่นพริกหยวกและชีสอวลตลบหน้าประตูทางเข้า เขาอยากจะจามทุกครั้ง  
ที่ได้กลิ่น เขาเดินผ่านซุ้มโค้งเข้าไปที่เคาน์เตอร์ พนักงานหนวดดกดำโค้งและยื่นกุญแจห้องให้เขา...สี่สี่หนึ่งแปด  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาหยิบมันไว้ในมือก่อนจะเดินอย่างเนิบช้าขึ้นบันได ไม่อยากขึ้นลิฟต์สักเท่าไร ลิฟต์โบราณแบบเป็นลูกกรงเหล็กดัด ใครเห็นคงจะชอบ แต่เขากลับรู้สึกว่าตัวเองกลายเป็นพนักงานขุดเหมือง ตลกชะมัด...พนักงานขุดเหมือง   
  
  
  
  
  
เขาเดินมาเรื่อยสุดระเบียงจนถึงห้องสี่สี่หนึ่งแปด เขาเหลือบมองห้องสี่สี่หนึ่งหกที่อยู่ติดกัน แขกที่มาพักห้องนี้โชคดีเป็นบ้า หนีบอีหนูมาเที่ยวด้วยทั้งสัปดาห์ ทุกครั้ง เสียงร้องดังลั่นจนเขานอนไม่หลับ รู้สึกพ่ายแพ้อยู่นิดๆ อยากจะเห็นหน้าคนห้องนี้เสียจริงๆ  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปผลักประตูห้องเข้าไปและล็อกประตูด้วยความเคยชิน เขาวางกระเป๋าลงบนเตียง หลังจากนั้นก็ถอดเสื้อผ้าไหมทิ้งไม่ไยดี เขาถอดจนเหลือแค่บ็อกเซอร์สีเทาเข้ม แอร์เก่าเส็งเคร็งของที่นี่เสียงดังเป็นบ้า แต่เย็นถึงใจเทมโปนั่งเอนหลังบนเก้าอี้หวาย และขยับหัวแหวนในมืออย่างครุ่นคิด   
  
  
  
  
  
สั่งไวน์มาดีไหม...อยากได้กาแบร์แนโซวีญงปีแปดเจ็ด ที่นี่อาจจะมีสักขวดสองขวดก็ได้   
  
  
  
  
  
เขายกหูโทรศัพท์และเตรียมจะสั่งรูมเซอร์วิส แต่ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะอะไรเขาถึงวางหูลง เทมโปควานหาเสื้อผ้าในตู้เสื้อผ้าอีกครั้ง เขาเลือกเชิ้ตเนื้อบางสีขาวและกางเกงขาสั้นสีกากี บัตรเครดิตสีดำแค่ใบเดียวก็เพียงพอ แต่ก็ไม่ลืมที่จะหยิบซองบุหรี่ติดมือออกมาด้วย พรมแดงที่ระเบียงทำให้เขานึกถึงหนังแนวเวสต์เทิร์นมะกะโรนี ฉากที่คนร้ายเดินอยู่ในกาสิโนพรมแดง แล้วพระเอกก็กราดยิงทิ้งตามพรมเสียเรียบ ทุกครั้งที่เขาคิดอย่างนี้ จะต้องหันไปมองด้านหลังให้แน่ใจ  
  
  
  
  
  
ไม่มีใครตามมา  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปเลี้ยวซ้ายลงบันไดวนอีกครั้ง ถ้าเลี้ยวขวาแรกจะมุ่งตรงไปที่บาร์ของโรงแรม บรรยากาศแบบอาณานิคม เก่า ทึม แต่เหล้าอร่อยเป็นบ้า เขาสั่งมาร์การิตารองท้อง เครื่องดื่มสีขุ่นพร้อมมะนาวฝานมาอยู่ตรงหน้าเขาในเวลาไม่นาน เขายกขึ้นดื่มโดยที่ไม่ละเลียดอารัมภบท มือใหญ่เอื้อมเคาะเคาน์เตอร์ให้บาร์เทนเดอร์หันมอง มาร์การิตาแก้วใหม่ก็มาอยู่ตรงหน้าเขาทันที  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มหันหน้าออกไปลานเปิดโล่งของบาร์ แสงแดดแผดเผา ไร้เมฆ วงดนตรีแชมเบอร์สิ้นคิดของบาร์เล่นเพลงเดิมมาเป็นรอบที่ร้อย แต่มันก็เข้ากันดีกับสีสันในยามบ่ายเฮงซวยแบบวันนี้ เทมโปมองโลกภายนอกผ่านแก้วมาร์การิตา แน่นอนว่าเขามองเห็นแค่เพียงเลือนราง มนุษย์หน้าไหนๆ ก็แค่หัวมันหัวเผือกเดินได้ เขาลดมือลง ที่ว่างหลังแก้วใบนั้นถูกแทนที่ด้วยชายร่างผอมเพรียว ผมสีดำแบบนั้นและไหล่กะทัดรัด..เดาไม่ยากว่าเป็นคนเอเชีย เขาผุดลุกนั่งหลังตรง สายตาเกาะติดอยู่ที่ชายตรงหน้า ผิวเหลือง ตาตี่ ปากเรียวบาง มือหอบแฟ้มและกระเป๋าธุรกิจหนังแบนๆ หลุยส์วิตตอง? คอลเลกชั่นนี้โหลชะมัด คนสอยไปหิ้วได้เกร่อ เขาจิบมาร์การิตาอีกครั้ง แต่ด้วยท่าทีนุ่มนวลกว่าแก้วแรก รสชาติหวานอมเปรี้ยวของมันกำซาบผ่านลำคออย่างแช่มช้า   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มร่างเพรียวหอบแฟ้มงานด้วยสีหน้าเคร่งเครียด เสื้อสูทเทาเข้มกับเนกไทสีแดงเลือดหมู คลับคล้ายคลับคลาว่าเป็นของอาร์มานี ผมลงน้ำมันเรียบแปล้จนน่าเกลียดรวบไปด้านหลัง เปิดหน้าผากจนหมด ดูแปลกตาไม่น้อย คนเอเชียแต่งตัวแบบนี้ทำงานเรอะ ร่างผอมบางนั่นทุ่มเถียงเพื่อนร่วมงานอีกคนที่อยู่ในสูทคล้ายๆ กัน สองมือชี้วุ่นวายไปที่เอกสาร หน้าดำคร่ำเครียด เพื่อนอีกคนหอบแผ่นชาร์ตและม้วนกระดาษไว้ในแขนซ้าย และใช้มือขวาจิ้มบางบรรทัดในมือของอีกคน  
  
  
  
  
  
  
พวกมนุษย์เงินเดือนเหี่ยวเฉา ดูก็รู้ว่าพวกระดับล่างๆ   
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปยังจ้องมองชายสองคนนั้นตาไม่กะพริบ สงสัยว่าจะเดินไปที่ล็อบบี้โรงแรม เขาหันเก้าอี้กลับไปเผชิญกับหน้าเคาน์เตอร์และสั่งมาร์การิต้าอีกแก้ว เขาชักไม่แน่ใจว่าพวกนั้นใส่สูทของอะไร แล้วคนที่ผอมบางคนนั้นมาทำอะไรที่นี่ ลิงเหลืองตลกๆ สองตัวมาเล่นละครสัตว์? เขายกแก้วขึ้นดื่มรวดเดียวหมด แอลกอฮอล์พลุ่งพล่านในเส้นเลือด เขาเดินอย่างเนิบนาบผ่านแถวโซฟาร้างคนไปยังล็อบบี้โรงแรม   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ว่างเปล่า   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
มีเพียงเพจบอยสองสามคน และพนักงานหลังเคาน์เตอร์หน้าตาเหงาหงอย เขาหันหลังกลับไปทางบาร์ ไปนั่งดื่มที่ริมสระก็คงดีเหมือนกัน ชายหนุ่มผมทองจับปกเสื้อขึ้นตั้งก่อนจะเดินตัดทางไปทางซ้ายมือ กระดาษสีห้าใบโจมตีเขาจากด้านข้าง เทมโปรู้สึกว่าวันนี้เป็นวันโคตรซวย ขยะที่ไหนปลิวใส่หัวเขาอีกล่ะวะ   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Excuse me, that ..er….are my papers.” ภาษาอังกฤษตลกๆ แปร่งๆ ดังมาจากด้านหลัง ผู้ชายเอเชียผิวเหลือง ตาตี่ หน้าตลก สูทเทาคนนั้นนั่นเอง ตัวเตี้ยกว่าเขาเกือบศอกหนึ่งได้ สองมือหอบกระดาษที่หลุดออกจากแฟ้ม เพื่อนอีกคนวิ่งไล่กระดาษที่เกลื่อนพื้น ดูๆ ไปก็เหมือนหมาวิ่งไล่ของเล่น เขาคลายมือจากกระดาษเนื้อบาง ตอนแรกตั้งใจจะฉีกทิ้งให้สาสมวันซวยๆ แต่มันอาจจะไม่ได้แย่ไปเสียทั้งหมด  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Here for business, huh?” เขาถามกลับเป็นภาษาอังกฤษ ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะข่ม แต่อยากให้รู้ว่าภาษาอังกฤษจริงๆ ต้องแบบนี้ เทมโปมองชายผอมเพรียวอย่างใกล้ชิด แววตาเลิกลั่กแบบนั้น สงสัยว่ากำลังคิดหัวหมุนว่าเขาถามอะไร  
  
  
  
  
  
“Urh…yes..yes..business..business.” อีกฝ่ายตอบมาเพียงแค่คำสองคำ ก่อนรับกระดาษจากมือของเทมโปไปอย่างงุนงง เทมโปยิ้มขำ คนแปลกหน้าเจอกันต้องทำยังไงบ้างนะ  
  
  
  
  
  
“Let’s go for a drink. Will you? Drinking?” ร่างสูงยกมือประกอบ เขาชี้ไปทางบาร์ที่เขาเพิ่งเดินออกมา ชายหน้าตลกมองตามปลายนิ้วของเขาด้วยความไม่เข้าใจ แต่พอเห็นท่าทางของเขา อีกฝ่ายก็พอเดาได้ ยกมือขึ้นปฏิเสธพัลวัน เพื่อนตัวเตี้ยอีกคนนับเอกสารในมือและเดินเข้ามาหา ตามองแต่แผ่นกระดาษในมือจนไม่สังเกตเห็นเขาด้วยซ้ำไป  
  
  
  
  
  
“ไปกันเถอะ..ฉันได้ครบแล้ว ของนายอีกห้าใบใช่ไหม?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“อืม..ใช่ห้าใบ” ชายหน้าตลกรีบนับเอกสารในมือและเดินเร่งตามเพื่อนไป พอเดินไปได้สองสามก้าว ก็หันมามองเขาอย่างลังเล   
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปยิ้มมุมปาก พูดภาษานี้เองหรอกเหรอ มิน่ารู้สึกคุ้นเคยชะมัด เขามองลิงเหลืองสองตัวแลกบัตรที่เคาน์เตอร์และเดินออกไปนอกโรงแรม ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงเดินสบายอารมณ์ไปที่โต๊ะไม้สีน้ำตาลเข้มตัวยาว  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Have those men checked out yet?”  
  
  
  
“No, they haven’t, sir. You can leave message to them if you’re in hurry. I’ll inform them later.”  
  
  
  
  
“No, thanks.” เขาตั้งท่าจะหันหลังกลับไปที่บาร์แต่พอดีนึกเรื่องดีๆ ออก   
  
  
  
  
“..Then, where can I get tickets to the bull fight?”   
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
วันนี้คือวันบ้าบอชัดๆ ฝรั่งหน้าโง่ที่ไหนไม่รู้มาทักเขา นึกว่าจะเกิดเรื่องกันซะแล้ว แค่กระดาษปลิวไปแปะหัวแค่นี้ถือเป็นเรื่องใหญ่ เรียกออกไปชกข้างนอกอยู่นั่น อากาศก็ร้อนเหมือนเตาอบยังต้องใส่สูทผูกไทแน่นเปรี๊ยะ งานพรีเซนต์ครั้งนี้เป็นครั้งสำคัญมากเสียด้วย ถ้าสูทยับไปหน่อย มิสเตอร์เปโดรคงไม่ทันสังเกตอะไร   
  
  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มร่างผอมเพรียวพับกระดาษลงแฟ้มอีกครั้ง พยายามรีดมันให้เรียบและดูดีที่สุด เขาหันไปมองหน้าเพื่อนที่กำลังประสาทเสียไม่แพ้กัน พวกเขามุ่งหน้าไปตึกประชุมทางทิศใต้ของจัตุรัส ยอดแหลมผุๆ เหมือนกันหมดทั้งเมือง ดูแล้วก็ทำให้สับสนได้ง่ายเหมือนกัน   
  
  
  
  
หวังที่นั่นแอร์จะเย็นเฉียบ  
  
  
  
  
“นายทำได้น่า..ใจเย็นนะ หายใจเข้าหายใจออกลึกๆ เร็วเข้า” เพื่อนของเขาหันมาบอกเขา แต่มือตัวเองกลับสั่นจนแขนเสื้อปัดพั่บๆ ชายร่างผอมเพรียวตบบ่าเพื่อนและหยิบแฟ้มขึ้นแนบอกอีกครั้ง   
  
  
  
“ไม่เป็นไรๆ ฉันสงบแล้ว แต่นายแน่ใจนะว่านายสบายดี?”  
  
  
  
  
“ฉันดูตื่นเต้นเหรอวะ แล้วเนกไทฉันล่ะ มันเบี้ยวไหม”  
  
  
  
  
“ไม่เลย เนกไทก็ด้วย”  
  
  
  
“โอเค นายก็ดูดีแล้ว ไปกันเถอะ” เพื่อนของเขาเดินนำเข้าไปในตัวตึก พวกเขาเดินลงมาจากรถประจำทางสีแดงแสบตาคันหนึ่ง สาวผิวแทนจ้องมองมาเหมือนว่าพวกเขาเป็นตัวตลก ...หรือว่าเขาลืมรูดซิป? ชายหนุ่มผมเรียบแปล้แอบก้มลงมองเพื่อดูความเรียบร้อย  
  
  
  
  
โอเคนี่หว่า  
  
  
  
  
“รีบเดินเข้าซีวะ เดี๋ยวสายหรอก ว่าแต่มันอยู่ชั้นไหนวะ”  
  
  
  
  
“ชั้นเจ็ด” เขากดปุ่มเรียกลิฟต์และรอ เสียงติ๊งแบบลิฟต์รุ่นเก่าสนิทดังขึ้นตามมาด้วยเสียงครืดคราดของประตูลูกกรง ลิฟต์เหมือนที่โรงแรมไม่มีผิด ไม่รู้ว่าประเทศนี้เมืองนี้เขาอนุรักษ์นิยมหรือว่าไม่มีเงินจะเปลี่ยนใหม่กันแน่ เขาไม่อยากขึ้นลิฟต์แบบนี้เท่าไร ถ้าเชือกขาดแล้วใครจะผ่อนบูอิกสีฟ้าไข่กาแสนรักของเขาล่ะ? มันต้องกลับไปนอนนิ่งที่ไฟแนนซ์เป็นสาวบูอิกค้างปีแน่ๆ ลืมไปได้เลยว่าจะมีใครผ่อนต่อให้เขา  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“มาเรียกพลังกันหน่อยเพื่อน” เสียงเพื่อนเขากระชากสติออกมาจากภวังค์  
  
  
  
  
“เพื่ออนาคต!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“เพื่อบูอิก!” พวกเขาตะโกนพร้อมกันจนเลขาฯ หน้าชั้นหันมามอง ดวงตากลมโตของหล่อนเบิกกว้างขึ้นถลึงมอง แต่ก็มีมารยาทพอที่จะไม่หัวเราะ มือที่เล็บแต่งแต้มด้วยสีแดงผายไปทางขวามือ  
  
  
“You already made an appointment. Please go to the room at your right, please.”  
  
  
  
  
เขาปล่อยให้เพื่อนเดินนำหน้า ร่างผอมเพรียวรู้สึกมวนท้องขึ้นมากะทันหัน ความเครียดมันไหลไปรวมอยู่ที่กระเพาะอาหารแบบเร่งด่วน ทำให้น้ำย่อยขมๆ มาจุกอยู่ที่คอหอยอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ นึกถึงบูอิกเข้าไว้...บูอิกสีฟ้า..สีเทอร์คอยส์แจ่มๆ ท่องไว้ๆ ..บูอิก บูอิก บูอิก เพื่อนของเขาเข้าไปในห้องแล้ว เขาก้าวตามเข้าไปและปิดประตูลงอย่างเบามือ โต๊ะประชุมรูปตัวยูอยู่ตรงหน้า พร้อมผู้บริหารหน้าตาดุดันอีกสี่ห้าคน ให้ตายสิ คนที่นี่ต้องไว้หนวดไว้เครากันทุกคนหรือไงนะ นี่เขาเลี้ยวเข้าผิดห้องหรือเปล่า ห้องประชุมโฆษณาหรือว่าห้องประชุมโจรห้าร้อย? เขายืนทำตัวลีบอยู่ข้างเพื่อนที่พยายามพูดภาษาอังกฤษตะกุกตะกักแนะนำตนเอง เขาโค้งทักทายและพยายามสบตาไปให้ทั่วห้อง แอร์เย็นอย่างที่หวังไว้จริงๆ แค่ไม่ถึงสิบนาที มือเขาก็เย็นเยียบจนปลายนิ้วไม่มีความรู้สึก  
  
  
  
  
ผู้หญิงคนนั้นมองที่เป้าของเขาอีกแล้ว หรือว่าเขาลืมรูดซิปจริง? เลื่อนแฟ้มมาบังไว้ได้ไหมนะ? จะดูจงใจไปหรือเปล่า? เขาเม้มริมฝีปากลงแน่นก่อนจะค่อยๆ เลื่อนมืออย่างเป็นธรรมชาติมาไว้ที่หน้าขา   
  
  
  
  
“เฮ้ย.. เฮ้ย..ตานายแล้ว” เพื่อนของเขาสะกิดด้วยเสียงกระซิบหนักๆ   
  
  
  
  
  
“ห๊า?” เขาหันไปมองเหล่าผู้บริหารที่จ้องมาเป็นตาเดียว มือสั่นเล็กน้อยตอนหยิบแฟ้มขึ้นมากางไว้ตรงหน้า เขาเริ่มอ่านออกเสียงบรรทัดแรกและชี้ไปที่แผ่นชาร์ตที่เพื่อนเขาเตรียมมา เขาชี้ไปที่รูปสินค้าและเหลือบมองข้อมูลในมือประกอบ  
  
  
  
  
  
บ้าชิบ...แล้วยังงี้จะเอาอะไรบังล่ะ?  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาสวมแหวนงูเหลือมคู่ใจของเขาเหมือนเดิมหลังเสร็จงาน ชิ้นส่วนปืนที่แยกเสร็จแล้วอยู่ในกระเป๋าถือหนังลูกวัวดำ ความจริงเขาอยากได้หนังจระเข้สีเขียวอมดำใบนั้นมากกว่า แต่มันจะดูเด่นสะดุดตาไปหน่อย เทมโปชะโงกมองผลงานด้านล่าง แขนซ้ายพาดอกและแขนขวาซ้อนทับอย่างพอดิบพอดี มองเผินๆ เหมือนว่ากำลังนอนอธิษฐานอะไรสักอย่าง เพียงแค่ดันไปนอนกลางถนนเท่านั้นเอง น่าเสียดาย กระเป๋าบาล์ลีใบนั้นคงต้องนอนกลิ้งบนถนนต่อไป เขามองนาฬิกา มีเวลาอีกสิบนาทีเก็บของลงจากตึก กองไฟข้างล่างดึงความสนใจได้ไม่น้อย อินเทอร์โปลมักจะเพ่งเล็งตึกสูงๆ ที่วิถีเล็งง่ายๆ แต่เขาเลือกมาตึกที่เบี่ยงออกมาอีกหน่อย ก็ต้องเขย่งกันนิดหน่อย แต่มันก็ได้ผลงานที่สวยคุ้มค่า   
  
  
  
  
  
ได้เวลาส่งโปสการ์ด  
  
  
  
  
เขาเกลียดหน้าร้อน เหงื่อออกที่ฝ่ามือจะทิ้งรอยเปียกชื้นไว้บนหนังและด้ามปืน เทมโปเดินลงจากบันไดโค้งวนจนมาถึงชั้นล่าง ตำรวจอินเทอร์โปลวิ่งกันให้วุ่นหลายนาย กองไฟที่จุดไว้ในถังขยะกำลังลุกโชนโชติช่วง เขาเห็นเด็กเล็กกระโดดโลดเต้นเหมือนว่ามีเทศกาลอะไรสักอย่าง ไหนจะคนที่ไปนอนกลางถนนนั้นอีก   
  
  
  
  
  
ดูสนุกพิลึก  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายผมทองเดินไปที่แผงไปรษณีย์ริมถนน สองเหรียญยูโรกับโปสการ์ดโง่ๆ หนึ่งใบ มือใหญ่สุ่มหยิบออกจากแผงเหน็บมาหนึ่ง วัวกระทิงกำลังถูกแทงสีหน้ามันไม่ค่อยเจ็บปวดเท่าไร หรือมันอาจจะเจ็บปวดก็ได้เขาไม่ได้เป็นวัวกระทิงนี่หว่า ร่างสูงเขียนอย่างใจเย็น ขณะที่เสียงรถพยาบาลกำลังทวีความดัง ผู้คนกรีดร้องงุนงงเมื่อรู้ว่าคนที่นอนอยู่ไม่ได้หายใจ เขาบรรจงเขียนข้อความให้จบๆ ไป  
  
  
  
  
  
‘I met him.’  
  
  
  
  
  
ไม่จำเป็นต้องลงชื่อ เขาเขียนที่อยู่หนึ่งเดียวซึ่งเขารู้จัก หนึ่งเดียวที่ไม่ใช่แม้กระทั่งที่พักหรือว่าบ้านญาติ ญาติ? ของพรรค์นั้นยังไม่เคยเห็นเลยด้วยซ้ำ เรื่องพ่อแม่ยิ่งไม่ต้องพูดถึง เทมโปส่งโปสการ์ดให้บุรุษไปรษณีย์ท้องถิ่นที่กำลังยิ้มอวดฟันเหลือง สายตาฝ้าฟางของแกจับจ้องอยู่ที่อินเทอร์โปลและกองไฟที่ห่างออกไปเล็กน้อย ชายหนุ่มผมทองสวมแว่นตาเรย์แบนกรอบบางเฉียบแต่ถึงอย่างนั้นเขาก็มองเห็นความอยากรู้อยากเห็นเต้นระริกในดวงตาของชายขายโปสการ์ดอย่างชัดเจน เขาโบกมือปฏิเสธเมื่ออีกฝ่ายทอนเงินก่อนจะออกเดินไปตามถนนเส้นเดิม มุ่งหน้าสู่โรงแรมปราสาทยอดแหลม เขามองไปทางซ้ายมือ เงามืดตามซอกตึกและสถานที่ท่องเที่ยวดูไม่น่าไว้ใจ  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาไม่ไว้ใจ เพราะว่าเท็ดดี้อาจจะออกมาทักทายได้ทุกที่และทุกเวลา ไม่มีใครรู้ว่าเท็ดดี้มาที่นั่นเมื่อไร และได้อย่างไร เขารู้เพียงแต่ว่า...เท็ดดี้เหมือนรีโมตทีวีนั่นแหละ ตอนอยากจะใช้ตัวไม่พบ แต่เวลาไม่ต้องการ มันก็จะเสนอหน้าให้เห็นเสมอ เทมโปควักมาร์ลโบโรสีแดงออกมา เขาตบกระเป๋าอีกข้าง...  
  
  
  
  
  
ไม่มี...ดันลืมเอาไฟแช็กมาด้วย  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เอาเหอะ เท็ดดี้อาจจะโผล่มาและพกไฟแช็กด้วย ชายหนุ่มตัดสินใจถือมันค้างไว้และเดินต่อไปเรื่อยๆ จนถึงโรงแรม ไม่ใช่ระยะทางใกล้ๆ เลยให้ตายเหอะ เขาเห็นรถประจำทางสีแดงตลกๆ นั่นแล้วเขาไม่อยากจะขึ้นไปนั่งให้เหมือนเด็กอนุบาลนั่งเครื่องเล่นในสวนสนุก เรื่อยเปื่อยเพราะงานเสร็จไวกว่าที่คิด อยากเอาคุณนายขึ้นไปเก็บที่ห้อง แต่ก็ขยาดการเดินขึ้นบันได ให้ขึ้นลิฟต์ก็ไม่เอา สุดท้ายสองเท้าของเทมโปก็ไปจบที่บาร์โรงแรมเหมือนเดิม   
  
  
  
  
  
บ่ายสามยี่สิบเอ็ดนาที วงดนตรีแชมเบอร์สิ้นคิดของบาร์ยังเล่นเพลงเดิม  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปเพิ่งนึกขึ้นได้ว่า ตัวเองยังคีบบุหรี่ไว้ในมือ ...ใหม่เอี่ยมอ่อง แต่ลุงเท็ดดี้ดันไม่โผล่มาเหมือนที่ชอบทำ เขาไม่อยากจะสอดมันกลับ  
ลงไปในซอง มันเป็นการเสียมารยาทต่อเทพเจ้าบุหรี่ เขาคีบไว้อย่างนั้นต่อไปในบาร์จะมีแต่คนกินเหล้าอย่างเดียวหรือไง ให้มันรู้ไป เขาสั่งมาร์การิตามาอย่างรวดเร็ว มะนาวฝานเสียบขอบแก้วมาอย่างลวกๆ   
  
  
  
  
ชุ่ย...แต่อร่อย  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาจิบเครื่องดื่มอย่างสบายอารมณ์ เสียงเอะอะเป็นภาษาอังกฤษห่วยๆ ดังขึ้นข้างเขา ชายหนุ่มผมทองเงยหน้าขึ้นมองแทบจะในทันที ชายร่างผอมเพรียวทรุดตัวลงนั่งเก้าอี้ถัดจากเขา ใบหน้าตลกๆ นั่นกำลังยิ้มร่า เพื่อนลิงอีกคนก็ยิ้มกว้างไม่แพ้กัน มีเรื่องอะไรดีๆ กันหรือไง บาร์เทนเดอร์ขมวดคิ้วเล็กน้อยกับคำสั่งของสองลิง เทมโปสงสัยว่าชาตินี้จะได้ดื่มเหล้าฉลองหรือเปล่าถ้ายังใช้ภาษาอังกฤษโง่ๆ อย่างนั้นต่อไป  
  
  
  
  
  
“These gentlemen would like to have two margaritas.” เขาสอดปากเข้าไปสั่งแทน ก่อนจะหันไปขยิบตาให้ชายหน้าตลก ลิงสองตัวยิ้มเก้อมาทางเขาแต่ก็ผงกหัวปลกๆ ให้เขา เทมโปยกแก้วค็อกเทลของตนเป็นเชิงชวนดื่ม ไม่รอช้า บาร์เทนเดอร์มือชุ่ยแต่ชงอร่อยก็ยกค็อกเทลมาวางตรงหน้าสองมนุษย์เงินเดือน เจ้าตัวเล็กสองคนยกขึ้นดื่มอย่างกระหาย เขามองแล้วก็ดื่มของตนเองบ้าง สองหนุ่มเอเชียยกไม้ยกมือเรียกเครื่องดื่มมาอีก ท่าทางดีใจเหมือนได้ทองจากเหมืองมาเป็นตัน  
  
  
  
  
  
“You guys do well in your business, right?” เทมโปวางแก้วบนเคาน์เตอร์และเรียกมาใหม่อีกแก้ว ไม่มีใครตอบคำถามเขาสักพักใหญ่ เขามองผ่านแว่นตาเลนส์ดำ สีหน้าของมนุษย์เงินเดือนดูกระอักกระอ่วนไม่น้อย เขาจิบมาร์การิตาไปเรื่อยระหว่างรอผู้กล้าสักคนตอบเขา   
  
  
  
  
“Oh do business, yes, business.” ร่างผอมเพรียวเอ่ยขึ้นอย่างไม่เต็มเสียง เทมโปแทบสำลักมาร์การิตาตาย เจ้าพวกนี้เจรจาทำธุรกิจสำเร็จได้ไงนะเขายกแก้วอีกครั้งเพื่อดื่มรวดเดียวให้หมด ในมือใหญ่มีมวนบุหรี่อยู่ระหว่างนิ้วชี้และนิ้วกลาง เขาชูให้ชายหนุ่มร่างเพรียวเห็น  
  
  
  
  
  
“OK. Guys, I won’t bother you anymore, but do you happen to have any lighter?”  
  
  
  
  
  
มนุษย์เงินเดือนสองคนมองหน้ากัน  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปยิ้มขำมุมปาก เขาโบกมวนบุหรี่ไปตรงหน้าของคนข้างกายอีกครั้ง ความเข้าใจค่อยๆ ทะลุทะลวงเข้ามาในความคิดของมนุษย์เงินเดือน ชายหนุ่มหน้าตลก ตาตี่ สวมสูทเทา ล้วงเอาไฟแช็กออกมาจากกระเป๋าด้านใน เทมโปเอียงคอพร้อมผิวปาก หน้าตาไม่น่าจะสูบเป็นแท้ๆ แต่ดันพกไฟแช็กของซิปโป เขาจ้องมองริมฝีปากของอีกฝ่ายก็ไม่เห็นว่ามันจะสีคล้ำที่ตรงไหน ตรงกันข้ามมันบางเฉียบและเป็นสีระเรื่อ...  
  
  
  
  
  
เฮ้ย! เขาคิดบ้าอะไรอยู่  
  
  
  
  
  
มือเรียวของอีกฝ่ายคลิกไกไฟแช็กอย่างชำนาญ และจ่อที่ปลายมวนให้เขา สีน้ำเงินอมส้มผุดวาบที่เนื้อกระดาษสีขา เพลิงเผาไหม้นิโคตินออกมาเล็กน้อยจนควันเริ่มพุ่งเป็นสายเทาอ่อนจาง เทมโปมองหน้าของชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าอีกครั้ง เก็บไฟแช็กไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว พร้อมรอยยิ้มดีใจราวกับได้ช่วยกู้โลกทั้งใบไว้   
  
  
  
  
  
“Thanks.” เขาพึมพำก่อนจะเดินออกมาจากบาร์ ตัวเบาๆ เหมือนจะลอยได้มันเป็นอย่างนี้นี่เอง ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงปัดผมสีฟางไปอีกด้านอย่างนึกรำคาญ เขาถอดแว่นเพื่อหันไปมองสองลิงนั่นอีกครั้ง กำลังคุยกันถูกคอเลยสินะ เขาเลี้ยวขวามือไปบันไดวน เพื่อกลับขึ้นห้องแต่พลันชะงักฝีเท้าลง ยังไม่ได้เอากุญแจห้องมาจากล็อบบีนี่หว่า ชายหนุ่มผมทองส่ายศีรษะกับตนเองและเดินเนิบนาบกลับไปที่ล็อบบี้ด้านหน้า  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“คนรู้จักเหรอวะ?” เพื่อนของเขาสั่งมาร์การิตามาอีกรอบ เขาสังเกตเห็นว่าแก้มเพื่อนเริ่มเปลี่ยนเป็นสีแดง   
  
  
  
  
  
“ไม่รู้จักหรอก แต่เมื่อกลางวันเขาเกือบชกฉันแน่ะ” ร่างเพรียวยกแก้วบางเฉียบขึ้นชิม รสชาติหวานอมเปรี้ยวปะแล่ม มีแอลกอฮอล์ที่ตรงไหนเนี่ย อร่อยขนาดนี้  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“จริงเหรอวะเนี่ย นายต้องระวังตัวแล้ว ท่าทางดูน่ากลัวจริงๆ นะ ไอ้ฝรั่งคนนี้ หรือว่านายกลับไปออฟฟิศแทนฉันไหม ฉันจะรอข่าวอยู่ที่นี่เอง” เพื่อนของเขาหันมามองเขาด้วยสีหน้าจริงจัง ไม่ว่าเมื่อไร ไม่ว่าเรื่องอะไร เพื่อนของเขาก็ทำให้เป็นเรื่องใหญ่ได้เสมอ เขายิ้มอย่างนึกขอบคุณ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ไม่ต้องหรอกน่า มีเด็กรออยู่ที่บ้านไม่ใช่เหรอไง”  
  
  
  
  
“พูดเหมือนนายไม่มี”  
  
  
  
  
  
“นั่นไม่ใช่เด็กนี่หว่า ฮ่าฮ่า” เขาหัวเราะแก้เก้อ กลับไปเธอคนนั้นจะยังรออยู่ที่บ้านไหมก็ไม่รู้ แต่บูอิกสีฟ้าแสนรักของเขาเท่านั้นที่จะไม่ไปไหนยกเว้นว่าจะมีใครสักคนขับมันออกไป เขายกเครื่องดื่มรสหวานขึ้นจิบอีกครั้งนึกย่ามใจที่เครื่องดื่มไม่ออกรสชาติแอลกอฮอล์เลยสักนิด เขาจึงสั่งมาอีกแก้ว   
  
  
  
  
  
...เหมือนดื่มน้ำหวานไม่มีผิด  
  
  
  
  
  
“เบาๆ หน่อยน่า ฉันขึ้นห้องก่อนดีกว่า จับเครื่องกลับเช้านี้เสียด้วย”  
  
  
  
  
“อืม..อย่าลืมช็อกโกแลตล่ะ รับรองว่าเด็กนายดีใจแน่”  
  
  
  
  
  
เพื่อนของเขาเรียกมาร์การิตามาอีกแก้ว ทั้งสองคนดื่มลืมความอึดอัดของเสื้อผ้า เนกไท และเข็มขัด ชายหนุ่มร่างผอมหยิบมะนาวฝานบางเฉียบขึ้นชิม การนำเสนองานเสร็จสิ้นไปแล้ว หายเหนื่อยเป็นปลิดทิ้ง เพื่อนเขาจะกลับไปรายงานที่บริษัทและทำงานที่คั่งค้างอยู่อีกเล็กน้อย ส่วนเขารอผลการตัดสินใจอยู่ที่นี่ อย่างน้อยก็ได้เที่ยวต่อสักสี่ห้าวัน พวกเขาทำเต็มที่แล้วเพื่ออนาคต โดยเฉพาะเขา...ยืนให้สาวในห้องมองเป้าอยู่เกือบสามชั่วโมง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...SHIT!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เพื่อนของเขาปลดสายเนกไทให้หลวมและรวบเสื้อสูทไว้ในวงแขน ดวงตาเรียวเล็กหันมามองเขา  
  
  
  
“ฝากสูทขึ้นไปไหม ฉันว่านายอยากจะนั่งต่ออีกสักหน่อยใช่เปล่าล่ะ”  
  
  
  
  
  
เขายิ้มและยื่นสูทเทาเข้มที่ซื้อด้วยเงินเดือนเกือบสามเดือนให้เพื่อน นอกจากนั้น เขายังรูดสายเนกไทไหมร้อยเปอร์เซ็นต์ราคาเท่ากับชักโครกสองตัวฝากเพื่อนขึ้นห้องไป ร่างสันทัดพับเสื้อสูทอย่างระมัดระวัง เพราะทราบราคาของมันดี มืออีกข้างหอบแฟ้มและแผ่นชาร์ตไปอย่างทุลักทุเล เขาขึ้นไปด้วยจะดีกว่าไหมนะ แต่เพื่อนร่างสันทัดกลับชูนิ้วสู้ตายให้เขาและเดินเลี้ยวหายออกไปจากบาร์ โล่งใจ อย่างน้อยก็อุตส่าห์เดินออกไปจากบาร์โดยสวัสดิภาพ ร่างเพรียวเรียกมาร์การิตามาอีกแก้ว เอ..เครื่องดื่มนี่รวมอยู่ในเซอร์วิสชาร์จหรือเปล่าหว่า? ถ้าบริษัทรู้มีหวังโดนเฉ่งอย่างงดงา ...แก้วสุดท้ายแล้วกัน  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาหันไปมองท้องฟ้าด้านนอก ขอบฟ้าอีกด้านเป็นสีชมพูอมม่วง อีกฝั่งเป็นสีส้มอมเหลือง สองฝั่งไล่หลั่นมาบรรจบกันในสีผสมผสาน เสียงเพลงจากวงดนตรีในบาร์ทำให้เขานึกถึงเรือตกปลากลางน้ำนิ่ง เรือหมุนวนไปทางซ้ายทีขวาที เขากำลังนั่งเรือท่ามกลางลำน้ำที่นิ่งสงบ...แล้วเรือมันแกว่งได้ไงล่ะ ช่างเถอะ มันแค่เป็นจินตนาการ เขาชอบเสียงดนตรีแบบนี้ ไม่รู้ว่าเรียกว่าอะไร แต่เครื่องสายฟังดูพริ้วไพเราะเสนาะหู...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
อา...มาร์การิตาอร่อยจัง!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาเหลือบมองนาฬิกา...นี่นั่งมานานขนาดนี้แล้วหรือ น่าแปลกที่ดวงอาทิตย์ยังไม่ตกขอบฟ้า ทุ่มจะครึ่งอยู่แล้วเชียว หรือว่าเขาตาฝาด   
เสียงดนตรีชักชวนให้เขาอยากเห็นน้ำขึ้นมาจริงๆ ที่นี่มีสระว่ายน้ำอยู่นี่หว่าชายหนุ่มในชุดเชิ้ตขาวยับย่นลุกขึ้นตัวเบาจากเคาน์เตอร์พร้อมแก้วค็อกเทลเขาเดินวนซ้ายรอบเสาโรมันต้นเดิมก่อนจะเซเล็กๆ ไปทางขวา เดินตัดระเบียงและสวนอาหารไปอีกนิดน่าจะเป็นสระว่ายน้ำ เอ...หรือว่าต้องไปทางซ้าย?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ไม่ได้เรื่องเลยที่นี่ ไม่มีป้ายบอกทางเอาซะเลย มีแต่รูปกราบไหว้กับใครก็ไม่รู้บนไม้กางเขน แถมยังเปล่งรัศมีได้เรืองรองจนเขานึกว่า  
เป็นร็อกสตาร์ ในรูปมีคนชี้มือไปทางซ้ายและทางขวา เขาเชื่อใครดีนะเนี่ยเชื่อคนใส่เสื้อสีเขียวแล้วกัน เขาเดินไปทางซ้ายและตรงไปเรื่อยๆ แสงอาทิตย์ยามเย็นโพล้เพล้สาดซัดเข้ามาเต็มที่สะท้อนกับผืนน้ำ เกล็ดระยิบระยับของมันพริบพราว มีสองสามคนแหวกว่ายอย่างไม่รู้จักเหน็ดเหนื่อย เขาสอดส่ายสายตาหาเก้าอี้ริมสระที่ห่างไกลจากผู้คน อยากนั่งจิบเครื่องดื่มและมองสายน้ำยุบตัวขึ้นลงเท่านั้น แม้ว่ามันจะไกลจากที่จินตนาการไว้ก็เถอะ เสียงดนตรีจากบาร์ยังพอลอดแว่วมาให้ได้ยิน แต่ก็เป็นเพียงเสี้ยวเล็กๆ ในสายลม เมื่อไรที่มีคนคุยกัน มันก็ถูกกลบไปได้โดยง่าย  
  
  
  
  
  
  
บ้าจริง...เหมือนชีวิตเงินเดือนเขาไม่มีผิด! ดื่มให้กับชีวิตการทำงาน!  
  
  
  
  
  
เขากระดกแก้วอีกครั้ง แต่ไม่กล้ายกพรวดทีเดียวหมด เขาค่อยๆ เล็มรสชาติของมันพลางมองคลื่นน้ำเทียมในสระ จากหางตา เขาเพิ่งสังเกตเห็นว่าเก้าอี้ตัวถัดจากเขามีคนนั่งอยู่ด้วย สายตาที่เพ่งมาช่างจงใจเสียจริง ราวกับว่าอยากให้เขาหันไปมองเสียให้ได้ แต่เขาไม่อยากจะหันไปเท่าไร ถ้าเกิดเป็นเจ้าคนผมทองนั่นจะว่าไง  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey, c’mon, talk to me! I know you do see me now.”  
  
  
  
  
สำเนียงฟิตเปรี๊ยะแบบนี้ มันพูดอะไรมาบ้างเนี่ย คิดว่าได้ยินว่า ‘คุย’ หรืออะไรสักอย่าง มันยังไม่เคลียร์เรื่องเมื่อกลางวัน? ยังต้องคุยอะไรกันอีก? ไฟแช็กที่จุดให้ก็นอบน้อมจนไม่รู้จะยังไงแล้วนะ เขาต้องโดนหาเรื่องไปอีกนานแค่ไหน ชายหนุ่มผอมเพรียวชำเลืองมองอย่างกล้าๆ กลัวๆ ไปที่เก้าอี้ถัดไป คนอะไร...มืดค่ำขนาดนี้แล้วยังใส่แว่นกันแดดอยู่ได ใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายจ้องจดอยู่ที่เขาอย่างชัดเจน ตาฝาดไปหรือเปล่าที่เห็นฝรั่งนี่กำลังยิ้มกระหยิ่ม   
  
  
  
  
  
  
หรือว่าเจ้านี่ต้องการเงิน? เขามีเสียที่ไหนล่ะ  
  
  
  
  
  
“Talk?”   
  
  
  
  
  
เขาว่ากันว่า รอยยิ้มช่วยให้อะไรๆ ดีขึ้นไม่ใช่เหรอ นางงามเวทีไหนไม่รู้บอกว่า รอยยิ้มของเด็กๆ สร้างโลก เขาก็แอบหวังว่ารอยยิ้มก็จะกู้ชีวิตเขาได้เหมือนกัน ขนาดแค่รอยยิ้มเด็กยังสร้างโลกได้  
  
  
  
  
“....................”  
  
  
  
  
  
ฝรั่งร่างสูงชะงักไปสี่วินาที เขาสังเกตเห็นได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายลูบผมสีทองซีดอย่างเก้กัง อาฮะ..กำลังใจอ่อนใช่ไหมล่ะ รอยยิ้มมันช่วยกู้โลกได้จริงๆ แฮะฝรั่งคนนี้ดูมั่นใจในตัวเองน้อยลง อย่างน้อย ก็ไม่จ้องหน้าเขาอย่างเอาเป็นเอาตายเหมือนเมื่อกี้แล้ว แต่แล้วเสียงกระแอมไอทุ้มต่ำของฝรั่งคนนี้ก็ทำให้เขาหุบยิ้มกะทันหัน เงียบเพื่อหยั่งเชิง มันจะอยากคุยอยู่หรือเปล่า  
  
  
  
  
  
แว่นกันแดดนั่นหันมามองเขาเป็นระยะๆ   
  
  
  
  
“What’s your name? Your bloody name?”  
  
  
  
  
“Name?”  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah, your name.” ร่างสูงยื่นนิ้วมาจิ้มอกเขา โชคดีเป็นบ้าที่ไม่ได้เอานามบัตรลงมาด้วย มันอยู่ในกระเป๋าเสื้อสูทแพงระยับของเขา ไม่ผิดแน่รอยยิ้มไม่ได้ช่วยอะไรเลยใช่ไหมเนี่ย เจ้าฝรั่งนี่ยังจะตามราวีเขาอยู่ดี ถึงขนาดเอาชื่อแซ่ จะไปค้นที่อยู่และตามไถเงินแน่ๆ คิดเข้าซีว่าจะทำยังไงดีตอนนี้หมอนี่นั่งหันหน้ามาเผชิญกับเขาเต็มตัวแล้ว ไม่ตอบไม่ได้แน่ ถ้าเขาลุกขึ้นเดินหนีไปเฉยๆ มันจะผลักเขาตกสระเลยหรือเปล่า หรือว่า...หรือว่า...  
  
  
  
  
  
“My name is G…D.” เขาเหลือบไปมองเห็นผ้าขนหนูของโรงแรมที่พาดบนเก้าอี้อีกฟากหนึ่ง ผ้าขนหนูสีขาวของนักว่ายน้ำมาราทอนเมื่อครู่มีอักษรย่อของโรงแรมอยู่บนนั้น   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
จีดี..มันจะเชื่อไหม  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“GD? A very strange name. Mine is Tempo.” ชายผมทองชี้นิ้วกลับที่อกของตนเอง เขาฟังออกแค่ว่าเทมโป ชื่อแปลกกว่าจีดีอีก...คนอะไรชื่อเทมโป เทมโป...เทมโป...หรือว่าหมอนี่จะเป็นนักดนตรี? ภาษาอังกฤษที่ไม่เอื้ออำนวยของเขาทำให้ยากจะแกะว่าอีกฝ่ายพูดว่าอะไรตอนกลางประโยค เขามองหน้าอีกฝ่ายว่าอยู่ในอารมณ์ไหน แต่แว่นตากันแดดนั่นก็ไม่ช่วยบ่งบอกสักเท่าไร  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mind to drink margaritas with me?  
  
  
  
  
เขายกแก้วในมือขึ้นประกอบ เจ้านี่คือมาร์การิตาใช่ไหม หรือว่าอยากให้เขาไปสั่งมาให้อีกแก้ว บ้าน่า...บ๋อยเดินให้ว่อนริมสระน้ำทำไมต้องมาใช้เขาด้วยล่ะ ชายผอมเพรียวยื่นแก้วไปให้อีกฝ่าย แต่มือใหญ่ข้างนั้นยกขึ้นโบกปฏิเสธ รอยยิ้มหยักผุดขึ้นมาอย่างไม่มีสาเหตุ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“No…I don’t want your goddam margarita. Hey, I think it’s werid to say this, but I think I kinda like you?” มือใหญ่ข้างนั้นตบลงที่หน้าขาของเขาแรงตบลงมาทำให้สะดุ้งได้ไม่น้อย ฟังคำพูดของอีกฝ่ายที่ต่อกันเป็นพรืดแล้วก็ได้แต่ทำตาปริบๆ คอร์สภาษาอังกฤษราคาแพงไม่ได้ทำให้เขาขายหน้านัก อย่างน้อยก็ฟังออกหนึ่งคำและมันน่าจะเป็นใจความสำคัญ...รึเปล่า?   
  
  
  
  
  
Like แปลว่า ชอบ หรือว่าหมอนี่จะเป็น...  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาชักเท้าขึ้นเหนือพื้นและเตรียมจะลุกเดินหนี ซวยแล้วไหมล่ะแค่กระดาษตบหัวสามสี่แผ่นนี่ถึงขนาดจะต้องเสียตัวเลยเหรอ (วะ)   
ดวงตาเรียวเล็กจ้องมองชายผมทองอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตา เห็นแมนๆ อย่างนี้ไม่น่าเป็นกะเทย ถ้าเป็นผู้หญิงน่ารักๆ ยังพอว่า ไม่ใช่สิ...ยังไงก็ไม่ได้  
  
  
  
  
“No gay! No gay!” เขาพูดออกไปอย่างมั่นใจด้วยน้ำเสียงห้าวสุดแรงเกิด ขอบคุณที่เหตุเกิด ณ ริมสระน้ำคนกำลังพลุกพล่าน ไหนจะบ๋อยและนักว่ายน้ำมาราทอนทั้งหลาย ถ้ามีอะไรเกิดขึ้น เขาจะโวยวายให้คนทั้งสระหันมามองให้มันรู้ไปว่าจะโดนหักคอทิ้งน้ำตรงนี้ก็คอยดู  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“No! I’m NOT gay! I’m just thinking we’ll get along well…not in that way…I’m a hundred percent heterosexual man, OK?” เสียงทุ้มใหญ่ของชายผมทองดังลั่นใส่หน้าเขา ดูท่าทางแตกตื่นเหมือนกับว่าเขาเอาน้ำร้อนไปราดคำว่าเกย์ดังเป็นพิเศษกว่าคำอื่น   
  
  
  
  
  
  
No แปลว่า ไม่ ดังนั้น No gay. ก็แปลว่า ไม่เกย์ เขามองหน้าผู้ชายสวมแว่นกันแดดอีกครั้ง สิ่งที่ต้องการจะบอกคือว่าไม่ได้เป็นเกย์ใช่ไหม? แล้วเข้ามาตีสนิทเพราะอะไรล่ะ? เขาไม่กล้านั่งลงต่อ กระถดตัวถอยห่างจากร่างสูงหลายก้าวและพร้อมออกวิ่งได้ทุกเมื่อ ปลายมือของอีกฝ่ายยื่นค้างไว้ในอากาศ ท่าทางเหมือนจะเอื้อมมากระชากคอเสื้อ   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sit down and talk, can we? I just wanna talk to you, is it wrong? Sit down. C’mon, man.” ร่างสูงตบเก้าอี้และพูดย้ำซ้ำๆ ว่านั่งลง ชายผมทองทิ้งตัวลงเก้าอี้อย่างระมัดระวังพลางจ้องหน้าสบตากับเขา มือใหญ่ทั้งสองข้างของอีกฝ่ายชูไว้ในอากาศเหมือนยอมแพ้ เขาลากเท้าถอยห่างออกมาเล็กน้อย ตอนนี้ เขาจะวิ่งหนีออกไปก็ได้ รีบวิ่งขึ้นบันไดหรือไปที่ฟรอนต์ แต่เขาก็ไม่ทำ ชายหนุ่มผมสีน้ำตาลเขยิบกล้าๆ กลัวๆ ไปที่เก้าอี้ ก่อนจะนั่งลงอย่างหมิ่นเหม่  
  
  
  
  
เขาเม้มริมฝีปากแน่น  
  
  
  
  
  
ทำไมเขาถึงไม่หนีไป?  
  
  
  
  
  
“OK…GD, I just feel like to find someone to talk to. Just you and I. That’s all. I think we highly have possibilities to get along well.”  
  
  
  
  
“No gay!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hell yes, no one is gay here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No gay!”  
  
  
  
  
“Oh, Jeez! Kill me with that. I ALREADY told you no one here is gay!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I has a woman.” เขาลองพูดเป็นเชิงปราม หวังว่าหมอนี่จะเข้าใจว่าเขาเป็นผู้ชายทั้งแท่งและมีแฟนแล้ว ชายหนุ่มสวมแว่นเงียบลงเหมือนกำลังครุ่นคิดเรื่องใหญ่ระดับชาติ จีดีนึกถึงหน้าหล่อนขึ้นมาทันที ตอนนี้กำลังทำอะไรอยู่นะ? จะช่วยดูแลบูอิกของเขาให้หรือเปล่าหรือว่าเอามันไปขายแล้ว ห้องล่ะ?...ตะบองเพชรสามกระถางนั่นต้องรดน้ำหนึ่งแก้วทุกเดือน แล้วตอนนี้ก็ได้เวลาแล้วด้วย   
  
  
  
  
  
“That sounds interesting, huh? What does she look like? Your woman?”  
  
  
  
  
“Very love. We live two together. She is pretty. She love rich. But my work bad.”  
  
  
  
  
“Aha! Let me guess. You’re really down with your goddam salary man’s life, and your little bird would fly away if your work continue to go down like hell, huh?” ร่างสูงกลอกตาขึ้นมองท้องฟ้า “I’m gonna tell you one thing, man. Pussy and money are stick together. When you’re broke, you just have no girl, but when you’re losing control, you lose both of them.”  
  
  
  
  
ทั้งสองคนนั่งเงียบนิ่งในเงางัน รอบกายสองชายหนุ่มเริ่มสลัวแสง ผมสีฟางในแสงสุดท้าย ช่างเหมือนกับกลุ่มหญ้าแห้งเส้นละเอียด ไฟในสระส่งสีเขียวเรืองอมน้ำเงิน มันดูเหมือนอัญมณีแวววาม แต่เหลวใสจนแหวกว่ายได้ ชายผมสีน้ำตาลมองดวงไฟในสระพวกนั้น มองคลื่นกระทบหินขอบสระ เขาฟังไม่ออกหรอกว่าเจ้าฝรั่งนี่พูดอะไร เขาฟังออกแค่คำสองคำ น่าแปลกที่เขารู้สึกเหมือนกำลังจะร้องไห้ ปวดหน่วงๆ ที่หัวตาและรู้สึกร้อนผ่าวที่สองเบ้า เขาเป็นบ้าอะไรไปแล้ว ทำไมต้องเล่าเรื่องเธอคนนั้นให้หมอนี่ฟัง แม้จะเล่าด้วยภาษาอังกฤษไม่ปะติดปะต่อ แต่เจ้าฝรั่งกลับทำสีหน้าเข้าอกเข้าใจ   
  
  
  
  
  
เพียงแค่นั้นก็เข้าใจแล้วหรือไง?  
  
  
  
  
  
กระดาษสีขาวปึกใหญ่ส่งมาทางเขาด้วยมือเรียวยาว เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมองแต่ภาพที่เห็นกลับขุ่นมัว แต่เขาก็รับกระดาษทิชชูพวกนั้นมาถือไว้ ใช้นิ้วงัดมันขึ้นมาสองแผ่นแล้วซับน้ำที่หัวตา  
  
  
  
  
  
  
บ้าชะมัด เขาร้องไห้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไร  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sorry, man. I have no handkerchief with me. Here the best I could find here, stinky tissue papers. Actually, I want to lend you my chest, but nah, forget it. I betcha will say it’s very gay.” ชายร่างสูงยกมือขึ้นจัดทรงผมสีฟางอย่างลวกๆ แว่นดำในความมืดสะท้อนเพียงไฟจากริมสระ ในเวลาแบบนี้ แว่นกันแดดมันไม่มีประโยชน์อะไรเลย นอกจากจะซ่อนเร้นใบหน้าของผู้พูดไว้   
  
  
  
  
  
“Thanks.” เขาพึมพำออกไปได้แค่นั้น อีกฝ่ายเบือนหน้าไปทางอื่น เขามองเห็นแค่เสี้ยวแก้มในแสงเลือน ร่างสูงเสียงดังที่คอยหาเรื่องเขานิ่งงัน ริมฝีปากเม้มเข้าหากัน ชายผมทองหันมามองเขาอีกครั้ง...ในที่สุดรอยยิ้มเล็กๆ ก็โปรยปราย ชายที่อ้างตัวว่าชื่อเทมโปนั้นยิ้มได้หวานสะเด็ด เขานั่งอยู่ตรงนั้นและใช้กระดาษของโรงแรมข้างสระเช็ดน้ำตาป้อยๆ มันไหลออกมาเรื่อยๆ ปานว่าเป็นก๊อกน้ำสนามหน้าบ้านที่ลืมปิด แต่เขาไม่ได้สะอึกสะอื้นจนน่าสมเพชมันเพียงแต่ไหลออกมาเฉยๆ เช็ดแล้วก็ร้องต่อ  
  
  
  
  
  
“I want you to go with me...to see this.” เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยขึ้น มือใหญ่ของอีกฝ่ายยื่นกระดาษสี่เหลี่ยมผืนผ้าสีสันแสบตามาทางเขา ร่างผอมขยี้ตาเพื่อมองให้ชัด สีส้มอมเหลืองและรูปมาทาดอร์กำลังโบกผ้าแดงนี่คงไม่ใช่ตั๋วดูสู้วัวกระทิงที่เลื่องชื่อของที่นี่หรอกนะ? เขามองหน้าเจ้าฝรั่งสวมแว่นกันแดด รอยยิ้มนั่นก็ดูเป็นมิตรดี  
  
  
  
เอ๋...นะ..นี่..ไม่ใช่ที่เรียกว่า เดต หรอกใช่ไหม  
  
  
  
  
  
“No gay.” เขาพูดไปปนสะอื้นไป ไม่รู้ว่าอะไรยังไงเขาท่องสองคำนี้ไว้ขึ้นใจ  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายชื่อเทมโปยกมือขึ้นตบหน้าผากดังป้าบ พลางบ่นภาษาอังกฤษเร็วปรื๋อ มือใหญ่ยกค้างไว้อย่างนั้น ก่อนจะเหลือบมองเขา ชายผมทองยื่นตั๋วมาตรงหน้าอีกครั้ง รอให้เขาตัดสินใจ  
  
  
  
  
“C’mon. Go to see this with me. I never ever beg anyone like this since I was born. Go with me, huh?” คิ้วหนาหยักขึ้นเป็นเชิงถาม เทมโป คนที่ดูน่ากลัว..ดูคุกคามเป็นภัยประเทศชาติ ...ท่าทางเหมือนเกย์ใช้ความรุนแรง แต่ยื่นกระดาษให้เขาซับน้ำตา...และยิ้มหวานสะเด็ด เขาชั่งใจอยู่นานนานพอที่เจ้าฝรั่งจะเมื่อยแขน  
  
  
  
  
“No gay.”  
  
  
  
  
“OK. No gay absolutely. It gonna be a macho trip of the goddam true men. A trip of bloody macho, OK?”   
  
  
  
  
“No gay.”  
  
  
  
  
“GD. If you say it again…just once, I will rape you here, OK?”  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาหัวเราะและหยิบตั๋วมาหนึ่งใบ คนอะไรจะแร็ปให้เขาฟังข้างสระน้ำ  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
แดมน์…ข้างห้องหนีบอีหนูมาอีกแล้ว โรงแรมก็ออกจะดี ทำไมผนังถึงบางนัก เขาได้ยินแม้กระทั่งเสียงฉีกพลาสติก โอเค เขาอาจจะคิดไปเองแต่เสียงครางบ้าๆ นั้น เขาไม่ได้คิดไปเองแน่นอน เสียงกึงๆ ของเตียงสปริงเก่าเส็งเคร็งยิ่งช่วยให้เขานอนไม่หลับ ร่างสูงลืมตาโพลง ก่อนจะยื่นมือไล่ไปตามหัวเตียงเพื่อหยิบนาฬิกา เข็มสั้นชี้ที่เลขเก้าอย่างหมิ่นเหม่ ...ให้ตายเหอะนี่เพิ่งเก้าโมงเช้า เขานัดมนุษย์เงินเดือนไว้ตอนบ่ายโมงตรง   
  
  
  
  
  
  
มันราบรื่นไปหรือเปล่า มันง่ายดายไปหรือเปล่า พระเจ้า หรือว่ามันสองทุ่มไปแล้ว?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปดีดหลังผึงจากที่นอนแล้วเดินไปเปิดหน้าต่างโรงแรม เขามักจะเลื่อนม่านปิดไว้เสมอ แต่ตอนนี้ร่างสูงกลับขวนขวายจะเปิดมันจนมือสั่น แสงแดดทะลุผ่านกระจกกรอบไม้โบราณบานแคบมาแยงตา ภาพผู้คนเดินชมจัตุรัสเป็นพยานยืนยันได้ดีว่า เขาตื่นเช้า เทมโปถอนหายใจ ก่อนจะทรุดตัวลงนอนที่เตียงหนาอีกครั้ง บ้าชะมัด..กะไอ้แค่ไปดูวัวกระทิงกับมนุษย์เงินเดือน ถ้าพลาดก็ไปดูรอบใหม่ได้นี่หว่า มันเปิดแสดงให้ดูเกือบทุกวันนั่นแหละ เขาลูบผมสีฟางบนศีรษะ ก็ใช่อยู่ แต่ถ้าเขาผิดนัดแล้ว เจ้านั่นจะยอมไปกับเขาอีกเหรอ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
พนันได้เลยว่าไม่มีทาง  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปเลียริมฝีปากแห้งแข็งของตน สงสัยว่าจะดื่มจัดไปหน่อย กินอาหารเช้าบ้างก็คงจะดี เขายกหูโทรศัพท์และสั่งอาหารกับรูมเซอร์วิส  
อีกไม่เกินสิบห้านาที บริกรหน้าตาที่ราวกับหลุดออกมาจากนิตยสารแต่ดันมีหนวดก็จะโผล่มาเสิร์ฟเขา ร่างสูงลุกขึ้นจากเตียงและมองท้องฟ้าที่แจ่มใสเหมือนคนเอาสีฟ้าไปทาไว้อย่างบ้าคลั่ง เขายิ้มก่อนจะเดินเข้าห้องน้ำไป  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
“นายอยากจะแลกกับฉันหรือเปล่า?”  
  
  
  
  
“นี่นายถามฉันมาเกือบจะสิบแปดรอบได้แล้วนะ ฉันอยู่ต่อได้น่า จะได้เที่ยวด้วยไง”  
  
  
  
  
“ไม่คิดถึงแม่สาวบูอิกของนายแล้วเหรอ”  
  
  
  
  
“หล่อนรอฉันได้เสมอน่า”  
  
  
  
  
“โอเค..ระวังไอ้ฝรั่งนั่นด้วยล่ะ” เพื่อนของเขาพูดแทงขึ้นมา ราวกับรู้ว่าวันนี้เขาจะออกไปเที่ยวกับฝรั่งคนนั้น จะว่าไป เมื่อคืนเขากำลังอ่อนไหวเลยตอบรับไปแบบไม่รู้เรื่อง มาคิดดูตอนนี้ ก็หวั่นๆ อยู่เหมือนกัน ถ้ามันเกิดเป็นกลลวงของเจ้านั่นล่ะ ลวงเขาไปฆ่าชิงทรัพย์หรือว่าเค้นความลับของบริษัท? ตายห่ะ เขาหน้าซีดขึ้นมากะทันหัน สายตาเฉียบของเพื่อนสังเกตสังกาสีหน้าของเขาอย่างใกล้ชิด  
  
  
  
  
“นี่นายไม่ได้ทำอะไรโง่ๆ ลงไปหรอกนะ?”  
  
  
  
  
“เฮ้ย..ไม่มีๆ ฉันระวังตัวดี” กระดาษทิชชูพวกนั้นไม่น่าจะโกหกเขานะ..  
  
  
  
  
“แน่นะ?”  
  
  
  
“เครื่องออกสิบโมงไม่ใช่เหรอวะ เอ้า! เอาของขึ้นแท็กซี่ได้แล้ว” เขาเฉไฉไปยกกระเป๋าเดินทางของเพื่อนขึ้นท้ายรถ เพื่อนเขาช่วยยกด้วย แต่ยังตีสีหน้าเคลือบแคลงใจ เขาปิดกระโปรงรถลงและรีบเปิดประตูรุนหลังให้เพื่อนขึ้นไปนั่ง สายตาสงสัยเต็มอัตราส่งตรงกลับมา เพื่อนของเขาตั้งท่าจะเปิดประตูออกมาอีกครั้งด้วยความดื้อดึง  
  
  
  
  
  
“ฉันว่านายกลับไปกับฉันดีกว่า ยังไง เอกสารพวกนั้นก็ต้องส่งเรื่องไปที่บริษัทอยู่ดี ”  
  
  
  
  
“ใจเย็นก่อนสิ ถ้าเขาต้องการข้อมูลเพิ่มเติมหรือว่าคำอธิบายอย่างรวดเร็วทางนี้จะสะดวกกว่า ฉันจะได้ตรวจเอกสารด้วยว่าครบไหม นายกลับไปเถอะน่าแล้วฉันจะรีบตามไป” เขาปิดประตูรถลงอย่างหนักแน่น และหันไปเคาะกระจกฝั่งคนขับ รถแท็กซี่กลางเก่ากลางใหม่สตาร์ตตัวฉิวออกไปจากหน้าโรงแรม หน้าขาวๆ ของเพื่อนแนบกับกระจก เพื่อมองเขาเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย ขอโทษนะเพื่อนแต่ยังไงก็พูดออกไปไม่ได้ ชายร่างผอมตบตั๋วกระดาษในกระเป๋าเสื้อก่อนจะทอดถอนหายใจ  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
สายตาของเขาจับจ้องที่ขาอ่อนของแม่สาวแคริบเบียนมานานแล้ว สายตาเย้ายั่วใต้แผงขนตาหนาเตอะของหล่อนก็ดูจะถูกใจเขาอยู่ไม่น้อย ผิวสีแทนเนียนสวยกับริมฝีปากบางเฉียบชวนให้เขาสร้างจินตนาการเวลาที่มันกำลังระเริงอยู่กับ... หล่อนยักคิ้วและตวัดสายตาไปที่ลุงหนวดเฟิ้มที่นั่งถัดไป ...นั่นพ่อหรือสามี? เขาแยกไม่ออก แต่เข้าใจดีว่า ตราบใดที่นายหนวดยังนั่งอยู่ตรงนี้ เขาไม่ได้แอ้มหล่อนแน่ ทำได้แต่เพียงกลอกตาขึ้นมองฟ้าและจิบมาร์การิตาต่อไป ลิ้นจิ้มลิ้มสีชมพูของหล่อนเลียเรียวปากด้วยความเสียดาย โธ่ สาวน้อย เขาก็เสียดาย  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ทันใดนั้น กรอบสายตาของเขาก็ถูกบดบัง ชายผอมเพรียวในชุดเสื้อโปโลสีขาวบางกับกางเกงสีกากียืนตรงหน้าเขา ผมที่เคยลงเจลเสียแข็งตอนนี้มันปลิวสลวยล้อมกรอบใบหน้า เขาจ้องมองมนุษย์เงินเดือน ตาตี่ ตัวเตี้ย สูทเทาเมื่อวานจนลืมเชิญให้นั่ง เสื้อโปโลสีขาวสไตล์แบบนี้เหมือนของลาคอสแต่เขาไม่ยักเห็นจระเข้ประสาทเสียแปะบนอกเสื้อ เขาเคยรู้จักใครนะที่ชื่นชอบเสื้อโปโลของจระเข้พิลึกตัวนี้? รองเท้าลำลองง่ายๆ หนังน้ำตาลดูนุ่มใส่สบาย   
  
  
  
  
  
...ข้อเท้าเล็กจังแฮะ  
  
  
  
  
  
“Good morning?” มนุษย์เงินเดือนทักทายเขาด้วยภาษาอังกฤษ พอเป็นคำง่ายๆ ล่ะพูดชัดเชียวนะ  
  
  
  
  
“Hi, well, sit down?” เขาเหลือบมองสวอชทองคำขาวเพื่อดูเวลา เพิ่งจะสิบเอ็ดโมงเช้า แต่พวกเขาสองคนดันมานั่งรอที่ล็อบบี้เป็นหัวตอเสียแล้ว มนุษย์เงินเดือนวันนี้ดูสดใสกว่าเมื่อวาน หน้าไม่โทรม เสื้อไม่ยับ ไม่ร้องไห้เหมือนญาติเสีย บนโลกนี้เขาเกลียดสุดๆ คือ หน้าร้อนและผู้ชายร้องไห้ อยากจะบ้าตายซะให้ได้พอมันมาเจอกัน เทมโปขยับแว่นตาเรย์แบนตัวโปรดให้อยู่กับที่ เขามองร่างเพรียวบางที่นั่งลงบนโซฟาตัวตรงข้าม วันนี้อากาศดี..หมอนี่คงจะไม่ร้องไห้อีก...ใช่ไหม?  
  
  
  
  
  
มนุษย์เงินเดือนดูหยุกหยิกและลุกลี้ลุกลน มือเรียวนั่นหยิบตั๋วดูสู้วัวกระทิงยื่นกลับมาให้เขา โอ้ ไม่นะ คงไม่ได้หมายความว่า...  
  
  
  
  
“I no go. Excuse me.”  
  
  
  
  
“Why?”  
  
  
  
  
“I no go. Excuse me, really sorry.”  
  
  
  
  
“The problem is why the hell on earth you don’t go with me? …Have I ever told you that it’s ‘NO GAY’?”  
  
  
  
  
“Yes. Yes. No gay. No gay.”  
  
  
  
  
“Damn no gay to hell, but why don’t you go with me?”  
  
  
  
  
เจ้ามนุษย์เงินเดือนไม่ตอบเขา ดวงตาเรียวเล็กของเจ้านี่จ้องมองที่ดอกไม้บนโต๊ะเตี้ยด้านหน้า เขาอยากจะยกมันเขวี้ยงทิ้งเสียจริง แต่มันช่างไม่เป็นมืออาชีพเอาซะเลย ร่างสูงจึงกอดอกอดทนรอคำตอบจากอีกฝ่าย เขาไม่ยอมรับตั๋วใบนั้นคืนจนกว่าจะได้คำตอบ   
  
  
  
  
“GD?”  
  
  
  
  
“I…I think...”  
  
  
  
  
“If it ended like this, then go for a walk with me.” เขาวางแก้วค็อกเทลลงกับโต๊ะแล้วลุกขึ้นยืนเต็มความสูง “A walk? Can you walk? Don’t tell me you can’t. Do you know what it gonna be?”  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปลุกขึ้นยืน รู้สึกตัวว่าแม่สาวแคริบเบี้ยนจ้องเป๋งมาทางเขาแต่ให้ตายเหอะ...มันอดรนทนไม่ไหวจริงๆ กับเจ้ามนุษย์เงินเดือนนี่ เขากระชากตั๋วใบนั้นจากมือของอีกฝ่ายและยัดมันลงไปในกระเป๋าเสื้อโปโลนั่นเหมือนเดิม เขาฉุดข้อมือของหมอนั่นให้ลุกขึ้นตาม ข้อมือเล็กๆ นั่นพยายามจะขัดขืนแต่ขอโทษเถอะคิดว่าคนอย่างเทมโปจะแพ้แรงของมนุษย์เงินเดือนหรือไง  
  
  
  
  
“No GAY!”  
  
  
  
  
พระเจ้าช่วย...คนทั้งล็อบบีคงนึกว่า พวกเขาสองคนกำลังเล่นละครเรื่อง ‘รักเน่า...ชาวเกย์’ อยู่แน่ๆ แม่สาวแคริบเบียนเบือนหน้าหนีไปทางอื่นเรียบร้อย ลาก่อนขาอ่อนสีแทนแสนสวย Shit! เจ้านี่ตะโกนคำว่า เกย์ออกมาได้เสียงดังดีเป็นบ้า แถมทำหน้าราวกับจะถูกยัดเยียดความเป็นสามีมันเสียตรงนี้ เทมโปรู้สึกว่าจะต้องเพิ่มสิ่งที่เขาเกลียดสุดๆ เข้าไปอีกสักหนึ่งอย่าง  
  
  
  
  
“Simply go or being raped right here, huh?”  
  
  
  
  
  
ได้ผล  
  
  
  
  
อีกฝ่ายเงียบและจ้องเขาเขม็งเหมือนรอคอยอะไรบางอย่าง หรือว่าจู่ๆ ต่อมภาษาอังกฤษเกิดดีขึ้นมากะทันหัน แต่อย่างไรก็ช่างมัน เขาจูงกึ่งลากร่างผอมนั่นออกมาจากล็อบบี และเดินมุ่งหน้าไปที่จัตุรัส ทางเดินหินหยาบมีงานศิลปะเถื่อนฉีดพ่นไว้เต็ม แต่เขาไม่มีเวลาจะพินิจดูมันทุกแผ่น คนที่เขาลากออกมาจากโรงแรมนิ่งเงียบและไม่ขัดขืนอย่างน่าประหลาด มนุษย์เงินเดือนเดินตามเขามาแต่โดยดี มันชักจะแปลกๆ อยู่ อย่าบอกนะว่ากำลังร้องไห้?  
  
  
  
  
  
เปล่า..มนุษย์เงินเดือนไม่ได้ร้องไห้แต่กลับจ้องมองปลายเท้าของตนเองราวกับมีเรื่องน่าสนใจหนักหนาอยู่บนรองเท้า เทมโปหยุดเดินและหันกลับไปมองสายลมจากช่องอุโมงค์พัดผ่านเส้นผมสีน้ำตาลนั่นให้ปลิวระใบหน้า เขาจะปักใจอะไรกับมนุษย์เงินเดือนตัวจ้อยนี่นักหนา จีดี...จีดี...จีดี...เขานึกท่องชื่อหมอนี่ไว้ในใจ พอดีกับที่อีกฝ่ายเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตา  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hurt.”  
  
  
  
  
“If I free your hand, you’ll run away, right?”  
  
  
  
  
ชายผอมบางขมวดคิ้วไม่เข้าใจ แต่ที่แน่ๆ เทมโปไม่มีทางปล่อยมือเด็ดขาดชายหนุ่มผมสีฟางกระชับข้อมือนั่นให้แน่นเข้า ก่อนจะเดินหลบเข้าอุโมงค์โล่ง หัวสิงห์และลายเถาองุ่นดูโรแมนติก และจะโรแมนติกมากกว่านี้ ถ้าเขามากับแม่สาวแคริบเบียนเมื่อครู่นี้  
  
  
  
  
“You know what? It’s you who ruined my chance to ‘get’ her.”  
  
  
  
“‘Get?”  
  
  
  
“Hell yes…the same meaning with ‘fuck’.” เขาพูดปัดอย่างอารมณ์เสีย ให้ตายเหอะ มนุษย์เงินเดือนจะหนูน้อยอนุบาลไปถึงไหน ความตระหนกฉายชัดบนใบหน้าของจีดี ไอ้คำหยาบภาษาอังกฤษเนี่ยจำแม่นจังนะ ไม่ว่าชาติไหนๆ เทมโปอดยิ้มออกมาไม่ได้ทั้งที่อารมณ์ไม่ดี  
  
  
  
  
  
“No gay! Hand let go.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Damnnit! NO GAY! If I let you go, will you stay?” ถามไปก็เท่านั้น เทมโปกุมข้อมือของหมอนั่นให้แน่นขึ้น เขาเหลือบมองนาฬิกาสวอชทองคำขาว เพิ่งเที่ยงยี่สิบเจ็ดนาที จากตรงนี้ไปที่ลานแข่งก็ไม่นานเท่าไร เดินไปเรื่อยๆ ก็ถึงแล้ว ยิ่งอากาศก็เป็นใจแบบนี้ด้วย  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ไม่มีใครปฏิเสธเทมโปได้หรอก  
  
  
  
  
  
“Let’s go.” เขาควักตั๋วของเขาออกมาให้อีกฝ่ายดู ร่างเพรียวแข็งขืนขึ้นมาทันที มนุษย์เงินเดือนฝืนยืนนิ่งไม่ยอมเดินตามเขา เทมโปมองอีกฝ่ายในเสื้อโปโลขาวสะอาดตา เขาลดแรงบีบลงและสบตากับหมอนั่นนิ่ง เขากระชับมืออีกครั้งนิ่มนวลทว่าหนักแน่น ร่างเพรียวท่าทางอ่อนลงอย่างเห็นได้ชัด เขาไม่รู้จะพูดอะไรออกไปดี เพราะยังไงจีดีก็ไม่มีทางเข้าใจกำแพงของภาษา และเขาก็ไม่คิดจะเผยตัวในตอนนี้   
  
  
  
  
  
  
เท่าที่ทำได้ก็คือใช้นิ้วโป้งไล้วนหลังฝ่ามือของอีกฝ่าย อ่อนโยน ยิ่งกว่าขอร้อง ยิ่งกว่าอ้อนวอน เทมโปพยายามสัมผัสอย่างแผ่วเบา หวังว่า  
มนุษย์เงินเดือนจะรับรู้และเข้าใจเขาจากสัมผัสนี้ แต่ทำไมผิวของเจ้าจีดีจึงได้เนียนมือนักก็ไม่รู้ เขาลูบไล้เชื่องช้าและจงใจ ริมฝีปากของอีกฝ่ายเม้มลงแน่นแต่ไม่ได้ฝืนข้อมืออีกต่อไป  
  
  
  
  
  
“Come with me, please? Please?”  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายในชุดปักเลื่อมรัดติ้วสีครีมโบกผ้าแดงด้วยลีลาประทับใจ มืออีกข้างถือแท่งเล็กปลายแหลมไว้สามด้าม วัวกระทิงตัวมหึมาเขาโง้งตัวทมิฬ กระเหี้ยนกระหือรือจะพุ่งขวิดชายร่างม่อต้อในชุดสีฉูดฉาดคนนั้น หรือที่เรียกกันว่า มาทาดอร์ เขาหลบได้อย่างพลิ้วไหวปานกำลังเล่นสเกตน้ำแข็ง ดินแดงในสนามฟุ้งตลบ เพราะแรงกระทืบของเจ้ากระทิงกลัดมัน เขาหมุนแหวนบนนิ้วขณะที่นั่งมองการต่อสู้เบื้องล่าง จากหางตา มนุษย์เงินเดือนยกมือขึ้นปิดหน้าเกือบตลอดเวลาในขณะที่รอบกายมีแต่เสียงโห่ร้องเชียร์มาทาดอร์ มีบ้างที่ดวงตาเรียวเล็กมองลอดออกมาจากง่ามนิ้ว แต่ไม่นานมันก็ปิดลงเหมือนเดิม ชายผมทองดึงมือคู่นั้นออกจากกัน จีดีมีสีหน้าตระหนกพอๆ กับตอนที่ได้ยินคำว่า fuck จากปากของเขา  
  
  
  
  
  
“Watch it, man. That’s why we bought tickets.”  
  
  
  
  
“No good. Cow hurt.”  
  
  
  
  
“No, it died with the glory. You know, a great matador could kill it right away in the first bar. Just one bar and bang! Isn’t it cool? And it’s a bull, not a cow.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
อีกฝ่ายไม่ตอบเขา แต่เริ่มจ้องลีลาของมาทาดอร์ตัวม่อต้อข้างล่างนั่น ผ้าแดงปลิวสะบัดตามข้อมือของเจ้าของ เหล็กแหลมแท่งแรกทิ่มลงที่สันไหล่ของวัวกระทิง เลือดสีแดงเข้มพุ่งออกมาเป็นสายตอนที่มาทาดอร์ย้ำรอยเดิม จีดีอุทานออกมาและเริ่มนั่งไม่ติดเก้าอี้ ชายร่างผอมตะโกนขึ้นมากลมกลืนกับคนรอบข้างเมื่อมาทาดอร์ใช้เหล็กแหลมแท่งสองเสียบอีกด้านหนึ่ง ชั่ววินาทีที่เขาโง้งของกระทิงหวิดสะโพกไป มนุษย์เงินเดือนปรบมือเสียงดังเมื่อเหล็กที่สองล้มเจ้ากระทิงลงได้ คิ้วจางๆ ขมวดเข้าหากันแล้วหันมาถามเขา  
  
  
  
  
  
“But isn’t it no good? Cow hurt!”  
  
  
  
  
ชายผมน้ำตาลหันมามองเขาวูบเดียว ก่อนจะเทความสนใจกลับไปที่สนามอีกครั้งมาทาดอร์คนใหม่ในชุดเขียวเดินเข้ามาพร้อมกับลีลาร้อนแรง เทมโปรู้สึกว่าพวกที่ใส่ชุดแบบนั้นได้ต้องมั่นใจในไอ้หนูของตัวเองพอสมควร จะให้ยัดมันทุกวันก็ดูไม่เนียนใช่ไหมล่ะ เขามองไปที่มาทาดอร์ชุดเขียวพลางประเมินอยู่ในใจ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...ก็ไม่เท่าไร เขาหันมองมนุษย์เงินเดือนอีกครั้ง ...จะสักเท่าไร?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
จีดีบังเอิญสบตาเขา เรียวปากมีรอยยิ้มเล็กๆ แต่งแต้มไว้ นึกขอบคุณที่ตัวเองสวมแว่นตากันแดดสีดำ มนุษย์เงินเดือนดูมีความสุขดี...ดีจนล้น  
  
  
  
  
  
“Want to see?”  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปแทบสำลักเบียร์ที่ซื้อติดมือเข้ามา...หรือว่าเจ้าตาตี่นี่มีพลังจิตล่วงรู้สิ่งที่เขากำลังคิดอยู่ บ้าน่า..ถึงจะเป็นเรื่องจริง จะรีบเสนอให้เขาดูเลยเหรอ?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
ไหนว่าโนเกย์?   
  
  
  
  
  
“Well, if it’s possible...I’m a little bit interested in...actually I want to see yours.”  
  
  
  
  
  
จีดียื่นมือถือให้เขาดู บนหน้าจอเป็นรูปผู้หญิงกับรถยนต์เก่าๆ คันหนึ่ง เขามองรถสีฟ้าที่กินเนื้อเกินครึ่งของรูปภาพ...บูอิก? ส่วนผู้หญิงโผล่ติดกล้องแค่ครึ่งตัวกับมือข้างเดียว สีหน้าของเจ้าหมอนั่นหมองๆ ตอนที่ยื่นให้เขาดู นี่น่ะเหรอ..แฟนสาวของนาย?  
  
  
  
  
“Your girlfriend?”  
  
  
  
  
“My woman.”  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปไม่รู้จะพูดอะไรต่อไป เขาหันกลับไปมองเกมข้างล่างนั้น วัวกระทิงม่องหงายพะงาบๆ ไปตั้งแต่ไม้แรก แสดงว่าเจ้าตัวเสื้อเขียวเนี่ย  
ก็เก่งน่ะสิ จีดีถ่ายรูปตอนกระทิงล้มไว้ด้วยกล้องมือถือ ดูท่าทางจะชอบใจเจ้าเสื้อเขียวนี่ไม่หยอก เขาคิดถูกหรือคิดผิดที่พามาดู ถ้าเกิดไปคลั่งไคล้  
เจ้าเสื้อเขียวนั่น เขาก็แย่น่ะสิ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เวรแล้วไง เขาจะแย่เรื่องอะไรล่ะ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ผู้ชายตัวโตที่นั่งข้างๆ เขาไม่ได้พูดอะไรมาเกือบชั่วโมงแล้ว เขานี่ก็บ้าจริงดันหลวมตัวมานั่งดูกีฬาโหดร้ายแบบนี้ได้ อุตส่าห์ให้ดูรูปสุดที่รักของเขาสีฟ้าสวยหยดแบบนั้นไม่เข้าตาบ้างหรือไงนะ พอดูแล้วทำหน้าเจื่อนๆ เหมือนว่าเขาบังคับให้จูบก้นวัว หรือว่าบูอิกของเขารุ่นนี้มันเชยสะบัด? ไม่น่าจะใช่เวลาเขาขับไปท้องถนนทีไร ทุกคนจะต้องมองเป็นตาเดียว โดยเฉพาะฝรั่งตัวโตจะต้องมาขอซื้ออยู่ร่ำไป เขานึกว่าเทมโปจะกระตือรือร้นถามเขาเรื่องรถเสียอีก   
  
  
  
  
  
  
ถือว่านายคนนี้ตาไม่ถึงแล้วกัน  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายร่างผอมบางชักจะเชียร์ไม่สนุก คนข้างๆ เอาแต่เงียบสนิท ท่าทางไม่ให้เลยว่า จะเงียบได้เกินสิบนาที เสื้อแจ็กเก็ตสูทสีเทาเข้มแบบที่เขาชอบ อยากรู้ว่าสั่งตัดได้ที่ไหน แต่คิดไปคิดมา..ราคาคงไม่ใช่ระดับที่เขาซื้อได้ง่ายๆ เขามองนาฬิกาสีเงินสายหนังของอีกฝ่าย ขนาดมองไกลๆ ประกายยังทิ่มตาขนาดนั้น สร้อยคอร้อยแหวนสีเงินวาววามสลักคำว่าอะไรก็ไม่รู้ เขาอ่านไม่ออก เสื้อเชิ้ตตัวในเนี้ยบแน่นจนถึงกลีบ เขามองกระดุมทองที่แขนสูท มันเป็นรูปตัวซีสองตัวหันหลังชนกัน เขาเคยเห็นไอ้หน้าตาอย่างนี้ที่ไหนกันล่ะนี่?  
  
  
  
  
  
“GD…”  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาหันมองตามเสียงเรียก ตอนนี้เขาเริ่มรู้สึกผิดนิดๆ ที่โกหกเรื่องชื่อแต่เพื่อความปลอดภัย ไม่อยากจะเปิดเผยไปมากกว่านี้ แต่ก็ไม่อยากจะรู้สึกแย่นิดๆ หน่อยๆ ชายหนุ่มผมสีฟางยื่นซิการ์มาให้เขา   
  
  
  
  
“Wanna try?”  
  
  
  
“No. No.”  
  
  
  
  
เขาอยากจะบอกว่าเขาสูบไม่เป็นและไม่ชอบ มันฉุนเกินไป เคยลองของเจ้านายดูหนหนึ่ง มันไม่ใช่แบบที่เขาชอบเลย แต่หนุ่มแว่นดำต้องการให้เขาลองสูบ พอปฏิเสธ มุมปากของอีกฝ่ายก็รั้งลงไม่น่าดู ทั้งที่ตอนนั้นยิ้มหวานดูน่ารักกว่าแท้ๆ เขารับมันมาถือไว้ หรือว่าอยากให้เขาจุดไฟให้? เขาดึงไฟแช็กออกมาและจุดที่ปลายมวน ไฟแดงผุดปลายเล็กน้อยก่อนที่ควันจะระบายตามมา ชายผอมเพรียวยื่นมันกลับให้เจ้าของ   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t want it back. Take it.”  
  
  
  
  
เขาส่ายหน้า  
  
  
  
  
นึกว่าจะงอแง แต่ชายผมทองกลับรับมันกลับไปอย่างว่าง่าย ริมฝีปากแนบกับซิก้าร์และสูบมันเหมือนเป็นรสชาติและเรื่องธรรมดา เขามองควันที่ระบายออกจากเรียวปากนั่นเชิงอิจฉา ทำไมถึงสูบเหมือนอร่อยขนาดนั้นนะร่างเพรียวเก็บไฟแช็กลงกระเป๋ากางเกง มือใหญ่ของฝรั่งแว่นดำคีบมวนซิการ์ไว้หมิ่นๆ   
  
  
  
  
“You don’t like it, huh?”  
  
  
  
  
“Yes.”  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปดึงซิการ์ออกจากริมฝีปากและนำมาจ่อใกล้กับของเขา ร่างสูงพยักพเยิดคะยั้นคะยอให้เขายอมอ้าปากสูบมัน เขาส่ายหน้าและเบือนหน้าไปทางอื่นอยู่หลายครั้ง แต่ไม่รู้เพราะอะไร สุดท้าย ก็น้อมรับปลายม้วนไว้ที่มุมปาก ชายผมทองพยักหน้าอย่างพึงพอใจ ก่อนจะดึงมือกลับไป และสูบมวนนั้นต่ออย่างหน้าตาเฉย   
  
  
  
  
  
รสชาติก็ไม่แย่เท่าไร...นี่นะ  
  
  
  
  
พวกเขาเดินออกมาจากสนามแข่ง เส้นทางโดยรอบสนามสู้วัวกระทิงมีร้านค้าและแผงลอยขายของที่ระลึกไปจนสุดลูกหูลูกตา หาได้ตั้งแต่กระเป๋าหนัง โปสการ์ด เสื้อผ้าไปจนถึงหูวัว เขาเดินตามชายร่างสูงไปถึงคาเฟ่ริมถนนแห่งหนึ่ง โต๊ะสีขาวและร่มคันโตสีเหลืองสดชักชวนให้อยากนั่งอยู่ไม่น้อย แต่เขารู้ดีว่าที่เทมโปแวะลงนั่งที่ร้านนี้เพราะอะไร  
  
  
  
  
  
...ผู้หญิงผิวสีน้ำผึ้งในชุดสีม่วงอ่อนั่งอยู่ตรงนั้น เดรสตัวยาวผ่าขึ้นไปถึงขาอ่อนอย่างไม่เกรงใจใคร หล่อนนั่งไขว่ห้างเผยผิวสวยท้าแดด ชายหนุ่มผมทองเข้าใจเลือกโต๊ะฝั่งตรงข้ามกับหล่อน นี่เขานั่งอยู่ระหว่างชายหญิงกลัดมัน?   
  
  
  
  
  
เขานึกว่าเทมโปเป็นเกย์เสียอีก  
  
  
  
  
หล่อนยิ้มหวานพลางยกถ้วยกาแฟมาทางเทมโป ชายร่างสูงก็ไม่รอช้า ยกมือขึ้นโบกตอบ เขามักเห็นเวลาฝรั่งเกิดสนใจกันแต่ในหนัง ไม่ค่อยได้เห็นจะจะเท่าไร แต่การสานสัมพันธ์ของสองคนนี้ก็มีอันต้องจบลงในเวลาอันสั้น เพราะผู้ชายร่างบึกที่กำลังเดินไปหาหล่อน สายตาดุดันของผู้ชายคนนั้นกราดไปโดยรอบ เขาเห็นเทมโปชักมือกลับแทบไม่ทัน  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาหัวเราะร่า  
  
  
  
  
  
“What do you laughing for, GD? What’s so funny? Two cups of Café au lait and cheesy omlette for two, please” เทมโปหันไปสั่งบริกรที่เดินเข้ามาหา บริกรเป็นชายร่างเตี้ยผมดกดำ เขารับคำสั่งและถอยออกไปอย่างนอบน้อม   
  
  
  
  
  
เขาไม่รู้หรอกว่าเทมโปสั่งอะไรมากิน เขารู้แค่ว่ามีกาแฟแน่ๆ อย่างหนึ่งล่ะ ชายผมทองยังสูบซิการ์ไปเรื่อย เขาชักจะชินกับกลิ่นของมันแล้ว สายตาของเขาหยุดอยู่ที่แว่นตาของอีกฝ่าย   
  
  
  
  
  
น่าแปลกที่เขาอยากรู้สีตาของเทมโปขึ้นมา  
  
  
  
  
บริกรคนเดิมยกกาแฟหอมกรุ่นมาที่โต๊ะ ร่างเพรียวรู้สึกได้ว่าเทมโปยังเล่นหูเล่นตากับแม่สาวลาเวนเดอร์โต๊ะนั้นอยู่ เขายกกาแฟขึ้นดื่มอย่างละเมียดละไม ทำไมกาแฟที่นี่ถึงหอมนักนะ ชายร่างสูงตักไข่เจียวขึ้นชิมทันทีที่มาเสิร์ฟ มะเขือเทศ หอมใหญ่ พริกเขียว และชีสเหลืองรวมกันให้สีสันน่ากิน เขาทำตามที่เทมโปทำ เติมนั่นเติมนี่และตักเข้าปาก   
  
  
  
  
  
อร่อย...แต่เทมโปทำหน้าเฉยชา  
  
  
  
  
แบบนี้ถือว่าไม่อร่อยหรือ?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
อ๋อ...สาวลาเวนเดอร์และสามีของหล่อนเดินควงกันผ่านโต๊ะของพวกเขาไป ร่างเพรียวสังเกตเห็นว่าเทมโปมองขาอ่อนของหล่อนตาละห้อย น่าเกลียดชะมัดนายเทมโป เขาเตะหน้าแข้งของชายผมทองไปเบาๆ หนึ่งที ร่างสูงสะดุ้งเล็กน้อยและหันมามอง ริมฝีปากได้รูปเม้มลงและเค้นเสียงลอดไรฟัน  
  
  
  
  
  
“What’s the problem, Mister GD?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขายิ้มแทนคำตอบ  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เจ้ามนุษย์เงินเดือนนี่จะเอายังไงนะ ลงทุนควักรูปแฟนมาให้เขาดู แต่พอเขามองสาวโต๊ะอื่นก็เตะหน้าแข้งเขาเต็มเปา เขาชักจะไม่เข้าใจผู้ชายตัวบางหน้าใสตาตี่คนนี้ซะแล้ว พอถามก็ดันยิ้มกว้างใส่เขาอีก เขาเขี่ยไข่เจียวเนื้อแน่นในจานเล่น รสชาติของมันก็ใช้ได้อยู่หรอก แต่เห็นเจ้านี่กินแล้วไม่อยากจะกินแข่งด้วยเลย กินดุอย่างนี้ ใครจะเลี้ยงไหว?  
  
  
  
  
  
นั่นสิ ใครจะอยากเลี้ยงกัน?  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปดับซิการ์ไว้ในถาดแก้วเบื้องหน้า ควันค่อยๆ จางหายไปในสายลม ดวงตาเรียวเล็กเหลือบมองเขา ทั้งที่รอยยิ้มยังติดตรึงบนใบหน้า เหมือนเด็กชะมัดเขากินไข่เจียวไปอีกสองสามคำ ทำไมรู้สึกว่าเข้ากับหมอนี่ได้ดีกว่าที่คิดไว้ อยากจะนั่งกินไข่เจียวเงียบๆ กับหมอนี่ไปเรื่อยๆ ...ไข่เจียว ...ใช่  
  
  
  
  
เขาดึงกระเป๋าเงินออกมาเมื่อมนุษย์เงินเดือนถึงจุดอิ่ม ดวงตาเรียวเล็กเบิกขึ้นกว้างเมื่อเห็นว่าเขาเป็นคนจ่าย เพิ่งจะรู้ตัวเหรอว่า ที่กินเข้าไปน่ะมันเยอะแค่ไหน เขายิ้มมุมปากก่อนจะรับบิลมาดู ..แค่นี้เขาเลี้ยงได้น่า  
  
  
  
  
“Let’s go, man.”  
  
  
  
  
จีดีในตอนนี้เหมือนแมวเชื่องๆ กำลังอิ่มและว่าง่าย สีหน้าท่าทางแสดงออกว่าพอใจรสอาหารอย่างที่สุด ก็กินไปเยอะขนาดนั้น ไม่อร่อยก็ไม่รู้จะว่ายังไง เทมโปมองคนเอวบางที่กำลังเดินนำหน้าเขา เสื้อโปโลสีขาวตัวนี้น่าจะเป็นไซส์เล็กที่สุดสำหรับผู้ชาย จีดีระมือเกี่ยวกิ่งไม้ไปเรื่อยเปื่อยขณะเดิน พวกเขาเดินผ่านอุโมงค์เดิม ชายผมสีน้ำตาลเงยหน้ามองศิลปะหินที่เหนือซุ้มโค้ง เทมโปมองร่างเพรียวที่กำลังเดินหายเข้าไปข้างใน สองเท้าของเขาก้าวตามไปอย่างไม่รั้งรอ  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาสอดมือไปจับข้อมือของอีกฝ่าย  
  
  
  
  
บ้าหรือโง่ไม่รู้ แต่เขาดึงจีดีเข้ามาใกล้ ใกล้จนเห็นขนตาทั้งสองข้าง...เขาปล่อยมือของอีกฝ่ายให้เป็นอิสระ ชายร่างเล็กหยุดยืนนิ่งเพื่อสบตาเขา สีสันรอบตัวหยุดค้าง เหลือเพียงสายลมของหน้าร้อนที่พัดผ่าน เทมโปโน้มใบหน้าเข้าหา ขอเพียงอีกนิด ริมฝีปากของทั้งสองคนอยู่ไม่ห่างกันเกินเอื้อม จีดีเองก็มองริมฝีปากของเขาอยู่  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ต่างคนต่างมอง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
สัมผัสลมหายใจที่เสียดแผ่ว ชายร่างสูงพิงข้อศอกกับผนังคลุกฝุ่นของอุโมงค์ จีดีในเสื้อขาวพิงกำแพงโดยใช้สองมือช่วยกันเปื้อนไว้ด้านหลัง แสงแดดยามบ่ายลอดผ่านอิฐเก่าลงมากระทบเปลือกตาของจีดี ทั้งสองจดจ่ออยู่เพียงแค่อากาศพื้นที่หนึ่งเซนติเมตรระหว่างกัน ขยับอีกนิด...ทีละนิด...แต่ก็ยังช้าเกินไป ช้าเหมือนต้องใช้เวลาทั้งชีวิตเพื่อรอคอย ทันใดนั้นเอง เสียงพูดคุยรัวเร็วของเจ้าถิ่นก็แว่วเข้ามาในโสต ชายผอมบางสะดุ้งและเบือนหน้าออกห่าง สองขาก้าวฉับออกจากอุโมงค์ไปอีกด้าน เทมโปมองแผ่นหลังในเสื้อโปโลขาวเลี้ยวหายไปทางโรงแรม  
  
  
  
  
  
ในหนึ่งวัน ดวงอาทิตย์ไม่ได้ขึ้นวันละสองหน เขารู้ เลียริมฝีปาก อีกแค่นิดเดียวแท้ๆ ..เขาหมุนวงแหวนในมือ งูเหลือมเกล็ดเพชรขยับไปขยับมาเหมือนมีชีวิต  
.  
.  
ไอ้โง่เอ๊ย  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
“เหล่สาวอยู่เหรอเทมโป?” เสียงยียวนแบบนี้ไม่ต้องหันไปมองก็รู้ว่าใคร คนที่จะรู้ว่าเขาชื่ออะไรก็มีอยู่ไม่กี่คน เสื้อสีเจ็บแสบเหมือนนักท่องเที่ยวเกาะทางใต้ ยืนทักทายห่างออกไปไม่กี่ก้าว ลายผ้าดอกไม้บานฉ่ำแบบนั้นต้องคนไร้รสนิยมจริงๆ ถึงจะใส่ได้ เขารู้สึกขนลุกขึ้นมาทันทีเมื่อคิดว่าคนไร้รสนิยมคนนี้จะเห็นอะไรบ้างในอุโมงค์  
  
  
  
  
“ลุงโผล่มาตอนไหน?”  
  
  
  
  
“ไม่ต้องห่วงน่า..ฉันไม่ได้เห็นนายสองเดตกันหรอก หรือแม้แต่ที่กำลังจะ...นั่นก็ด้วย ฉันไม่เห็นอะไรทั้งนั้น” มือใหญ่ถือแผนที่หลอกเด็กยกขึ้นโบกพัลวัน  
  
  
  
หมดกัน...เทมโปยกมือขึ้นตบหน้าผากตัวเองเป็นครั้งที่สอง นับตั้งแต่มาเหยียบประเทศนี้ คิ้วหนาขมวดเข้าหากัน และตั้งใจว่าจะลืมอะไรก็ตามที่ลุงคนนี้พูดมาให้หมด แม้จะมั่นใจว่าคนกว่าครึ่งองค์กรไม่มีทางลืม  
  
  
  
  
“ลุงมีธุระอะไรรีบพูดมาดีกว่าครับ”  
  
  
  
  
“งานใหม่น่ะไอ้หนู แซมมวลพอใจมากกับงานที่แล้ว เงินตอนนี้ไปนอนนิ่งเรียบร้อยในบัญชีนายแล้ว ถ้าเป็นไปได้พรุ่งนี้อย่างช้าสุด นายจะต้องบินไปเดนเวอร์ งานรอนายอยู่ที่นั่น”  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปหมุนแหวนไปมา ราวกับกำลังใคร่ครวญเรื่องหนักหนา ไม่ว่าเมื่อไร มือวางอันดับหนึ่งไม่เคยจะอิดออดเรื่องสถานที่เลยสักครั้ง ไม่เคยยึดติดกับสถานที่หรือว่าผู้คน แต่คราวนี้ เทมโปคนนั้นกลับนิ่งอึ้งเหมือนกับว่า ต้องไปอยู่ในถิ่นทุรกันดารนานสิบปี  
  
  
  
  
  
“...นายคงไม่อยากไปเพราะไอ้หนูนั่นล่ะสิ”  
  
  
  
  
“ไม่เกี่ยวน่า” ชายร่างสูงตวัดเสียงพยายามตัดบท  
  
  
  
  
“ฉันบอกให้เพราๆ เรื่องผู้หญิงก็เลยริลองผู้ชายเหรอวะ เข้าใจคิดนี่เทมโป?”  
  
  
  
  
“เงียบไปเลยลุง ผมบินไปแน่ เอาตั๋วกับที่อยู่ส่งมาให้เหมือนเดิมแล้วกัน” เขาบอกปัดก่อนจะหันหลังใส่ บ้าชิบ เขายังไม่อยากกลับโรงแรม เขายังไม่อยากเจอหน้าคนที่เพิ่งปฏิเสธจูบของเขาไปหยกๆ และคนคนนั้นก็ดันเป็นผู้ชาย  
  
  
  
  
  
“เทมโป...ฉันเตือนด้วยความหวังดี อย่าหาห่วงมาผูกคอดีกว่า นายก็รู้ว่ามีใครเล็งหัวนายอยู่บ้าง จริงไหม”  
  
  
  
  
“ก็แค่คนรู้จัก..”  
  
  
  
  
“นั่นล่ะที่ฉันหมายถึง คนรู้จัก..เพื่อนหรืออะไรๆ ที่มากกว่านั้น...”  
  
  
  
  
เสียงของเท็ดดี้กลายเป็นเสียงน่ารำคาญ แต่เขารู้ว่ามันเป็นเรื่องจริงที่สุด ถ้ามือวางอันดับหนึ่งอย่างเขาดับไปสักคน องค์กรเขาก็คงเปลี้ยไปเยอะ คงอีกสักพักใหญ่ทีเดียวกว่าจะได้มือใหม่มาแทนที่เขา จะได้ฝีมือดีเท่าเขาหรือเปล่าก็ไม่รู้ ล้างมือ? ลืมไปได้เลย ชายหนุ่มออกเดินโดยไม่เหลียวหลัง เรียวปากได้แต่พึมพำในลำคอว่า รู้ดี เขาน่าจะยับยั้งชั่งใจได้เสียตั้งเมื่อวาน มันเรื่องบ้าบออะไรกันที่เขาต้องมาตกหลุมพรางของผู้ชายตาตี่และสูทยับ มนุษย์เงินเดือนที่อีกไม่นานก็ต้องกลายเป็นคุณลุงหัวล้าน ทำงานซังกะตายไปวันๆ เขาคิดจะจริงจังอย่างนั้นเหรอ?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
พระเจ้าเท่านั้นที่สะกดคำว่า ‘จริงจัง’ เป็น แต่ไม่ใช่ผู้ชายที่ชื่อเทมโป   
  
  
  
  
  
โธ่เว้ย...วันนี้เขาหาอีหนูหิ้วขึ้นห้องมาได้ ว่าจะแข่งกับไอ้ห้องข้างๆ สักหน่อยแต่มันก็ดันเช็กเอาต๋ออกไปแล้ว ซวยฟ้าผ่ากว่านั้น คือ เขาเห็นหน้าอีหนูที่หนีบขึ้นห้องมาด้วยเป็นหน้ามนุษย์เงินเดือน..  
  
  
  
  
  
มนุษย์เงินเดือนที่ชื่อจีดี  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
ทำไมเขาต้องหลบๆ ซ่อนๆ อย่างนี้ด้วยล่ะ? เขาเดินมาที่ฟรอนต์อย่างกล้าๆ กลัวๆ ในมือของเขาคือจดหมายปึกหนา แต่มันเบาไม่ต่างจากนุ่น มือเรียวเลื่อนมันไปให้พนักงานโรงแรมหนวดงามคนเดียวคนนั้น ภาษาอังกฤษกระท่อนกระแท่นของเขา พยายามจะสื่อออกไปให้ตรงกับที่ต้องการมากที่สุด พนักงานหนวดงามพยักหน้ารับอย่างรวดเร็วจนเขาไม่เชื่อว่าอีกฝ่ายจะเข้าใจ เขาย้ำอีกครั้งก่อนจะเหลือบเห็นร่างสูงเด่นในชุดสีม่วงอมเทา แจ็กเกตแบบนักบินสะดุดตาในระยะร้อยหลา ไหนจะบวกรวมแว่นดำกวนๆ นั่นอีก เขาถอยฉากหลบหลังฟรอนต์ ก่อนจะชี้ไปที่ร่างนั้น พนักงานพยักหน้ารัวเร็วสำทับอีกครั้งก่อนที่เขาจะวิ่งไม่คิดชีวิตไปที่หลังเสาโรมันเก่าๆ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
บ้าชะมัด... แล้วเขาจะหลบทำไม  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาแนบแผ่นหลังกับหินอ่อนเย็นเจี๊ยบ ดวงตาเรียวเล็กพยายามสอดส่ายหาร่างสูงนั่นอีกครั้ง แต่มันหายไปจากสายตาตอนไหนไม่รู้ ชุดสีม่วงอมเทานั่นไม่ได้อยู่ที่ไหนเลยในล็อบบีแห่งนี้ เขาถอนหายใจปนเสียดาย จะเสียดายทำไมวะ เขาหันกลับไปที่ลิฟต์โบราณ และมองหาเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย ไม่มีก็คือไม่มี ชายร่างผอมเพรียวกดชั้นที่ต้องการและรอคอย เป็นครั้งแรกที่ต้องขึ้นลิฟต์น่าหวาดเสียวตามลำพัง เชือกและโซ่แล่นเอี๊ยดอ๊าดอย่างช้าเชื่อง ร่างเพรียวก้าวเข้าไปและรอคอย คอกเหล็กกำลังเลื่อนปิดเข้าหากัน   
  
  
  
  
  
  
จู่ๆ ก็มีมือใหญ่ตะปบขวางกลางคัน  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายผมสีฟางดันมันออกให้พอลอดเข้าไปได้ ร่างสูงก้าวเข้ามายืนสุดมุมหนึ่งของคอกสี่เหลี่ยมที่เรียกว่าลิฟต์ มือใหญ่เอื้อมมากดชั้นปลายทาง เขาลอบมองใบหน้าคมคายใต้แว่นตาสีดำเรียบเฉยนั่น ไม่มีการทักทายหรืออะไรทั้งสิ้น ฝรั่งผมสีซีดมองตรงไปข้างหน้าและจัดปกเสื้อให้เข้าที่เข้าทาง ซึ่งเขาก็ไม่เห็นว่ามันจะเบี้ยวตรงไหน หนึ่งชั้นผ่านไปโดยที่ความเงียบเป็นตัวกางกั้น เขาก้มลงมองปลายนิ้วของตนเอง นิ้วที่เห็นอยู่ทุกวัน ตอนนี้เขาไม่รู้จะเอาสายตาไปไว้ตรงไหน นี่เขาจำคนผิดใช่ไหม หรือผู้ชายคนนี้ไม่ใช่เทมโปคนนั้นเหรอ? ลมหายใจที่เคยเป่ารดกันนั่นไม่จริงหรือไง อย่างน้อยเขาก็เคยนั่งข้างๆ ตอนดูวัวกระทิงไม่ใช่เหรอ?  
  
  
  
  
  
สองชั้นผ่านไป...  
  
  
  
  
  
ชั้นที่สาม...  
  
  
  
  
  
เขารู้สึกปวดหนึบที่กลางอก ทำไม? เขาทำอะไรผิดไป? อย่างน้อยเขาก็ได้คิดเข้าข้างตนเองว่า มีเพื่อนแปลกๆ ในต่างแดน โอเค มันแปลกก็จริง แม้ไม่รู้นามสกุล สัญชาติ ที่อยู่ หรือว่าอาชีพ...แต่ก็ถือว่าเป็นเพื่อนใหม่ เป็นเพื่อนกันไม่ได้ขึ้นอยู่กับของพวกนั้นไม่ใช่เหรอ เทมโปทำให้เขาไม่ต้องอยู่คนเดียวเมื่อวาน พวกเขายังยิ้มให้กันอยู่เลย หรือแม้กระทั่งจะ...  
  
  
  
  
“Tempo?”  
  
  
  
  
เขาจ้องมองใบหน้าคมคายอีกครั้ง อยากจะเข้าไปดึงแว่นตาดำนั่นออก เขาอยากจะเห็นดวงตาคู่นั้น สีหน้า แววตา มันจะมีเค้าว่าจำเขาได้บ้างไหมร่างสูงหันมามองเขาและกระแอมไอ มือใหญ่ยกมือขึ้นบังริมฝีปากก่อนจะผงกศีรษะมาให้ เขายิ้มกว้างตอบรับ ความรู้สึกบางอย่างพองล้นอก เทมโปแค่อยากแกล้งเขานี่เอง มันแนบเนียนมาก เล่นเอาเขาใจเสียทีเดียว เขาอยากจะต่อว่า แต่ไม่ทันจะได้อ้าปาก ร่างสูงผมทองนั่นก็เดินผ่านประตูออกไป ลมพัดเบาบาง ลมหอบเอากลิ่นน้ำหอมเจือจางผสมมาด้วย ประตูคอกสั่นลั่นปึง เมื่อร่างสูงกระแทกปิดลง แผ่นหลังกว้างหายลับไปตามระเบียงทางเดิน หายไปโดยที่ไม่มีแม้คำทักทาย เขารู้สึกเป็นหัวตอหรือป้ายข้างทางอะไรสักอย่างที่มีผู้คนเดินสัญจรผ่านไปมาแล้วก็ลืมเลือน   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
มันง่ายๆ อย่างนี้นี่เอง...บ้าเอ๊ย   
  
  
  
  
ชั้นสี่  
  
  
  
  
ชั้นห้า  
  
  
  
  
น้ำตาคลอ...  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
เสื้อจัมเปอร์ฮู้ดสีฟ้านั่น ทำให้หมอนั่นดูเด็กลงประมาณเด็กไฮสกูล ผมยุ่งนิดๆ เหมือนเพิ่งวิ่งลงจากเตียง รอยยิ้มอัดอึดใจและสีหน้าผสมความลังเลทำให้เขาอยากจะเดินเข้าไปปลอบ แต่เขาตัดสินใจแล้ว ไม่ใช่เพราะเหตุผลงี่เง่าอะไรนั่นของลุงเท็ดดี้ มนุษย์เงินเดือนนั่นจะเป็นอะไรก็ช่างสิ มันไม่ใช่เรื่องที่เขาต้องรับผิดชอบ เขาแค่อยากรู้จัก มันแปลกดี คนจากอีกโลกหนึ่ง จะว่าอย่างนั้นก็ได้ รู้จักแล้วก็งั้นๆ ไปนั่งดูสู้วัวกระทิงกิ๊กก๊อกกันไม่ถึงสองชั่วโมงจะให้เรียกว่าเป็นเพื่อนอะไรนั่นก็ออกจะเกินไป   
  
  
  
  
คนอย่างเทมโปทำไมจะต้องลดตัวไปยุ่งกับคนธรรมดา?  
  
  
  
  
  
ร่างสูงยกมือเสยผมไปด้านหลัง เขาหยุดยืนที่หน้าห้องสี่สี่หนึ่งแปด เขาหลับตาและโขกหน้าผากกับประตูห้อง มันเป็นหลักที่หนักแน่นและน่าจะยึดเหนี่ยวเขาได้ดีเหลือเกินในเวลานี้   
  
  
  
  
  
แปลก..ทั้งที่เขาไม่ได้เมาแต่แข้งขาอ่อนแรง เขาเปิดประตูเข้าไปในห้องก่อนจะทรุดตัวลงเตียง นั่งมองไปรอบๆ ห้อง กระเป๋าเสื้อผ้าของเขาจัดเสร็จเรียบร้อยตั้งแต่เมื่อคืน เขารอแค่เพียงตั๋วเครื่องบินและกำหนดการคร่าวๆ จากเท็ดดี้ ซึ่งมันรอเขาอยู่แล้วที่ฟรอนต์ข้างล่าง เหลือแค่ลากกระเป๋าลงไปและโบกแท็กซี่ไปสนามบิน  
  
  
  
  
‘เทมโป’  
  
  
  
  
...ครั้งแรกเลยหรือเปล่านะที่เรียกชื่อของเขาออกมาตรงๆ   
  
  
  
  
  
ร่างสูงเกล็ดมาร์ลโบโร่ออกมา เขาจ้องมองมันและตบกระเป๋าแจ็กเกตข้างซ้ายและขวา บ้าชิบ..ไฟแช็กอยู่ในกระเป๋าหนัง ชายหนุ่มมองตำแหน่งกระเป๋าหนัง ณ ปัจจุบัน มันอยู่ในกระเป๋าเดินทางใบใหญ่อีกชั้น ใครจะรื้อมันออกมาให้โง่ก่อนเวลาขึ้นเครื่อง? เขานึกถึงซิปโป้แชปไฟร์ของใครบางคน  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ถ้ามันสูบไม่ได้ก็ไม่ต้องไปสูบมัน เทมโปเขวี้ยงบุหรี่ในมือให้พ้นตัว มวนสีขาวกระทบขอบถังขยะปลายเตียงอย่างอ่อนแรง แม้ว่าเขาจะขว้างสุดแรง แล้วก็ตาม บุหรรี่กลิ้งกลุกอยู่ข้างถังอย่างท้าทาย แค่จะทิ้งบุหรี่ยังไม่ลงถังแล้วจะไปทำอะไรกิน เทมโปสบถเบาๆ ในลำคอ เขาถอดแว่นเรย์แบนสีชาแก่สุดที่รักทำให้รู้ว่าโลกใบนี้สีสดเกินกว่าที่เขาคิดไว้ เขาพับขามันและสอดไว้ที่กระเป๋าเสื้อแจ็กเกตอย่างทะนุถนอม   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ได้เวลาสักที ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงลากกระเป๋าเดินทางใบโตออกจากห้อง สัมภาระทั้งหมดของเขาก็มีอยู่แค่นี้ บ้านเคลื่อนที่ขนาดเล็ก อยากได้อะไรก็ซื้ออะไรที่มันไม่จำเป็นก็ทิ้ง ใช่แล้ว...อะไรที่ไม่จำเป็นก็ทิ้ง   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายผมทองลงไปชั้นล่างโดยบันได เขามองโรงแรมที่เริ่มตกแต่งทางเดินด้วยกระเทียมพวงโตและผลไม้สีสด เทศกาลปามะเขือเทศใกล้เข้ามาแล้วสินะ? เขามองนาฬิกาสวอชทองคำขาวเพื่อดูเวลา กว่าจะถึงเดนเวอร์ เมืองนี้คงจะเปรอะไปด้วยสีแดงฉ่ำของมะเขือเทศ วันสุดท้ายของเดือนสิงหาคมที่เขาไม่มีทางลืม  
  
  
  
  
  
พนักงานหนวดเฟิ้มหน้าฟรอนต์ยื่นซองจดหมายให้เขาสองฉบับ มันควรจะมีเพียงฉบับเดียวและบางๆ หรือว่าลุงเท็ดดี้มีเรื่องด่วนแนบมาด้วย ...หรือว่าเป็นคำสั่งพิเศษ? เขามองจดหมายอีกซองที่อวบหนาแต่เบาหวิวในมือ ขณะลากกระเป๋ามาหยุดยืนที่ท่าเทียบจอดรถ เพจบอยของโรงแรมเรียกแท็กซี่ให้อย่างไม่รอช้า เขาเก็บซองจดหมายที่บางกว่าไว้ในอกเสื้อ มันคือตั๋วเครื่องบินและใบคำสั่งอย่างไม่ต้องสงสัย แต่..อีกฉบับนี่ เขาไม่แน่ใจเทมโปพิศดูซองที่สองขณะรถแท็กซี่แล่นมาจอดเบื้องหน้า เพจบอยเปิดประตูให้เขา ก่อนที่จะยกสัมภาระตามเข้าไป   
  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปแกะซอง เขาแกะอย่างระมัดระวัง มันอาจจะเป็นจดหมายอันตรายจากองค์กรไหนหรือใครสักคนที่อยากให้เขาตาย ซองจดหมายแบนๆ ไม่ใช่ว่าทำอะไรไม่ได้ เชื้อโรคหรือว่าใบมีดโกน? ยาพิษหรือว่ารูปแบล็กเมล์? อะไรที่ผิดแผกไปจากเดิม มักนำเรื่องยุ่งยากมาให้อยู่เรื่อย   
  
  
  
  
  
  
แต่ตายๆ ไปตอนนี้ก็ดีเหมือนกัน   
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาเห็นสีขาวรำไรจากข้างในซอง ปึกหนาของกระดาษทิชชูร่วงหล่นสู่หน้าตักของเขา มันเป็นกระดาษเนื้อห่วยแตกพิมพ์ชื่อย่อของโรงแรม ที่รถแท็กซี่เพิ่งจากมา เขาจะหาทิชชูพวกนี้ได้ตามห้องอาหาร บาร์ และสระน้ำของโรงแรม   
  
  
  
  
  
  
นี่มันเรื่องตลก?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
กระดาษสี่เหลี่ยมพิมพ์นูน ขนาดกะทัดรัดปนอยู่ในกระดาษขาวปึกนั้น ตัวอักษรและหมายเลขต่างๆ พิมพ์อย่างเป็นระเบียบเรียบร้อย เขาได้เห็นชื่อและตำแหน่งของมนุษย์อีกโลกหนึ่งแล้ว เขาจดจำแม้แต่ลายน้ำพื้นหลังที่เจือจาง เขาหยิบมันขึ้นมาอ่านอย่างถี่ถ้วน   
  
  
  
  
  
  
นี่สินะที่เรียกกันว่า นามบัตร  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **ชายหนุ่มผมทองหยิบกองทิชชูขึ้นจูบ...เต็มรัก**

 

 

 

 

 

**stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
>  Title: Kiss and Stay  
> Author: ENIGMA  
> Fandom: it might be ‘BIGBANG’.  
> Pairing: it might be S and J.  
> Genre: AU  
> Theme song: ‘15 step’ by Radiohead  
> Credit: I was inspired by ‘The Matador’, but NOT the whole plot. This movie doesn’t portray homosexual implication directly, thus I pick up some interesting points and plots from it into the Yaoi spotlight. Then as you see, it popped up to be a fan-fiction…a Yaoi fan-fiction, not ‘The Matador’ fan-fiction. However, I give all credit to ‘The Matador’.  
> Author’s note: No laugh, no joke, it’s serious.  
> +++

.

.

.

**ยังจำได้ไหม**

 

 

 

มาร์การิต้า

 

 

 

 

สระน้ำ

 

 

 

ดนตรี

 

 

 

ทิชชู

 

 

 

และ

 

ผู้ชายคนนี้...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มผมบลอนด์สะดุ้งตื่นขึ้นในยามเช้าที่โรงแรมหรูแห่งหนึ่ง อากาศเย็นของฤดูหนาวโอบล้อมเตียงของเขาไว้อย่างแน่นหนา แม้ฮีตเตอร์จะทำงานอย่างหนักหน่วง    เขาถอนใจยาว พลางเอนพนักเตียงบุไหม   เหงื่อใสผุดพรายที่ไรผม ภาพจากฝันยังชัดเจน แสงแดดแผดจ้า ผสมผเสกลิ่นเครื่องเทศฉุนกึก เหมือนว่าเขากำลังเดินหลงอยู่ในอุโมงค์สักแห่ง

 

 

 

 

อุโมงค์ลึกลับที่ไม่รู้จะพาเขาไปไหน

 

 

 

 

เสียงลมหายใจแผ่วเบาของคนหลับลึกทำให้เขาหันกลับไปมอง   ผมสีบรูเนตต์หยักศกคลี่สยายบนแผ่นหลังเนียนนวล ดูเหมือนว่าเมื่อคืนนี้ เขาได้ใช้เวลาดี ๆ ไปกับมิสคนนี้  

 

 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มเอนหลังอยู่ท่านั้นนานพอดู   เขามองไปรอบ ๆ ห้อง แต่สายตากลับมองเห็นวันวานที่เนิ่นนาน วันวานในประเทศที่ห่างไกลจากที่นี่แบบข้ามทวีป หน้าต่างบนเพดานลาดเผยให้เห็นหิมะกำลังโรยตัวอย่างเงียบเชียบ

 

 

 

 

 

ลมไม่แรงเท่าไร

 

 

 

 

 

 

ถ้าได้จินเจอร์เอลมาจิบข้างเตาผิงก็คงจะดีไม่น้อย   คนข้าง ๆ เริ่มขยับตัวเพราะความหนาว ผ้าห่มซาตินบุขนนกคงไม่ได้ช่วยอะไรหล่อนเท่าไร   ผิวขาวรับแสงอาทิตย์ที่ชืดชา ทำให้มันยิ่งขาวซีด   ปลายนิ้วของเขาแตะลงที่หัวไหล่ของเธอ

 

อุ่น...

 

 

เขาชักมือกลับ เกรงว่าหล่อนจะตื่นขึ้นมา   ไม่อยากตอบคำถามว่าทำไมผู้ชายถึงเอานิ้วจิ้มหัวไหล่ของผู้หญิงตอนเช้ามืด    เขายิ้มน้อย ๆ กับตนเอง มือขวารวบเสื้อคลุมอาบน้ำสีนวลจากพนักพิงเก้าอี้มาวางไว้ที่หน้าตัก   หล่อนขยับตัวอีกครั้ง ครั้งนี้หันนอนตะแคงข้าง เขาเคลื่อนตัวลงจากเตียงอย่างเงียบกริบ   สะบัดสวมเสื้อคลุมอย่างคล่องแคล่ว และเดินไปที่โซนนั่งเล่น

 

 

 

 

 

**วันนี้ เขาอยากกินชีสเป็นอาหารเช้าเสียเหลือเกิน**

 

 

 

+++

.

“คิดว่าแผนงานแบบนี้โอเคแล้วใช่ไหม” ผู้ชายร่างท้วมหยิบผ้าเช็ดหน้าซับมันบนใบหน้า   ผมสีดำลีบติดหนังศีรษะทำให้ดวงตาภายใต้กรอบแว่นหนายิ่งดูโปน ตอนนี้ดวงตาคู่นั้นแทบจะถลนออกมา เพราะถลึงใส่เขาทั้งสองคน

 

 

“ผมคิดว่า ถ้าผลักดันสินค้าตัวนี้ ในช่วงเวลานี้ เหมาะสมแล้วครับ” ชายหนุ่มที่เตี้ยกว่าอีกคนแย้งขึ้น เขาหันมาเหลือบมองเพื่อนร่วมงานอีกคน เป็นสัญญาณให้ช่วยกันพูดเสริมสร้างความมั่นใจ ทว่ากลับมีแต่ความเงียบงันและดวงตาที่หลุบต่ำเท่านั้น

 

 

“แต่ผมยังไม่คลิกกับโปรโมชันของพวกคุณ ไปคิดมาใหม่”

 

 

“แต่ว่า...”

 

 

“ครับ พวกผมจะกลับไปแก้” ตลอดระยะเวลาร่วมชั่วโมงที่นั่งหน้าโต๊ะหัวหน้า    นี่เป็นประโยคแรกที่เขาเพิ่งได้ยินจากเพื่อนร่วมงาน ยอมแพ้ง่าย ๆ เหมือนเวลาหลายเดือนที่วางแผนนี้ไม่มีค่าอะไรเลย   เขาไม่หยิบจับอะไรทั้งนั้น ได้แต่มองเพื่อนร่างเพรียวที่รวบรวมแฟ้มรายงานจากมือหัวหน้า

 

 

 

 

 

_ใช่ เขาโกรธ_

 

 

 

เพื่อนร่วมงานร่างเพรียวเดินกลับไปที่โต๊ะพร้อมแฟ้มงาน แผ่นหลังนั่นดูเงียบงันผิดปกติ ทันทีที่วางแฟ้มต่าง ๆ ลง เขาจึงได้เห็นสีหน้าของอีกฝ่าย

 

 

“โทษทีนะ” เสียงนั่นลอยมาอย่างบางเบา

 

 

“...........” เขารู้ว่าควรจะตอบว่าไม่เป็นไร แต่ตอนนี้ ความโมโหเบียดบังเกินกว่าจะเค้นเสียงออกมาได้   ชายหนุ่มร่างสันทัดกอดอกแน่น เขาพิงขอบโต๊ะ ขณะกล้ำกลืนอารมณ์กลับลงไป    เจ้าของโต๊ะยืนตรง แม้เก้าอี้จะอยู่ถัดไปไม่กี่ก้าว

 

 

“ขอโทษ...” เสียงนั่นเบากว่าเดิม พนักงานกลับบ้านไปหมดแล้ว ไม่มีความจำเป็นต้องทำเสียงเบาขนาดนั้น    ปกติ ที่ตรงนี้ไม่ใช่ของเขา คนที่กระตือรือร้น คนที่พยายามแจงเหตุผลกับหัวหน้า คนที่สู้เพื่อแผนงานให้ผ่าน คน ๆ นั้นกลับกลายเป็นคนที่หลุบสายตาต่ำและขอโทษเสียงอ่อย

 

 

 

 

 

อีกครั้งที่เขาไม่รู้จะพูดอะไร   เขาผละตัวเดินกลับไปที่โต๊ะข้าง ๆ มีพาร์ทิชันหนึ่งชั้นกั้นไว้บาง ๆ เขารับรู้ได้ว่า เพื่อนร่างเพรียวยังจ้องเขาอยู่ และยังจ้องอยู่อย่างนั้นจนเขาเก็บของเรียบร้อย

 

 

โมโห แต่ไม่รู้จะโมโหให้ได้อะไร

 

 

มันแค่งานแท้ ๆ

 

 

 

 

 

“แฟนนายล่ะ” เขาเดินกลับไปที่โต๊ะของเพื่อน ศอกพาดพาร์ทิชัน มืออีกข้างถือกระเป๋าหนัง

 

 

“วันนี้ไม่อยู่” เสียงยังคงเบาหวิว

 

 

“ไปดื่มหน่อยไหม”

 

 

สีหน้าของเพื่อนร่างเพรียวมีรอยยิ้มจาง ๆ    ลงมือเก็บของอย่างรวดเร็ว แต่ก็มีท่าทีเหนื่อยอ่อน   ทำไมนะ...จะว่าไม่ได้พักก็ไม่ใช่ เพิ่งกลับจากพักร้อนเมื่อสัปดาห์ที่แล้วนี่เอง   ทำไมเพื่อนเขาถึงไม่ได้สดชื่นขึ้น

 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มร่างสันทัดเดินนำหน้าเพื่อนออกไปยังหน้าตึก   อากาศร้อนอบอ้าวเหมือนคำเตือนก่อนฝนตก   พวกเขาเดินตรงไปที่สถานีรถไฟฟ้าใต้ดิน ร้านประจำอยู่ไม่ไกลเท่าไร แค่นั่งไปสองสถานี เงาสะท้อนซีดขาวบนกระจกตู้ขบวนเหมือนผีที่อ่อนล้าสองตน   พวกเขายืนเบียดเสียดผู้คนในเวลาเลิกงานอย่างเงียบ ๆ    เหมือนเป็นมารยาทที่มนุษย์เงินเดือนปฏิบัติต่อกันเมื่ออยู่บนพื้นที่สาธารณะ  

 

 

 

หรือบางที ก็แค่ไม่มีแรงจะเอ่ยปากคุยกัน

 

 

 

 

 

 

เพื่อนร่างเพรียวเดินตามหลังมาอย่างเซื่องซึม   เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าซึมเพราะแฟนสาวไม่อยู่หรือซึมเพราะงาน  ผลักประตูร้านเข้าไป จะพบเก้าอี้เรียงรายล้อแถวเคาน์เตอร์ยาว   โต๊ะกลมว่างอยู่สามสี่โต๊ะ พวกเขารีบเดินไปยังมุมโปรด ตรงหัวเลี้ยวไปทางห้องน้ำและชิดขอบยกพื้นวงดนตรี 

 

 

 

 

ทันทีที่นั่ง บริกรเดินมาถึงโต๊ะและรับออร์เดอร์   พวกเขาไม่ได้สั่งอะไรมากมาย เครื่องดื่มที่ชอบแกล้มมันฝรั่งทอดจานเดียว   ตั้งแต่กลับมาจากทริปครั้งนั้น เขาก็เสาะหามาร์การิต้ารสชาติเยี่ยมให้ใกล้เคียงบาร์เทนเดอร์ของโรงแรมที่นั่น   แต่มันคงจะยากเกินไป จะมีที่ไหนชุ่ยแต่อร่อยเหาะอย่างนั้นได้อีก   เพื่อนของเขาสั่งวอดก้ากับน้ำผลไม้มาจืด ๆ เขาคิดจะสั่งแก้วที่สองแล้ว แต่อีกฝ่ายยังไม่แตะต้องเครื่องดื่มของตนเอง

 

 

 

“นายเป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า”

 

“หืม...”

 

 

วูบหนึ่ง เขาเห็นว่าเพื่อนจะปฏิเสธ แต่ตอนนี้กลับนิ่งเงียบ และลงมือผสมวอดก้าดื่ม   ตอนนั้น ก็เห็นว่าชอบมาร์การิต้าจะตาย แต่กลายเป็นว่าหันมาดื่มวอดก้า ทั้งที่ไม่ชอบ

 

 

“นี่...จะฟังฉันหน่อยได้ไหม”

 

 

**เขาวางแก้วลงบนโต๊ะ และตั้งใจฟัง**

 

 

 

+++

.

ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงเดินเรียบคลองสายหลักของเมือง ฟากซ้ายมือคือทะเล ขวามือคือคลอง เมื่อยืนบนสะพานหินร้อยปี จะเห็นสีน้ำเค็มและน้ำจืดตัดกันที่ปากแม่น้ำได้ชัดเจน  สองเท้าหยุดที่เชิงสะพาน เขามองลมหนาวปะทะผิวน้ำ ภาพทิวทัศน์สวยงามภายใต้แว่นกันแดดสีชา เสื้อหนาวตัวหนาสีกาแฟบดบังใบหน้าครึ่งล่างของเขา มันช่วยบดบังปากที่กำลังสบถอย่างเผ็ดร้อน 

 

 

 

 

What the fuck! กลิ่นปลาเน่าพวกนี้มาจากไหน ! พระเจ้า !  เขาเกลียดกลิ่นปลา ไม่ว่าจะปลาสดปลาเน่า เขาไม่เอาทั้งนั้น   รู้ว่าคนประเทศนี้ชอบกินปลามาก แต่ไม่นึกว่ามันจะต้องอบอวลไปด้วยความสดของปลาแบบนี้

 

 

 

 

เรือสีขาวกำลังแล่นเข้ามา

 

 

 

 

 

งานกำลังจะเริ่มแล้ว เขาดันไม่มีสมาธิเอาเสียเลย หวังว่าลุงเท็ดดี้คงจะไม่หักเงินเขา ถ้าจะพลาดไปนิดหน่อย เขายกมือดูนาฬิกา เช้าตรู่วันอังคารที่ไร้ผู้คน ไม่ค่อยดีเท่าไร เขาชอบทำงานตอนที่คนจอแจหน่อยมากกว่า แต่นี่เป็นโอกาสเดียว    ‘เหยื่อ’ รายนี้ของเขาระมัดระวังตัว ไม่ออกจากบ้าน ไม่เที่ยวกลางคืน ไม่ทำงานนอกบ้าน แต่มีงานอดิเรกเดียวที่จูงเหยื่อของเขาออกมาจากหลุมหลบภัย

 

 

 

 

การตกปลา...

 

 

ขอบคุณปลาตัวเล็ก ๆ ที่ล่อเหยื่อตัวโต ๆ ของเขาออกจากที่กบดาน  

 

 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มล้วงรูปถ่ายออกมาจากกระเป๋าเสื้อ ภาพถ่ายตอนหัวเราะ ดูมีความสุข...   อย่างน้อย ก็เคยมีความสุขมาแล้วนี่นะ เขาใส่กลับเข้าไปในกระเป๋า คุณนายคู่ใจกระชับแน่นอยู่ในกระเป๋าเสื้อคลุมตัวนอก เขาหมุนแหวนเป็ดทองคำไปมา มันแวววาวสดใส ราวกับเริงร่าที่ได้ท้าทายแสงแดดฤดูหนาว   เขาเคยคิดว่า มันจะแอบหนีไปหลบแถวทะเลสาบกับเพื่อน ๆ มันหรือเปล่า แต่ตัวสีทองแบบนี้ คงตามล่าตัวได้ไม่ยากนัก

 

 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มยิ้ม พลางถอดแหวนเก็บไว้ในกระเป๋า ก่อนล้วงถุงมือหนังสัตว์นิ่มบางขึ้นสวม เรือขาวแล่นตรงมายังสะพาน ด้านหลังเป็นท่าเรือที่เศรษฐีคนนี้ต้องเอาเรือไปจอด เรือยอร์ชเครื่องขนาดกลางสีขาวสะอาด โฉบเฉี่ยวขนาดที่เขาต้องผิวปากชม น่าเสียดายที่มันคงต้องพัง เขาเพ่งมองเป้าหมาย ชายรูปร่างสูงใหญ่กำลังวุ่นวายกับพวงมาลัยเรือ ...กิตติศัพท์ว่ารักเรือท่าจะจริง ไม่ยอมให้ใครขับนอกจากตัวเอง   นั่นบอดี้การ์ด...ที่นั่งบนเบาะด้านหลัง น่าเสียดายที่ฝีมือและพลัง กลับได้แต่ถือกระป๋องและคันเบ็ด ชายหนุ่มคุกเข่าลงหนึ่งข้าง ก้มลงผูกเชือกรองเท้า มืออีกข้างดึงคุณนายออกมาอย่างแนบเนียน

 

 

เรือแล่นใกล้เข้ามา

 

 

 

 

วินาทีที่เรือผ่านใต้สะพาน เขาเหนี่ยวไก

 

 

 

 

เขาถอดที่เก็บเสียงออกและสอดคุณนายที่เปลือยเปล่าไร้พิษสงลงกระเป๋าเสื้อ เสียงกระป๋องเหล็กโครมครามกับเสียงปืนดังสวนขึ้นมา เขาไม่ได้อนาทรร้อนใจ แต่ก็ต้องทำท่าทางเหมือนตกใจกับเสียงที่เกิดขึ้น เรือยอร์ชลำงามกำลังถลาชนเรือลำอื่น ๆ เพราะไร้คนบังคับ เครื่องยังเดินหน้าต่อไป ชนเบียดเรืออื่นให้เสียดสี เหล็กเบียดเหล็กมีแต่เสียงกึงกัง เสียงปืนเงียบไป ก่อนจะเป็นเสียงกระโดดลงน้ำ ผู้คนเดินออกมาที่ถนนด้วยความงุนงง แต่ไร้ซึ่งความแตกตื่น ยกเว้นสองสามคนที่คงเป็นเจ้าของเรือลำอื่น ๆ

 

 

 

หนุ่มผมบลอนด์ลงจากสะพาน สวนทางกับฝูงคนในชุดกันหนาว เขาเดินเรียบถนน เพื่อย้ำให้แน่ใจ เป้าหมายของเขาอยู่ตรงนั้น พาดพับพวงมาลัย ท่าทางเหมือนกำลังควานหาของที่หน้าจก แต่หาไม่เจอสักที หรือไม่ก็เมาคอพับคออ่อน      เขาหรี่ตามอง มุมนี้ก็สวยดีใช้ได้ งานศิลปะของเขาเพิ่มขึ้นอีกหนึ่งชิ้น ยิ้มพอใจกับตนเอง ก่อนเดินเลี้ยวไปที่ร้านกาแฟที่สุดหัวถนน

 

 

  

เสียดายเรือ...

 

 

 

 

 

ความคิดผุดขึ้นมาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้   แต่ถ้าไม่ทำ ก็เสี่ยงเกินไป เหยื่อรูปร่างใหญ่โตกับบอดี้การ์ดอาวุธครบมือ ถ้าไม่มีอะไรมาหักเหความสนใจ เขาอาจกลายเป็นผู้ถูกไล่ล่าเสียเองก็ได้ เสียงกริ่งกรุ๊งกริ้งดังขึ้นเมื่อเขาเปิดประตูร้าน กลิ่นกาแฟอบอวลต้อนรับเขาเป็นอย่างดี แม้ตัวเองไม่นับกาแฟเป็นเครื่องดื่ม ก็ถือว่ากลิ่นของมันไม่เลวนัก

 

 

 

 

เจ้าของร้านเป็นชายหัวล้านร่างอ้วน หน้ากลมและแดงจัด สายตาจับจ้องที่โทรทัศน์ท้องถิ่น ไม่ค่อยสนใจว่าใครไปใครมา เขาเองก็ไม่ได้คิดจะสั่งกาแฟมาดื่มแม้มันจะหอมขนาดไหน หนุ่มผมบลอนด์เดินตรงไปที่แผงเหล็กเกาะกำแพง โปสการ์ดลายเหงา ๆ ของแม่น้ำสีส้มเป็นใบที่เขาเลือก   หยิบปากกาแถวนั้น เขียนข้อความเดิม ๆ

 

 

 

 

 

**_I met him._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

ที่อยู่ก็เดิม ๆ ไม่ต้องคิดอะไรมาก บางครั้ง เขาก็คิดเล่น ๆ ว่า ในชีวิตนี้ เขาคงได้เขียนโปสการ์ดแต่อะไรแบบนี้ และก็มีอยู่สถานที่เดียวให้ส่งไป   ชายหนุ่มหยุดมือและจมลงในความคิด

 

 

 

 

ก็ไม่เชิงว่าไม่มีที่อื่นหรอกนะ

 

 

 

 

 

เขาเดินกลับไปที่แผงเหล็ก มองลายอื่น ๆ บนแผง เป็ดน้ำที่เอียงอายอยู่มุมภาพสะดุดใจเขา รูปใบนั้นไม่มีอะไรเลย นอกจากเวิ้งน้ำสีเขียวเย็น เขาหยิบมันลงมา ตอนที่คิดใคร่ครวญ เขาไม่รู้สึกถึงเวลา เขาไม่รู้สึกว่าผ่านไปกี่นาทีแล้ว มันว่างเปล่า มันเหมือนว่าทั้งร้าน มีแค่เขา ปากกา และโปสการ์ด  

 

 

 

 

จะเขียนว่าอะไร

 

 

 

 

เขาจรดปากกาเหนือช่องสำหรับเขียนที่อยู่ จำได้ขึ้นใจ แต่ไม่กล้าใส่ชื่อผู้รับลงไป แม้แต่ผู้ส่งเขาก็ไม่กล้าจะลงชื่อ เขาปล่อยให้ความว่างเปล่าทำหน้าที่ของมัน  

 

 

 

จะเขียนอะไรดี

 

 

 

 

เขาพลิกโปสการ์ดนั้นอีกครั้ง เป็ดน้ำยังเดียวดาย ณ จุดเดิม คลื่นน้ำวงเล็ก ๆ แผ่ออกไป มันคงจะอยู่นิ่งมาก อยู่รอใครสักตัว หรือรู้ตัวว่าไม่ได้รอใครเลยไม่รู้จะไปไหน   เขาก้มลงขีดเขียนหนึ่งประโยค มีอะไรหลายอย่างที่เขาอยากบอก แต่สุดท้ายก็คือแค่หนึ่งประโยค

 

 

 

 

**_Wish you were here._ **

 

 

 

 

เขาคิดอยากขีดฆ่าประโยคนี้ทิ้ง แต่อะไรบางอย่างทำให้เขาเปลี่ยนใจ ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงเดินไปจ่ายค่าโปสการ์ดทั้งสองใบ   เจ้าของร้านดูง่วงงุนมากกว่าจะสนใจราคาของพวกมัน เขาจึงได้มาในราคาถูกเหมือนได้เปล่า ตู้ไปรษณีย์อยู่ริมถนน เขาหย่อนโปสการ์ดใบแรกลงไปอย่างไม่ต้องคิด และกำลังยื่นใบที่สองจ่อปากตู้

 

 

 

 

“อากาศดีนะว่าไหม” เสียงหนึ่งทักทาย

 

 

 

“เท็ดดี้ ไม่เอาน่ะ” เขาพึมพำในลำคอ จำใจสอดโปสการ์ดใบนั้นกลับไปในกระเป๋าเสื้อ   และหันไปเผชิญหน้า ชายวัยลุงในชุดกันหนาวสีส้มแบบพนักงานรันเวย์ สีหน้าท่าทางแจ่มใส     เสื้อสีส้มสะท้อนแสงแสบตาผู้ผ่านไปผ่านมา แม้แต่เทมโปเองก็ตาม

 

 

     

“โอ้ ส่งรายงานอยู่รึเทมโป” ชายชื่อเท็ดดี้ชะโงกหน้ามาที่ตู้เหล็กใบเตี้ยด้านข้าง ไม่จำเป็นต้องปิดบัง ลุงเท็ดดี้รู้ขั้นตอนในองค์กรอยู่แล้ว ถ้าเขาไม่ส่งรายงานสิ น่าแปลกใจกว่า เท็ดดี้ผิวขาวจัด ท่ามกลางหิมะอย่างนี้ เท็ดดี้แทบไม่มีสีเลือดบนใบหน้า

 

 

 

“ลุงมาได้จังหวะตลอดเลยนะครับ”

 

 

“เฮ่ อย่าคิดอย่างนั้นน่า ก็แค่มาดูความเรียบร้อย แล้วครั้งนี้เป็นไง ชอบไหมล่ะ”

 

 

เทมโปรู้ว่าหมายถึงอะไร เขาเยาะยิ้มเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะหยิบแหวนเป็ดสีทองออกมา มันเย็นเยียบ อีกเดี๋ยวก็ได้ไออุ่นจากเขาแล้ว อย่าเพิ่งหนีไปเสียล่ะเป็ดน้อย   ชายหนุ่มสวมใส่อย่างทะนุถนอม หมุนทีละเล็กทีละน้อยจนสุดโคน

 

 

 

เท็ดดี้หรี่ตามองเครื่องประดับประหลาด ๆ ของมือดีในองค์กร   เป็นไปได้ก็ไม่อยากให้ใช้ของสะดุดตาขนาดนี้หรอกนะ คราวก่อนก็แหวนงู ไม่รู้คนหนุ่มสมัยนี้คิดอะไรอยู่

 

 

“ผมชอบนะ เล็งง่าย แต่เบาไปหน่อย”

 

ชายสองคนออกเดินบนถนนอิฐเรียง ต้นไม้ไร้ใบมีกิ่งก้านเปียกชื้นสีน้ำตาล มันหงิกงอเหมือนนิ้วมือของแม่มด เมื่อสายลมกระโชกไกว มันเหมือนมีชีวิต คอยกวักเรียกผู้คนให้มองนิ้วมืออันน่าเกลียดของมัน   เทมโปเหลือบมองอยู่หนึ่ง ถ้ามันเป็นมือแม่มดจริง เขาอยากจะใช้มันรั้งคอเท็ดดี้ไว้สักครู่ เขาจะได้เดินกลับไปที่ตู้ไปรษณีย์ตู้นั้น   แต่มันก็เป็นได้แค่ความคิด ทั้งสองคนเดินซอกแซกไปตามทางที่เคี้ยวคด   ถนนเปียกลื่นเต็มไปด้วยหิมะสกปรก บ้างละลายเป็นแอ่งน้ำขังเล็ก ๆ    ผิวระนาบใสปานกระจกของมันสะท้อนภาพชายสองคนเดินเคียงบ่าไปอย่างเงียบเชียบ

 

 

 

เทมโปเลี้ยวขวาก่อนจะถึงทางเข้าโรงแรมหรู   เท็ดดี้เดินตามโดยไม่ปริปากใด จนเมื่อถึงประตูกระจกบานโต ชายสูงวัยกว่าชะงักฝีเท้าและกระแอมไอ

 

 

“ดื่มกันหน่อยไหม”

 

 

**เทมโปยืนตรงก่อนหันมามอง**

 

 

 

 

+++

.

“เอาเป็นว่า นายรู้สึกไม่เป็นตัวของตัวเอง ถูกไหม” เขากระดกค็อกเทลรสหวานลงคอ ก่อนจะวางแก้วเปล่าลงบนโต๊ะ ยกมือทำสัญญาณให้บาร์เทนเดอร์ทราบ

 

 

 

เพื่อนร่างเพรียวพยักหน้า

 

 

 

 

“ขอสรุปอีกทีนะ” เขาเหลือบมองเพดานร้านอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง สติเหมือนถูกบดบังด้วยฤทธิ์สุรา “นายเจอรถคันใหม่...แล้วไงนะ อ้อ ใช่ ๆ นายบอกว่ามีรถอยู่แล้ว รักมันมากด้วย แต่รถคันใหม่นี้ก็เย้ายวนไม่น้อยใช่ไหมล่ะ   นายไม่แน่ใจว่าควรจะลองขับมันดีหรือเปล่า”

 

 

“ไม่ใช่ ฉันหมายความว่า ไม่มีโอกาสได้ขับน่ะ”

 

 

“ถ้าไม่ได้ลองขับก็อย่าซื้อสิวะ ซื่อบื้อจริง”

 

 

“แต่...”

 

 

“แต่อะไร”

 

 

“แต่...ท่าทางมันก็สนใจฉันอยู่”

 

 

“โอย โอย โอย เพื่อนฉันบ้าไปแล้ว รถยนต์ที่ไหนมันจะมาสนใจนายวะ คิดไปเองหรือเปล่า”

 

 

บริกรยกแก้วทรงสูงเสียบมะนาวฝานมาที่โต๊ะ   และเก็บแก้วเปล่ากลับไป ถ้าเจ้าของโต๊ะนับไม่ผิด เขาน่าจะดื่มไปแล้วสักห้าหกแก้ว ขณะที่เพื่อนจอมเพี้ยนดื่มไปไม่พร่องแก้วที่สอง

 

 

 

“มันฝรั่งทอดอีกจานด้วยนะ” เขาสั่งเพิ่ม เมื่อเห็นว่าจานที่อยู่ตรงหน้าแทบไม่เหลือแผ่นบางกรอบชิ้นโต ๆ แล้ว   เหมือนกัน...คนกินมันจนจะหมดก็เขาเองนี่แหละ

 

 

 

 

เพื่อนร่างเพรียวของเขามีสีหน้าว่างเปล่า สายตาคู่นั้นจ้องมองที่แก้วมาร์การิต้า ฉับพลันก็มีสีหน้าครุ่นคิด นานพอดูกว่าเพื่อนร่วมงานคนนี้จะพูดสักคำออกมา

 

 

 

  
**“ฉันคงคิดไปเองจริง ๆ ด้วยนั่นแหละ”**     

 

 

 

 

+++

.

“นี่ฉันคงไม่ได้คิดไปเองใช่ไหม” เท็ดดี้พูดขึ้นเสียงดัง ก่อนจะชงเหล้าให้ตัวเองอีกแก้ว

 

 

 

“ผมคิดว่าลุงน่าจะฟังไม่ผิด”

 

 

 

“นายอยากจะพักร้อนเรอะเทมโป ?  ** _พักร้อน_**  ?” ชายสูงวัยกว่าชะโงกหน้าเข้าใกล้พร้อมกระซิบด้วยน้ำเสียงหนักแน่น

 

 

 

 

 

เทมโปเอนหลัง พยักหน้า พลางจิบเครื่องดื่มในมือ เขาเสมองแสงไฟในเลาจ์ มันช่างจืดชืดและเดี่ยวดายเสียนี่กระไร เหมือนสาวโสดที่เปลี่ยวเหงา แต่ไม่กระตือรือร้นจะหาคู่อะไร   เขานั่งฟังเสียงเท็ดดี้ชงเครื่องดื่มแก้วที่สาม   เสียงคนแก้วรัวเร็วคล้ายจะปั่นคำพูดของเขาให้ละลายหายไปในแก้วบรรจุน้ำสีอำพัน

 

 

“ถ้าจะเป็นข้อมูลช่วยนายตัดสินใจนะ ตอนนี้ ในองค์กรก็มีเรื่องวุ่น ๆ นิดหน่อย   ถ้านายหยุดไป อาจกลับมาแบบไม่รู้เหนือรู้ใต้ก็ได้”

 

 

“ลุงหมายความว่าอะไร...”

 

 

“คลื่นใต้น้ำน่ะ ฉันเองก็ไม่รู้ว่าใครเริ่มก่อน แต่ก็ขัดขากันเองหลายครั้งอยู่”

 

 

“หมายถึง...แซมมวลกับ...?”

 

 

“อาฮะ นั่นแหละ”

 

 

เท็ดดี้ชงแก้วที่สี่ของตนด้วยความเร็วปานสายฟ้า   ชายหนุ่มที่นั่งฝั่งตรงข้ามกำลังคลึงแก้วไปมาในอุ้งมือ   เทมโปซึมทราบข้อมูลนี้ช้า ๆ ก่อนจะยักไหล่

 

 

“ผมไม่เกี่ยว นั่นเป็นเรื่องของระดับสูง”

 

 

**เท็ดดี้ส่ายหน้า “เทมโป นายไม่เข้าใจ...เราก็ต้องดูคลื่นลมเอาไว้บ้าง”**

 

 

 

 

 

+++

.

“ฉันไม่เข้าใจเลย   เพราะเรื่องรถนี่เรอะ นายถึงเป็นแบบนี้”

 

 

“.....................”

 

 

“อย่าเข้าใจฉันผิด ฉันไม่ได้ว่าเรื่องรถนี่ไร้สาระ แต่ที่นายซึมทุกวันนี้ เพราะเรื่องรถนี่น่ะเหรอ”

 

 

“เพราะทิชชู่ต่างหาก” เพื่อนร่างเพรียวพูดพร้อมหัวเราะเสียงดัง เหมือนมีเรื่องยินดี เหมือนมีเรื่องตลก

 

 

เขาขมวดคิ้วพลางจิบมาร์การิต้า เพื่อนของเขาเพิ่งเริ่มวอดก้าแก้วที่สาม แต่ท่าทางเหมือนเมามาแล้วสองขวด ไอ้หัวเราะออกมามันก็ดีหรอก แต่ก็บอกไม่ได้ว่ามันผิดปกติที่ตรงไหน

 

 

 

“นี่ฉันพลาดอะไรตรงไหนหรือเปล่า”

 

 

 

“ไม่ใช่นายหรอกที่พลาด ฉันเอง...ฉันเองที่พลาด” ชายหนุ่มวางแก้วที่ยังเต็มปรี่ไว้บนโต๊ะ เขาพิงพนักผิงและมองแก้วใบนั้น “ฉันว่า มันก็ไม่ได้มีสาระอะไรสักหน่อย อย่างที่นายว่า นี่ฉันเผลอตัวไปกับอะไรเนี่ย บ้าจริง ฮะฮะ”

 

 

“นี่ไม่ได้ฝืนตัวเองอยู่ใช่ไหม”

 

 

“อะไรนะ เปล่า ตอนนี้ ฉันคิดได้แล้วน่า ไอ้รถบ้า ๆ นั่นก็ไม่ได้เจอแล้ว อารมณ์อยากซื้ออยากขับอะไรนั่นก็ไม่มีแล้ว”

 

 

“พูดซะขนาดนี้ ถึงขั้นนายจะทิ้งบูอิกไปซบอกรถคันนั้น ชักอยากจะเห็นรถคันนั้นขึ้นมาชะงัด”

 

 

“น่า ๆ เรามาดื่มให้กับแผนงานนี้กันเถอะ   เราต้องลุยให้ผ่าน !” เพื่อนยกแก้วบนโต๊ะขึ้นค้างในอากาศ รอให้อีกฝ่ายยกแก้วของตนเองขึ้นชน   เสียงแก้วกระทบกันเบา ๆ เสียงนั้นดังไม่เกินกว่าเสียงดนตรีบรรเลงที่กำลังคลอเคลียในร้าน 

 

 

**“อย่าให้ฉันเห็นนายซึมอีกก็แล้วกัน” เขาหยอก**

 

 

 

+++

.

“ผมน่ะนะ เซื่องซึม ?” มือดีขององค์กรไม่เคยทำเสียงสูงอย่างนี้มานับสิบปี   น้ำเสียงปนด้วยความประหลาดใจระคนดูถูก

 

 

 

เท็ดดี้กระดกแก้วที่แปดในครั้งเดียว สีเลือดเริ่มซับขึ้นสองแก้มของชายสูงวัย ภาพที่เห็นทำให้เทมโปพานนึกว่า ลุงเท็ดดี้กำลังสนุกกับเรื่องที่พูดขนาดไหน   ไหนจะดวงตาที่กำลังเป็นประกาย แถมยังพูดมากผิดปกติ

 

 

 

“นึกว่าฉันไม่รู้รึไง ปกติ นายเคยพลาดที่จะแขวะเรื่องเสื้อผ้าของฉันที่ไหน”

 

 

“..................” เทมโปหยิบสสารที่คล้ายเฟรนช์ฟรายขึ้นมา แต่รสชาติที่ได้คือปลาแท้ ๆ    ชายหนุ่มหยิบอีกชิ้นและเคี้ยวอย่างพิจารณา   ทั้งหมดนี้ เท็ดดี้จับตามองเขาอย่างใกล้ชิด

 

 

 

“ตั้งแต่งานคราวนั้น”

 

 

“คราวไหน”

 

 

เท็ดดี้แสยะยิ้ม ปลาฮุบเหยื่อ...

 

 

“นายนี่น้า บอกให้เพลา ๆ เรื่องผู้หญิง แต่ไม่ได้บอกให้หันไปคว้าผู้ชายนา”

 

 

ชายหนุ่มผมบลอนด์ตวัดสายตาคมมองชายสูงวัยกว่า ถ้าไม่เกรงใจคนในเลาจ์จะเอาปืนมาจ่อเค้นความจริงให้รู้แล้วรู้รอดไป รู้แค่ไหน รู้จากไหน คิดจะทำอะไร แต่เท่าที่ทำได้คือกุมแก้วให้มั่นคง

 

 

 

...มั่นคงพอที่จะไม่ล้วงไปควักคุณนายออกมา

 

 

 

 

“เมาเหรอลุง ?” เทมโปถามเสียงแข็ง

 

 

**“ใครเมา ?”**

 

 

 

 

 +++

.

“ฉันม่ายยยยยเมา” ชายหนุ่มร่างเพรียวยืนเอนหน้าเอนหลังที่หน้าประตูร้าน ขณะที่เพื่อนร่วมคนสนิทเดินไปเรียกแท็กซี่ที่ถนน เขายืนหันรีหันขวาง เมื่อรู้ตัวว่าพูดคนเดียว   ไฟริมทางเดินสว่างไสว อาจเพราะแถวนี้ขึ้นชื่อเรื่องตลาดนัดกลางคืน   เขามองเพื่อนที่กำลังยืนเท้าเอวริมถนน สายตาจ้องมองรถยนต์ที่วิ่งผ่านมา

 

 

 

อาจจะดีก็ได้ ถ้าไปเดินตลาดนัดสักหน่อย

 

 

 

 

 

เขาเดิน แต่พื้นไม่ค่อยมั่นคงเท่าไร   วันนี้ โลกไม่ค่อยปกติ   มันพยายามจะเคลื่อนตัวไปมา พยายามให้เขาก้าวพลาด และลงไปกองกับพื้น

 

 

 

_บ้าจริง_

 

 

 

ของขายริมทางเยอะแยะ แต่เดินไปไม่ทันจะพ้นแผงที่สาม   พื้นดินใต้ฝ่าเท้าก็กระชากตัวรุนแรง เขารีบทรุดตัวลงนั่งยองก่อนจะแพ้แรงเขย่านั้น เจ้าของแผงสบตากับเขา หล่อนยิ้มกว้าง พูดอะไรไม่รู้ เหมือนเสียงเอเลี่ยนในเครื่องอัดเสียงพัง ๆ   ปลายนิ้วของหล่อนชี้ไปที่แผงเหล็กสีขาวด้านหน้า   มีกระดาษใบเล็ก ๆ หลายใบเสียบอยู่   เขาไล่มองจากซ้ายไปขวา ขวากลับไปซ้าย จากแถวบนลงแถวล่าง 

 

 

 

 

สะดุดตาใบหนึ่ง

 

 

เขาชี้

 

 

หล่อนหยิบและทำไม้ทำมือบอกราคา...น่าจะเป็นราคา

 

 

เขาพยายามหาเศษเหรียญในกระเป๋าเสื้อ แต่เหรียญพวกนั้นก็ดันมีชีวิตขึ้นมา และพยายามจะหนีจากกระเป๋าของเขา ผลสุดท้ายคือเหรียญมากมายกระจายบนพื้น 

 

 

 

_เหรียญไม่รักดี_

เขาสบถ

 

 

 

มือหนึ่งดึงแขนเสื้อของเขา เขาแหงนหน้ามอง เพื่อนร่วมงานของเขานี่เอง มือข้างหนึ่งกำเศษเหรียญที่หล่นไว้ อีกข้างถือกระดาษโปสการ์ดนั่น   สองขาพยายามประคองตัวไปยังรถสีขาวที่เปิดประตูรอไว้

 

 

 

“รู้ว่ากินเข้ม ๆ ไม่ได้ก็ชงอ่อน ๆ หน่อยเซ่” เพื่อนสนิทพูดพลางผลักให้เขากลิ้งเข้าไปบนเบาะหลัง   เขาขยับตัวเข้าไปตามแรงผลัก ทันทีที่ประตูปิดลง ล้อรถก็หมุน   ห้องโดยสารโยกไปตามจังหวะยวดยาน   วันนี้มีแต่คนจะเขย่าเขาให้มึนหัวเล่น

 

 

 

“แค่สามแก้ว นายเมาได้ขนาดนี้เลยเรอะ”

 

 

**“อย่ามาดูถูกกันนะ สามแก้วน่ะกระจอกจะตาย”**

 

 

 

 

 

+++

.

“ฉันไม่ได้ดูถูกนาย จะเพศไหนฉันไม่เกี่ยงหรอก...มั้ง เฮ้ ๆ นั่นจะไปไหน เทมโป ? เทมโป !”

 

 

 

เขาไม่ได้ยั๊วะ

 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มผมบลอนด์เดินออกจากเลาจ์ของโรงแรม เขารับเสื้อคลุมคืนจากบริกร   เขาพาดมันไว้บนไหล่ ไม่ใช่ว่าไม่ได้ยินเสียงเท็ดดี้เรียกเขา แต่ตอนนี้ เขาไม่มีอารมณ์จะพูดพูดอะไร   เท็ดดี้อาจพูดถูกก็ได้ว่าเขาเซื่องซึม อะไร ๆ ก็ดูหดหู่ การตกแต่งของโรงแรม อาหาร ไวน์ ผ้าไหม เซ็กซ์

 

 

เขาหันไปมองด้านหลัง ไม่มีใครตามมา

 

 

 

 

ล้วงคีย์การ์ดออกมารูดเข้าห้อง กลิ่นอายของเซ็กซ์เก่า ๆ ลอยล่องในห้อง   เขาปิดประตูลง และแขวนเสื้อไว้ที่เสาริมประตู   มืออีกข้างล้วงโปสการ์ดใบนั้นออกมา   เขาถือมันกลับไปที่เก้าอี้โยกริมหน้าต่าง   ชายหนุ่มเอนหลังและเริ่มโยกเบา ๆ   แอลกอฮอล์ในเส้นเลือดกำซ่าบ เขารู้สึกเหมือนเป็ดในรูปกำลังว่ายวนในทะเลสาบเขียว   ประโยคที่เขาเขียนยังอยู่ด้านหลัง

 

ที่อยู่นี้...

 

**ตอนนี้ เจ้าของจะทำอะไรอยู่**

 

 

 

 

+++

.

เขานอนพาดเบาะหลังอย่างไม่เกรงใจเพื่อนอีกคน เขาอาศัยแสงไฟริมถนนที่ผ่านวูบเข้ามาในหน้าต่างรถ เสาแล้วเสาเล่า ช่วยกันทำให้รูปภาพบนโปสการ์ดมีชีวิต   สัญญากับตัวเองว่านี่จะเป็นเครื่องย้ำเตือนถึงความโง่ โง่ที่เผลอตัวเผลอใจเชื่ออะไรลม ๆ แล้ง ๆ   เขาปรือตามองรูปนั้น  

 

 

 

โคลงเคลง...โคลงเคลง...

 

 

 

รู้สึกตัวหนักอึ้ง      

 

 

**เขาสอดมันลงในกระเป๋าเสื้อ ก่อนจมลงห้วงนิทรา**

 

 

 

 

 

+++

.

เทมโปพลิกกลับไปหน้ารูปทะเลสาบเขียวมรกต   เป็ดตัวนี้ ดูเหมือนจะว่ายน้ำกลับมาที่เดิมแล้ว เขาพยายามหว่านล้อมตัวเอง เขาไม่ควรยุ่งกับคนธรรมดา ไม่ควรเข้าไปพัวพัน และยังมีเหตุผลเป็นร้อยเป็นพันที่เป็ดน้อยตัวนี้ไม่ควรเดินทางไปหาที่อยู่ปลายทาง แต่อย่างน้อย...

 

 

 

 

อย่างน้อย...

 

 

 

 

ก็ไม่มีเหตุผลข้อไหนห้ามเขาทำแบบนี้

 

 

 

**เทมโปยกโปสการ์ดขึ้นจูบ...เต็มรัก**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
>  Title: Kiss and Stay  
> Author: ENIGMA  
> Fandom: it might be ‘BIGBANG’.  
> Pairing: it might be S and J.  
> Genre: AU  
> Theme song: ‘Thinking ‘bout You’ by Frank Ocean  
> Credit: I was inspired by ‘The Matador’, but NOT the whole plot. This movie doesn’t portray homosexual implication directly, thus I pick up some interesting points and plots from it into the Yaoi spotlight. Then as you see, it popped up to be a fan-fiction…a Yaoi fan-fiction, not ‘The Matador’ fan-fiction. However, I give all credit to ‘The Matador’.  
> Author’s note: No laugh, no joke, it’s serious.  
> Author's note2: ขอขอบคุณน้อง Iwashi ที่ช่วยสละเวลาพิมพ์คิสฯ ในสมุดใต้หมอนของอินิกม่าออกมาจนจบนะคะ นางฟ้ามาโปรดโดยแท้  
> +++

.  
.  
ชายหนุ่มร่างสูง ผู้มีหน้าตาขวางโลก หรี่ตามองกระจกร้านริมถนนสายหลัก เขามองผมสีดำและทรงผมใหม่ล่าสุดบนศีรษะ เขาขุดทรงนี้ขึ้นมาจากนิตยสารสักเล่มในร้าน ช่างทำผมดูกระดี้กระด้าเกินจำเป็นเมื่อเขายื่นธนบัตรสกุลเงินต่างชาติให้ ครั้งแรกในรอบหลายปีที่เขากลับมาย้อมผมดำ เสื้อผ้าไหมและกางเกงขายาวจับจีบดูจะสะดุดตาเกินไปในประเทศนี้ เขาจึงอยู่ในชุดเสื้อคอปกตั้ง กางเกงเข้ารูปสีดำพร้อมสายโซ่เงินระย้า รองเท้าผ้าใบหนาเตอะ แถมสายคาดสีทอง   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
นิ้วเรียวยาวขยับขาแว่นเรย์แบนให้เข้าที่ แดดหายเข้ากลีบเมฆไปหมดแล้ว แต่เขาก็ไม่คิดจะถอดแว่น ท้องถนนมีผู้คนขวักไขว่ แสงไฟวูบวาบยามหัวค่ำไม่ต่างจากความเย้ายวนของหญิงสาวยามเปลื้องผ้า เขามองแล้วมองอีก มองจนเหลียวหลัง ดังนั้นใส่แว่นไว้ยับยั้งกิเลศตัวเองบ้างก็ดี สาวท้องถิ่นในชุดกางเกงขาสั้น พร้อมใบหน้าแฉล้มกำลังส่งยิ้มสื่อความหมายตรงมายังเขา พวกหล่อนหยุดยืนมองแต่ไม่เข้าหา ได้แต่ส่งรอยยิ้มบาง ๆ ไปให้ เพราะเสือก็ไม่อาจตะครุบเหยื่อได้เหมือนกัน  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...วันนี้เป็นวันทำงานของเขา  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ใต้ไฟสีชมพู เสื้อโปโลสีขาวกลายเป็นสีบานเย็นน่าเกลียดได้ไม่ยาก ชายวัยกลางคน แต่ดันหน้าอ่อน นั่งเคล้าสุรานารี ทันทีที่สบตาหลังแว่นเรย์แบน คำแรกที่หลุดจากปากคือ "โอ๊ะ" มือของชายเสื้อโปโลพลันชะงักลงก่อนที่จะได้วางแนบเอวสาว ชายหนุ่มผู้มาใหม่เอียงคอมองพฤติกรรมของอีกฝ่าย แต่ไม่ปริปากพูดอะไร ชายเสื้อบานเย็นโบกมือให้บรรดาน้องหนูแยกย้ายกันไป แต่อดไม่ได้ที่จะส่งมุมปากเล็ก ๆ แทนคำอำลา   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"ผมนึกว่าลุงจะดับกิเลสได้แล้วเสียอีก"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"มาย่านนี้จะให้นั่งหง่าวคนเดียว จะได้โดนหิ้วไปปะไร"  
  
  
  
เขายักไหล่...ฟังไม่ขึ้น มีใครอยากจะหิ้วผู้ชายไว้หนวดหรอมแหรม ใส่เสื้อสีฉูดฉาด อายุเกินเข้าผับมากกว่า...อย่าเอามาอ้างน่ะลุง  
  
  
  
  
"เทมโป..ไอ้หนู ฉันรู้ว่านายคิดอะไรว่ะ แต่ช่างเหอะ กลับบ้านเกิดแล้วรู้สึกยังไงบ้าง"  
  
  
  
  
"ก็บ้านเกิดลุงเหมือนกันนั่นแหละ" เขาโต้ตอบด้วยภาษาถิ่นคล่องปากไม่แพ้คนถาม จากหางตา เขาเหลือบเห็นสาวขาสวยคนหนึ่งส่งยิ้มหวานให้เขา คงไม่ผิดถ้าเขาจะขยิบตาให้หล่อน แต่เขาเพิ่งนึกได้ว่าเรย์แบนเจ้ากรรมยังอยู่บนสันจมูก เสียงผิวปากของอีกฝ่ายดึงให้เขากลับมามอง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...ใครจะรู้ล่ะ..นึกว่าไม่กล้ามาเหยียบตั้งแต่คราวนั้น..."   
  
  
  
  
  
“ตั้งแต่คราวนั้น ? ลุงรู้แค่ไหน ?” เสียงทุ้มของเทมโปบ่งบอกความไม่สบอารมณ์ เขาเดาะลิ้น ถ้าไม่ติดว่าเป็นที่สาธารณะ เขาจะควักคุณนายออกมาเป่าคนรู้ดีให้ดิ้น อยากจับเสื้อเห่ย ๆ เขย่า ๆ และแช่น้ำกรดไปพร้อมคนใส่ เขารู้ว่า โลกแห่งความจริง เขาทำอย่างนั้นไม่ได้ แม้มือของเขาก็ไม่ได้สะอาดสักเท่าไรก็เถอะ แต่เขาทำอย่างนั้นไม่ได้ แต่เขาจินตนาการได้ และตอนนี้ เขาต้องจินตนาการอย่าหนักหน่วงทีเดียว “ผมถามว่าลุงรู้แค่ไหนครับ”  
  
  
  
  
  
“ก็เท่าที่เห็น” ลุงเจ้าเล่ห์ยิ้มอย่างรู้ทัน แม้อีกฝ่ายจะสวมแว่นตา แต่ตอนนี้ เทมโปคงจะใช้สายตาฆ่าเขาไปไม่รู้กี่ร้อยครั้งแล้ว  
  
  
  
  
“ช่างมันเถอะ...’ของ’ ผมอยู่ไหนครับ ?” เทมโปขยับแว่นตาชิดดั้ง ก่อนจะหันมองนักท่องเที่ยวคละสัญชาติบนถนนสายนี้ แม้มั่นใจว่าชื่อ ‘เทมโป’ เป็นที่ต้องการของตำรวจเกือบทุกสถาบัน แต่เขากลับระแวงคนในวงการเดียวกันมากกว่า เทมโปมือหนึ่งขององค์กร มีหลายคนที่ยอมทำอะไรก็ได้ เพื่อให้ได้มาซึ่งตำแหน่งสูงสุดของอาชีพ   
  
  
  
  
  
จะเป็นหงส์เดียวในทะเลสาบเลือดก็ต้องพยายามกันหน่อย   
  
  
  
  
  
ลุงเท็ดดี้ยื่นไกด์หนังสือท่องเที่ยวหนาปึกให้เขา พร้อมแผนที่รถไฟใต้ดินแผ่นเล็ก ๆ อีกหนึ่ง “นี่คือสิ่งที่นายต้องการ”  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปแสร้งเปิดสองสามหน้าก่อนพยักหน้าขอบคุณใจ เขาสองคนต้องเหมือนคนรู้จักกัน ซึ่งบังเอิญมาเจอ และเอื้อเฟื้อแหล่งท่องเที่ยวแก่กัน  
  
  
  
  
“มีอะไรอีกไหม ?”  
  
  
  
  
“มี...คราวหน้าผมอยากลองตัวใหม่ของสองพี่น้อง”  
  
  
  
  
  
“ท่าทางจะยาก ไอ้ตรงด้ามน่ะ เขาเปลี่ยนวัสดุใหม่ อ้อ..ฉันลืมบอกไปช่วงนี้แมลงชุมนะ”  
  
  
  
  
ยังไม่ทันจะตอบอะไร ชายเสื้อขาวก็เดินนวยนาดไปกับสาวกลุ่มใหญ่ เทมโปยัดหนังสือท่องเที่ยวลงเป้สะพายหลังใบเขื่อง เขาเหลือบมองนาฬิกาหน้าปัดเงินแท้รุ่นพิเศษ ถึงจะตะขิดตะขวงไปบ้างที่ต้องใช้นาฬิกาที่ขัดกับราคาของเสื้อผ้า แต่มันก็กลมกลืนไปกับเสื้อผ้าเขาดี นาฬิกามิโดบอกเวลาสองทุ่มสี่สิบเจ็ดนาที  
  
  
  
  
  
เร็วเกินไปที่จะนอน  
  
  
  
  
ราตรีนี้ยังอีกไกล  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
แทบจะกลืนไปกับแสงสีรอบข้าง ชายหนุ่มผมดำขยับแว่นกันแดดเป็นครั้งสามขณะนั่งดูโชว์ห่วย ๆ ในคลับแห่งหนึ่ง เวทีวูบวาบที่ติดเพชรเสียเกินงาม และนักร้องที่แต่งตัวเหมือนรองเท้าเน่า ๆ ทำลายมนต์ขลังของเพลง มันจะสื่อถึงวิญญาณได้อย่างไร ถ้ายังหลงในวิถีปลอม ๆ ของการลิปซิงค์ เครื่องเป่าไม่ใช่ตัวชูโรง ไปยืนเป่ากระมิดกระเมี้ยนอยู่หลังม่าน เสียงที่ได้ไม่ต่างจากเสียงเป็ดป่วย ยังไม่นับเสียงนักร้องที่ราวกับคั้นมาจากคอเป็ด   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ค่าบริการแพงท่วมหัวแลกกับแจซหย่อน ๆ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มส่ายศีรษะดิกขณะสั่งมาร์การีต้าอีกหนึ่งแก้ว บาร์เทนเดอร์หนุ่มสะดุดมือเพราะอาการส่ายหน้าของลูกค้า  
  
  
  
  
  
“ยกเลิกแก้วนี้หรือครับ ?”  
  
  
  
  
“เปล่า ว่าแต่ที่นี่เอลล่า ฟิตซ์เจอรัลต์ขึ้นเวทีบ่อยไหม ?” เทมโปรู้สึกว่า หลังจากหลายปีที่เร่ร่อน กลับมาฟังแล้วภาษาแม่แปร่งหูมากทีเดียว บาร์เทนเดอร์หน้าตาดีขมวดคิ้วขณะชงเครื่องดื่มของเขา  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“นักร้องใหม่หรือครับ”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ช่างมันเถอะ แล้วปกติคนแน่นไหม” ชายหนุ่มหลุดยิ้มมุมปาก   
  
  
  
  
  
“คุณคงเป็นขาจร ร้านนี้คนแน่นทุกวันแหละครับ โดยเฉพาะคืนวันศุกร์”  
  
  
  
  
  
เครื่องดื่มของเขาได้แล้ว บาร์เทนเดอร์หน้าตาเหราหรายื่นแก้วมาการีต้ามาให้ นิ้วเรียวยาวช้อนก้านแก้วเอาไว้หลวม ๆ มะนาวฝานสวยเช้งแต่รสชาติไม่ได้เรื่อง เทมโปยกขึ้นจิบขณะหันไปมองโต๊ะบนฟลอร์ ชายรูปร่างท้วมในสูทลายเพรสลีย์น่าเกลียดสีเลือดหมูกำลังเดินอุ้ยอ้ายไปยังโต๊ะวีไอพีประชันหน้าเวที น้ำหอมอาร์มานี่...ท่าจะหมดไปเป็นโหล เทมโปเกลียดหน้าร้อนและเกลียดสูทลายเพรสลีย์สีแดงเลือดหมู ไม่ว่าใครใส่ก็ดูเป็นอาเสี่ยอิมพอร์ตจากอิตาลีไปหมด เขายักไหล่ก่อนหันกลับมาบรรเลงที่แก้วคอกเทลสีขุ่นต่อ   จากหางตา ชายร่างใหญ่โตคนนั้นคือเป้าหมายของเขาในวันนี้ ถ้าเขาทำภารกิจลุล่วงเท่ากับทำประโยชน์สองเด้ง เด้งแรกกำจัดเสี้ยนหนามองค์กร สองช่วยให้ดีไซเนอร์ไม่ต้องร้องไห้ฟูมฟายเมื่อเห็นของแบรนด์เนมประโคมโปะบนร่างของชายผู้นี้  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...ถ้าอย่างนั้น เขาน่าจะเก็บลุงเท็ดดี้เป็นคนแรก  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปไม่สนใจบอดีการ์ดทมิฬสองคนที่ขนาบซ้ายขวาชายผู้นั้น มันเป็นธุรกิจระหว่างเขากับเป้าหมายเท่านั้น ถ้ามาขวางก็ซวยไป คงต้องตามไปป้องปกต่อในยมโลก ผู้ชายคนนี้ชื่อว่าอะไร...เขาก็ลืมไปแล้ว จำได้ว่า...ซอก ๆ หรือถุงเท้า...อะไรสักอย่าง โดยปกติแล้ว เขาไม่ชอบจำชื่อเป้าหมาย เพราะถึงจำได้ อีกไม่นานก็ลืม จะจำชื่อคนผู้ล่วงลับไปทำไม   
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายในชุดสูทเพรสลีย์น่าเกลียดตบมือให้กับนักร้องเพลงแจซชุดเขียวที่หน้าอกหน้าใจล้นทะลัก หล่อนเพิ่งจะฆาตกรรมโสตจบไป... ถึงอย่างนั้นก็เถอะ...เวลาหล่อนหุบปาก หน้าอกคู่นั้นและเอวกิ่วก็จะดูงามตาชื่นใจดี เป้าหมายของเขาปรบมือ แต่ไม่ได้ปรบมือให้นักร้อง สีหน้ายินดีอย่างซ่อนไม่มิด...มันแปลว่าอะไร  
  
  
  
  
  
 _มีบางอย่างผิดปกติ_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
การ์ดชุดดำเข้ามากระซิบกระซาบ ก่อนกราดสายตาดุดันไปรอบ ๆ เสี่ยอิมพอร์ตคนนั้นถกแขนเสื้อสูทขึ้นมองนาฬิกาอย่างร้อนรน เทมโปสังเกตกิริยาและสีหน้าทุกเม็ด  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
โอ...พระเจ้า อย่าให้เป็น ‘มิโด’ เลยได้โปรด  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายร่างท้วมหันไปสั่งการ์ดตัวมหึมาทางซ้ายมือ ก่อนจะหันกลับไปเสพแจซเก๊ ๆ บทใหม่ ...กำลังรอคน ? ...มีนัด ? การ์ดตัวบึ้กเดินไปที่หน้าประตูของคลับและยืนนิ่งอยู่อย่างนั้น ...เหมือนกบดักรอแมลงในสารคดีของช่องทีวีที่ไหนสักช่อง  
  
  
  
  
  
และแล้วแมลงก็มา...สองตัว  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปต้องแสร้งยกแก้วมาการีตาขึ้นส่องกับแสงไฟบนเวที ส่องมองเพื่อยืนยันว่าเขาไม่ได้ตาฝาดไป ให้ตายสิ...ทีเวลาคิดถึงไม่โผล่มา ทีเวลางานแบบนี้ละ โผล่มาไม่ให้ซุ่มให้เสียง ผู้ชายรูปร่างเพรียวในชุดสูทสีเทาเลื่อมดูเหนื่อยหน่าย แต่ก็พยายามฉีกยิ้มเกินที่ทันตแพทย์แนะนำ เพื่อนตัวเตี้ยอีกคนไม่ต้องพูดถึง ยิ้มเสียไม่เห็นลูกตาดำ ทั้งสองคนก้มหัวปะหลก ๆ ข้างโซฟาตัวหนาโดยมีการ์ดเสื้อดำสองคนยืนคุมเชิง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
โอ..ไม่  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
วันแรกที่เทมโปจดจำชื่อเป้าหมายได้ขึ้นใจก็มาถึง  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
เขายกมือลูบคอปกเสื้อสูทเงามันเป็นครั้งที่สามของวัน วูบหนึ่งเขาอยากจะลุกขึ้นแล้วหายตัวไปจากตรงนี้ เดี๋ยวนี้เล สายตาของเจ้าของวัตถุดิบรายใหญ่เหมือนจะช่วยให้เสื้อสูทของเขามันเงายิ่งขึ้น ...หรือจะดูออกว่าซื้อมาตอนลดราคาประจำปี ? ชายร่างเพรียวปัดความคิดนี้ไปเมื่อเจ้าของสายตาเริ่มเกริ่นถึงธุรกิจส่งออกที่ไปได้ฉลุยปีนี้ เพื่อนคู่หูของเขาขยิบตามาให้ก่อนจะลงมือชงเหล้าฉลากสีฟ้าอย่างคล่องแคล่ว  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ถ้าค่าเงินยังอ่อนตัวอย่างนี้ต่อไปนะครับ รับรองว่าธุรกิจผมทำกำไรได้อีกเท่าตัว”  
  
  
  
เพื่อนตาหยีรินโซดาเป็นลำดับสุดท้ายก่อนจะยื่นให้ชายร่างเพรียวเป็นคนส่งต่อให้แขกคนสำคัญ เหล้ากระฉอกเล็กน้อยตอนที่เขารับมาถือไว้และยื่นให้ชายในชุดสูทแดงเลือดหมู นิ้วมือขาวซีดของอีกฝ่ายลูบข้อนิ้วเกือบครบจรดโคน เขาชักไม่แน่ใจว่านี่บังเอิญ..หรือตั้งใจ จนผ่านไปสามแก้ว มือร้อนของคู่ค้าคนสำคัญชักร้อนระอุ และไล่ลามมาถึงข้อมือของเขา สายตาที่มองตรงมาบ่งบอกว่าเจ้านายของสองการ์ดไม่อยู่ในอารมณ์จะฟังดนตรีอีกต่อไป ถึงจะดีที่อีกฝ่ายพูดความลับทางธุรกิจเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ ให้ฟัง แต่ชายหนุ่มชุดสูทเทาก็รู้สึกตัวลีบเล็กลงเรื่อย ๆ สายตาคู่นี้จ้องมาทางเขานานขึ้น...และนานขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เสียงหัวหน้าฝ่ายแว่วมาจากที่ไหนสักแห่งในกกหู  
  
  
  
  
 _  
“ทำทุกวิถีทางให้เขาอนุมัติสำรองวัตถุดิบไม่อั้นให้ได้นะ เอาน่า..วิธีไหนก็ได้”_  เสียงโทนอะลุ่มอะล่วยหว่านล้อมให้เขาตายใจ แต่เขารู้ว่ามันคือคำสั่ง ! ตอนนี้เขาเริ่มแจ่มแจ้งกับคำว่า ‘วิธีไหนก็ได้’ ของหัวหน้าฝ่าย มือของคู่ค้าวีไอพีโอบที่ไหล่ของเขา...อย่างนี้ก็ไม่ต่างเป็นสาวในวงเหล้าให้เขาลวนนิดลามหน่อย แต่เขาเป็นผู้ชาย...ไม่มีอะไรเสียหาย...ใช่ไหม ?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เพื่อนตาหยีหัวไวส่งเหล้าเข้ามือลูกค้าคนสำคัญไม่ขาด  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“คนอย่างผม ลงทุนแล้วต้องได้กำไรไม่ต่ำกว่าพันล้าน ผมเชื่อว่าบริษัทของคุณจะช่วยสานความฝันของผมได้ ก็เป็นธรรมดาล่ะครับที่ต้องมีคนอิจฉา”  
  
  
  
  
เสียงของคู่ค้าเริ่มจะอ้อแอ้ เขาเหลือบมองการ์ดทั้งสองคนก่อนจะพยักพเยิดไปกับคำพูดเหล่านั้น เพื่อนตาหยีหันมาสบตาอย่างมีความหมาย มือของแขกวีไอพีเริ่มอยู่ไม่สุข ล้อลามไปที่บั้นเอว เหนี่ยวรั้งให้ชายร่างเพรียวเขยิบเข้ามานั่งใกล้ กลิ่นเหล้าโชย...ใบหน้ากลมกร้านของลูกค้าขยับเข้าใกล้ ...ใกล้เสียจนไม่แคล้วคงต้องโดน...  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **โครม..**_  
  
  
  
  
  
สั้นง่าย.. ขอบถาดเครื่องดื่มกระแทกเข้าสันขมับของคู่ค้าวีไอพี เรื่องเกิดขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็วจนเขาจับต้นชนปลายไม่ถูก รู้แต่อย่างเดียวคือเบี่ยงตัวหลบออกมาจากมือมฤตยูนั่นให้ได้ค่อยว่ากัน เพื่อนเขารีบหยิบกระดาษที่ทางร้านเตรียมไว้บนโต๊ะยกซับใบหน้าของแขกวีไอพี หน้าตาของชายร่างท้วมดูไม่บ่งอารมณ์ใดนอกจากมึนงง มือที่เคยเกาะแถว ๆ บั้นเอวของเขา ตอนนี้ไปประกบที่สันคิ้ว การ์ดหน้าดุกระชากเสื้อบริกรผู้ซุ่มซ่ามให้ออกห่างเจ้านาย มือหนาดึงเสื้อขาวไม่ปรานีปราศรัย น้ำเครื่องดื่มปนกันมั่วจนสีไม่น่าดู ซ้ำร้ายน้ำบางส่วนรดหัวและเสื้อสูทแพงระยับของเจ้านายเพราะแรงกระชาก  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ใครสั่งแกมา ?” การ์ดกระชากถามเสียงเย็น นักร้องหยุดเปล่งเสียงเมื่อมีเสียงดังกว่าเกิดขึ้น ดนตรีหยุดเล่น..คลับแจซตกอยู่ในภาวะเงียบงัน  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ยิ่งกดดัน..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
บริกรตะกุกตะกักหตอบอย่างยากเย็นเมื่อกลายเป็นจุดสนใจของทั้งร้าน ผู้ชายที่น่าจะเป็นผู้จัดการร้านยืนหลบอยู่หลังเสาทางขวามือ เด็กหนุ่มเคราะห์ร้ายเหลือบมองพลางกลืนน้ำลายลงคอเอือกใหญ่ สีหน้าไร้เลือดของผู้จัดการร้าน อ่านได้ว่า “เวลานี้ตนเป็นที่พึ่งแห่งตน”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
การ์ดสองคนเบียดหน้าจนชิด สายตาดุดันไม่เลื่อนไปไหน มันทับถมบนใบหน้าซื่อ ๆ ของบริกรหนุ่มผิวสีแทน  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“..มะ...มีคนผลักผะ...ผมครับ” เสียงลีบเล็ก เพราะลักษณะบางอย่างที่นูนออกมาใต้เสื้อของการ์ดสองคน ช่างละม้ายกับที่เห็นในหนังมือปราบนิวยอร์ก หรือพวกก็อดฟาเธอร์  
  
  
  
  
“คิดว่าพวกฉันจะเชื่อหรือไง ?”   
  
  
  
  
  
เกิดเสียง ‘กริ๊ก’ สองครั้ง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ตอบมาใครส่งแกมาวะ ?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“มีคนผลักจริง ๆ ครับ” บริกรโชคร้ายทรุดเข่าลงกับพื้น  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายร่างเพรียวรู้สึกว่าเรื่องกำลังไปกันใหญ่ ท่าทางของเด็กหนุ่มคนนี้ก็ไม่ได้โกหก...ผู้ชายตัวแค่นี้จะไปสู้การ์ดร่างบึ้กสองคนได้อย่างไร ถ้าจะลอบทำร้ายเสี่ยโดยที่ไม่สนใจการ์ดสองคน ก็ดูจะบ้าบิ่นเกินไปแล้ว เขาหันมองคู่ค้าที่หน้านิ่วและหัวเริ่มปูด เลือดลิ่มเล็ก ๆ ไหลจากหางคิ้วของชายร่างท้วม  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ผมคิดว่าน่าจะเป็นเรื่องเข้าใจผิดนะครับ” พนักงานบริษัทที่เมื่อยืนแล้วสูงแค่อกของบอดี้การ์ด กำลังยืนหยัดเพื่อความยุติธรรม เพื่อนตาหยีสะกิดแขนเสื้อเขาให้นั่งลง แต่ทำอย่างไรได้ ก็มันลั่นปากออกไปแล้ว  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“พวกเดียวกันเรอะ ?” การ์ดคนหนึ่งหันมาตะคอกใส่เขา  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“หุบปาก อย่าเสียมารยาทกับคนของฉัน...เอ้ย แขกของฉัน” ชายร่างท้วมตวาดเสียงลั่นแม้ตอนนี้จะลืมตาข้างหนึ่งไม่ขึ้น แรงผลักดูจะรุนแรงกว่าที่คิด การ์ดชะงักก่อนจะโค้งขออภัยเขาจนตัวโก่ง  
  
  
  
  
  
“ถามเขาดี ๆ อาจจะได้เรื่องกว่านะครับ” เพื่อนเขายังสะกิดไม่เลิกให้สงบปากสงบคำ แต่เขารู้ว่าตราบใดที่แขกวีไอพีคนนี้ยังอยู่ที่นี่ การ์ดสองคนนี้ไม่กล้าแตะแม้ปลายเล็บ เขามองเห็นความลักลั่นของการ์ดทั้งสองคน และมองเห็นสายตาดุ ๆ ของคู่ค้าวีไอพีที่จ้องไปที่สองคนนั้น การ์ดข่มใจก่อนจะหันไปกระฉากเสียงใส่บริกรต่อ  
  
  
  
  
“ใครผลักแก ?”  
  
  
  
  
“เอ่อ...ผู้ชายตัวสูง....ผมดำ” บริกรพยายามนึกอย่างกระท่อนกระแท่น ถ้าไม่มีวัตถุที่นูนออกมาจากเสื้อการ์ดทั้งสอง เขาอาจจะจำได้ดีกว่านี้   
  
  
  
  
“เสื้อสีอะไร ?”  
  
  
  
  
“ผมไม่แน่ใจว่าดำหรือเขียวเข้มครับ” แสงไฟในคลับช่วงมีการแสดงบนเวที มันคงจะสว่างพอให้นั่งเล่นครอสเวิร์ดหรอกนะ แต่เขาก็ไม่กล้าจะพูดออกไป “แต่...แต่เขาสวมแว่นกันแดดครับ”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
การ์ดสบถและไม่สบใจ  
  
  
  
  
“คิดว่าจะเชื่อเรอะไง ใครจะใส่แว่นกันแดดในคลับวะ แกกุเรื่องขึ้นมาใช่ไหมห๊ะ !”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
การ์ดตัวโตดึงคอเสื้อของบริกรขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง กำปั้นลุ่น ๆ ง้างค้างไว้ในอากาศ พนักงานกินเงินเดือนยกมือขึ้นห้าม พร้อมหลับตาแน่น รู้สึกเหมือนบ้านเมืองนี้ไม่มีกฏหมายคอยควบคุม ทำไม..ชีวิตเขาจะต้องเจอกับอะไรที่ชวนให้หัวใจเต้นผิดจังหวะอยู่เสมอ แว่นกันแดด...อะไรนั่น....วูบหนึ่งเขาอยากได้ยินว่าผมทอง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“แต่ฉันเห็นค่ะ ผู้ชายตัวสูงแต่งตัวดีผลักเขา” นักท่องเที่ยวสาวมีท่าทางหมดความอดทนโพล่งขึ้นตอบ ตามมาด้วยอีกหลายเสียงสนับสนุนเป็นพยาน หลายคนบ่นพึมพำและส่งสายตาตำหนิมายังสองการ์ดหน้าโหด ชายหนุ่มร่างเพรียวเก็บไม้เก็บมือเพราะไม่อยากจะขัดจังหวะ  
  
  
  
  
  
บรรยากาศน่าอึดอัดเริ่มคลายตัว  
  
  
  
  
“มีคนยืนยันก็น่าจะโอเคแล้วนะคะ พวกเราจะฟังเพลงต่อค่ะ คุณพาเจ้านายไปทำแผลจะดีกว่าอีกค่ะ” ผู้หญิงแต่งตัวจัดจ้านโต๊ะถัดไปพูดขึ้น สายตาจิกกัดของหล่อนตรึงแน่นที่แขกวีไอพีของเขา   
  
  
  
  
  
ชายร่างท้วมในสูทลายเพรสลีย์สีเลือดหมูและการ์ดผู้ซื่อสัตย์ทั้งสองคนลาจากเขาไปอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ เขาเกือบถอนหายใจออกมาดัง ๆ ต่อหน้านักธุรกิจหมื่นล้านคนสำคัญ ดวงตาเรียวเล็กมองแผ่นหลังทั้งสามหายไปหลังกรอบประตู เพลงแจซนุ่ม ๆ กลับมาบรรเลงต่ออีกครั้ง เพื่อนร่วมงานควบตำแหน่งเพื่อนสนิทของเขาเสนอให้กลับบ้านหลังจากดื่มมาร์การีตาแก้วนี้จบ เขานั่งมองเพื่อนเพลิดเพลินกับแอลกอฮอล์รสหวาน รู้สึกเหมือนบางอย่างกำลังหมุนปั่นไปในทิศทางที่เขาจะควบคุมไม่ได้ เพียงแค่ได้ยิน..เหตุการณ์บังเอิญแสนบังเอิญ เขาฉุกใจ..   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ตัวสูง.. ผมดำ... กับแว่นกันแดดอย่างนั้นเหรอ ?  
  
  
  
  
  
+++   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
"SHIT! ...ทำเป็นเล่นตัว แต่ก็ยอมเป็นอีหนูให้เสี่ยโง่ ๆ”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาเดินสะเปะสะปะพลางบ่นงึมงำ ไม่ใช่วิสัยของเทมโปมือหนึ่งตลอดกาลขององค์กร งานก็คืองานสิวะ ในประเทศเฮงซวยนี้มีอะไรให้เขาเดินชนตั้งมากมาย ทำไมต้องเป็นผู้ชายหน้าตลก ตาตี่ หน้าบานคนนี้ด้วย ? ทำไมต้องให้เขามาเจอกันที่นี่ ? มันไม่ได้อยู่ในแผนการสักนิด เขาตั้งใจไว้แล้วนี่หว่า ไม่ว่าอย่างไรก็จะไม่ก่อสัมภาระเกินจำเป็น เขาคือใคร ? เทมโปรู้ตัวดี.. เขาทำอะไรเลี้ยงชีพ ? เทมโปก็รู้แก่ใจ งานนี้มันไม่ใช่สิ่งที่จะนึกจะออกก็ออก นึกเลิกก็เลิก...  
  
  
  
  
  
ไปตายซะพระเจ้า... โทษฐานที่ทำให้ผมเจอเจ้านั่น  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาเดินตามแสงไฟริมถนนไปเรื่อยเหมือนไร้จุดหมาย เทมโปรู้ดีอีกว่า เสียงเอะอะในคลับเทียบเท่าได้กับการแหวกหญ้าให้งูตื่น แล้วเขายังมาเดินโล่งเปิดเผยภายในรัศมีการค้นหาหนึ่งกิโลเมตรแบบนี้ ...ยิ่งคิดก็ยิ่งบ้า แต่ไม่คิดก็ทนไม่ได้  
  
  
  
  
เจ้าบ้านั่นปล่อยให้ผู้ชายหน้าไหนก็ไม่รู้ที่รสนิยมเห่ยเอามือเข้าไปในกางเกง ผู้ชายที่สวมสูทเพรสลีย์สีเลือดหมูได้ต้องเป็นพวกที่ต่อมรับรู้เรื่องความสวยงามบอดสนิทแต่กำเนิด แล้วไงล่ะ ? จะล้วงกันไปถึงก้นกบก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องของเขา ไม่ใช่เรื่องของเขาสักนิด แต่เขาก็...  
  
  
  
 _Fuck up!!_  
  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มตระเวนราตรีไปทางตะวันออกของเมือง ร้านอาหารยามดึกเรียงรายริมถนน มีทั้งเนื้อสัตว์ที่เขารู้จักทุกชนิด ไปจนถึงอวัยวะแช่แข็งที่เขาระบุไม่ได้ว่าเป็นอะไร เขาไม่ชอบแสงไฟนีออนขาวโพลนแบบนี้ มันซีดศพเกินไป มันหดหู่เกินไป เทมโปตัดสินใจไม่ถอดแว่นตาเรย์แบนออกในตอนนี้ สายลมเย็นจากริมแม่น้ำทำให้เขากลับมาเป็นตัวของตัวเองอีกครั้ง ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกเหมือนโดนเหวี่ยงไปไกล เขาไม่ได้รู้สึกแบบนี้มานานแล้ว บุ่มบ่าม ? ห่าม ? และตอนนี้ก็ยังโง่บัดซบ... ไม่รีบหาที่ซ่อนตัวหลังจากทำลงไปแบบนั้น ห่างจากจุดเกิดเหตุไม่เกินหนึ่งกิโลเมตรด้วยซ้ำ เจ้าการ์ดหน้าโง่สองตัวนั่นอาจจะดมกลิ่นเขามาจนถึงตอนนี้ เทมโปปัดเอวราวกับจะหาเศษเหรียญในกระเป๋า คุณนายอยู่ในที่ประจำดี เขาไม่ค่อยพกมันออกไปไหนมาไหน ประเทศนี้ระแวงการก่อการร้ายยิ่งกว่าอะไรดี เขาเห็นสัญญาณตรวจจับโลหะหน้าห้างร้านแล้วนึกหน่ายใจ เขามองกระป๋องน้ำดื่มซึ่งกลิ้งเกลือกอยู่บนพื้น อะไรบางอย่างดลใจให้เขาเตะกระป๋องใบนั้น มันกระเด็นไปเสาไฟริมถนน เสียงก้องของเนื้ออะลูเนียมบางเฉียบเกิดขึ้นและตายลงในทันที บ้าเอ้ย...ไอ้เสี่ยบ้านั่นไม่ได้ล้วงกางเกงเขาเสียหน่อย  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ใช่สิ...ก็มันเป็นกางเกง  _หมอนั่น_ นี่  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงหย่อนกายนั่งลงที่ริมฟุตบาท หยิบหนังสือท่องเที่ยวที่ได้จากเท็ดดี้มาชั่งน้ำหนักในมือ สายลมเย็นจากแม่น้ำกว้างสุดลูกหูลูกตาพัดมาระลอกใหญ่ มันเพียงพอที่จะหอบไอโทสะออกไปได้บ้าง เทมโปมองหนังสือแนะนำการท่องเที่ยวหน้าปกสีฉูดฉาด ...นี่ก็คงเป็นรสนิยมของลุง ๆ เรื่องมันน่าจะง่ายกว่านี้ ถ้าเขาไม่ได้เจอผู้ชายหน้าโง่ คนที่นั่งให้ผู้ชายสูทเห่ย ๆ อีกคนนั่งแทะโลมอยู่ค่อนคืน  
  
  
  
  
ถ้าหน้าหวานอ่อนช้อยจะไม่ว่าสักคำ  
  
  
  
  
นี่..ทั้งหัวเถิก ตาตี่ แก้มยุ้ย ปากบาง คางเล็ก..  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
เขากำลังนึกถึงช่วงเวลาที่อยู่ในอุโมงค์ทางเดินนั่น  
  
  
  
  
  
แสงแดด.. ผิวใสราวกับโปร่งแสง...พื้นที่ว่างไม่กี่เซนติเมตรระหว่างเขาและหมอนั่น เทมโปอดไม่ได้ที่จะใช้หลังมือเสียดถูกับริมฝีปากตนเอง ภาพในมโนนึกมันจัดจ้านไปด้วยแสงแดดเมดิเตอเรเนียน  
  
  
  
  
  
“ยังไม่ได้สักครั้งเลยสิท่า ?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปสะดุ้ง แต่ไม่มากพอที่ชายในชุดเขียวมะนาวจะจับได้ เท็ดดี้สวมเสื้อโปโลขับสีผิว เสื้อแบบนักท่องเที่ยวเกาะทางใต้ แบบที่ควรจะดวดเหล้าอยู่ริมหาดทราย และมั่วสาวสักคนสองคนท่ามกลางอาทิตย์อัสดง  
  
  
  
  
  
แล้ว what the hell ลุงมาทำอะไรข้างแม่น้ำ ?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ลุงหมายถึงอะไร ?” ชายหน้าตาอารมณ์ดีหันมายักคิ้วหลิ่วตาให้ ก่อนจะทรุดตัวลงนั่งบนฟุตบาท ห่างจากเทมโปหลายช่วงตัว  
  
  
  
“คิดว่าอะไรล่ะไอ้หนู ?”  
  
  
  
“ลุงอย่าลีลา...”  
  
  
  
  
“มาถึงแผ่นดินแม่ทั้งทีใช่ไหม ? ยังไม่ได้กินอาหารท้องถิ่นสักที..นั่นแหละที่ฉันหมายถึง”  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปหลับตาลงชั่วครู่ เขาไม่คิดจะต่อความยาวสาวความยืด เท็ดดี้รู้ดีว่า เขารู้ว่า เท็ดดี้รู้อะไร แต่เมินเสียเถอะ ถ้าจะให้เขาแสร้งทำเป็นไม่รู้ ทั้งที่รู้อยู่เต็มอก ชายหนุ่มเลือกที่จะจมดิ่งในภวังค์ เสียงกรอบแกรบของถุงกระดาษดังขึ้นและหยุดลง เท็ดดี้เดินมาดักด้านหน้าและยื่นซองสีน้ำตาลมาทางเขา มันปั๊มตราร้านหนังสือไว้ด้านนอก ให้ตายสิ...ไม่นึกว่าเรื่องแค่นี้ลุงเท็ดดี้ก็ยังปลอมให้เหมือน ชายสูงวัยกว่าพยักพเยิดให้อีกฝ่ายแกะออกดู แต่เทมโปไร้อารมณ์เกินกว่าจะสนใจหนังสือห่าเหวอะไรที่เท็ดดี้อาจจะใช้ล้อเลียนเขา  
‘หนังสือแนะนำร้านอาหารทั่วกรุง’  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปสบถในลำคอ...  _Exotic cuisine_  อาหารเอเชียห่ะไรวะ เอารูปสปาเก็ตตี้เด่นหราพร้อมชีสครึ่งซีกอยู่อีกมุมปก ตลกร้ายอีกมุกหนึ่งของเท็ดดี้ เขาขยับแว่นกันแดดอีกครั้ง เผื่อเขาจะมองผิดไป..แต่สปาเก็ตตี้ก็คือสปาเก็ตตี้ เขากรีดหน้าหนังสืออย่างเบามือ ข้างในเจาะเป็นช่อง มีขวดเล็ก ๆ บรรจุน้ำใส ๆ เขาพอจะเดาออกว่ามันเป็นอะไร กลิ่นแบบนี้...เขารีบปิดหน้าหนังสือทันที  เมื่อเงยหน้าขึ้นมอง เท็ดดี้ยิ้มเผล่รอเขาอยู่แล้ว   
  
  
  
  
“งานแทรกน่ะ...แซมมวล...จำได้ไหม ? เขาอยากให้นายช่วยเขานิดหน่อย หมู่นี้งานไม่ค่อยราบรื่น”  
  
  
  
“ลุงเท็ดดี้ครับ   ไหนว่างานที่นิวยอร์กเป็นที่สุดท้ายไง ถ้าฟลอเรนซ์รู้เรื่องนี้ขึ้นมา มันไม่จบง่าย ๆ หรอก คุณก็รู้”  
  
  
  
  
  
“นายเลือกไม่ได้หรอกไอ้หนู”  
  
  
  
  
“แล้วฟลอเรนซ์ ?”  
  
  
  
  
“ก็ฟลอเรนซ์นั่นแหละเป้าหมาย”  
  
  
  
  
“แดมน์ เท็ดดี้ ผมไม่ชอบเรื่องแบบนี้ งัดข้อกันเองไปเพื่ออะไร แล้วผมเนี่ยสิที่ซวย”  
  
  
  
  
“ยังมีอะไรอีกเยอะบนโลกนี้ที่นายยังไม่เข้าใจ”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปเงียบไปอึดใจ  
  
  
  
  
  
“เท่าไร ?”  
  
  
  
  
เท็ดดี้ชูนิ้วขึ้นมาสองนิ้ว ชายหนุ่มส่ายหน้า เขายกมือขึ้นมาห้านิ้ว ลุงเท็ดดี้กระแอมไอเสียงดัง ก่อนจะโพล่งออกมา  
  
  
  
  
“ไม่ได้หรอกไอ้หนู นั่นมันสูงเกินไป”  
  
  
  
  
“ไม่หรอก ผมไม่เอาหรอกแค่นี้ นี่ผมหมายถึงของลุงและของผมบวกกัน” เทมโปพูดหน้าตาย เขาไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะเป็นผู้รักษาสันติภาพในองค์กร หรือเป็นหมากเบี้ยราคาถูกให้ใครเขาใช้และถีบหัวเล่น เขารู้ดีว่าคนที่จ้างเขา ไม่อยากให้คนข้างนอกรู้เรื่องแตกหักภายใน จะใช้พวกล่าง ๆ ก็ปากเบา ดีไม่มีดีอาจจะไม่ได้อะไรเลย  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ไอ้หนู...แพงไปหรือเปล่า ?” เท็ดดี้กระซิบเสียงเบา แต่คิ้วสองข้างเริ่มขมวดเข้าหากันจนแยกไม่ออก   
  
  
  
  
“เท็ดดี้ ผมรู้ว่าคุณลำบากใจ แต่ถ้าแซมมวลต้องการงานนี้ เขาควรจะจ่าย..หรือให้อีกคนช่วยจ่าย”  
  
  
  
  
“รู้ด้วยหรือ ?”  
  
  
  
  
“ในโลกนี้ยังมีอะไรมากที่คุณไม่รู้นะเท็ดดี้”  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มทั้งสองคนนั่งเงียบกริบในความมืด ราวกับเกรงว่าลมหายใจจะทำลายบรรยากาศอันศักดิ์สิทธิ์นี้ลง บางครั้งเทมโปกลั้นหายใจ เสียงจอแจของคนเดินถนนซาลง พร้อมกับร้านรวงที่ทยอยปิด เทมโปหมุนแหวนเป็ดทองคำบนนิ้วกลางอย่างเลื่อนลอย แต่ต่างฝ่ายต่างรู้ดีว่านี่คือการรอคอย เป็ดสีทองอร่ามล้อแสงจันทร์ราวกับมีชีวิต เท็ดดี้อดไม่ได้ เขาหันมองแหวนนั้นอย่างสนใจ มันสะท้อนแสงจันทร์หลัว ไอ้เงินมากมายมหาศาลที่ได้มาก็ละลายหายไปกับเครื่องประดับแปลก ๆ ถ้าไม่ติดว่าเทมโปเป็นมือดี เขาคงจับเครื่องแต่งเครื่องทรงบ้า ๆ นี้ลงแม่น้ำไปให้หมด  
  
  
  
  
  
“โอเค ฉันตกลง บัญชีเดิม ฉันจะง้างกับแซมมวลให้”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ความเงียบกลับมาหนาแน่นอีกครั้ง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ลุงต้องการให้ผมเอาน้ำอัลมอนด์ไปใส่ในอาหารสักมื้อของฟลอเรนซ์ใช่ไหม ?”  
  
  
  
“ถ้าจะพูดให้ถูก..ลูกน้องของฟลอเรนซ์”  
  
  
  
“ยาพิษไม่ใช่วิธีของผม”  
  
  
  
“เอาน่า..เทมโป ไม่มีใครวางยาพิษเป็นตั้งแต่เกิดหรอก”  
  
  
  
“เท็ดดี้ ถ้าคุณจะกรุณาผม เลิกเล่นตลกเถอะ”  
  
  
  
  
“โอเค..มันไม่ใช่ยาพิษ แค่ตลกร้ายจากอดีตโซเวียตเท่านั้นแหละ”  
  
  
  
เทมโปยกมือขึ้นตบหน้าผากตนเอง ก่อนจะยัดมันลงกระเป๋าไป วินาทีนี้...ไม่ว่าเท็ดดี้จะพูดจริงหรือว่าโกหก เขาก็รับงานนี้ไปแล้ว และมีแต่เขาเท่านั้นที่จะรู้ว่าของจริงหรือของปลอม แสงไฟริมแม่น้ำเริ่มชัดเข้มมากขึ้น เมื่อร้านค้าริมถนนปิดไฟจนหมด ชายหนุ่มเดาะลิ้นเบา ๆ “ผมนึกอะไรได้ข้อหนึ่ง ไม่สิ..สองข้อ”  
  
  
  
  
  
“ได้ยินอย่างนี้แล้วใจไม่ดี นายเพิ่งขูดเลือดขูดเนื้อไปหยก ๆ นะอย่าลืม”  
  
  
  
  
“ไม่ใช่เรื่องนั้นหรอก ผมจะบอกว่า อย่าสอดแนมเรื่องของผมอีก นั่นคือข้อหนึ่ง”  
  
  
  
  
“โอ๊ะ..”  
  
  
  
  
“ให้ตายสิลุง...ผมรู้ว่าคุณอยู่ที่คลับ”  
  
  
  
“นายกำลังพูดเรื่องอะไรน่ะ ?”  
  
  
  
“โอเค นั่นคือข้อที่สอง ให้ความเป็นส่วนตัวกับผมบ้าง ผมอยากหิ้วใคร หรือจูบกับใครอย่างสบายใจว่าไม่มี ‘ลุงหน้าไหน’ มาสอดรู้ไปทุกเรื่อง”  
  
  
  
  
เท็ดดี้ยักไหล่พลางอมยิ้ม “ก็นั่นงานฉัน”  
  
  
  
  
“คราวหลังก็เข้ามานั่งดูผมข้างเตียงเลยดีกว่า ผมจะได้เตรียมค็อกเทลไว้ให้” เทมโปลุกขึ้นยืนเต็มความสูง  
  
  
  
  
“โอ...เทมโป นายไม่รู้หรอกว่ากำลังพูดอะไร แต่ไม่ล่ะ ขอบคุณ”  
  
  
  
“ทำได้ไหม ?”  
  
  
  
“แล้วจะคิดดู”  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปทำหน้าเหมือนโดนส้นสูงเจ็ดนิ้วของจิมมี่ ชูเหยียบเท้า ชายหนุ่มผมดำเลื่อนแว่นตากันแดดให้เข้าที่ และเดินออกมาจากตรงนั้นโดยไม่ร่ำลา เขานึกอยากให้เท็ดดี้กลายเป็นตุ๊กตาหมีเท็ดดี้ขึ้นมาจริง ๆ เขาจะได้เอาจับยัดเข้าพิพิธภัณฑ์ ไม่สิ..ถ่วงน้ำไปเลยง่ายกว่า ความคิดก็เป็นได้แค่ความคิด เขาเกล็ดบุหรี่และออกเดิน  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
เขาเหนื่อยแทบขาดใจ ตอนทิ้งตัวลงนั่งโซฟาสีเข้ม ห้องขนาดสองห้องนอน หนึ่งห้องน้ำ อบอวลไปด้วยไอร้อนของยามกลางวัน แม้ว่าจะเป็นเวลากลางคืนแล้วก็ตาม เขาเหลียวมองไปรอบห้อง...มิน่า...ตอนที่นายหน้าแนะนำห้องนี้ถึงลดราคาแล้วลดราคาอีก ไอ้สายตาที่ชำเลืองมองเขาบ่อย ๆ คงจะนึกด่าเขาเป็นไอ้โง่ไอ้งั่งอยู่ในใจสินะ ชายหนุ่มร่างเพรียวยกขาขึ้นไขว้ ก่อนจะนึกถึงเหตุการณ์เมื่อคืนนี้ ต้องเรียกว่าเมื่อคืนวานสินะ เพิ่งเข้าวันใหม่ได้เพียงยี่สิบนาที ยี่สิบนาทีที่เขาไม่ได้ทำอะไรเลยหนอกจากนั่งจมความคิดและความหลัง สายตาปรายมองสูทอาร์มานีที่เขากัดฟันซื้อ แขวนเรียบร้อยตึงเปรียะอยู่ทางขวามือ เขามองและคำนวณอายุของมัน  
  
  
  
  
สองปีแล้วสินะ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
วันนี้..เป็นวุ่นวายอีกวันที่ไม่เหมือนวันเดิมในสองปีที่ผ่านมา เหมือนทุกอย่างกระจัดกระจายไปจากที่ของมัน เขาหาบางอย่างไม่พบ เขาไม่รู้ว่ากำลังหาอะไรด้วยซ้ำไป  
  
  
  
  
  
กริ๊ง...  
  
  
  
เสียงโทรศัพท์ดังขึ้นในยามวิกาล พนักงานบริษัทผู้เหนื่อยอ่อน เดาว่าเพื่อนสนิทต้องโทรมารายงานเรื่องคู่ค้าคนสำคัญแน่ เวลาแบบนี้จะมีใครโทรอีก สงสัยว่าคราวนี้วัตถุดิบที่ตกลงกันไว้คงจะชวด เหตุสุดวิสัยจริง ๆ นี่หว่า ความจริง คู่ค้ารายนี้มีสินค้าที่ไม่ได้เกรดเออะไร คุณภาพก็ทั่วไปในตลาดนั่นแหละ แต่ขายถูกกว่าราคากลางในตลาดอย่างเหลือเชื่อ แถมยังมีไม่อั้น ถ้าได้วัตถุดิบจากเขาคนนี้ ก็คงจะพอหักกลบลบหนี้กับยอดไตรมาสแรกได้ เขายกหูโทรศัพท์ขึ้นและรอเสียงบ่นทุ้มนุ่ม ๆ ของเพื่อน แต่...ไม่มีเสียงใครจากปลายสาย เขาไม่รอนับถึงสิบ เลื่อนมือวางหูอัตโนมัติและดึงสายออก ชีวิตนี้เขาเจอโทรศัพท์โรคจิตมามากจนเกินพอ ไม่เอาแล้ว  
  
  
  
  
ครั้งนี้ก็เช่นกัน  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ลมหายใจยังกรุ่นแอลกอฮอล์ น่าแปลกที่เขานอนไม่หลับ โปสการ์ดวัวกระทิงแปะบนบอร์ดไม้แผ่นเล็กอย่างเหนียมอาย ไม่ได้มีใครเขียนมาหาเขาหรอก พนักงานกินเงินเดือนซื้อเอง ทึกทักเอาว่ามีคนส่งมาหา เป็นของชิ้นเดียวในห้องที่เขาคิดว่ามีไว้ ‘เตือนใจ’ ไม่ว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้น เขาคิดว่าเป็นเรื่องตลกของซาตาน ทั้งในอดีตและอนาคต ฝีมือซาตานทั้งนั้น  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มร่างเพรียวกลับไปนั่งที่โซฟาอีกครั้ง เสียงนาฬิกาเดินไปข้างหน้าอย่างหนวกหู เขาหลับไม่ลงก็เพราะเสียงนาฬิกา น่าแปลกที่เขาหวนนึกถึงเรื่องสมัยเด็ก ตอนเย็นหลังจากเลิกเรียนภาคปกติ เขาต้องวิ่งแจ้นไปให้ทันรถไฟใต้ดินตอนบ่ายสี่โมง เพื่อไปเรียนพิเศษที่อยู่ไกลออกไปอีกหกสถานี ถ้าเขาพลาดขบวนนี้หมายความว่าเขาจะสายไปยี่สิบนาที และจะไม่ทันวิชาติวแรกสุด ดังนั้น เขาไม่มีเวลาหยุดทักทาย หรือชมนกชมไม้หลังเลิกเรียน เขาไม่ได้เดือดร้อนอะไรนัก จนวันหนึ่ง ร้านไอศกรีมแบบโฮมเมดมาเปิดที่หัวมุมถนน สีสันของร้านเป็นโทนอบอุ่น จัดวางสีส้มอิฐและไม้สีเข้มอย่างลงตัว หน้าร้านเป็นกระจกสูงจรดเพดาน และมีถาดไอศกรีมสีสวยวางชิดกระจกใส เขามักนึกว่าเป็นสายรุ้งจำลอง เมื่อมองจากระยะไกล แต่เขาติดใจไอศกรีมอยู่ถาดหนึ่ง มันมีสีนวลตาและแต้มจุดเหลืองเข้ม ซึ่งแทบกลืนไปกับเนื้อเนียนของมันเอง เปล่า...มันไม่ได้โดดเด่น เขาคิดว่ามันด้อยด้วยซ้ำเมื่อเทียบกับถาดข้าง ๆ ที่เป็นสีม่วงและสีชมพู  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขามารู้ทีหลังว่ามันคือรัมเรชิน  
  
  
  
  
  
  
วิ่งผ่านทุกวัน หันมองทุกวัน แต่ไม่เคยได้หยุดแวะ เขารู้ว่ามีเวลามากมายที่จะแวะเข้าไป ถ้าอยากกินจริง ๆ เช่น ตอนเช้าก่อนเข้าเรียน หรือตอนพักกลางวัน ชวนเพื่อนมากินจะได้ไม่เคอะเขิน  
  
  
  
  
  
แต่เขาก็ไม่ทำ...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เหตุผลตัวเป้ง ๆ คือ กลัวไม่อร่อย  
  
  
  
  
  
เขารู้น่าว่ามันหยุมหยิม แต่ก็ยังกลัวว่ากินไม่ได้ เสียดายเงิน เสียดายความรู้สึก หรือถ้ากินแล้วเกิดไม่สบายท้อง ต้องหยุดเรียน หรือว่าเขาเกิดแพ้ส่วนผสมอะไรสักอย่างในไอศกรีมรัมเรซิน ฟังแค่ชื่อ เขายังไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่ามันมาจากอะไร น่าจะเป็นชื่ออุปกรณ์ก่อสร้างมากกว่าไอศกรีมด้วยซ้ำ   
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาตัดใจ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
วิ่งผ่านทุกวันก็หันมอง สีสันนิ่มนวลในละอองแดดยามบ่ายแก่จัด ใจก็ยังคิดถึง นึกครวญว่ารสชาติของมันจะเป็นอย่างไรนะ เด็กหนุ่มเปลี่ยนเส้นทางเดิน แม้ว่าจะอ้อมนิดหน่อย แต่ก็ไม่ได้สายจนผิดหูผิดตา ถ้าวิ่งเร็ว ๆ ก็ไปทันเหมือนเดิม  
  
  
  
  
  
  
วันหนึ่ง...เหมือนทุก ๆ วัน เขาเร่งร้อนจัดกระเป๋า ยัดทุกอย่างที่จำเป็นลงไป เพราะการทดลองยืดเยื้อ ใครสักคนเอาแผ่นสไลด์ตัวอย่างไปจุ่มในกรดซัลฟิวริก ตอนนี้จะเลยเวลามายี่สิบนาที เขาต้องวิ่งไม่คิดชีวิตไปที่สถานี และถ้าหากไปทางอ้อมก็จะยิ่งไม่ทัน สองขาจึงวิ่งไปเส้นทางที่คุ้นเคย รองเท้านักเรียนเก่า ๆ ทอดเงาบนกระจกใส วูบเดียวที่เขาหันมอง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาหยุดกึก  
  
  
  
  
  
กระเป๋านักเรียนยังรุ่งริ่งในมือ อีกข้างหนึ่งกำตั๋วรถไฟไว้แน่น เด็กผู้ชายตัวผอมในชุดเสื้อนักเรียนตัวโตผลักประตูร้าน ที่ตลอดสองปีไม่เคยเข้าไป จำไม่ได้แล้วว่าใครร้องทักว่าอะไร หรือบรรยากาศในร้านเป็นอย่างไร จำได้เพียงว่า ปลายนิ้วเขาจรดลงที่กระจกโค้งเหนือถาดไอศกรีม ชี้ไปที่รัมเรซิน...  
  
  
  
  
  
รับรู้ถึงสิ่งภายนอกก็เมื่อถือมันไว้ในมือ ยืนอยู่นอกร้าน สีเหลืองอ่อนเจือจางกลับดูเข้มข้นเมื่อมองท่ามกลางแสงยามเย็น ไอร้อนสีส้ม ขับให้มันแลดูเหมือนก้อนของเล่นมากกว่าของกิน เขาประคองโคนอย่างระมัดระวังไปยังสวนสาธารณะที่ใกล้ที่สุด ตอนนี้เขาจำได้ละเอียดว่าเอียงกระเป๋าอย่างไร และเลือกม้านั่งตัวไหน  
  
  
  
  
เขากัดคำแรก  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ไม่อร่อย...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
อยากคายทิ้ง เขานึกสงสัยว่าทำไมเขาถึงคิดว่ามันไม่อร่อย เขาจำรสชาติมันไม่ได้แล้ว แต่มันไม่อร่อยเอามาก ๆ ในความรู้สึก เขาโดดเรียนเพื่อไอศกรีมที่ไม่อร่อยแม้แต่นิดเดียว หลังจากคำแรก แล้วมีคำต่อไปหรือเปล่า เขาไม่แน่ใจ ภาพรางเลือนเหลือแต่ทัศนคติแรงกล้าว่ามันไม่อร่อย  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
มันเพราะอะไรกันนะ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เสียงกริ่งหน้าประตูฉุดเขาออกจากภวังค์...อดีตวัยเยาว์ กดย้ำ ๆ สามครั้งติดกัน ก่อนจะรัวอีกชุด เพื่อนที่ทำงานเขานั่นเอง ชายหนุ่มร่างเพรียวเปิดประตูให้โดยไม่ส่องตาแมวดูก่อน ใบหน้าขาวซีดและดวงตายิบหยีทอความกังวลใจอย่างเห็นได้ชัด  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ขอบคุณที่นายปิดโทรศัพท์”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“อย่าประชดน่า”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“เปล่า...และถ้านายไม่ว่าอะไร ขอกาแฟดำแก้วหนึ่ง”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
น้ำเสียงร้อนรนอย่างเหนื่อยหน่าย แปลก...แต่เขาก็ลุกขึ้นไปชงกาแฟให้โดยดี เพื่อนสนิทร่างสันทัดเดินตามไปที่บาร์อย่างรู้หน้าที่ทุกครั้ง สายตาของผู้มาเยือนเพ่งไปที่ถ้วยสีชมพูหวานจ๋อยสองใบ ทั้งสองใบแขวนไว้คู่กันตรงโต๊ะบาร์ ร้าวและบิ่น  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ยังไม่ทิ้งอีกหรือ”  
  
  
  
  
  
“ก็ว่า... แต่นายรู้ไหม ลายหัวใจแบบนี้ ราคาหนึ่งในแปดของเงินเดือนฉันเลยนะ แต่หล่อนไม่เอาคู่อื่น ถ้าไม่ใช่คู่นี้”  
  
  
  
  
“เขาเรียกว่าอะไรนะ อ้อ...เสพติดแบรนด์เนม”  
  
  
  
  
“เอาเถอะ ชื่อยี่ห้อของมัน ฉันยังสะกดไม่ถูกเลย” เขายื่นกาแฟรสขมให้เพื่อน เวลาจะล้างฤทธิ์เหล้าก็ต้องกาแฟดำนี่ล่ เพื่อนร่างสันทัดยกขึ้นจิบก่อนจะวางลงบนบาร์ มือหนาล้วงโทรศัพท์ขึ้นชูใส่นายเจ้าของห้อง  
  
  
  
  
  
“นายรู้ไหม วีไอพีของเราโทรหานายจนสายไหม้”  
  
  
  
  
“เห ?”  
  
  
  
  
“แต่นายปิดเครื่อง ก็เลยโทรมาหาฉันแทน”  
  
  
  
  
“มีเรื่องด่วนหรือไง”  
  
  
  
  
  
“ด่วนสิด่วนมาก เขาบอกว่า ถ้านายกับฉัน...ซึ่งความจริงก็คือนายแค่คนเดียวนั่นแหละ ไม่รับผิดชอบโครงการนี้ต่อ เขาอาจจะไม่สบายใจจนต้องหยุดทบทวนการอนุมัติ และรักษาตัวสักพัก ยิ่งไปกว่านั้น เขาอาจจะช็อกจนสัญญาของเราร่วงลงถังขยะเองเสียก็ได้”  
  
  
  
  
  
“แค่คิ้วแตกเองนะ แล้วฉันก็รับผิดชอบโครงการนี้กับนายอยู่แล้ว หรือมีอะไรที่ฉันพลาดไป....นี่ฉันถูกถอดชื่อหรือ”  
  
  
  
  
“ยังไม่เข้าใจอีกหรือไง ?”  
  
  
  
  
เจ้าของห้องเงียบไปหลายอึดใจ เพื่อนคนสนิทยกกาแฟขึ้นดื่มจนหมดแก้ว สีหน้าว่างเปล่าของอีกฝ่ายแปลได้ว่า ตอนนี้เขาทั้งสองคนเข้าใจตรงกัน ถ้วยหนากระทบพื้นโต๊ะดังปัง เหมือนยิ่งตอกย้ำสิ่งที่ต่างฝ่ายกำลังคิด  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“แล้วไงต่อ ?” เจ้าของห้องนึกแปลกใจที่ตนเองสงบกว่าที่คิดไว้เยอะ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“เขาบอกว่าอยากฟังคำตอบนาย...แต่โทรไม่ติด ตอนแรกเขาจะโทรมาถามที่อยู่ของนาย แต่ฉันอาสามาเอง โกหกนิดหน่อยว่านายนอนแล้วจะชอบปิดเครื่อง”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“มีเวลาเท่าไร”  
  
  
  
  
“สองวัน”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“น้อยไปหรือเปล่า”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“เฮ้...ตอนแรก เขาจะเอาวันนี้ด้วยซ้ำ”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ถ้ายังนั่งกินเหล้าต่อ..ก็คงได้เสียกันจริง ๆ แน่” พนักงานกินเงินเดือนหัวเราะกับมุกของตนเอง แต่เพื่อนเขาไม่ขำด้วย ดวงตายิบหยีหันไปมองตำแหน่งบนโต๊ะข้างโซฟา โคมไฟทรงร่มและโทรศัพท์สีขาว...เหมือนอะไรสักอย่างหายไป เขาถามเพื่อนอย่างไม่ลังเล  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“แล้วหล่อนไปไหน”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เจ้าของห้องมองตามสายตาเพื่อนไป ชายหนุ่มมองโคมไฟอับแสงอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง กว่าจะเข้าใจว่าเพื่อนหมายถึงอะไร  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“หล่อนอยู่ในห้องนอน อยู่บนเตียง ทำไมหรือ”  
  
  
  
  
  
“เปล่า...ก็แปลก ๆ ปกติ ฉันต้องเห็นหล่อนอยู่แถวนี้ เอาเถอะ...ฉันไปก่อนละ เดี๋ยวเจอกันวันจันทร์ จำไว้นะ นายไม่ต้องเสียสละเพื่อบริษัทขนาดนั้น พรุ่งนี้ปฏิเสธเขาไปซะ เจ้าตัวพูดเองเด็ดขาดกว่า ไปละ!” เพื่อนของเขาออกไปไวเหมือนพายุ ประตูห้องชุดของเขาล็อกอัตโนมัติทันทีที่ประตูปิดลง เขาหันกลับไปมองโต๊ะข้างโซฟาและคิดถึงหล่อน  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
อีกครั้งที่เสียงกริ่งประตูดึงความสนใจของเขา  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เพื่อนหน้าเดินชะโงกหน้าเข้ามายิ้มหวานเมื่อเปิดประตูให้ ชายร่างสันทัดไม่ยอมก้าวเข้ามาในห้อง  
  
  
  
  
“ลืมอะไรล่ะ?”   
  
  
  
  
“ดีมากเพื่อน มือถือคู่ยากของฉันอยู่ที่บาร์” เพื่อนสนิทเพียงคนเดียวของเขาในที่ทำงานชี้ไปที่บาร์เครื่องดื่มสุดมุมห้อง ตรงจุดที่พวกเขาเพิ่งนั่งเมื่อครู่ ชายหนุ่มเจ้าของห้องเดินเนิบนาบไปหยิบให้ นานพอที่เพื่อนด้านนอกจะนึกรำคาญ สีหน้าท่าทางบ่งบอกถึงความหมั่นไส้เต็มเปี่ยม  
  
  
  
  
  
“ขอบคุณพระเจ้า ฉันนึกว่านายจะใช้เวลาปีหนึ่งหยิบโทรศัพท์ให้ฉัน”  
  
  
  
  
  
“คราวหลังถอดรองเท้าเข้ามาหยิบเองน่า”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“นายอยากให้แขกวีไอพีของเรามานั่งร่วมวงจิบกาแฟด้วยกันไหมล่ะ ถ้านายไม่แคร์ ฉันจะได้เชิญมา”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“เงียบไปเลย” เขาปิดประตูใส่หน้าพลางหัวเราะร่วน เสียงฝีเท้าเงียบหายไปจากหน้าบานประตู กริ่งหน้าประตูดังขึ้นอีกครั้ง เจ้าของห้องยืนดักรอไว้ เพราะรู้ดีว่าเพื่อนของเขาจะมาไม้นี้ ชายหนุ่มผลักประตูแทบจะทันที เสียงกริ่งดนตรีท่อนแรกยังลอยค้างอยู่ในอากาศ  
  
  
“ลืมอะไรอีกล่ะคราวนี้?”  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
เขานึกหมั่นไส้เจ้าของห้องตาตี่ หน้าบาน แก้มยุ้ย ซึ่งยืนจ้องตากับเขามาได้เกือบห้านาทีแล้ว พวกเขาจ้องหน้ากันที่ธรณีประตู...ตอนตีสอง เพื่อจะได้ฟังประโยคที่ว่า  
  
  
“คุณเป็นใคร?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
นอกจากจะหัวเถิกแล้ว ความจำยังเสื่อมอย่างร้ายแรงด้วย เขาขยับแว่นตากันแดดให้เข้าที่ ก่อนจะยกมือขึ้นทาบกรอบประตู ดวงตาเรียวเล็กของหมอนั่นฉายแสงความไม่เข้าใจอย่างแท้จริง ...โง่อย่างไม่แกล้งทำ แค่สองปีถึงกับจำเขาไม่ได้เลยหรือไง ถึงแม้ว่า...จะจบไม่สวยก็เถอะ แต่เขาคนนี้ไม่มีค่าควรจำสักนิดเลยเรอะ? มันอดรนทนไม่ได้...หรือเพราะผมสีดำสนิท...หรือว่าทรงผมใหม่ที่ยาวเกือบมัดรวบเป็นหางได้  
  
  
  
  
[GD?]  
  
  
“อา...”   
  
  
  
  
คำสั้น ๆ ง่าย ๆ คำอุทานเล็ดลอดออกมาจากปากของหมอนี่ ความทรงจำและสีหน้าตกตะลึงพวยพุ่งทะลักทลายเสียจนเขานึกว่าแกล้งทำ มือสองข้างของหมอนั่นยกขึ้นผลักประตู เป็นปฏิกิริยาตรงข้ามกับคำว่า ‘โผเข้าหา’ เทมโปยกแขนข้างหนึ่งทุบปึงบนบานประตูสีฟ้า มันสยบทุกการขยับ โอกาสเดียวที่ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงจะได้ผลักประตูกลับไปตำแหน่งเดิม คนที่อยู่ในห้องผงะหลัง เพียงอึดใจเดียว ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงก้าวรุกเข้ามาในห้องอย่างถือวิสาสะ เขาปิดประตูลงล็อกเรียบร้อย ก่อนจะจัดเสื้อผ้าให้เรียบตึง ค่อนข้างพอใจกับสีหน้าของอีกฝ่ายในตอนนี้  
  
  
  
  
[You…Asia]  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปส่ายหัวดิก... ภาษาอังกฤษยังไม่เอาไหนเหมือนเดิม เขาขยับก้าวเข้าใกล้กว่าเดิม ผมปรกหน้าสีน้ำตาลเข้ม เสื้อยืดสีฟ้าอ่อนและกางเกงสแล็กลายหมากรุกสีน้ำตาลสลับแดง ชายหนุ่มโน้มกายลงมองดวงตาคู่นั้นให้ชัดขึ้น  
  
  
  
  
ความฉงนยังไม่พ้นจากดวงตา  
  
  
  
  
[I’m here to collect the debt.]  
  
  
  
  
[What?]  
  
  
  
  
[…The debt that you should have paid me two years ago.]  
  
  
  
  
เขาไม่ได้หวังให้เจ้าหน้าตลกนี่ฟังออกทุกคำพูด สีหน้าเวลาเหลอหลาก็ดูเข้าท่าดี กลิ่นสบู่และแชมพูโชยสดชื่น รากผมยังเปียกชื้น...นี่คงเพิ่งอาบน้ำเสร็จสินะ แขนข้างนั้นขึ้นบังทันที เมื่อเขาโน้มกายเข้าไปใกล้อีกนิด ดวงตาคมเขม้นมอง เมื่อคนตรงหน้าไม่ยอมเปิดทาง สีหน้าตื่นตะลึงนั่นแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นรังเกียจ...จนเหมือนสีหน้าของคนถูกทรยศ.  
  
  
  
  
[Go away!]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปยักไหล่และยอมถอยโดยดี เขาไม่นิยมฝืนใจใคร ของที่ได้มาแบบไม่เต็มใจไม่ค่อยอร่อยนัก ชายหนุ่มผิวปากขณะยกปลายนิ้วปาดไล้ผิวแก้มของอีกฝ่าย รู้ว่าผิวหลังอาบน้ำ...มันเนียนมือแค่ไหน ดวงตาเรียวเล็กคู่นั้นยังหลุกหลิก ทั้งอยากจ้องและอยากหลบตาเขาในขณะเดียวกัน และก็ไม่กล้าขยับตัว เทมโปยังขยับมือโลมไล้ต่อไป มือของอีกฝ่ายสั่นระริก เขาปล่อยมือและขยับขาแว่นกันแดด สิ่งเขาไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อนก็เกิดขึ้น ปลายนิ้วของเขาสั่น ! บ้าน่า...ตอนลั่นไกยิงแสกหน้าพวกสายลับ เขายังไม่มีกระดิก มันเป็นความโกรธหรือความกลัวกันแน่นะ?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[No gay, huh?]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[ **No gay** **!** ] ชายหนุ่มเจ้าของห้องตะโกนตอบ คล้ายกับว่าสมองน้อย ๆ ในศีรษะทุยนั่นกำลังขบคิดเรื่องใหญ่โตอย่างหนักหน่วง เทมโปแทบจะเห็นกลไกและเฟืองต่าง ๆ ในความคิดของอีกฝ่ายหมุนด้วยความเร็วสูง เขาเองก็อยากจะรู้เหมือนกันว่า เจ้าตัวจะพูดอะไรออกมา  
  
  
  
  
“ซาตาน” นั่นคือคำเดียวที่เทมโปได้ยิน  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงอดไม่ได้ที่จะหัวเราะ เขารู้ดีด้วยแววตาแบบนั้น มันหมายถึงความหมั่นไส้ และเขาดันรู้ดีอีกว่า ความทรงจำราบเรียบที่ควรจะฟุ้งกระจายตั้งแต่เจอหน้าเขา ตอนนี้ มันกำลังสะพัดอย่างบ้าคลั่งในหัวของจีดี...ไม่สิ...มนุษย์เงินเดือนที่ชื่อ...  
  
  
  
  
[Tempo.]  
  
  
  
  
[It seems like you ARE ready to talk.]  
  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มผมดำในเสื้อแจ็กเกตดำพอดีตัวกับรองเท้าสีฉูดฉาดราคาเหยียบหมื่น อีกทั้งบรรยากาศโดยรอบช่างตัดกับห้องพักพนักงานกินเงินเดือนธรรมดาสามัญ เทมโปเสมองของตกแต่งในบ้านแต่ละชิ้น ราคาถูก แต่ก็พอดูได้ เขาหย่อนตัวลงนั่งโซฟาหน้าตาธรรมดา มันไม่แต่จะมีลวดลายอะไรด้วยซ้ำ แต่อย่าเข้าใจผิดคิดว่าเป็นแนวมินิมอล มันเหมือนบังเอิญโดนซื้อมา บังเอิญได้มาอยู่ห้องนี้ และบังเอิญมาอยู่ตรงนี้ เทมโปนั่งลงสักพัก ...ก็ไม่เลว บางที..สิ่งที่เห็นอาจไม่ได้เป็นอย่างที่คิด เจ้าของห้องยืนทำตาปริบมาทางอาคันตุกะยามวิกาล ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงตวัดขาขึ้นไขว่และสำรวจห้องต่อไป เขามองดอกไม้ปลอมในแจกัน มองรูปภาพที่แขวนเรียงรายในห้องนี้   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
มองเผิน ๆ เหมือนมีรสนิยม แต่คล้ายกับว่าไปลอกเลียนรสนิยมใครมาก็ไม่รู้ หลายต่อหลายคน แล้วก็มาตีกันมั่วในห้องตัวเอง ถ้าเขามีบ้านของตัวเอง จะไว้ใจหมอนี่ให้ดูแลบ้านไ...เทมโปหยุดคิดในฉับพลัน ความคิดหลังจากนั้นมันว่างเปล่า บ้านเรอะ...? เขาสลัดมันออกจากหัวและแหงนหน้ามองผู้ชายตัวบางที่ยังยืนตาปริบ ๆ มองเขามาจากอีกฟากห้อ ตาตี่แบบนั้น ควรขอบคุณเขาที่ช่วยให้ถลึงตาได้โตขึ้น  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Would you come here and sit down, please?] เขาตบโซฟาลงที่ว่างข้าง ๆ เพราะรู้ว่าพูดไปอีกฝ่ายก็ไม่เข้าใจ   _ **[NOW!]**_  ชายหนุ่มตวาดเสียงเข้มสำทับ พูดสุภาพ ๆ ไม่ชอบใช่ไหม สองขานั่นจึงเข้ามาใกล้และทิ้งตัวนั่งที่โซฟาตัวข้าง ๆ เทมโปส่ายหน้า บนโลกนี้มีของสามอย่างที่เทมโปเกลียด นั่นก็คือ อากาศร้อน ผู้ชายร้องไห้ และการตะคอกที่ทำให้ผู้ชายร้องไห้ จีดีอาจยังไม่ร้องไห้ และเขาก็ไม่อยากตะคอก  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ผลคืออีกฝ่ายไม่ยอมสบตา  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
อยากเอื้อมมือออกไปลูบเรือนผมสีน้ำตาลนั่นอย่างอ่อนโยน และเขย่าตัวให้หัวโยกหัวคลอนสักทีสองทีว่า ทำไมต้องไปนั่งให้ผู้ชายอื่นลูบ ๆ คลำ ๆ เหมือนเป็นสินค้าราคาถูก อยากกระชากถามต่อด้วยซ้ำว่า เจ้านั่นเป็นคนแรกหรือว่าไม่ใช่...ยิ่งคิดก็ยิ่งอยากเอาหัวทุย ๆ มน ๆ นั่นโขกกับหมอนนัก กดกับหมอนให้จมเตียง ...หรือจะมัดไพล่หลังด้วยดีนะ ผ้าปูเตียงสีครามน่าจะเข้ากับผิวขาอ่อนของหมอนี่ดีพิลึก แต่หน้าตาอย่างหมอนี่ไม่น่าชอบอุปกรณ์เสริม...  
  
  
  
  
“ฉันไม่ชอบ...”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปสะอึก หรือว่าเขาคิดดังเกินไป   
  
  
  
  
“ฉันรู้ว่านายฟังไม่รู้เรื่องหรอก จะเป็นคนชาติไหนก็ช่างเถอะ แต่ทำแบบนี้ไม่ดีเลย ฉันไม่ชอบ”   
  
  
  
  
[What are you talking about?]  
  
  
  
  
“เงียบไปเลยนะ! ไอ้ภาษาอังกฤษงี่เง่านั่นอะไรนั่น ที่นี่ถิ่นฉันเข้าใจไหม?”  
  
  
  
  
[What the heck?] เทมโปทำท่าจะพูดต่อ แต่อีกฝ่ายปาหมอนอิงอันหนาหนักใส่หน้า ซึ่งในความจริง มันน่าจะเป็นเบาะมากกว่าหมอนอิง ชายหนุ่มเงียบลงในทันที  
  
  
  
  
“นายน่ะทำอะไรไว้ จำไม่ได้หรือไงกัน ฉันกับนายเป็นอะไรกันก็ไม่รู้ เพื่อน...เหรอ นายไม่อยากเป็นเพื่อนกับฉันด้วยซ้ำ จะบอกว่าไม่เห็นฉันในลิฟต์ตอนนั้นหรือไง ฉันเรียกนายด้วยรู้ไหม อย่าบอกนะว่าไม่ได้ยิน?”  
  
  
  
  
[…]   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“สองปีที่ผ่านมา สั้นไปที่จะลืม แต่ยาวนานเกินที่จะเจ็บปวด เพราะนาย! ฉันไม่ชอบเลย! ฉันไม่ชอบความรู้สึกแบบนี้ นายอย่าทำแบบนี้ อย่ามายุ่งกับฉัน ฉันก็แค่คนธรรมดา นายจะปั่นหัวฉันไปถึงไหนกันวะ?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[GD…] Did you just say that you have feelings for me? Can I presume that way, huh? เทมโปขยับเข้าใกล้อีกฝ่าย แม้ว่ายังเกรงใจเบาะ (หรืออาจเป็นหมอนอิง) ในมือของหมอนั่น   
  
  
  
“ฉันไม่ได้ชื่อนั้น พอกันทีกับเรื่องงี่เง่าแบบนี้  ฉันชื่อ...”  
  
  
  
  
ริมฝีปากนุ่มห่อคำพูดเชี่ยวกรากไว้มิดชิด เทมโปงับริมฝีปากบนของผู้ชายตรงหน้าแผ่วเบา แต่หนักแน่นพอที่จะทำให้อีกฝ่ายเคลิบเคลิ้มและเงียบเสียงลง ปลายนิ้วสอดเข้าเรือนผมสีน้ำตาล เทมโปนึกขอบคุณ ที่ตอนนี้จีดีไม่ได้ใส่น้ำมันผมมันเยิ้ม แบบนี้ก็ดีเขาชอบ ผมยุ่ง ๆ เหมือนเด็กมัธยมปลาย สีหน้ากังวลคลายลงเล็กน้อย มันไม่ยากหากจะโอ้โลมใครสักคน ทำให้คนนั้นหลอมละลาย ทำให้คนนั้นยอมให้ได้ทุกอย่าง แต่เขาไม่อยากผลีผลาม เทมโปอยากละเลียดรส และอยากเป็นฝ่ายหลอมละลายเองเสียบ้าง กลิ่นอับแบบอุโมงค์หินย้อนกลับมา แม้ในห้องไม่มีแสงแดด เถาองุ่น ฝุ่นละออง และวัวกระทิง แต่เขาก็สัมผัสมันได้ผ่านจูบ...ที่มาช้าเกือบสองปี ชายหนุ่มถอนริมฝีปาก ก่อนไล่จูบซับคางและฝังลงที่ซอกคอ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
อืม...กลิ่นหอมของสบู่  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...แต่มีบางอย่างผิดปกติ  
  
  
  
  
อะไรสักอย่างที่เขาหลงลืม...  
  
  
  
  
[Where is your girl?]  
  
  
  
  
[My girl? Why you know her? She’s in bed. My bed.]  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปปล่อยมือทั้งสองข้าง ต่อให้ผู้หญิงร้อยคนมีเจ้าของ ถ้าเขาจะสอยก็คือสอย แต่นี่...บ้าหรือเปล่าเทมโป หมอนี่ต่างหากที่เป็นเจ้าของคนอื่น เขาเองนั้นยังไม่เคยชิมรส ‘เจ้าของ’ ของคนอื่น และไม่รู้ว่าเพราะอะไร เขายังไม่อยากชิมรสชาตินั้นในตอนนี้  
  
  
  
  
เพราะผู้หญิงคนนั้น?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มเกลี่ยปอยผมออกจากใบหน้าของมนุษย์เงินเดือน อาจจะซับซ้อนเกินไปจนสมองเขาไม่ยอมรับรู้ ไม่อยากจะคิดอะไรต่อจากนี้ เขานึกถึงเวลาดูหนังสักเรื่อง ถ้าดูฉากที่ตัวละครลังเลจะขึ้นเตียงกับสาวสวย เขาคงสบถด่าตัวละครนั้นว่า ‘ไร้น้ำยา’ อย่างไม่ต้องสงสัย แล้วไงล่ะ? เทมโปนึกไม่ออกว่า ถ้าตัวเองนั่งดูฉากที่เขาเองประชันหน้ากับผู้ชายหน้าตลกตาตี่แล้วดันลังเลที่จะขึ้นเตียงด้วย นึกไม่ออกจริง ๆ ว่า ตัวเองจะสบถอะไร แต่ช่างหัวมันเถอะว่าจะสบถอะไ ถ้าเป็นไปได้ เขาอยากเป็นคนนั่งดูมากกว่าเล่นเอง จะได้ล้วงข้าวโพดคั่ว หัวเราะฝืด ๆ แล้วปิดหน้าจอ จบ. แต่บทนี้ มันแย่ยิ่งกว่าบทตัวประกอบในหนังโป๊เกรดบีสักเรื่อง   
  
  
  
  
  
  
มาคิด ๆ ดู นั่นฝืนใจแต่ได้ตังค์ อันนี้ไม่ได้ตังค์แต่ได้ตัว แถมฝืน (ห้าม) ใจตัวเองไม่ได้อีกต่างหาก   
  
  
  
  
เทมโปชักไม่แน่ใจว่ามันดีหรือไม่ดีกันแน่  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[You know my girl?]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Yes…goddamn. YES.] เทมโปตอบเสียงเนือย รู้สึกหมดแรง หมดกำลังใจ ให้ตาย...ผู้ชายคนนี้ยังมีหน้ามาถามเขาอีกว่ารู้จัก ‘ผู้หญิง’ ของตัวเองไหม จำได้หรือเปล่าว่าใครเป็นคนเปิดรูปให้ดูเมื่อสองปีก่อน  
  
  
  
  
ผู้ชายที่ชื่อจีดีหันมองโต๊ะข้างโซฟา ราวกับว่ามันมีดินแดนมหัศจรรย์ตีลังกาอยู่บนนั้น สายนั่นมองกลับไปกลับมาระหว่างโต๊ะและเทมโป สีหน้าตื่น ๆ ...เหมือนไม่อยากเชื่อ เทมโปเกลียดหน้าร้อนและผู้ชายทำหน้าเหลอหลา เขาผุดลุกขึ้นยืนก่อนจะสาวเท้าไปที่บาร์เครื่องดื่มอย่างหรูในห้อง ไม้เนื้อดี สีเยี่ยม ลายสวย เป็นเงางามปานเพิ่งลงแล็กเกอร์มาใหม่ บาร์หรู ๆ ก็ต้องคู่กับแก้วใส ๆ เนื้อละเอียด   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
แต่นรกอะไรบนโลกนี้ ถึงไม่มีเหล้าอยู่ในบาร์!  
  
  
  
  
ผู้ชายอย่างเทมโปไม่นับกาแฟเป็นเครื่องดื่ม โกโก้ยิ่งไม่ต้องพูดถึง เขาสะดุดตากับแก้วเนื้อพอร์ซเลนสีชมพูน้ำนมสองใบเป็นคู่กันแต่ลายเห่ยสุดชีวิต แต่ลายจะห่วยหรือสวยเลิศยังไง มันก็ตอกย้ำเป็นอย่างดีว่า มนุษย์เงินเดือนอยู่กับผู้หญิง  
  
  
...อยู่กินกับผู้หญิง!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาผลุนผันออกจากห้องไปโดยไม่กล่าวลา รู้ดีว่ามันไร้มารยาท การไร้มารยาทก็คือไม่มีศิลปะ คนที่มีศิลปะอย่างเขาไม่น่าจะทำ แต่ตอนนี้เขาไม่ใช่ศิลปิน ที่สำคัญ ศิลปินก็บ้าได้ ภาพหมอนั่นคั่วผู้หญิงมันลอยสลับไปมา  
  
  
  
  
จะเป็นแบบไหน?  
  
  
จะสักกี่ ‘น้ำ’?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาอยากจับไหล่นั่นเขย่า ๆ จนได้คำตอบ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มไม่ได้สังเกตว่าสองเท้าของตัวเองพามาที่ไหน ท้องถนนสีเข้มมีเพียงรองเท้าไนกี้ทาบทับเท่านั้น เจ้าบ้านั่นทำให้เขาต้องมาเดินกระฟัดกระเฟียดเพียงลำพังในตรอกแคบ ๆ แบบนี้ เขาสบถเสียงเบา แต่มันกลับก้องสะท้อนบนทางเดินคับแคบ ถนนสายนี้ทอดยาวไปยังถนนสายใหญ่ เจ้านั่นเดินผ่านเส้นนี้ไปทำงานทุกวันหรือเปล่า ? หรือว่าขับเจ้าบูอิกสีฟ้าคันนั้นไปทุกวัน ? เทมโปเตะถังขยะสีแดงใบโตตรงมุมแยกประเภทขยะ ก่อนจะเค้นเสียงตะโกน  
  
  
  
  
“ให้ตายเถอะลุง ไหนรับปากผมแล้วไง!”  
  
  
  
  
มองไปบนถนนมืดมิด มองแล้วก็ทำให้รู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองเป็นคนบ้า ไม่มีใครผ่านไปผ่านมา แสงไฟริบหรี่จากเสาไฟฟ้าเผยเงาทอดยาวที่ค่อย ๆ เข้มขึ้น เงานั้นมาหยุดที่แทบเท้าของชายหนุ่ม ...เงาของเท็ดดี้ ชายวัยลุงแต่หน้าอ่อน สวมเสื้อฮาวายสีส้มอาทิตย์อัสดง มีเสื้อฮูดดี้สีเขียวสะท้อนแสงซ้อนทับอีกชั้น ลุงเท็ดดี้ ยืนยิ้มเผล่ เมื่อเห็นเขาหมดอาลัยตายอยากอยู่ข้างถังขยะสีแดง ท่าทางมั่นใจว่าเสื้อผ้าของตนโดนใจหนุ่มรุ่นน้องเข้าอย่างจัง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Giddamnit เท็ดดี้ เสื้อคุณมัน...”  
  
  
  
  
“เจ๋งที่สุด” ชายอายุมากกว่าต่อให้  
  
  
  
  
“ถ้าเทียบกับเมื่อก่อนล่ะก็นะ...” เทมโปยักไหล่ รสนิยมของลุงเข้าขั้นเกินเยียวยาแล้ว   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ฉันก็แค่ลองแต่งแบบนายดูบ้าง แต่ราคาแพงเป็นบ้า อย่าบอกนะว่านายเอาเงินที่หามาได้ ไปละลายกับของพวกนี้”  
  
  
  
  
“อย่าเปลี่ยนเรื่องสิครับ”  
  
  
  
  
“โอเค ฉันสาบานว่าไม่เห็นอะไรตั้งแต่นายปิดประตูห้องของเด็กนั่น”  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปยกมือขึ้นตบหน้าผากตนเอง ถ้าคนในองค์กรบอกว่า รู้ 20% หมายความว่าพวกเขารู้ 50% ถ้าบอกว่าไม่รู้อะไรเลย หมายความว่าพวกเขารู้ 100% ชายหนุ่มรู้ทัน เท็ดดี้กลอกตาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...คิดว่าท่าทางใสสนุกของตาลุงกลิ้งกลอกวัย 40 จะช่วยให้เขาเบาใจได้รึ  
  
  
  
  
“โอเค ๆ เทมโป อย่าทำหน้าตาเหมือนจะควักคุณนายมาเป่าหัวฉันได้ไหม”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“..................”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ที่ฉันมาน่ะมีเหตุผลหรอก”  
  
  
  
  
“...................” เทมโปหมดอารมณ์คุย ตอนนี้ เขาอยากจิบมาร์การิต้าในอ่างจากุซซีดำนิล พร้อมแช่น้ำโรยกุหลาบจากเนเธอร์แลนด์ คลอเคล้ากับอีหนูที่ไหนสัก...สองคน เขาไม่ได้จองโรงแรมระดับห้าดาวในเมืองหลวง เพื่อมายืนเหงื่อแตกซิกข้างกองถังขยะแบบนี้  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“แซมมวลอยากให้งานเร่งขึ้นอีกหน่อย นายจะได้ทำงานชิ้นต่อไปเร็วขึ้น และบินไปเฮลซิงกิก่อนสิ้นเดือน”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงเกล็ดบุหรี่ออกมาหนึ่งมวน เขาจุดไฟและสูบลิ้มรสไปสองสามเฮือกก่อนจะขยี้มันทิ้ง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ขมลิ้นชะมัด  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาเลียริมฝีปาก เมื่อไม่กี่นาทีก่อนหน้านี้ ริมฝีปากของเขาได้แตะแต้มกับของใครบางคน มารู้ตัวอีกที ปลายนิ้วของตนเองก็ไล่ลูบไปตามหยักยกอ่อนนุ่ม เมื่อกี้...เท็ดดี้พูดว่าอะไรนะ...เฮลซิงกิ?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“รสชาติเป็นไงล่ะ”  
  
  
  
  
“บุหรี่หรืออะไร?” เขากระตุกเสียงถาม ไอ้สายตาแบบนี้มัน...  
  
  
  
  
“เฮลซิงกิ” เท็ดดี้ตอบหน้านิ่ง แต่เทมโปได้ยินเสียงหัวเรากึกก้องออกมาจากมโนนึก พร้อมรอยยิ้มเย้าแหย่แบบที่เขาเกลียดเข้าไส้  
เปรี้ยง  
  
  
  
  
ยกที่หนึ่ง...เขาแพ้  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ผู้ชายสองคนยืนจ้องหน้ากันยามวิกาล ถ้าใครผ่านมาเห็นคงรีบแจ้นไปแจ้งตำรวจ เทมโปเสียดาย แต่เขาคงยังไม่ได้วางมวยกันเร็ว ๆ นี้แน่  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ถ้านายจะลืมนะ เทมโป ที่ประเทศนี้ นายยังมีงานเหลือให้จัดการ” เท็ดดี้เหลือบมองนาฬิกาข้อมือของเทมโป พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงจริงจังอย่างที่ไม่ได้ยินมานาน “และที่ประเทศอื่น ๆ นายมีอีกเป็นสิบ”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
เท็ดดี้ยังไม่เลิกมองนาฬิกาพรายน้ำสีเขียวบนข้อมือของเขา  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“รู้น่าว่ายังไงก็ต้องทำ” เขาเงยหน้ามองเท็ดดี้ แม้น้ำเสียงจะไม่เคร่งเครียด แต่สีหน้าไม่ได้ไปด้วยกันกับโทนเสียง ชายสูงวัยกว่าก็จ้องมองกลับมาด้วยสายตาที่รู้นัยเช่นกัน เขาหันไปอีกทางก่อนจะหันกลับมา เลียริมฝีปากขณะจ้องเขม็งที่นาฬิกา  
  
  
  
  
“ขออะไรอย่างได้ไหมเทมโป”  
  
  
  
  
“เสียใจครับ ผมไม่ให้” เทมโปยกมือป้องนาฬิกาของตนเองไว้ และเดินออกจากตรอกนั้นอย่างรวดเร็ว ถ้าเกิดว่าเท็ดดี้เล็งนาฬิกาของเขาตาเป็นมันขนาดนั้น มันจะต้องเกิดเรื่องไม่ดีขึ้นแน่  
  
  
  
  
นี่มันหายนะทางแฟชั่นโดยแท้  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาหันมองจากหางตาให้แน่ใจว่า ชายดื้อด้านนามว่าเท็ดดี้ไม่ได้ตามมา นอกจากต้องหลบศัตรู ยังต้องหลบเท็ดดี้อี ชายหนุ่มเงยหน้ามองดวงจันทร์ที่อ่อนแสงเต็มที่ ความจริง ตอนนี้เขาควรได้แช่น้ำในอ่างบ้านใครสักคน ดีไม่ดี...เขาอาจได้เสียเหงื่อสักยกสองยก  
  
  
  
  
...ใครจะรู้?  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
ชายร่างท้วมขยับหน้าหนังสือพิมพ์เป็นครั้งที่สอง ข่าวพาดหัวทำให้เขาต้องถอนหายใจออกมาเสียงดัง การ์ดหน้าดุยืนขนาบซ้ายขวาประดับบารมี อีกฟากหนึ่งของโต๊ะคือมนุษย์เงินเดือนหน้าตาไม่แจ่มใสสองคน คนหนึ่งยิ้มซีด ๆ กับอีกคนมีสีหน้าไร้อารมณ์  
  
  
  
  
“อย่างที่กล่าวมานะครับ ข้อเสนอของคุณ...ผม...”  
  
  
  
  
“เอ้...อย่าเพิ่งรีบร้อนคุยเลยครับ นาน ๆ จะได้ออกมานั่งกินอะไรกันสบาย ๆ ตอนเช้า สองต่อสอง”  
  
  
  
  
“อะแฮ่ม !” เพื่อนสนิทของเขากระแอมไอขึ้นมาแบบไม่มีสาเหตุ จะว่าเป็นหวัดก็ไม่ใช่ สีหน้าไร้อารมณ์ยิ่งไร้อารมณ์ขึ้นไปอีก มองเผิน ๆ นึกว่าเอารูปสลักหินอ่อนมาไว้ข้าง ๆ  
  
  
  
  
“โอ...แหม ผมลืมไปสนิทว่า คุณก็นั่งอยู่ตรงนี้ อาหารเช้ามาพอดีครับ เชิญ ๆ” คู่ค้ารายใหญ่ผายมือเป็นเชิงอนุญาตเมื่อจานอาหารเช้าทยอยขึ้นโต๊ะ   
  
  
  
  
  
  
ยังไม่ทันได้หั่นไส้กรอกหน้าตากลมเกลี้ยง แฮมชิ้นใหญ่ก็ร่อนมาอยู่ในจานของเขาอย่างนิ่มนวล อภินันทนาการจากปลายส้อมของคู่ค้าคนสำคัญ แววตาท่าทางกรุ้มกริ่มแบบนี้...ไม่รู้จะดีใจหรือเสียใจดี หนังสือฉบับเมื่อครู่พับไว้ตรงหน้า พาดหัวชวนกินข้าวไม่ลงอ่านได้ว่า ‘นักธุรกิจหนุ่มดับ ปลาปักเป้าทำพิษ’ ภาพปลาปักเป้าและนักธุรกิจหนุ่มชาวซิซิลีมาคู่กันมาช่วยลดความอยากอาหารไปอีกโข   
  
  
  
  
“พวกนายไปรอฉันอีกโต๊ะหนึ่ง” มาดเจ้าพ่อของคู่ค้ารายใหญ่ทำให้เขาชักสงสัยว่า อีกฝ่ายทำงานอะไรกันแน่ สองการ์ดทำหน้าผะอืดผะอมเมื่อเจ้านายสั่งให้ไปอยู่ห่าง ๆ   
  
  
  
  
ท่าทางจะรักเจ้านายมาก...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“เรามาเข้าเรื่องกันเถอะครับ”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายวัยกลางคนขยับ คลายเนกไทสีเทาลายเพรสลีย์เพื่อลดความตื่นเต้น น่าแปลก...ในห้องอาหารของโรงแรมหรูห้าดาวขนาดนี้ก็เปิดแอร์ไว้เย็นฉ่ำดี แต่เหงื่อของคู่ค้าคนสำคัญไม่รู้มาจากไหนนักหนา เขาพยายามมองข้ามเหงื่อพวกนั้น ยิ้ม...สบตาแสดงความจริงใจ แต่บางอย่างทำให้เขายิ้มเก้อ ...ชายหนุ่มผมดำ เสื้อดำ แว่นดำ ยิ้มมุมปาก และยกถ้วยกาแฟทักทายมาทางเขา ไอ้รอยยิ้มยั่วเย้าแบบนั้น...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ไม่ตลกนะ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาก้มลงมองอาหารในจานหนึ่งครั้ง ก่อนจะเงยหน้ามองอีกครั้งให้แน่ใจ เขาจำไม่ผิดแน่ ท่าทางกวนโมโหแบบนี้มีอยู่คนเดียวในชีวิตของเขา หลังจากโดนปล้นจูบไปเมื่อสองวันก่อน บอกตามตรงว่า เขาไม่คิดจะได้เจอผู้ชายคนนี้อีก ไร้ซึ่งหนทางติดต่อ รู้เพียงแค่ชื่อ ที่ไม่ว่าจะอ่านยังไงก็เป็นนามแฝงแน่ ๆ แต่ตอนนี้กลับมานั่งยิ้มเผล่ให้ที่โต๊ะถัดไป ทุกอย่างดูไร้เหตุผลไปทุกที เหมือนมีคนเรียกชื่อของเขาจากที่ไกล ๆ  
  
  
  
  
“...ผมขอฟังคำตอบได้ไหม”  
  
  
  
  
“เอ่อ...อ้อ...ผมกำลังคิดทบทวน...”  
  
  
  
  
“ไม่อยากได้ยินคำปฏิเสธเลยครับ”   
  
  
  
  
สีหน้าเว้าวอนของนักธุรกิจหมื่นล้านกระตุกต่อมคลื่นไส้ของเพื่อนเขาแน่ ๆ ตอนนี้ ถึงยกน้ำกินกลั้วคอไม่หยุด  
  
  
  
  
“ผมอยากบอกว่า ผมไม่อยากให้คุณยางเอาเรื่องนี้มารวมกับโครงการเลยครับ ลำพัง ผมก็เป็นแค่พนักงานบริษัทธรรมดา.....”   
  
  
  
สาวสวยในชุดสีลาเวนเดอร์เดินผ่านโต๊ะอาหารของพวกเขา กลิ่นน้ำหอมลากเป็นทางยาว สะโพกผายอย่างไม่เกรงอกเกรงใจใครชวนให้เหลียวมองจนคอเคล็ด แน่นอนว่าพวกเขาอดวอกแวกมองตามไม่ได้ ใครกันหนอ...ที่เธอกำลังเดินไปหา ใครกันหนอที่ได้กุมหล่อนไว้ในมือ เรียวขาเพรียวใต้กระโปรงสั้นสีม่วงอ่อนก้าวอย่างมั่นใจไปที่โต๊ะตัวนั้น  
  
  
  
  
โต๊ะของเทมโป  
  
  
  
  
  
  
นักธุรกิจหมื่นล้านผิวปากหวิว เมื่อสาวขาสวยคนนั้นก้มลงหอมแก้มชายหนุ่มผู้โชคดี หน้าอกหน้าใจเบียดชิดต้นแขนของอีกฝ่าย บ่งบอกความสัมพันธ์ที่แนบแน่น... มนุษย์เงินเดือนมองภาพตรงหน้าอย่างเรียบเฉย ชายหนุ่มแว่นดำพยายามเบี่ยงตัวหลบจุมพิตครั้งที่สองของแม่สาวลาเวนเดอร์ คุณยางหันหน้ากลับมา ก่อนจะตั้งสติข่มความอิจฉาให้มิดชิด ผ้ากอซที่แปะอยู่เหนือคิ้วห้อยลงมาเสียเมื่อไรไม่รู้ แต่เจ้าตัวเหมือนจะไม่สังเกตมัน  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาจ้องมองชายหนุ่มผมดำ เสื้อดำ แว่นดำที่กำลังนัวเนียไม่จบไม่สิ้นกับสาวเสื้อม่วง “ผมตกลง...”  
  
  
  
  
“อะไรนะครับ” นักธุรกิจหมื่นล้านถามซ้ำอย่างไม่เชื่อหู  
  
  
  
  
“ตกลงครับ ตามที่คุณขอ”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ทั้งเพื่อน ทั้งแขกวีไอพี หันมองเขาด้วยความประหลาดใจ  
  
+++  
  
.  
ชายหนุ่มยกข้อมือดูเวลาจากปาเต็กฟิลิปเป ทำไมเท็ดดี้ไม่โผล่มา...ทั้งที่เรื่องแบบนี้ไม่เคยพลาด โต๊ะเจ้าปัญหาโต๊ะนั้นก็เหมือนจะคุยถกกันเคร่งเครียด เขาไม่ค่อยได้ยินอะไรเท่าไร เพราะเสียงฉอเลาะอ่อนหวานของสาวข้างกายที่ดังกรอกหูเหมือนเสียงดนตรี ปลายนิ้วของหญิงสาวไล้ไปตามสันคาง   
  
  
  
  
  
  
...จะว่าไปก็เพลินดีเหมือนกัน   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาจ้องเขม็งไปที่โต๊ะสุดมุมนั่น การ์ดสองคนระแวดระวังตลอดเวลา แต่ตราบใดที่เขาไม่ได้แสดงอาการอะไร เทมโปก็แทบไม่มีอะไรเกี่ยวข้องกับไอ้เสี่ยบ้านั่นเลย มนุษย์เงินเดือนสองคนโผล่เข้ามาในแผนของเขาก็เท่านั้น...แค่มนุษย์เงินเดือนสองคน ตอนนี้ หนึ่งในมนุษย์เงินเดือนกำลังจะกลายร่างเป็นมนุษย์นายบำเรอ เดินตามเสี่ยสูทเห่ยไปต้อย ๆ นี่คิดจะเดินไปที่ไหน ที่อยู่ในมือของเสี่ยนั่น หวังว่าจะไม่ใช่คีย์การ์ดของโรงแรม  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _บ้าฉิบ !_  ไม่รู้ก็โง่แล้วว่า สองคนนั้นจะไปทำอะไรกัน  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ผมฝากนาฬิกาเรือนนี้ไว้กับคุณได้ไหม ผมจะไปล้างมือ ไม่อยากให้มันเปียกน้ำ” เขาเอ่ยขึ้นพลางถอดนาฬิกาสีทรายให้หญิงสาว ตาของหล่อนเป็นประกายวูบหนึ่งก่อนจะกะพริบตาถี่ยิบให้เขา ชายหนุ่มถือเอาว่านั่นเป็นคำตกลง ก่อนจะปลีกตัวออกมาและก้าวเดินอย่างเร่งร้อน ดูเหมือนการ์ดร่างโตจะไม่ใส่ใจนัก เมื่อเขาเดินตรงไปที่ห้องน้ำ จังหวะที่สองการ์ดหันไปมองมนุษย์เงินเดือนอีกคนที่โต๊ะ เทมโปเลี้ยวออกจากห้องอาหาร สวนทางกับพนักงานโรงแรมสองคน และเดินทะลุไปยังล็อบบี  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
พรหมจารีย์ของมนุษย์เงินเดือนกำลังตกอยู่ในอันตราย !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ทำไมเขายังมั่นใจว่าหมอนั่นยัง...เอ่อ บริสุทธิ์ เทมโปไม่มีหลักฐานทางวิทยาศาสตร์อะไรมายืนยัน แต่ไอ้กลิ่นหอมหวานเล็ก ๆ และอาการสั่นสะท้านน้อย ๆ ยามเขาลวนลาม สองสิ่งนี้ไม่โกหกเขาแน่  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
โอเค...ข้างหน้าอาจจะไม่เวอร์จิ้น แต่ข้างหลังเป็นของเขา !   
  
  
  
  
  
  
ถ้าไม่รู้เบอร์ห้อง เขาจะพิทักษ์แบ็คเวอร์จิ้นของหมอนั่นไม่ได้ ไอ้เสี่ยเจ้าเล่ห์นั่นไม่มีทางชื่อจริงจองห้องอยู่แล้ว อาจเป็นชื่อเลขาฯ หรือในนามพนักงานคนอื่น มีอีกทางหนึ่ง ทางที่ง่ายกว่าการเอาปืนไปจี้พนักงานต้อนรับให้บอกเลขห้อ วิธีนั้นก็ออกจากเปลืองตัวหน่อย ๆ เทมโปเดินเนิบนาบไปยังฟรอนต์ สาวหน้าแฉล้มสองนางยิ้มหวานให้เขามาแต่ไกล  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เยี่ยม. ง่าย.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ขอโทษครับคุณโทรแจ้งคุณยางได้ไหมครับ กระเป๋าเดินทางของเขากับผมสลับกันตอนลงเครื่อง เรานั่งชั้นบิซิเนสคลาสครับผมพักที่นี่ นามสกุลก็ยางเหมือนกัน อาจจะมีบางอย่างผิดพลาด” ชายหนุ่มเอนพิงเคาน์เตอร์พร้อมหันไปพยักเพยิดไปหาเบลบอยสักคนแถวนั้น แอบอ้างว่ากระเป๋าที่ขนอยู่เป็นของตัวเอง มืออีกข้างล้วงกระเป๋ากางเกงหยิบคีย์การ์ดออกมาเคาะที่เคาน์เตอร์เชิงกระวนกระวาย  
“อ้อ คุณยางนั่นเอง ได้ค่ะ ดิฉันจะโทรแจ้งให้นะคะ”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
หญิงสาวยิ้มหวานก่อนจะพิมพ์ค้นหาข้อมูลห้อง หล่อนเจอห้องที่ต้องการแล้วยกหูโทรศัพท์ เขามองปลายนิ้วเรียวที่แต้มสีหวานบนเล็บกดทีละตัว เป็นเบอร์ต่อสี่ตัว ชายหนุ่มคลี่ยิ้ม ไม่มีประโยชน์อะไรที่จะโทรขึ้นไป อย่างไรเสีย เสี่ยนั่นต้องยกหูโทรศัพท์ทิ้งอยู่แล้ว โทรติดสิแปลก  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“สายไม่ว่างค่ะ ให้เพจขึ้นไปเรียนไหมคะ”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ดีครับ ผมขอตัวเข้าห้องน้ำสักครู่นะครับ” เขาเดินออกจากฟรอนต์ หักเดินไปทางขวามือจนพ้นสายตาของพวกหล่อน ร่างสูงเดินเลี้ยวหัวมุม เมื่อแน่ใจว่าปลอดคน เขาวิ่งไปที่ประตูหนีไฟ มั่นใจว่าอย่างไรมันต้องปิดไว้ตลอด ตามกฎหมายสถานที่บริการสาธารณะ ไม่นึกเลยว่าวิชากฎหมายจะมีประโยชน์เอาตอนนี้ เขาลองแง้มเปิดเบา ๆ   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ทางสะดวก...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
สถิติใหม่ขึ้นบันได 12 ชั้น 6 นาที 33 วินาที  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
รองเท้ากีฬาให้ความนุ่มนวลกว่าที่คิด ขอบคุณตัวเองที่เปลี่ยนสไตล์การแต่งตัวกะทันหัน ไม่อย่างนั้น เขาก็นึกสภาพซัลวาตอเร เฟอร์รากาโมคลาสสิกหนังจระเข้กระแทกขั้นบันไดโครม ๆ ไม่ออก ไม่ต้องพูดถึงอาร์มานีและไหมแท้ของโปรดของเขา คงเอาเนกไทจิม ทอมป์สันผูกคอตายระหว่างขึ้นไปก่อนแน่ ชั้นสิบสองคือจุดหมายปลายทาง เงี่ยหูฟังฝีเท้าด้านนอกก่อนจะผลักประตูแง้มออกดู มือยาวเปิดประตูออกในองศาแคบ กล้องวงจรปิดอยู่ซ้ายมือ เขามีเวลาสองถึงสามนาทีหลังจากปิดหน้ากล้องด้วยเสื้อคลุม หรือง่ายกว่านั้น ก็แค่เดินออกไปอย่างปกติ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ห้อง 1204 คือห้องของเขา คุณนายแบเรตต้านอนเอี่ยมเฟี้ยมในหนังสือปกแข็งสันหนาหน้าตาน่าเบื่อ เขาประกอบรอไว้ตั้งแต่วันที่ได้รับมา มันคงจะง่ายกว่าถ้าเอาไปแต่ปืน แต่เทมโปก็ไม่ลืมหยิบที่เก็บเสียงไปด้วย ชายหนุ่มบรรจงสอดไว้ที่เข็มขัดอย่างระมัดระวังก่อนจะดึงเสื้อปิดทับ ก้าวเท้าอย่างรวดเร็วไปที่หน้าลิฟต์ เหงื่อเมื่อครู่ยังไม่ทันหาย เขาไม่มีเวลาแม้แต่จะเช็ดให้ผิดสังเกต ห้องเหลี่ยมเล็กสีเงินจอดเทียบที่ชั้น 25 เขาอดไม่ได้ที่จะหันมองว่ามีใครเดินตามที่ระเบียงพรมแดงหรือเปล่า พระเอกในกาสิโนมักพลาดได้ง่ายกับฉากแบบนี้ เดินอยู่ในโถงทางเดิน...แล้วก็ปัง ปัง ปัง !   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ให้ตายสิ เทมโป นี่มัน ค.ศ. 2010 แล้วนะ   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ห้อง 2529 สุดโถงทางเดินตรงซ้ายมือ เทมโปเจออุปกรณ์ตบตาชิ้นใหญ่ นิ้วเรียวยาวสอดไว้กับอาวุธคู่กาย   
  
  
  
  
  
  
ยิ้มกริ่ม... ก่อนกดกริ่งหน้าประตู  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
คู่ค้าคนสำคัญกำลังรินไวน์ขาวให้เขา ...ฝันไปใช่ไหม  
  
  
  
  
  
  
คาเวียร์สีดำเรียงเคียงกับแซลมอนรมควัน มะนาวฝานบิดเกลียวไว้อย่างสวยหรู ชายหนุ่มร่างเพรียวตักชิมโดยที่ไม่เข้าใจว่ามันอร่อยตรงไหน ก็แค่มัน ๆ เคี้ยวเพลิน ๆ หรืออาจจะเป็นเพราะลิ้นเขายังไม่เคยลิ้มรสอะไรแบบนี้ เลยไม่ค่อยรู้สึกว่าอร่อย? นักธุรกิจหมื่นล้านยิ้มหวานให้เขาไม่รู้รอบที่เท่าไร ลุงเขาที่อยู่ต่างจังหวัดก็น่าจะอายุประมาณนี้ แต่คงไม่ได้กินอะไรแบบนี้หรือแต่งตัวแบบนี้ มือของอีกฝ่ายอยู่ไม่สุขสักเท่าไร ยกขึ้นแตะนั่นแตะนี่อยู่ได้ตลอด เขาอดทนรอให้อีกฝ่ายเปิดประเด็นเรื่องงานสักที แต่จนแล้วจนรอดแขกวีไอพีก็เอาแต่รินไวน์ให้เขา  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“เอ่อ...ขอโทษครับคุณยาง ผมว่าเอาเอกสารที่คุณบอกไว้ว่า อยากให้ผมดูเป็นการส่วนตัวมาดูกันดีกว่าครับ”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
ท่าทางเอ้อระเหยจิบไวน์ของอีกฝ่ายทำให้เขานึกเสียใจที่ตกปากรับคำเข้ามาถึงในห้อง ดูท่าวันนี้เขาคงต้องเสียตัวแล้วจริง ๆ อยากหัวเราะจะแย่ โนเกย์ โนเกย์ แต่กลับมาตกม้าตายง่าย ๆ แบบนี้ ชายหนุ่มพนักงานจิบไวน์ก่อนจะถอนหายใจ ยังไงเขาก็ยังมีไพ่ตายน่า ไม่มีใครรุกรานอธิปไตยเขาได้ทั้งนั้นแหละ เขายกมือขึ้นตบที่อกเบา ๆ  
  
  
  
  
  
“รีบจังเลยครับ ยังไงก็ต้องได้พิจารณากันทั้งคืนอยู่แล้ว”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขายิ้มแห้ง คาเวียร์...อะไรเนี่ย เขากินไม่ลงอีกต่อไปแล้ว ลูกค้าคนสำคัญคอยบริการทุกอย่าง ไวน์ขวดแรกเพิ่งจะพร่องไปได้ครึ่งขวด แต่เจ้าของห้องเร่งร้อนเปิดจุกเพื่อขวดที่สองและรินให้เขาจนล้นปรี่ ถึงแม้ว่าเขาจะชื่นชอบน้ำเมาอยู่ก็เถอะ แต่ตอนนี้ก็เริ่มจะมึนนิด ๆ เหมือนกัน ดวงตาพราวระยับของอีกฝ่ายจับจ้องเขาทุกอิริยาบถ ...เขารู้สึกได้  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“พร้อมแล้วหรือยังเอ่ย? ผมไปอาบน้ำรอนะครับ”  
  
  
  
“เห?”  
  
  
  
“หรืออยากอาบก่อน”  
  
  
  
“นี่ผมมาที่ห้องนี้ เพื่อจะนอนกับคุณยางเหรอครับ”  
  
  
  
“แหม ไม่อยากให้พูดโต้ง ๆ อย่างนั้นเลยครับ มันไม่โรแมนติก”  
  
  
  
“ผมไม่เข้าใจ สรุปว่าคือใช่สินะครับ”  
  
  
  
“คุณตอบรับคำขอ ก็คือคุณรู้อยู่แล้วไม่ใช่เหรอครับว่าผมหมายถึงอะไร ผมนึกว่าคุณเข้าใจถ่องแท้ว่าเราจะมามีความสุขกัน ต่างฝ่ายต่างได้ หรือคุณอยากได้มากกว่านี้ ผมก็ให้ได้ทุกอย่าง ขอแค่...”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
นักธุรกิจหนุ่มชะงักไปอึดใจ พนักงานเงินเดือนธรรมดาก็หยุดหายใจไปครู่หนึ่งเช่นกัน ประโยคเด็ดกำลังจะหลุดจากปากอยู่แล้วเชียว ทั้งสองคนมองไปที่ประตูไม้สลักด้านหน้า เสียงกริ่งดนตรีดังขึ้นสองครั้งและหยุด ดังอีกสองครั้ง ...หยุด  
  
  
  
  
  
“ใคร?” เจ้าของห้องตะโกนออกไป  
  
  
  
  
  
“รูมเซอร์วิสครับ สั่งไวน์อีกขวดฟรีอีกหนึ่งขวดครับ” เสียงทุ้มอู้อี้ดังมาจากอีกฝั่ง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายร่างท้วมปลดกระดุมเสื้อไปกว่าครึ่ง กางเกงปราศจากเข็มขัดพร้อมปลดซิปได้ทุกเมื่อ ถึงอย่างนั้นเขาก็เป็นฝ่ายเดินไปเปิดประตูห้อง นักธุรกิจไม่อาจปล่อยให้เหยื่อโอชะที่ต้อนอยู่นานมาหลุดมือง่าย ๆ ในเวลาแบบนี้  
  
  
  
  
  
“แต่ฉันไม่ได้สิ่งนี้ ไม่มีใครโทรมาแจ้ง...” พลันนึกขึ้นได้ว่าเขาดึงสายออกตั้งแต่เดินมาในห้องก้าวแรก ข้างนอกเงียบเพื่อรอคอยคำสั่ง  
“โอเค ฉันจะรับไวน์ขวดนั้น” เขาตะโกนตอบไปเสียงห้วน  
  
  
  
  
  
“ถ้ายังไงให้ผมไปรับไวน์ให้ไหมครับ”  
  
  
  
  
  
“โอ๊ะ... ไม่ต้อง ๆ คุณไปอาบน้ำรอผมที่เตียงก็พอนะครับ... แล้วผมจะสอนวิธีกินคาเวียร์ให้ถึงใจ”  
  
  
  
  
ชายร่างเพรียวไม่รู้ว่านักธุรกิจหมายถึงคาเวียร์หรืออะไร แต่เขาไม่ได้ขยับเขยื้อนไปจากจุดที่ยืนอยู่ ห้องเล็กมีฉากกั้นระหว่างโถงใหญ่เป็นสัดส่วน ไว้พอแขกคนสำคัญหอบไวน์เข้ามาแล้วเดินเบี่ยงออกไปอีกทางหนึ่งก็ได้ อาศัยจังหวะที่เด็กเสิร์ฟเข็นรถเข้ามา เขาจะวิ่งออกไป  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **พลั่ก**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ตามด้วยเสียงตัน ๆ ดังปุบ หนึ่งครั้ง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
มันก้องสะท้อนในช่องอก เสียงที่ผิดปกติและแปลกไปจากทุกที การรับขวดไวน์ไม่น่ามีเสียงแบบนี้ บทสนทนาเงียบไปนานเกินควร เขาตัดสินใจเดินออกจากห้องเล็กไปดูและหาช่องทางหนีไปพร้อมกัน  
  
  
  
  
  
ไม่ใช่อย่างที่คิด  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เสี่ยคนสำคัญในวงการธุรกิจหมื่นล้านนอนแผ่หมดสภาพบนพรมเนื้อหนา ตาเหลือกค้างพร้อมขวดไวน์กลิ้งอยู่ด้านข้าง แน่นอนว่าเขาคุ้นตาผู้ชายที่กำลังหยิบขวดเหล้าขึ้นมาจากพื้น ผมดำ แว่นดำ ชุดดำ ปืน... ดำ...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโป  
  
  
  
  
  
  
สีหน้าโล่งใจของชายหนุ่มชุดดำพลันมลายหายไป เมื่ออีกฝ่ายตรงปรี่เข้ามา ทั้งสองคนพูดแทบจะพร้อมกัน  
  
  
  
  
“ฉันไม่ได้ฆ่าเขา”   
  
  
  
“นายพูดภาษาฉันได้นี่หว่า ไอ้คนลวงโลก !” พนักงานกินเงินเดือนเดือดดาลจนแทบจะหมดกำลังใจพูดต่อ  
  
  
  
“นี่ฉันมาช่วยนายนะ” เทมโปพูดภาษาท้องถิ่นคล่องปรื๋อ ยิ่งตอกย้ำชายหนุ่มร่างเพรียวให้โมโหทะลุปรอท   
  
  
  
“นายพูดได้ แล้วทำไมต้องพูดภาษาอังกฤษใส่ฉัน ทำไมนายต้องทำเป็นฟังฉันไม่เข้าใจ สนุกไหมที่เห็นฉันทำเซ่อ ๆ ซ่า ๆ สนุกไหมนายเทมโป”  
  
  
  
  
“ให้ตายสิ ฉันก็พูดภาษาเดียวกับนายแล้วนี่ไง นี่ฉันเป็นผู้มีพระคุณของนายนะ รู้ตัวซะบ้าง”  
  
  
  
  
“ฉันแค่มาคุยธุรกิจ !”  
  
  
  
  
“อ้อเหรอ... เพิ่งรู้ว่าคุยธุรกิจต้องใช้ถุงยางมากขนาดนี้” เทมโปหยิบซองจิ๋วสีน้ำเงินออกมาจากกระเป๋าสูทเห่ย ๆ ของนักธุรกิจร่างท้วม เหมือนมีใครจงใจให้แขนขาของเสี่ยเหยียดไปคนละทาง  
  
  
  
  
“นั่นมัน...”  
  
  
  
  
“นี่ทำถึงขนาดขายตัวเพื่อเมียงั้นเหรอ”  
  
  
  
  
“ปากเสีย ! ฉันจะตลบหลังคุณยางต่างหาก”  
  
  
  
  
“เป็นวิธีที่เข้าเนื้อตัวเองน่าดูเลยนะ”  
  
  
  
  
“ยุ่ง... นายคนโกหกหลอกลวง”  
  
  
  
  
“คนที่ยอมให้คนอื่นล้วงมือเข้าไปในกางเกงง่าย ๆ มีสิทธิ์พูดหรือไง ไอ้ที่โนเกย์ ๆ นั่นก็แค่ลมปากใช่ไหม”  
  
  
  
  
“ปล่อย... ฉันเซฟตัวเองมาดี ยังไงก็ไม่พลาดหรอก”  
  
  
  
  
“แสดงว่านายขายตัวจริง ๆ สินะ ไม่ปฏิเสธสักแอะ รู้งี้ฉันไม่น่า...”  
  
  
  
  
“ไอ้คนที่เป็นเพื่อนก็ไม่ใช่ คนรู้จักก็ไม่เชิง ไม่มีสิทธิมาวิพากษ์วิจารณ์ชีวิตคนอื่นหรอก เห็นคนอื่นเป็นเหมือนคนโง่เป็นตัวตลก นายไม่มีวันรู้จักค่าของมิตรภาพอะไรหรอก ไม่มีเพื่อนเลยสิใช่ไหม”  
  
  
  
  
“แล้วเท่าไรละฮึ? ไอ้มิตรภาพของนายน่ะ ถ้านายอยากจะขายนัก ก็ขายให้ฉันนี่ ฉันจะเหมา  
ให้ดู !”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ผิดแผน...ผิดแผน ทุกอย่างมันผิดแผนไปหมด_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาอยากพูดดี ๆ อธิบายให้ฟังว่า ทำไมเขาต้องทำพูดภาษาอังกฤษใส่ จีดีดูโกรธขึ้งและเจ็บปวดกว่าที่เขาคิดไว้ ไม่ได้อยากให้เรื่องกลายเป็นแบบนี้ เขาอยากจะสานต่อให้เรียบง่ายและรื่นรมย์เหมือนช่วงเวลาในอุโมงค์นั้น เขาอยากให้มีแสงตะวัน กลิ่นเถาไม้ และกลิ่นเครื่องเทศจาง ๆ เคล้าสายลมอ่อน แทนที่ห้องทึบกว้างแต่แทบหายใจไม่ออก ไม่เอาลมจอมปลอมจากเครื่องปรับอากาศ ไม่เอาเสี่ยที่นอนกึ่งโป๊กึ่งเปลือยกลางห้อง ไม่เอาการทุ่มเถียงกันปาว ๆ   
  
  
  
  
  
เขาอยากได้ช่วงเวลาดี ๆ ...เริ่มต้นจับมือ และเค้นคลึงทักทายริมฝีปากด้วยริมฝีปาก  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **บ้าชะมัด... เขาอยากมีเซ็กส์กับจีดี**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
แต่ความคิดและความจริงห่างไกลกันหลายปีแสง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ฉันขอโทษ...” เทมโปทำได้แต่เอ่ยคำขอโทษแทนคำว่า ‘มีเซ็กส์กันเถอะ’ เป็นคำขอโทษที่ไม่บริสุทธิ์ใจที่สุดในชีวิตเท่าที่เคยพูดมา  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
พนักงานกินเงินเดือนเงยหน้าขึ้นมองอย่างไม่เชื่อหู ผู้ชายตัวโตในชุดดำขยับเข้าใกล้ กลิ่นน้ำหอมและกลิ่นฟุ้งอีกกลิ่นที่เขาไม่รู้จัก... คล้ายการเผาไหม้ ความร้อน... ไม่ใช่บุหรี่หรือซิการ์ เขาเพิ่งนึกถึงเพิ่งรู้สึก มันลอยเวียนอยู่รอบตัวของเทมโป กลิ่นยิ่งชัดขึ้นเมื่อมือของอีกฝ่ายแตะลงบนฝ่ามือของเขา นิ้วโป้งกร้านไล้วนอย่างทะนุถนอม... ไม่ต่างจากอ้อนวอนให้เปิดเผย   
  
  
  
  
  
ผิวเนื้อเสียดสีแผ่วเบา ช่วยให้ร่างเพรียวนึกถึงเวลาเก่า ๆ ... ในอุโมงค์เล็ก ๆ นั่น สายลมร้อนของเมดิเตอเรเนียนกำลังพัดพาในมโนสำนึก พื้นที่แคบน้อยกว่าตารางนิ้วของอากาศธาตุระหว่างสองปากกลับมาอีกครั้ง ดวงตาเรียวเล็กจับจ้องที่ริมฝีปากของอีกฝ่ายราวกับคาดหวัง เลนส์แว่นตาสีชาของเทมโปสะท้อนสีหน้าของเขา สีหน้าที่ถ้าเขาได้เห็นในยามปกติ คงต้องอายหนีหัวซุกหัวซุน ...แต่ครั้งนี้ เขาเลือกที่จะหลับตาลง และลิ้มรสชาติของสัมผัส เขาอาจจะกำลังเดินออกนอกกรอบหรือลู่ทางที่ตรงทื่อมาตลอดชีวิตของเขา   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ช่างเป็นการแหกคอกที่สุกงอมหอมหวานเหลือเกิน   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ศีรษะปรับองศาเล็กน้อย เพื่อสอดรับปลายลิ้นนุ่มนิ่ม เขาไม่เคยสัมผัสความนิ่มนวลและอ่อนละไมอย่างนี้ที่ไหน มันน่าตลกไหม ถ้าเขาออกอุทานมาตอนนี้ มันน่าเกลียดใช่ไหม... ถ้าเขานึกเทียบกับจูบที่แล้ว ๆ มา... กับคนอื่น น่าเกลียดมากเลย ... น่าเกลียด เขาลืมตาขึ้นมองอีกฝ่าย แว่นตาใสวับของเทมโปสะท้อนเงาในดวงตาของเขา ถ้าไม่ได้ตาฝาดไป...   
  
  
  
  
  
เปลวไฟนั่นคงเป็น ‘อารมณ์’ ซึ่งคุกรุ่นในแววตาเขาเอง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ปลายลิ้นผละจากกันนานแล้ว แต่ริมปากยังกระเซ้าอยู่ไม่ห่าง อุ่นและนุ่มนิ่มจนแทบจะสัมผัสได้ถึงกระแสเลือดที่ไหลเวียน ปลายคางเสียดสีแผ่วเบา... ไล้โค้งมนของสันคาง   
  
  
  
  
“นายรู้ใช่ไหม... ฉันอยู่ข้างนายตลอดไม่ได้”  
  
  
  
  
“...นายทำอาชีพอะไร”  
  
  
  
  
“ยังเดาไม่ออกอีกเหรอ”  
  
  
  
  
“...ช่างมันเถอะ เราเป็นอะไรกันฉันไม่รู้เลย”  
  
  
  
  
“นั่นสิ... เป็นอะไรกันนะ” ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงโน้มริมฝีปากเข้าหาอีกครั้ง ก่อนจะประทับเบา ๆ สองครั้งกระเซ้าระรัว รอยยิ้มที่มุมปากนั่นเหมือนจะเป็นรอยยิ้มของผู้ชนะ แต่เขากลับรู้สึกว่า มีความลำบากใจแฝงอยู่ทุกหัวระแหง แว่นตาอะไรนั่นก็ไม่สามารถปิดบังไว้ได้   
  
  
  
  
  
...เขาเห็นมัน  
  
  
  
  
“อย่าได้ใจไป ฉันยังจำแม่สาวที่ห้องอาหารได้”   
  
  
  
"นายเองก็มีคนรออยู่ที่บ้านไม่ใช่เหรอ"  
  
  
  
"นายหมายถึง 'รถยนต์' น่ะเหรอ"  
  
  
  
รอยยิ้มทะเล้นผุดขึ้นริมฝีปากเทมโปแทบในทันที ความลำบากใจลดเลือนลงแต่ไม่จางหาย ตรงกันข้าม เขากลับเห็นความยุ่งยากใจเจือจาง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เสียงทุบประตูปัง ...ด้านนอก  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“นี่... ฉันเองนะ นายโอเคหรือเปล่า ถ้ายังไงก็ออกมาได้แล้ว ฉันเป็นห่วงนะ เฮ้!!” เสียงเคาะประตูยังดังต่อไปผสานเสียงกริ่ง เสียงอู้อี้มาจากอินเตอร์โฟนแสดงความร้อนรนของเพื่อนเขาได้มาก  
  
  
  
  
  
“มีเวลาไม่มากแล้วสิ”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายร่างเพรียวเหลือบมองอาวุธสีดำเงินซึ่งคาดไว้กับเข็มขัดอีกฝ่าย เสื้อกั๊กปกคลุมมันไว้จนเหลือแต่ด้าม เขาก็ไม่ได้โง่ขนาดจะไม่รู้ว่ามันคืออะไร แต่ทำไม... เขาเองก็ไม่เข้าใจ ถ้าเทมโปเป็นคนถือ เขาไม่รู้สึกอะไรเลย ...โอเค กลัวนิดหน่อยแต่ไม่ได้ระแวง...  
  
  
  
  
  
“เฮ้... นี่ได้เวลาแล้วนะ ฉันหลบการ์ดออกมานานไม่ได้นะ ไม่งั้นมันต้องรู้แน่ ๆ ว่ามีอะไรตุกติก” เพื่อนของเขายังไม่หมดมานะ เคาะประตูซ้ำ ๆ เหมือนตั้งโปรแกรมมาเพื่อสิ่งนี้   
  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปยิ้มมุมปากราวกับโล่งอกที่มีตัวช่วยมาทันเวลา เขาดึงแหวนวงโปรดออกจากนิ้ว เสียงทุ้มนุ่มกระซิบเบา   
  
  
“ฉันจะฝากเพื่อนไว้ดูแลนายแทนฉัน รอฉันกลับมารับนะ”  
  
  
  
  
  
พนักงานหนุ่มอดคิดไม่ได้ว่า ประโยคนั้นพูดกับแหวนหรือพูดกับเขา พอมองสิ่งที่อยู่กลางฝ่ามือของอีกฝ่าย สีทองโดดเด่นสะดุดตาก่อนเป็นอันดับแรก เขาหยิบขึ้นมอง ปาก ปีก และรูปร่างแบบนี้ ...เป็ด? แหวนเป็ด?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“รอนะ...?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาไม่ได้ให้คำตอบเพราะไม่รู้ว่าเทมโปถามใคร   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปหันไปจัดการลูกค้าคนสำคัญ ซึ่งนอนแอ้งแม้งนานหลายนาทีให้เรียบร้อย ชายร่างสูงหิ้วปีกนักธุรกิจเหมือนเบาหวิว ปล่อยให้เขายืนนิ่งดื่มด่ำกับแหวนเป็ดทองคำในมือ เทมโปจัดเสื้อผ้าของพนักงานโรงแรมให้เรียบตึง   
  
  
  
  
“ไม่ต้องห่วงนะ เสี่ยนี่จะไม่ยุ่งกับนายอีก นายปลอดภัย ฉันสัญญา” แผ่นหลังกว้างหันหน้าเผชิญประตูห้อง ก่อนจะเข็นรถเสบียงออกไปอย่างรวดเร็ว นี่เป็นโอกาสสุดท้ายที่เขาจะเรียกเทมโปให้หยุด แล้วถามว่าเขาจะติดต่ออีกฝ่ายได้อย่างไร เขาจะได้เจอเทมโปอีกไหม จะได้จูบกันอีกไหม   เขาอ้าปากค้าง เมื่อเพื่อนเขาวิ่งถลาเข้ามาในห้อง หน้าตาตื่นของเพื่อนสนิทพลันหายไป เมื่อเห็นเขายืนปกติสุขดีโดยไม่บุบสลาย   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ให้ฟ้าผ่าแรง ๆ เลยเถอะ ทำไมนายไม่ตอบฉันวะ โอเคหรือเปล่า ทำสำเร็จไหม อัดเสียงมาเรียบร้อยดีใช่ไหม ตามแผนที่วางไว้นะ แล้วเด็กเสิร์ฟนั่นอยู่ในห้องแผนไม่แตกเหรอวะ โทษทีนะที่รัวถาม พอดีฉันตื่นเต้น... ถ้าแผนแตกต้องโทษฉันคนเดียว ...เสี่ยแกยังหลับอยู่เพราะฤทธิ์ยาใช่ไหม ทำไมดูหลับสนิทขนาดนี้วะ ช่างมันเถอะ เราไปกันได้แล้ว” เพื่อนเขากระตุกแขนของเขา พลางพูดไม่หยุดแม้จะเดินออกมาโถงทางเดิน เขาจับใจความไม่ได้เท่าไร นอกจากรับรู้น้ำหนักในอุ้งมือ ...น้ำหนักจากแหวนสีทอง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
กลิ่นน้ำหอมและความร้อนยังหลงเหลืออายอวลบนเรียวปาก เขาไล้ปลายนิ้วที่หัวเป็ดอย่างรักใคร่ ดู ๆ ไปมันก็น่าเอ็นดูในแบบเป็ด ๆ  
  
  
  
  
  
“นี่... เด็กเสิร์ฟห้องนายใส่แว่นตาหรูเชียว”  
  
  
  
  
“อาฮะ? นายเห็นด้วยเหรอ” เขาเดินตามเพื่อนไปที่หน้าลิฟต์ ชายร่างสันทัดล้วงกระเป๋าก่อนยกมือดูนาฬิกา  
  
  
  
  
“ใช่สิ สูงขนาดนั้น เอ่อ...ถ้าเรารีบออกจากโรงแรมไปตัดต่อเทปก่อนที่สองคนนั้นจะรู้ตัวก็น่าจะทันวันพรุ่งนี้ นายมีโอกาสได้ถ่ายรูปมาไหม”   
  
  
  
  
“อาฮะ? อ้อ...เออ....เปล่า” ชายหนุ่มร่างเพรียวยังไม่ละสายตาออกจากแหวน เพื่อนสนิทหันมามองด้วยความงุนงง ถึงแม้ยังคงตื่นเต้นกับแผนตลบหลังคู่ค้าคนสำคัญ แต่อดไม่ได้ที่จะสังเกตพฤติกรรมแปลก ๆ ของเพื่อน บางทีอาจจะรู้สึกผิดต่อคู่ค้าคนสำคัญจนเพี้ยนไปก็เป็นได้  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ลิฟต์เปิดอ้าออก กระจกด้านในสะท้อนเงาของชายสองคนซึ่งก้าวเข้าไป หนึ่งคนลุกลี้ลุกลน เหงื่อกาฬไหล หนึ่งคนเลื่อนลอย เขาขยับไล้วนเนื้อโลหะสีทองไม่รู้หน่ายบนง่ามนิ้ว ประตูลิฟต์เคลื่อนปิดสนิทพร้อมทิ้งตัวลงชั้นล่างสุดอย่างนิ่มนวล เพื่อนสนิทของเขากระแอมไอเรียกร้องความสนใจครั้งหนึ่งก่อนถาม   
  
  
  
  
  
“ตอนนี้ นายอยากทำอะไรก่อนหรือเปล่า ดูนายใจไม่ค่อยอยู่กับเนื้อกับตัวเท่าไร”   
  
  
  
  
“ไปกินรัมเรซิน...” ชายร่างผอมเพรียมพึมพำเสียงเบา   
  
  
  
  
“เห...?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มยิ้มละไมเมื่อมองสิ่งที่อยู่บนเรียวนิ้ว  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **เขายกแหวนขึ้นจูบ ...เต็มรัก**

 

 

 

 

**stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
>  Title: Kiss and Stay  
> Author: ENIGMA  
> Fandom: it might be ‘BIGBANG’.  
> Pairing: it might be S and J.  
> Genre: AU  
> Theme song: ‘Fred Astaire’ by San Cisco  
> Credit: I was inspired by ‘The Matador’, but NOT the whole plot. This movie doesn’t portray homosexual implication directly, thus I pick up some interesting points and plots from it into the Yaoi spotlight. Then as you see, it popped up to be a fan-fiction…a Yaoi fan-fiction, not ‘The Matador’ fan-fiction. However, I give all credit to ‘The Matador’.  
> Author’s note: No laugh, no joke, it’s serious.  
> +++

.  
.  
.  
ตึกแถวย่านเมืองหลวงล้วนโอ่อ่าและสูงใหญ่ ไม่เว้นแม้แต่บริษัทของเขาเอง มันสูงใหญ่เสียจนคับฟ้า แต่แตกต่างจากเงินเดือนของพนักงานราวกับเหว   
เขาคิดเรื่องนี้ตอนยืนอยู่ในลิฟต์ ลิฟต์ที่กำลังมุ่งหน้าไปที่ชั้น 27 ของตึก พนักงานกินเงินเดือนธรรมดา ๆ อย่างเขาได้แต่มองชีวิตคนอิสระด้านนอกกระจกลิฟต์ ขณะที่มันเคลื่อนตัวขึ้นไปข้างบน ก็ยิ่งมองเห็นผู้คนข้างล่างเล็กลงทุกที เพื่อนของเขาสะกิดเบา ๆ ที่ไหล่เมื่อประตูเปิดออก เขาขยับแฟ้มในมือและกระแอมไอ ดึงเนกไทตึงแน่นให้ตรงแนวกระดุมเสื้อ โอกาสสุดท้ายที่จะได้ตรวจความเรียบร้อยคือตอนยืนอยู่หน้ากระจก ตอนนี้เขาเข้าใจแล้วว่าทำไมห้องผู้บริหารถึงมีกระจกเงาติดไว้ที่ประตู ชายร่างเพรียวเหลือบมองเพื่อนที่ขึ้นมาด้วยกัน เพื่อนของเขาท่าทางประหม่าน่าดู สภาพของเขาเองก็คงไม่แตกต่าง ทำงานที่นี่มาหลายปี แต่เขาไม่เคยเดินผ่านประตูบานนี้   
  
  
  
  
  
วันนี้...ทุกอย่างเกิดขึ้นฉับพลัน   
  
  
  
  
  
  
หัวหน้าโยนแฟ้มงานมาเล่มหนึ่ง ก่อนสั่งให้เขาและเพื่อนนำไปส่งถึงกรรมการบริหารด้วยตนเอง   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
มันไม่ยากหรอก แค่เอาแฟ้มไปให้  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
แต่เขาไม่รู้ว่าต้องเจออะไร เลขาฯ หน้าห้องของผู้บริหารนั่งพิมพ์อะไรสักอย่าง เมื่อเห็นพนักงานปลายแถวสองคนเดินมาจึงเงยหน้าขึ้นมอง เขาเพิ่งเห็นว่าเธอเป็นผู้หญิงวัยสี่สิบที่สวยเช้ง หรืออีกนัยหนึ่งคือสวยเท่าที่เครื่องสำอางของหล่อนอำนวย  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“นัดไว้หรือเปล่าคะ”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“เอ่อ...หัวหน้าชินสั่งพวกผมส่งแฟ้มถึงมือท่านโดยตรงครับ” เพื่อนของเขาชิงตอบก่อน น้ำเสียงสั่น แต่แทบตะโกน ให้เขาเดา เพื่อนอาจจะกลัวสีชมพูบานเย็นบนริมฝีปากของเธอ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เลขาฯ คลี่ยิ้ม“ถ้าอย่างนั้น พวกคุณคงเป็นคุณควอนและคุณทง” หล่อนผายมือให้พวกเขาเดินหน้าต่อ หลังจากพวกเขาเดินคล้อยหลังไปเล็กน้อย เธอยกหูติดต่อภายในอย่างรวดเร็ว แม้สีหน้าของหล่อนดูยินดี แต่ทำไมเขารู้สึกว่ากำลังเดินขึ้นเขียง ช่วยไม่ได้ที่หูของเขาได้ยินเสียงที่เธอพูดกับปลายสาย...ค่ะ ค่ะ มาแล้วค่ะ เรื่องนั้นแหละค่ะ ประตูเปิดออกโดยไม่ทันได้แตะมัน พวกเขารีบก้าวเข้าไปข้างใน เพราะไม่รู้ว่าประตูจะปิดลงตอนไหนเขานึกถึงนิทานเรื่องหนึ่ง เด็กผู้หญิง สิงโต หุ่นไล่กา และหุ่นกระป๋อง อาจมีหมาอีกตัวหนึ่งก็ได้ แต่เขาจำไม่ได้ มันยากเกินไปจำได้แค่ว่า เด็กผู้หญิงและคณะเดินทางไปเมืองประหลาด ตามหาแม่มด...หรือพ่อมด เพื่อขอพร? เขาหันไปมองเพื่อนร่วมงาน ...หรือว่าเขากำลังเหมือนตัวเอกในเรื่องถ้าเป็นไปได้ เขาจะกลับไปนั่งที่โต๊ะตัวเอง ไม่ตามหาพ่อมดแม่มดอะไรนั่นให้เสียเวลา  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
อย่างไรก็ตาม พวกเขาก็อยู่ในนี้แล้ว รอจนผู้บริหารอ่านแฟ้มเอกสาร ที่พวกเขาถือมาจนละเอียดถี่ถ้วน สีหน้าเคร่งเครียดของผู้บริหารอาจไม่ใช่สัญญาณที่ดีนัก ใช้เวลานานพอควรกว่าปากกาสีน้ำตาลลายหินอ่อนจะปล่อยหมึกสีดำตามรอยลากของกรรมการบริหาร ชายผมมันแผล็บสวมแว่นตากรอบกระเงยหน้าขึ้นมายิ้ม เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าเป็นรอยยิ้มจริงใจหรือรอยยิ้มเย็นสุดท้ายก่อนเชือดพนักงานตาดำ ๆ   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“พวกคุณรู้อะไรไหม พวกคุณน่ะโชคดีจริง ๆ”  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
 _ **ให้ตายเถอะ!**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาไม่รู้ว่า เขามาทำอะไรที่นี่...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
บนโลกนี้มีสิ่งที่เขาเกลียดเป็นบ้าเป็นหลังอยู่หลายอย่าง เกลียดจนแทบจะเอาคุณนายออกมายิงตัวเองให้รู้แล้วรู้รอด และตอนนี้เขากลับยืนอยู่ท่ามกลางสิ่งที่เขาเกลียดทั้งนั้น  
  
  
  
  
  
  
บ่ายสองสิบสามนาที  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มในชุดสูทอาร์มานีสีเบจเฉดน้ำผึ้งกำลังยืนพลิกหน้าแผนที่ของถนนในเมืองสักแห่งที่มีทะเล แต่ไม่ได้ช่วยให้อากาศเย็นขึ้น ผมสีขาวเป็นประกายท่ามกลางแสงแดดแผดจ้า พร้อมควันสีแดงตลบคลุ้งทุกครั้งที่รถลากโทรม ๆ วิ่งผ่าน ...รถโทรม ๆ ที่เขาไม่คิดว่าจะได้เห็นมันอีกหลังสงครามเวียดนามฝุ่นบ้า ๆ สีแดงนี่จะต้องฟุ้งไปทั่วเขาปัดฝุ่นออกจากหมวกสีดำซึ่งมันอาจสายไปแล้วที่จะเรียกมันว่าสีดำ มือใหญ่สวมหมวกกลับเข้าที่  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ไม่ว่าทางไหน เขาก็เห็นแต่คนผิวดำ  
  
  
  
เปล่า..เขาไม่ได้เหยียดผิว  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
แต่เขาอยากเห็นผิวสีอื่นบ้างเพื่อความสบายใจ เขาแทบจะเป็นคนเดียวในแถบนี้ที่มีสีผิวสว่าง มันเด่นเกินไป นั่นยังไม่นับผมสีขาวปลิวสไหวบนหัวเขา คนที่ถนัดอยู่ในเงามืด ย่อมไม่อยากเป็นที่สังเกตแต่ก็มีบ้างที่ต้องใช้หลักหนามยอกเอาหนามบ่ง เด่นนิดเด่นหน่อยมันจะกลายเป็นดาษดื่น แต่ให้ตายเถอะ...ใครจะนึกว่ามันจะเด่นเกินผิดที่ผิดทางขนาดนี้ กว่าจะออกมาจากสนามบินถึงตรงนี้ได้ เขาหลงทางถึงสามครั้ง แผนที่โง่ ๆ ที่ผู้ชายโง่ ๆ ให้ไว้ก็ไม่ได้ช่วยให้เดินทางไปได้ราบรื่นขึ้นตามกำหนดการเดิม ลุงเท็ดดี้จะต้องเป็นคนพาเขาไปย่านที่พักของชาวต่างชาติ แล้วเข้าเช็กอินที่โรงแรมสักแห่งในย่านนั้น นั่งฟังเพลงโมสาร์ตหรือลิซต์สักบทสองบท เคล้าไวน์เกรดบีหรือดีสุดเท่าที่จะหาได้ ขณะแช่อ่างน้ำในห้องปรับอากาศเย็นฉ่ำ หรือบางทีอาจมีอีหนูสักคนสองคนเอาอกเอาใจ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
แต่นี่มันอะไร   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ทำไมเขาต้องมายืนเคว้งคว้างท่ามกลางเมืองแดดเปรี้ยงอย่างนี้ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงทรุดลงนั่งยอง เขาปาแผนที่สีแดงตลก ๆนั่นไปกลางถนน รถลากเหยียบมันอยู่สองสามทีก่อนจะมีใครก็ไม่รู้มาโฉบมันไป เทมโปเงยหน้ามอง ใครหน้าไหนจะเอามันไปไหน เขาก็ไม่สนแผนที่นั่นไร้ประโยชน์พอ ๆ กับคนที่ให้มันมานั่นแหละ   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
แสงแดดยังแผดเผาผิวของเขาต่อไป ความร้อนระอุกำลังทำให้เขาเป็นบ้า ใจเย็น...เทมโป ถ้ามาสิ้นท่าอยู่ตรงนี้ก็ไม่ใช่มือดีอันดับหนึ่งขององค์กรสิวะ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ดวงตาคมหรี่ลงครู่หนึ่ง เขาหันซ้ายหันขวา ฝุ่นฟุ้งแดงแบบนี้ทำให้เขาไม่ทันสังเกตป้ายสีเขียวทึม ๆ ทางขวามือ เขาคงหลงมาย่านชุมชนที่ไหนสักแห่ง บ้านเรือนโงนเงนตั้งห่าง ๆ กัน เขาเห็นเด็กตัวเล็ก ๆ วิ่งเล่น พร้อมส่งเสียงตะโกนไปทั่ว นั่นยังไม่เลวร้ายเท่าเครื่องเป่ายาว ๆ ในมือของเด็กพวกนั้น เสียงของมันกวนประสาทเป็นบ้า เทมโปนึกถึงแมลงวัน และถ้ามันร้องเพลงโอเปร่าได้ เทมโปก็คิดว่าเสียงมันต้องเป็นแบบนี้  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มเตะกระเป๋าลากอะลูมิเนียมขนาดใหญ่สีส้มสดรุ่นพิเศษของแซมซันไนต์แล้วออกเดิน สายลมแห้ง ๆ พัดพาดินแดงคละคลุ้ง ขอบคุณแว่นตาเรย์แบนที่ช่วยปกป้องสายตาของเขาจากแสงแดดขั้นวิกฤติ เขาพยายามมองหารถประจำทาง..หรือถ้ามีโชคมากพอ...เขากำลังมองหารถแท็กซี่  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มก่นด่าผู้ชายที่ชื่อเท็ดดี้อย่างเอาเป็นเอาตาย  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขากำลังด่าผู้ชายทุกคนที่เดินผ่านแล้วจ้องมองเขาราวกับเห็นของแปลก รถสีเหลืองวิ่งปุเลงบนถนนมาแต่ไกล ป้ายขาวซีดที่น่าจะเขียนอะไรสักอย่าง ประมาณ ...รถแท็กซี่หรือรถรับจ้าง เขาไม่รังเกียจว่ามันจะเป็นฟอร์ดรุ่นโบราณแค่ไหน ตราบใดที่มันยังวิ่งฝ่าฝุ่นแดงมรณะนี่ได้และหน้าต่างก็ยังปิดได้สนิทดี เขายื่นมือออกไปข้างหน้าพร้อมชูนิ้วโป้งขึ้ ใบสีเขียว ๆ เสียบแน่นระหว่างสองนิ้วรถจอดเทียบข้างหน้าอย่างนุ่มนวล  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _เขารักทุนนิยม!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขายื่นกระดาษที่เขียนชื่อโรงแรมให้ดู การพยักหน้ารับสองสามทีทำให้เขาพอจะแน่ใจได้ว่าโชเฟอร์รู้จักโรงแรมนี้ ชายหนุ่มยัดกระเป๋าแซมซันไนต์ใบเขื่องเข้าไปยังเบาะหลัง น้ำหนักของมันมากพอที่จะทำให้รถเอียงไปข้างหนึ่ง เทมโปควักธนบัตรดอลลาร์ออกมาโบกอีกใบ ก่อนโชเฟอร์จะอ้าปากท้วงอะไร   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
และแล้ว...รถฟอร์ดรุ่นเก๋ากึ๊กก็วิ่งไปตามถนน   
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
“ฉันหิวน้ำ...” เพื่อนของเขาบ่นเป็นครั้งที่ร้อยกระเป๋าและสัมภาระบ้าบอเต็มสองแขน พวกเขาไม่กล้าวางลงกับพื้น นักท่องเที่ยวชาวเอเชียสองคนยืนเงอะงะข้างถนนสักสายในกาฬทวีป  
  
  
  
  
“นี่...นายคิดว่าเรื่องที่เราตัดสินใจนี้ถูกต้องแล้วใช่ไหม” เพื่อนของเขายังไม่ละความพยายาม แม้หิวน้ำก็จะชวนคุย จนถึงตอนนี้ เขาก็ยังไม่ค่อยเข้าใจเพื่อนสักเท่าไร แต่เขาก็คิดตามประโยคที่เพื่อนถาม มันดีแล้วหรือที่ตกปากรับคำถึงที่นี่ เขาส่ายหน้าดิก ถ้าจะรู้สึกตัวก็น่าจะรู้ตัวตั้งแต่ก่อนขึ้นเครื่องบินสิเขาเริ่มรู้สึกหิวน้ำตามเพื่อนไปติด ๆ  
  
  
  
“เราไม่น่าหลงกับไกด์เลยนะ”  
  
  
  
  
  
อีกฝ่ายเหลือบมองกลับมาราวกับไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาอยู่ในอารมณ์ไหน   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“นายหาว่าฉันพาหลงอย่างนั้นใช่ไหม”  
  
  
  
  
  
“...ไม่ใช่อย่างนั้น” เขาไม่อยากจะเอ่ยให้เพื่อนไม่สบายใจ เขาไม่อยากบอกว่า เพราะไอ้ความอยากได้ของที่ระลึกหน้าตาประหลาดของเพื่อนนั่นแหละที่ทำให้พวกเขาต้องมาซวยอย่างนี้   
  
  
  
  
ไม่.. เขาไม่อยากทำร้ายเพื่อน  
  
  
  
  
“พอเถอะ นายพูดมาตรง ๆ ดีกว่า ความจริงนายแค้นฉันตั้งแต่ตอนฉันให้ของฝากจากฮาวายใช่ไหม” อีกฝ่ายขมวดคิ้วและเปลี่ยนท่ายืน จ้องมองกลับมาประหนึ่งจะเค้นหาความจริงในดวงตา แม้จะรูปร่างไม่สูง แต่ก็พยายามทำท่าเอาเรื่อง  
  
  
  
...เขาควรจะกลัวดีไหม  
  
  
  
  
“นายพูดเองนะ สาบานเหอะ ฉันยังไม่นึกถึง ‘ไอ้นั่น’ เลยด้วยซ้ำจนนายพูดขึ้นมา” เขาเตะดินด้วยความหงุดหงิด ตอนนี้เขาแยกไม่ออกว่า หงุดหงิดเพราะร้อนหรือหงุดหงิดเพราะ ‘ไอ้นั่น’ เขารู้ตัวอยู่ข้อหนึ่งว่า มันกำลังจะไปกันใหญ่ ไม่มีอะไรแย่ไปกว่าหลงทางในต่างแดนแล้วยังทะเลาะกับเพื่อนร่วมเดินทางเพราะเรื่อง ‘ไอ้นั่น’   
  
  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มร่างเพรียวขอบคุณสวรรค์ที่ตัวเองไม่ได้ใส่สูทราคาแพงระยับของวาเลนทิโนในอากาศร้อนแบบนี้ เขาส่ายหน้าและถอนหายใจเสียงดัง ไม่มีใครยอมพูดขึ้นก่อน เกมกดดันประสาทง่าย ๆ ของเด็ก ๆ เวลาทะเลาะกัน แต่ดูเหมือนพวกผู้ใหญ่จะทำได้ดีกว่าและนานกว่า ชายหนุ่มร่างเพรียวยืนนิ่งมองดินแดงใต้รองเท้า ร้านที่รับฝากบูอิกแสนรักของเขาจะรักษามันดีหรือเปล่า หวังว่าจะไม่ใช้ผ้าเช็ดรถห่วย ๆ กับบูอิกสีฟ้าเทอร์ควอยซ์ของเขา ใจเขาคงสลายถ้ากลับไปเห็นหล่อนมีรอยปู้ยี้ปู้ยำของชายอื่น...หรือหญิงอื่น  
  
  
  
  
เพื่อนร่างกะทัดรัดเม้มปากแน่น แต่ไม่นานดวงตาเรียวเล็กคู่นั้นก็เบิกโตมือไม้ชี้ไปยังถนนที่ถอดยาวเบื้องหน้าเขาหลุดจากภวังค์และมองไปตามมือของเพื่อน รถฟอร์ตสีขาวอมเหลืองหรืออาจจะเป็นเหลืองอมขาวแล่นมาอยู่ลิบ ๆ ป้ายบนรถทำให้พวกเขาใจชื้น  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
นั่นอาจเป็นรถแท็กซี่  
  
  
  
และรถแท็กซี่จะพาไปโรงแรม!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
พวกเขาเกือบหันมายิ้มให้กันในชั่ววูบหนึ่ง แต่ก็พลันนึกออกว่าเล่มเกมอะไรกันอยู่ ชายทั้งสองคนหันไปพึ่งรถแท็กซี่เป็นความหวังสุดท้าย ความจริงในใจ พวกเขาก็แอบคิดว่าพอขึ้นแท็กซี่ จะได้มีโอกาสคุยกันเหมือนเดิมสักที แต่เหมือนพระเจ้าจะไม่เป็นใจให้เพื่อนทั้งสองคนได้สมานรอยร้าว (โง่ ๆ) รถแท็กซี่ฟอร์ดสีนวลจอดรับผู้โดยสารที่ไม่รู้ว่าโผล่มาจากไหน พวกเขามองไม่ถนัดแต่เห็นวัตถุสีส้มแสดเตะตาที่น่าจะเป็นกระเป๋าเดินทางใบเขื่องกำลังเคลื่อนเข้าไปในรถ แม้จะพยายามทำใจดีเข้าสู้หากรถนั่นผ่านมาทางนี้ เขาจะขอติดรถไปด้วยและขอจ่ายค่าโดยสารเต็มราคา พวกเขาจะจ่าย  
  
  
  
  
พวกเขายอมจ่าย!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
แต่รถฟอร์ดนั่นกลับตีโค้งเลี้ยวก่อนจะมาถึงแยกที่พวกเขายืนอยู่ ไม่ทันจะได้เห็นกันชนของรถแท็กซี่บ้านั่นด้วยซ้ำ  
  
  
  
  
ชายร่างเพรียวหนึ่ง ชายร่างสันทัดหนึ่ง ต่างคนต่างยืนไว้อาลัยกับชะตาของตนเอง เขายอมเป็นคนแพ้ก็ได้ คิดกันสองคนก็ดีกว่าคิดคนเดียว เขาหันไปสบตากับเพื่อนอย่างมีความหมาย ชายร่างผอมกำลังจะอ้าปากพูด  
  
  
  
  
“เพราะนายคนเดียว” เพื่อนร่างสันทัดชิงพูด  
  
  
  
“ฉันไม่ใช่คนอยากได้ของที่ระลึกนั่นนะ”  
  
  
  
  
“ถ้านายไม่ชี้เซ้าซี้ให้ฉันดู ฉันก็ไม่อยากได้หรอก”  
  
  
  
“โอเค...แล้วนายจะให้ฉันทำยังไงแก้ผ้าโบกรถเลยดีไหม” เขาไม่รู้ว่ามีวิทยาศาสตร์ข้อไหนมาอธิบายหรือเปล่า แต่ตอนนี้ เขาเข้าใจว่าอากาศร้อนหนุนให้อารมณ์เดือดได้ง่ายสุด ๆ และยังมีผลข้างเคียงคือปากไวอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อนเพื่อนของเขาขมวดคิ้วหนักยิ่งกว่าเดิม  
  
  
  
  
“ก็เอาซีถ้ามันจะช่วย” เพื่อนของเขาชูมือขึ้นเหนือศีรษะ ก่อนจะสะบัดลงด้วยความระอา แต่สิ่งที่ทำให้เขาหมั่นไส้ไม่ใช่ท่าทางหรอก มันคือน้ำเสียง  
  
  
  
  
เขาโยนกระเป๋าสะพายหลังลงพื้น ฝุ่นแดงตลบขึ้นมาเล็กน้อยชายร่างเพรียวยืนคร่อมกระเป๋าไว้ และเริ่มปลดกระดุมเสื้ เด็กน้อยผิวสีที่กำลังวิ่งเล่น พลันหยุดชะงักดูคนหน้าตาประหลาดถอดเสื้อ มือเรียวไม่มีท่าทางว่าจะหยุด ชายหนุ่มปลดเสื้อเชิ้ตขาวเนื้อบางออกหนึ่งตัวและโยนมันลงบนกระเป๋าสะพายที่พื้น แดดร้อนลามเลียผิวไหล่และต้นแขน แค่ไม่กี่วินาที เขาเริ่มรู้สึกถูกเผาไหม้ เหมือนอยู่บนเตาย่างบาร์บีคิว แต่แรงทิฐิไม่ปล่อยให้เขาทำตามที่ร่างกายต้องการ ชายหนุ่มถอดเสื้อกล้ามขาวสะอาดตาตามไปติด ๆ สองมือเลื่อนไปยังเข็มขัดอย่างรวดเร็วขณะที่กางเกงยีนของเขากำลังจะหลุดไปกองที่ข้อเท้า เพื่อนที่ยืนอยู่ไม่ห่างร้องขึ้นห้าม  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _“เฮ้ย อย่า!!”_**  
.  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
“นั่นคือเรื่องก่อนที่ฉันจะมาเจอพวกเธออย่างนั้นหรือ...”  
  
  
  
ผู้ถามเป็นนักบุญผู้โอบอ้อมอารี หรือจะพูดให้ถูกก็คือเจ้าของรถลิมูซีนเบาะหนังแท้ขาวจั๊วะ ชายหนุ่มไหล่กว้างนั่งเอนอิงอย่างสบายกายบนเบาะนุ่ม รถลิมูซีนสีดำมันปลาบเป็นเงาสะท้อนแดดกาฬทวีป ตอนนี้รถคันยาวกำลังไต่ไปตามท้องถนนคอนกรีต ชายหนุ่มมนุษย์เงินเดือนขอบคุณพระเจ้าที่พวกเขากำลังเข้าเขตเมือง ตึกสไตล์สากลคุ้นตาเริ่มกลับมา ตัวอักษร ป้ายโฆษณา ไม่ว่ามองไปทางไหน เขาจะเห็นธงสัญลักษณ์พร้อยตา หันกลับมองในรถ เจ้าของผู้เอื้ออารีกำลังจิบไวน์ในแก้วก้านยาว เขาลอบสังเกตผู้มีพระคุณ โครงหน้าแบบคนชาติเดียวกัน ดวงตาเล็กหยี ริมฝีปากหักยกคล้ายยิ้มอยู่ตลอดเวลา ต่างกับเขาก็แค่ไหล่กว้าง แผงอกเต็ม ลำคอหนา แขนขายาวเท่านั้นเอง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ไม่เคยนึกว่าหุ่นตัวเองมันจะน่าสมเพชขนาดนี้...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เจ้าของรถคันหรูยื่นแก้วค็อกเทลมาตรงหน้า เขารับมาด้วยมืออันสั่นเทา เพราะถนนที่ขรุขระ เครื่องสีสันดูเย้ายวนให้ดับกระหาย เพื่อนตาหยีของเขาก็รับมาถือไว้เช่นกัน ชายหนุ่มร่างเพรียวไม่สนใจสีหน้ากระวนกระวายของเพื่อนเจ้าปัญหา มือข้างนั้นกระดกแก้วบางเฉียบ น้ำหวานอมเปรี้ยวเจือรสชมของแอลกอฮอล์ไหลพรวดลงคอ   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ไซด์คาร์ สูตรของฉันเอง” ชายหนุ่มร่างกำยำยิ้มสำทับ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“เอ่อ ขอบคุณมากครับ ถ้าไม่ได้คุณ พวกผมอาจต้องนอนข้างถนนไปแล้วก็ได้” เขาถือแก้วเปล่าไว้ในมือ รถที่โคลงเคลงกับค็อกเทลรสกลมกล่อมก็ไม่เลวสำหรับทริปนี้   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ไม่หรอก...ถ้าฉันมาช้ากว่านี้อีกหน่อย...” หนุ่มใหญ่ยกยิ้มพลางรินเครื่องดื่มใส่แก้วที่ว่างเปล่าของเขาอีกครั้ง“...เอ้อ ฉันหมายถึงพวกเธอก็คงลำบากแย่เลยสินะ” เพื่อนสนิทของเขาชะงักมือและทำท่าจะสำลักไซด์คาร์ ชายหนุ่มร่างเพรียวขมวดคิ้วใส่กิริยามารยาทเปิ่น ๆ นั่น   
  
  
  
  
เสียของ...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาหันกลับมองชายหนุ่มร่างกำยำอีกฟากของเบาะนั่ง ซึ่งกำลังยกแก้วที่ล้นปรี่ด้วยไซด์คาร์รสหวาน คล้ายกำลังรอให้เขาชนแก้วเพื่อเรียกขวัญและกำลังใจ ชายร่างเพรียวชนแก้วอย่างไม่ลังเล ใครไหนจะใจดีเหมือนนักบุญอย่างนี้อีก นักท่องเที่ยวเด๋อ ๆ ด๋า ๆ สองคนยืนโบกรถอยู่ริมทาง ก็จอดรับมาส่งตรงถึงบันไดโรงแรม  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เพื่อนสนิทของเขาทำหน้าเหมือนอมยาขม ดวงตาที่ยิบหยีอยู่แล้ว ยิ่งค้นหาไม่เจอตาดำเข้าไปใหญ่ อาการแบบนี้เรียกได้อย่างเดียวคือไม่สบอารมณ์ แต่ไม่สบอารมณ์เรื่องอะไรละเหวย ถามเขา เขาก็คงไม่รู้ รสชาติไซด์คาร์มันชวนฝันไม่หยอก ครั้งนี้ ไม่ต้องรอให้เจ้าของรถคันหรูเรียกแก้วมาเติม เขายื่นแก้วออกไปรอแต่โดยดี น้ำอมฤตกลับมานอนนิ่งในแก้วอีกครั้ง   
  
  
  
  
“ถ้าไม่รังเกียจ ไปกินมื้อค่ำกันสักมื้อไหม”   
  
  
  
 _พรวด_  
  
  
  
  
  
เพื่อนร่างสันทัดของเขาสำลักค็อกเทลออกมาครั้งใหญ่ ละอองไอและหยาดหยดตกลงเบาะหนังแท้แสนนุ่มของชายผู้ใจดี เขาอยากจะใช้มือโบกศีรษะเพื่อนสักทีสองที ฐานทำให้เบาะแสนสวยของผู้ใจบุญท่านนี้เปียก ว่าแล้วก็รีบหยิบกระดาษทิชชูจากกล่องมาซับน้ำอย่างกุลีกุจอ เขาหันไปขอโทษขอโพยเจ้าของรถทันที  
  
  
  
“เอ่อ...ผมขอโทษครับ เพื่อนผมคงสำลัก...”  
  
  
“ไม่เป็นไร..ไม่เป็นไร” น้ำเสียงเอ่ยก้องอย่างมีไมตรีจิต  
  
  
  
  
ไม่รู้ทำไมเขาถึงชอบน้ำเสียงของผู้ชายใจดีคนนี้ บอกว่าไม่เป็นไร ก็ดูเหมือนจะไม่เป็นไรจริง ๆ ตรงกันข้ามกับเพื่อนของเขาที่ไม่พูดอะไรสักคำ แต่ยิ่งทำให้เครียดลงกระเพาะ ถ้ามาทำอย่างนี้กับเบาะบูอิกแสนสวยของเขาล่ะก็ เพื่อนรักก็เพื่อนรักเถอะ จะให้จ่ายค่าทำขวัญแพงลิบลิ่ว  
  
  
“แล้วมื้อค่ำของเราล่ะ ว่าไง”  
+++  
  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงควักธนบัตรสีเขียว ๆ ออกมาหนึ่งใบ ยื่นให้เพจบอยผิวสีที่ยกกระเป๋ามาให้ถึงที่หมาย มือกดรีโมตเครื่องปรับอากาศเป็นอันดับแรก ห้องแนวร่วมสมัยสีครีมไข่ไก่ ม่านสีขาวและโต๊ะไม้มะฮอกกานี ผนังด้านหนึ่งเป็นกระจกเงาสูงจรดเพดาน ถือว่าทำได้ดีในฐานะศิลปะแบบอาณานิคม เหมือนหลุดเข้าในโบสถ์ที่อาชีพเสริมคือโรงซ้อมบัลเลย์ ขาดแค่ราวให้จับตอนซ้อมเต้น ในห้องมีโทรทัศน์จอแก้วขนาดใหญ่เบ้อเริ่ม คาดว่าเมื่อหลายสิบปีก่อน มันคงเป็นที่อิจฉาของใครหลายคน แต่ตอนนี้มันแปรสภาพเป็นซากเทคโนโลยีที่ยังใช้ได้ดี เขาส่องเงาตัวเองบนจอโทรทัศน์ แต่มองไม่เห็น ฝุ่นหนาเป็นบ้าบนหน้าจอ แค่มีก็ดีถมแล้ว  
  
  
  
  
ที่ใดมีปลั๊ก ที่นั่นไม่มีทุกข์  
  
  
  
  
ถ้าเขามีโทรศัพท์มือถือส่วนตัวก็คงจะสะดวกกว่านี้ คงจะแค่ปลายนิ้ว...เดี๋ยวเดียวก็ได้ยินเสียงใครสักคน ชายหนุ่มเหวี่ยงเสื้อนอกลงเก้าอี้ มันเรื่องบ้าอะไรที่เขาต้องเอาโทรศัพท์มือถือมาใช้ให้โดนแกะรอยง่าย ๆ แค่มีมือถือระบบเหมาจ่ายใช้แล้วทิ้งสำหรับงานแต่ละชิ้นก็พอแล้ว คิ้วเข้มขยับตัวเป็นเชิงสงสัยใส่มือถือสีดำแบบพับในมือ ชายหนุ่มช้อนตาขึ้นมองเบื้องหน้า เขาเห็นผู้ชายในกระจกใส่เสื้อผ้าไหมเปียกชุ่ม ผมสีทองเป็นกระเซิง เทมโปวางมือถือเครื่องนั้นลงที่โต๊ะเครื่องแป้ง และไม่สนใจมันอีก  
  
  
  
  
อากาศเย็นเริ่มแผ่คลุมห้องสวีต  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปทรุดตัวนั่งลงที่เตียงหลังหนึ่ง ไม่เคยรู้สึกว่าความเงียบมันหนวกหูขนาดนี้มาก่อน ตอนที่ไปดักซุ่มในมอสโกว์คราวนั้นยังไม่รู้สึกเหลือทนขนาดนี้ ความหนาวเหน็บของที่นั่นกัดเจ็บเหมือนเขี้ยวเสือ หลังจากยืนบนตึกร้างกว่าสามชั่วโมง เขานึกว่านิ้วเท้าของเขาจะกลายเป็นก้อนน้ำแข็งจนหลุดจากขั้วไปแล้ว แต่น่าแปลกที่เขารู้สึกคุ้นเคย ความเงียบที่นั่นปลอบโยนเขาช่วยให้เขาผ่านเวลาที่เคลื่อนคล้อยอย่างแช่มช้าไปได้ เฝ้ารอจนถึงเวลาเป้าหมายปรากฏตัว นิ้วชี้ที่น่าจะแข็งชาไปแล้วกลับกระตุกได้รวดเร็วว่องไวเหมือนเช่นเดิม เหมือนทุก ๆ ครั้งที่คอยรับใช้เขาเรื่อยมากริ๊ก...แล้วโปสการ์ด  
  
  
  
  
แต่มาตอนนี้กลับไม่เป็นเช่นตอนนั้น  
  
  
  
  
ก่อนที่ความเงียบจะทำร้ายเขามากไปกว่านี้ เทมโปลุกขึ้นยืนและหยิบกระเป๋าเดินทางสีแสบตาออกมาจากชั้นวาง เขาปลดรหัสล็อกแล้วหยิบกระเป๋าสีเงินอีกใบออกมา รหัสล็อกอีกสามตัวรอให้เขาไข พอเห็นของข้างใน เขาแทบเขวี้ยงกระเป๋าในมือทิ้งด้วยความหงุดหงิด  
  
  
  
“ลุงบ้าเอ๊ย เอานาวิเกเตอร์ใส่มาก็ไม่บอก”  
  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มขมวดคิ้วเขม็งพลางขยับปากบริภาษลุงอีกยืดยาว เจอตัวเมื่อไร ต้องจับเขย่าจนเซนส์แฟชั่นไร้สามัญสำนึกนั่นหล่นลงทะเลไปเลย ไม่สิ...แถวนี้ไม่มีทะเล เอาให้สิงโตตัวเมียเด็ดหัวซะให้เข็ด เขากดปุ่มเปิดเครื่อง มันร้องรับคำสั่งเขาเบา ๆ ในเวลาไม่กี่วินาที หน้าจอมืดดำก็พลันสว่าง หน้าจอเมนูไม่ซับซ้อนมีจุดหมายปลายทางที่กำหนดไว้อยู่แล้ว ปลายนิ้วกดไล่ดูทันที  
  
  
  
  
บ้าฉิบ...ลุงเท็ดดี้  
  
  
  
  
จุดหมายปลายทางโฉ่งฉ่างแบบสุดขีด  
  
  
  
  
 _ **ปึง !**_  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปพลันกลิ้งตัวจากท่าคุกเข่า เอานาวิเกเตอร์แนบตัว ก้มหน้าคางชิดอก หมุนตัวไปอยู่ระหว่างเตียงทั้งสองหลัง ความเงียบบอกให้เขาเงี่ยหูฟัง เสียงปึงปังจากผนังห้องอีกฟากหนึ่ง ตามมาด้วยเสียงทะเลาะกัน เสียงต่ำ ๆ ...ผู้ชายทั้งคู่ ไม่รู้ว่าเรื่องอะไร แต่ทะเลาะกันเสียงดัง แต่ไม่ดังขนาดจะทะลุผนังห้องมาได้ ไม่แน่ใจสัญชาติเพราะเสียงอู้อี้ เงียบลงไปแล้ว เทมโปก่นด่าตัวเองที่ไม่เอาคุณนายมาไว้ใกล้ ๆ มือ ถ้าเมื่อกี้ลุงไร้เซนส์แฟชั่นนั่นมาเห็นเข้า มีหวังโดนหัวเราะเยาะไปทั้งชีวิต   
  
  
  
  
วางใจเรื่องข้างห้องไม่ได้   
  
  
  
  
เทมโปดึงม่านกระจกเงาลง พร้อมปิดม่านหน้าต่าง คุณนายแบเร็ตต้าเหน็บอยู่ข้างเอวทันที ชายร่างสูงเดินกลับมาดูนาวิเกเตอร์ต่อ เขารู้สถานที่และเวลาแล้ว แต่ในนี้ไม่ได้ระบุเป้าหมายไว้ เคยได้ยินลุงเปรย ๆ เกี่ยวกับทิศทางลมในองค์กร งานนี้ก็ไม่แน่ว่าอาจจะเกี่ยวข้องกับเรื่องคราวที่แล้วก็ได้ เรื่องนี้มันต้องจบไม่สวยแน่นอน ครั้งก่อนเขาจัดการฝ่ายนั้นไม่สำเร็จ จะว่าไม่สำเร็จก็ไม่เชิง เขาแค่เกิดเบื่อขึ้นมาเฉย ๆ แล้วอีกอย่างใช้ยาพิษมันก็ไม่ใช่วิถีของเขาสักเท่าไร ก็เลยได้ส่งโปสการ์ดแค่ใบเดียว เขาหยิบกระเป๋าสีเงินก่อนขว้างลงบนเตียง ทัมป์ไดรฟ์ขนาดจิ๋วหล่นมาจากใต้ซองกันกระแทก เทมโปหยิบอุปกรณ์ชิ้นนั้นขึ้นมา เขาพลิกดูอยู่สองสามทีก่อนจะเสียบที่ช่องยูเอสบี  
  
  
  
  
รูปถ่ายคุณภาพสูงปรากฏขึ้นบนหน้าจอ เขาซูมหน้าบุคคลที่อยู่ในรูปภาพ รถคาดิลแลกซ์สีดำมันปลาบจอดอยู่หน้าโรงแรมหรูแห่งหนึ่ง เขาเห็นน้ำพุพลิ้วอยู่ด้านหลัง เดาได้ไม่ยากว่าเป็นที่ไหน โรงแรมที่จะฟุ้งเฟ้อเรื่องทรัพยากรน้ำในถิ่นแห้งแล้งแบบนี้ได้ ก็มีอยู่ไม่กี่ที่ ชายหนุ่มกดซูมเพื่อดูใบหน้าของคนที่กำลังลงจากรถ  
  
  
  
  
อย่า...  
  
  
อย่าใช่เลย  
  
  
  
  
ชายผิวเหลือง แว่นตาดำ หน้าตาไม่ค่อยจะร่าเริงเท่าไร บอดี้การ์ดล้อมหน้าล้อมหลัง เขานับคร่าว ๆ ได้ห้าคน และน่าจะมีนอกเครื่องแบบอีกคนสองคนในฝูงคนข้างหลังนั่น สีหน้านักท่องเที่ยวกับบอดี้การ์ดน่ะมันผิดกันเยอะ ให้ตายสิ...เอาเงินมาจ้างเขายังจะคุ้มกว่าอีก ชายหนุ่มกดดูรูปต่อไป ผู้ชายคนเดิมกำลังถอดแว่นและคุยโทรศัพท์อย่างหัวเสีย ในสายนั่น...เขาพอจะเดาออกว่าเป็นใคร  
  
  
  
  
  
เป้าหมายอยู่ในประเทศเดียวกับเขาแล้ว  หัวเด็ดตีนขาดชั่วโมงนี้เขาก็ไม่ทำงานห่าเหวอะไรทั้งสิ้น ปลายนิ้วเรียวยาวดึงลิ้นชักทุกลิ้นชัก ควานหารายชื่อหรือสมุดโทรศัพท์อะไรก็ได้ แต่เขาไม่เจออะไรเลย นอกจากเมนูอาหารภาษาอังกฤษประหลาด ๆ แต่ราคาน่าสน เบอร์โทรศัพท์ของรูมเซอร์วิสพิมพ์ด้วยอักษรสีแดงตัวโตอยู่ด้านล่าง และเบอร์โทรภายในของห้องนี้  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **ปัง !**_  
  
คราวนี้ เทมโปไม่ได้กลิ้งหลบ เขาสาวเท้าอย่างเงียบกริบไปที่ผนังห้อง เสียงทะเลาะกันกลับมาอีกครั้ง ดังกว่าเดิม... เขาพอจับความได้แค่ว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่ได้ใช้ภาษาอังกฤษ   
  
  
  
ภาษาจีน ?  
  
  
  
  
เสียงซาลง  
  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มโยนนาวิเกเตอร์ไว้บนเตียง เอาหมอนบัง หยิบคุณนายสีเงินเหน็บเข็มขัดด้านหลัง แล้วหยิบสูทตัวนอกที่ถอดไว้ขึ้นสวม ใช้มือสางผมบลอนด์แพลตินัมให้ดูยุ่ง ๆ อย่างมีทรง วันนี้เขาอาจไม่ออกไปทำงาน แต่ขอไปเป่าข้างห้องให้ดิ้นสักทีสองทีเถอะ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เสียงเคาะประตูดังขึ้น  
  
  
  
“รูมเซอร์วิสครับ”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ประหลาด...  
  
  
  
  
วันนี้มีแต่เรื่องประหลาด   
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาจำได้แม่นยำว่าไม่ได้สั่งรูมเซอร์วิสอะไรทั้งสิ้น อาจจะส่งผิดห้อง แต่วันนี้ เขาไม่ยอมปล่อยให้เรื่องเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ ผ่านหูผ่านตาไปได้เด็ดขาด มีเรื่องประหลาดมากเกินไป ประหลาดจนเกือบจะไม่ประหลาด มือเรียวยาวคว้าโทรศัพท์มือถือบนโต๊ะเครื่องแป้งแล้วกดเบอร์ เสียงเคาะประตูห้องยังดังอยู่ เขาไม่ส่องช่องตาแมวให้เสียเวลา แต่กลับย่องไปที่ประตูโดยหลังแนบผนังห้อง ปลายนิ้วสะกิดโซ่เหล็กคล้องประตูให้หลุดห้อย ชายหนุ่มเจ้าของห้องกดปุ่มโทร. ออก   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
อึดใจเดียว โทรศัพท์ในห้องดังขึ้น เสียงเคาะประตูหยุดลง  
  
  
  
  
ชายผมบลอนด์ดึงแบเร็ตต้าออกมารอท่า เขาพิงผนังฝั่งประตูเปิด และยกปืนค้างไว้อย่างนั้น เป็นดังที่คาด บานประตูค่อย ๆ แง้มตัวก่อนจะเปิดกว้างแทบในทันที  
  
  
  
“ให้ตายซี ทำไมเลิ่นเล่ออย่างนี้” เจ้าของเสียงผลักประตูให้พ้นทาง “อ้าว เทมโปมายืนตรงนี้ทำไม”  
  
  
  
ชายร่างสูงกดตัดสาย แล้วสอดโทรศัพท์เครื่องบางเฉียบลงกระเป๋าเสื้อ มืออีกข้างเพิ่งจะโผล่ออกมาจากหลังสูท   
  
  
  
  
“ลุงเล่นอะไรบ้า ๆ” เทมโปสบถในลำคออีกหลายคำ ขณะที่ชายผิวขาวอีกคนกำลังปะติดปะต่อเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้น และดูจะเข้าใจได้ไม่ยากนัก เขาปิดประตูห้องและคล้องโซ่เหล็กหลังจากล็อกประตู  
  
  
  
“นี่อย่าบอกนะว่าเมื่อกี้จะเป่าสมองฉันน่ะ”   
  
  
  
  
“ก็ดูสิ ลุงเล่นอะไรแผลง ๆ ผมไม่เผลอลั่นไกก็ดีเท่าไร” ชายหนุ่มผมบลอนด์ทิ้งตัวลงนั่งที่ปลายเตียง ก่อนจะเอื้อมตัวไปหยิบนาวิเกเตอร์ใต้หมอน “แล้วนี่มันอะไรกันครับ”  
  
  
  
  
“นาวิเกเตอร์ไง”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ลุงเท็ดดี้ฉวยมันมาจากมือของเทมโป สีหน้าชื่นชมในผลงาน ประหนึ่งเป็นผู้คิดค้นและผลิตนวัตกรรมชิ้นนี้ อะไรไม่รู้ทำให้เขาอยากจะเอานาวิเกเตอร์เครื่องนั้นตบหน้าผู้อาวุโสสักป้าบ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ผมหมายถึงงานที่อยู่ในนั้น” เทมโปข่มใจถาม “ครั้งก่อนลุงบอกให้ดูคลื่นลม แล้วทำไมเรายังไม่หลุดพ้นจากพายุลูกนี้สักทีครับลุง”  
  
  
  
  
  
ลุงเท็ดดี้ในชุดสีเขียวสะท้อนแสงนั่งลงที่เก้าอี้ไม้มะฮอกกานี พิจารณานาวิเกเตอร์ในมือเหมือนดูลูกชายที่ผลัดพรากจากกันไปนาน เขาเงยหน้าสบตากับชายหนุ่มผมบลอนด์ซีด  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ถ้านายไม่ถามสิแปลก จริงไหม” ปลายนิ้วกดดูรูปในธัมป์ไดรฟ์ “ว่าแต่งานนี้แซมมวลน่าทุ่มน่าดู รุ่นนี้เป็นรุ่นล่าสุดเลยรู้ไหม ตอนฉันเห็นนะ ยังอดใจแทบไม่ได้”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ลุง.เท็ด.ดี้” เทมโปปรามเสียงเข้ม  
  
  
  
  
  
“โอเค ๆ” ชายสูงวัยกว่ายกมือขึ้นห้าม “ครั้งที่แล้ว นายจำได้ไหมว่าได้ไปเท่าไร”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปพยักหน้า  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“แซมมวลให้ดับเบิล” ลุงเท็ดดี้ไม่พูดเปล่า แต่ยกมือประกอบด้วย  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปเลิกคิ้ว  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“แล้วนายจะปฏิเสธลงคอเลยหรือ โอกาสดีมา ก็ต้องตะครุบไว้”  
  
  
  
“ผมจะต้องเดือดร้อนเพราะลุงสักวัน” เทมโปกัดลิ้นตัวเอง บ้าเอ๊ย...เขาเดือดร้อนเพราะเท็ดดี้ทุกวันต่างหาก “ลุงรู้ไหมว่า ตอนไปเอาเจ้านี่ ผมเลยต้องติดอยู่กลางเมืองบ้าบอ รู้ใช่ไหมครับลุง ผมเกลียดอากาศร้อน เกลียดแทบบ้า แล้วไอ้แผนที่เฮงซวยนั่นก็ไม่ได้ช่วยอะไร แล้วลุงก็เอานาวิเกเตอร์ใส่มาแต่ไม่พูดสักคำว่ามีนาวิเกเตอร์..”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“พอ ๆ พอก่อนเทมโป ไอ้หนู ฉันรู้ว่ามันลำบาก สาบานว่าฉันไม่ได้จงใจแกล้งนายเลย ฉันเลยเลือกห้องนี้ให้นายเป็นค่าทำขวัญไงล่ะ”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เท็ดดี้มีสีหน้าสลดลงเล็กน้อย ...เล็กน้อยจริง ๆ  
  
  
  
พับผ่า...เขารู้ว่าลุงแกล้ง !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มลุกขึ้นจากเตียงไปที่เคาน์เตอร์เครื่องดื่ม ซึ่งน่าจะเป็นจุดเด่นน่าอวดของห้องนี้ และคงเป็นเหตุผลที่ลุงเท็ดดี้เลือกห้องนี้ให้เขา เอาเถอะ...พูดสวยหรูว่ามินิบาร์เครื่องดื่ม ความจริงมันก็คือเคาน์เตอร์ที่มีแก้วเปล่าสามใบและขวดแก้วเจียระไนใส่วิสกี้กับบรั่นดีสองสามขวด ตู้เย็นขนาดห้าคิวบ์มีน้ำแข็งก้อนโหรงเหรง น้ำผลไม้ท้องถิ่นอีกนิดหน่อย แล้วก็นมวัว   
  
  
  
  
  
นมวัวเรอะ?   
  
  
  
  
นี่เขาไม่ใช่แมรี ปอปปินส์มาพักร้อนสักหน่อย  
  
  
  
  
  
คีบน้ำแข็งสองก้อนแล้วหย่อนให้กลิ้งขลุกขลิกก้นแก้ว เขาเปิดจุกขวดเหลี่ยมที่อยู่ใกล้มือที่สุด ยกขึ้นดมแล้วรินลงแก้วน้ำแข็ง น้ำอำพันทอดตัวสูงไม่เกินเศษหนึ่งส่วนสี่ของแก้วอย่างพอดิบพอดี เทมโปเขย่าเล็กน้อยแล้วยกขึ้นดื่ม วิสกี้อเมริกัน...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
สดชื่นใช้ได้  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ความโมโหลุงค่อย ๆ ซึมหายไปกับฤทธิ์เย็นของน้ำแข็งและฤทธิ์ร้อนของวิสกี้ ความอยากรู้อยากเย็นอย่างไรเสียก็มีมากกว่า เขาจิบอีกอึกใหญ่ก่อนเอ่ยถาม  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ใช้มือปืนที่เคยมาเก็บลูกน้องตัวเองไปแก้แค้นนี่นะ ไม่คิดว่าผมจะแว้งกัดรึไง ผมไม่สนคนจ้างก็จริง แต่นี่มันตลกเป็นบ้า”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ไม่ใช่นายคนเดียวหรอกน่าที่รู้กฎเหล็กข้อนี้ของตัวเองดีน่ะ นายน่ะมือหนึ่งขององค์กรนะเทมโป เนื้อหอมจะตาย แล้วสรุปจะทำรึไม่ทำล่ะงานนี้”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“บัญชีใหม่ที่สวิตเซอร์แลนด์ สกุลยูโรเท่านั้น”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ลุงเท็ดดี้ยิ้มเผล่อย่างรู้ทัน หยักคิ้วให้เขาหนึ่งที ก่อนเดินออกจากห้องไป  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“นายบ้าไปรึเปล่า ! จะไปกินมื้อค่ำกับเขา เพิ่งเจอกันครั้งแรกเนี่ยนะ”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เพื่อนร่างสันทัดของเขาตะโกนถามเป็นรอบที่ร้อยกว่า ถามด้วยคำถามเดิม ๆ ขณะเดินวนไปวนมารอบเตียงคู่ กระจกเงาติดผนังยิ่งทำให้ยิ่งดูน่าเวียนหัวขึ้นไปอีก ราวกับมีเพื่อนจู้จี้ขี้บนเพิ่มอีกหนึ่งคน ชายหนุ่มร่างเพรียวกำลังเอาเสื้อผ้าออกจากกระเป๋าเดินทาง พยายามหาเสื้อโปโลตัวที่ดูดีที่สุดให้คู่ควรมื้อค่ำในโรงแรมหรู  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ก็บอกแล้วไง นายไม่ต้องไปก็ได้ ฉันจะบอกว่านายปวดท้อง แล้วอีกอย่างเขาเป็นคนช่วยเหลือพวกเรานะ”  
  
  
  
“มันไม่ใช่เรื่องนั้น ถามจริง ๆ นี่ยังไม่เข็ดใช่ไหมวะ”  
  
  
  
เขาเลือกเสื้อโปโลสีขาวที่มีรูปคนบนหลังม้า รองเท้าลำลองแบบหุ้มส้นคู่เดิมคู่เดียวที่ใส่อยู่ก็น่าจะสุภาพพอ แต่กางเกงนี่สิ...กางเกง เขาไม่ได้หยิบขายาวติดมาเลย มีแต่ขาสั้นเหนือเข่ากับกางเกงสามส่วนเลยเข่าไปหน่อย ถ้าใส่กางเกงสีเข้ม ๆ อาจจะดูสุภาพขึ้นหรือเปล่า อา...น่าจะหยิบกางเกงขายาวมาสักตัว เขาหยิบการ์ดเชิญอีกครั้ง ความจริงมันก็ไม่ใช่การ์ดอย่างเป็นทางการ กระดาษพิมพ์ตราโรงแรมและเขียนวันเวลาสถานที่ไว้เท่านั้นเอง แต่ไม่ได้กำหนดการแต่งตัวอะไร   
  
  
  
“นี่นายเอากางเกงขายาวมาบ้างรึเปล่า”  
  
  
  
“มีแต่กางเกงนอน จะเอาไหมล่ะ”  
  
  
  
“ถามจริง”  
  
  
  
“ก็ตอบจริง”  
  
  
  
“เมื่อกี้นายว่าฉันไม่เข็ด ไม่เข็ดเรื่องอะไร”  
  
  
  
“โอเค ฉันขี้เกียจจะพูดแล้ว อยากไปนักก็ไปเลยไป ฝากสวัสดีอย่างดูดดื่มให้ด้วยล่ะ”   
  
  
  
  
  
เพื่อนช่างบ่นเบะปากใส่แล้วก็ปากระเป๋าเปล่าลงบนชั้นวาง แต่คงจะกะพลาดไปหน่อย เพราะมันไปกระแทกผนังเต็ม ๆ เสียงกระทบของมันไม่ใช่ธรรมดา แสดงว่าเพื่อนไม่ได้ยั้งมือแม้แต่น้อย หรือไม่ผนังของโรงแรมก็บางเฉียบ กระเป๋ากลิ้งกลุกลงบนพื้นพรม เขานิ่ง เพื่อนก็นิ่ง ไม่มีใครขยับหรือพูดอะไร ต่างจ้องมองกระเป๋าใบนั้นนานพอดู เหมือนมันเป็นซากอนุสรณ์ของความไม่สบอารมณ์ เขาถึงถามเสียงขุ่น   
  
  
  
  
“มันเรื่องอะไรที่ต้องอารมณ์เสียขนาดนี้”  
  
  
  
“ก็ไม่มีอะไรร้อก”  
  
  
  
“ไม่อยากพูดก็ไม่ต้องพูด แต่นายต้องเก็บกระเป๋าขึ้นมาเดี๋ยวนี้”  
  
  
  
“ไม่ว่ะ”  
  
  
  
  
  
เพื่อนร่างสันทัดกอดอกนิ่ง ท้าทายเต็มเปี่ยม ดวงตาเล็กรียิ่งหรี่ลงด้วยความคับข้องใจ เขารู้แน่ว่าเพื่อนไม่มีทางหยิบกระเป๋าเดินทางใบนั้นขึ้นไปวางแต่โดยดี และเขาเองก็ไม่มีวันจะลดทิฐิไปหยิบกระเป๋าบ้านั่นขึ้นไปวางให้ ใครทำหล่นคนนั้นก็ต้องรับผิดชอบ เขานั่งเลือกกางเกงต่อไปอย่างมุ่งมั่น พลางนึกไปถึงมื้อเย็นที่ใกล้เข้ามา คุณคนใจบุญสัญญาว่าจะให้ดูรถยุโรปที่เก็บสะสม เขาอยากไปดูน้อยเสียเมื่อไรล่ะ เจ้าเพื่อนคนนี้ก็คงเข้าไม่ถึงโลกของยนตกรรมคลาสสิกกระมัง  
  
  
  
“ยิ้มไรวะ น่าขนลุก”  
  
  
  
เขาไม่ตอบ ด้วยความหมั่นไส้ ในที่สุดก็เจอกางเกงขาสามส่วนตัวนั้น เปลี่ยนเป็นกางเกงตัวเก่งด้วยก็ดีแฮะ วันนี้เหงื่อออกทั้งวัน ให้ผิวได้หายใจสักหน่อย ชายหนุ่มอมยิ้มแล้วแผ่เสื้อผ้าที่หมายตาไว้ เขาใช้มือรีดให้เรียบอย่างตั้งใจเป็นพิเศษ จากหางตา เขาเห็นเพื่อนตัวเตี้ยหน้าบูดเดินมาหยิบกระเป๋าเดินทางของเขาลงจากเตียง ...คงสำนึกได้แล้วสินะ  
  
  
  
 _ **ปัง!**_  
  
  
  
กระเป๋าเดินทางที่ลดราคากระหน่ำตอนสิ้นปีของเขาลอยหวือไปกระแทกวอลเปเปอร์ลายวินเทจกลีบดอกไม้ แน่นอนวอลเปเปอร์ย่อมแปะติดบนผนังห้อง กระเป๋าของเขาจึงชนป้าบกับผนังแล้วลงไปนอนแอ้งแม้งบนพรมสีฉูดฉาด ยังดีที่มันเป็นกระเป๋าผ้าและว่างเปล่า ไม่สิ...กางเกงในของเขาอยู่ในนั้น  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ทำห่ะอะไรของนายวะ” เขาอดไม่ได้ที่จะแผดเสียงใส่ อุตส่าห์ว่าจะนิ่ง ๆ แล้วเชียวนะ ไอ้สีหน้ายียวนกวนประสาทของเพื่อนมันช่าง...ช่าง...  
  
  
  
  
  
“อยากพูดอะไร”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาตัวสั่นเทิ้ม ขยับปากอ้า ๆ หุบ ๆ นี่ถ้าไม่เห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายตัวเตี้ยกว่า จะจับทำบอดี้สแลมซะให้เข็ด ชายหนุ่มผมสีน้ำตาลอ่อนจ้องเพื่อนเขม็ง เพื่อนผมเกรียนก็จ้องกลับมาตาวาวไม่แพ้กัน เมื่อเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่พูดอะไรสักที จึงได้โอกาสเผ่นหนี ในเกมการทะเลาะกันระหว่างเพื่อน คนที่ทิ้งบอมบ์แล้วเดินหนีได้ก่อนได้เปรียบ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ถ้าอยากพูดอะไรก็ส่งข้อความมาแล้วกัน ไม่ว่าง จะไปหาค็อกเทลกิน แต่ไม่สัญญาว่าจะอ่านหรอกนะ” พูดเสร็จก็รีบคว้ากระเป๋าคาดเอว จ้ำพรวดเดินจากห้องไป เหมือนนางร้ายในละครตอนบ่ายที่ฉายให้แม่บ้านดูไม่มีผิด ไม่นึกเลยว่าจะทำแบบนี้ได้ด้วย ปกติเห็นทำตัวเหมือนพ่อนักบุญ เช้าเข้าโบสถ์ เย็นเข้ายิม แล้วนี่ทำไมต้องหัวฟัดหัวเหวี่ยงขนาดนี้ แค่จะออกไปกินข้าวกับเพื่อนใหม่ ตัวเขาเองใช่ว่าจะเพื่อนเยอะ แล้วได้มาเจอคนดี ๆ ช่วยเหลือตอนลำบากในต่างแดน จะให้ปฏิเสธน้ำใจหรือไง   
  
  
  
  
  
เขาเตรียมชุดเสื้อผ้าทั้งหมดวางไว้บนเตียง ไปอาบน้ำสักหน่อยก็น่าจะดี เผื่อจะใจเย็นขึ้นมาบ้าง คนอะไร ถามดี ๆ ก็ไม่ตอบ ไม่ใช่ว่าไม่รู้นะว่าหมายถึงอะไร แต่มันไม่น่าจะเป็นไปได้ เขาหันไปมองกระจกเงาบานโตฝั่งตรงข้าม   
  
  
  
  
  
หน้าตาแบบนี้น่ะเหรอ  
  
  
เขาหัวเราะร่วนก่อนจะรวบเสื้อผ้าเข้าห้องน้ำไป  
  
  
+++  
.  
  
  
  
  
เขาลงไปถามที่ล็อบบี้ ก็ทราบว่าห้องข้าง ๆ ไม่มีใครอยู่   
  
  
  
  
  
บ๊ะ...ให้มันได้อย่างนี้ ทำเสียงดังแล้วก็หายหัว อยากจะถามชื่อสักหน่อย แต่คิดไปคิดมา มันก็เรื่องไม่เป็นเรื่อง แถมไร้ศิลปะสุด ๆ ชายหนุ่มผมสีเงินเดินส่ายอาด ๆ บนพรมที่ทอดตัวสู่ประตูหน้า เมื่อครู่เขาขอเช่ารถยนต์กับโรงแรมไปหนึ่งคัน แม้มาตรฐานระดับเขาจะไม่ยอมขับอะไรที่ต่ำกว่าอัลฟาโรมิโอ แต่วันนี้ เขาจะลดตัวมาขับกระบะบรรทุกผักสักวันหนึ่ง ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงยืนหมุนวงแหวนงูเหลือมเกล็ดเพชรบนนิ้ว สายกระเป๋าหนังสีขาวคล้องบ่าของเขาเอาไว้ สายตาจับจ้องที่ถนนวงเวียนหน้าโรงแรม ภาวนาว่ารถที่ขอเช่าจะไม่อุบาทว์เกินไปนัก รถตู้สีขาวแล่นมาจอดเทียบเยื้องเขาไปนิดหน่อย เขาชำเลืองมองบานประตูที่กำลังเปิด ขาเรียวยาวสีช็อกโกแลตน้ำผึ้งยื่นออกมาก่อน ตามมาด้วยเจ้าของเรียวขา กางเกงขาสั้นเหมาะกับอากาศที่นี่ แต่ไม่เหมาะกับสายตาโลมเลียรอบ ๆ หล่อนถือธงสีแสบตามาด้วย   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
มัคคุเทศก์?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
หล่อนเดินยักย้ายส่ายสะโพกไปรอบ ๆ คอยดูลูกทัวร์ ขาสวย ๆ แบบนั้นน่าจะช่วยแก้เครียดได้ชะงัด เขาผิวปากชมอยู่ในใจ ผู้ชายก็ต้องชอบแบบนี้แหละ ผู้ชายกับผู้หญิง...เป็นของคู่กัน เขานึกภาพพนักงานกินเงินเดือนตาตี่คนนั้นใส่ขาสั้นฮอตแพนต์ เขาพยายามนึก แต่นึกยังไงก็นึกไม่ออก ที่แน่ ๆ มันไม่น่าออกมาเหมือนมัคคุเทศก์สาวคนนี้ หล่อนยิ้มสวย ๆ รวยระรินมาให้ตอนเดินสวนเข้าไปล็อบบี้ เขาคงมีโอกาสได้ใช้บริการสักวัน...หรืออาจจะสักคืน  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“วิจัยมาแล้วว่าสถิติการนอกใจของผู้ชาย ร้อยละ 20 เป็นเพราะว้าเหว่”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปสะดุ้ง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาสะดุ้งเป็นครั้งแรกในรอบหลายปี ลุงผิวขาวมีหนวดหร็อมแหร็มยืนยิ้มเผล่ใส่เขา ในมือถือเครื่องดนตรีรูปร่างเหมือนแตรลำยาวเฟื้อยและหนังสือพิมพ์ท้องถิ่นฉบับภาษาอังกฤษ ลุงผู้น่ารักยืนห่างออกไปสองช่วงแขน แต่กระซิบประโยคนั่นได้ราวกับยืนอยู่ข้างหู เขาอยากอัญเชิญคุณนายออกมาจริง ๆ ได้แต่คิดแบบนี้มาเป็นรอบที่ล้าน ทำได้แต่เพียงยกมือขึ้นขยับแว่นตากันแดดแบรนด์โปรดก่อนจะหันมองไปทางอื่นเพื่อข่มใจ   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ว่างมากหรือครับลุง”  
  
  
  
  
  
“ว่างมากก็เป็นอีกข้ออ้างหนึ่งที่จะนอกใจ”  
  
  
  
  
  
“ผมเปล่านอกใจ”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“อ๋อ.....แน่ละ นายยังไม่มีเมียนี่หว่า อย่าถือสาเลย ฉันก็แค่หลง ๆ ลืม ๆ” ลุงหน้าทะเล้นเอาหนังสือพิมพ์ไปหนีบไว้ใต้แขนซ้าย แล้วยกเครื่องดนตรีขึ้นส่อง ชายในชุดฉูดฉาดเตรียมเป่าลมเพื่อเรียกความเครงครื้น เทมโปอยากจะบอกว่าที่นี่ไม่ใช่ออสเตรีย  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ลุงมีเวลาสามนาทีที่จะวิ่งหนี”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ไม่เอาน่า ไม่คุ้มกันหรอก ที่ฉันยังป้วนเปี้ยนอยู่แถวนี้ วันนี้จะลองไปสำรวจลู่ทาง...” ชายแก่ในชุดฉูดฉาดหยุดพูดโดยอัตโนมัติเมื่อเพจบอยเข็นกระเป๋าผ่านไป เป็นจังหวะเดียวกับรถเช่าของโรงแรมแล่นมาจอดตรงหน้าชายหนุ่ม ออสตินสีขาว...อย่างน้อยมันก็เคยเป็นสีขาว พวงมาลัยและเบาะหนังแท้ แต่เมื่อยี่สิบปีก่อน มันก็ดูกลมกลืนดีกับสภาพแวดล้อม ถ้าต้องเช่ารถโทรม ๆ คันนี้ แต่แถมแม่สาวผิวสีคนนั้นด้วย เขาก็อาจจะพิจารณา อาจจะยอมเช่าต่ออีกสักเดือนเพื่อแม่สาวแรงร้อนผิวสีช็อกโกแลตคนนั้น หล่อนเดินกระฉับกระเฉงพาลูกทีมจากยุโรปออกมาจากล็อบบี้โรงแรม บางคนสวมเสื้อทีมชาติมาด้วย เขาเดาได้ไม่ยากว่าคนพวกนี้มาประเทศนี้เพื่ออะไร เขาเองก็ต้องไปที่นั้นแต่จุดประสงค์ต่างกันนิดหน่อย   
  
  
  
  
  
  
... คนพวกนี้ไปเพื่อดูคนเล่น แต่เขาไปเพื่อเล่นแบบไม่มีคนดู   
  
  
  
  
  
แม่ไกด์สาวอยู่ในรัศมีสายตาของเขาและเขาเองก็อยู่ในรัศมีของหล่อน เยื้องย่างเยาะลงโยกย้ายในทันที ต้องแบบนี้สิ...เขายิ้มหยอกนำไปหนึ่งครั้ง หล่อนก็สนองได้ไม่ยาก อาจจะหยาดเยิ้มด้วยซ้ำถ้าเทียบกับมาตรฐานของเขา คืนนี้คงไม่นอนหนาวเท่าไร ดูจากที่หล่อนยกพวงกุญแจห้องขึ้นพร้อมเสยผมอย่างเป็นธรรมชาติ ไม่ช้าไม่เร็วเกินกว่าเขาจะอ่านตัวเลขห้องทัน   
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงจำหมายเลขไว้ในใจก่อนจะหันไปมองหารถยนต์เช่าของเขาต่อ ความจริง เขาน่าจะเช่ามาตั้งแต่สนามบิน แต่จุดนัดพบแปลกประหลาดของลุงแฟชั่นนั้นยากเย็นเกินกว่าจะเอารถไปด้วย ผลสุดท้าย เขาก็ต้องมาขอเช่ารถที่โรงแรม ก็ถือว่าเป็นข้อดีอย่างหนึ่ง อย่างน้อยก็ไม่โดดเด่นเกินรถคันอื่นบนท้องถนน เขาไม่ได้หวังอะไรมากจากการเลือกเช่ารถราคาประหยัดสุดในรายการอยู่แล้ว   
  
  
  
  
  
เขาเลื่อนแว่นเรย์แบนลงแล้วมองลอดแว่นไปยังไกด์สาว   
  
  
  
  
  
คืนนี้คงอุ่นจนร้อนฉ่า  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาก้มลงมองชุดเสื้อโปโลและกางเกงขายาวลำลองของตัวเองอีกครั้ง ก่อนจะมองไปรอบห้อง แก้วคริสตัลใสกิ๊งเป็นประกายใต้โคมไฟระย้าเรือนมหึมา แล้วมันก็ยิ่งเจิดจ้าขึ้นไปอีกเมื่ออยู่ในมือของเหล่านักธุรกิจพันล้านหมื่นล้านในห้องบอลรูมของโรงแรมระดับไฮเอนด์ ทุกคนมาพักผ่อน เขาเองก็มาพักผ่อน แต่ระดับความผ่อนคลายต่างกันราวกับฟ้ากับเหว คงไม่ต้องบอกว่าฝ่ายไหนคือฟ้าสูง ฝ่ายไหนคือเหว เขาเดินตัวลีบเข้าไปในงาน เสื้อผ้าที่ไม่เหมาะสมยิ่งลดระดับความมั่นใจของเขาไปเกินครึ่ง บริกรสาวสวยในชุดวาบหวิวมองตรงมาที่เขาอย่างสงสัยใคร่รู้ หล่อนต้องคิดแน่ว่าเขาเดินเข้ามาผิดงาน ให้ตายสิ...หรือว่าเป้ากางเกงจะตึงเกินไป? เขาคงยืนอยู่ตรงนี้ไม่ไหวแล้ว อีกแค่นาทีเดียวความอับอายคงเล่นงานจนขาดใจ โทร.ไปขอตัวลาดีกว่า คุณจีฮุนไม่น่าจะว่าอะไร พรุ่งนี้ค่อยนัดไปกินมื้อเช้าด้วยกันยังไม่สา เขาหันหลังกลับพร้อมควานหาเบอร์โทรศัพท์ที่จดไว้ในกระเป๋าเสื้อ  
  
  
  
  
  
"จะไปไหนรึหนุ่มน้อย" เสียงมาจากชายรูปร่างกำยำล่ำสันที่เดินตรงเข้ามาหาเขา มนุษย์เงินเดือนเผลอจ้องแผงอกกว้างของผู้ชายตรงหน้า  
  
  
  
  
ความกว้างและผึ่งผายภายใต้ชุดทักซิโดหรูหราแบบที่ตัดเย็บมาพอดีผู้สวมใส่อย่างพิถีพิถันในทุกกระเบียดนิ้ว เขาแทบจะได้ยินตะเข็บเสื้อโปโลของเขากระซิบกันด้วยความขายหน้า โดยไม่ทันรู้ตัว เขาผงะถอยหลังไปก้าวหนึ่ง เกือบชนสาวเสิร์ฟที่เดินถือถาดเครื่องดื่มร่อนในงาน มือของคุณพี่ชายใจดีรั้งเอวเขาไว้ได้ทันท่วงที แม้ดูเป็นหนุ่มเจ้าสำอางแต่เคลื่อนไหวรวดเร็วผิดคาด เขาสงสัยและทึ่งจนเกือบลืมบอกขอบคุณ อีกฝ่ายแค่พยักหน้าและโอบไหล่เขาเดินไปที่ประตูห้องสีครีมขอบทอง พนักงานชายเปิดประตูให้พวกเขาในขณะที่โค้งกายอย่างนอบน้อม   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“คุณจีฮุน คือผมขอตัว...ผม”   
  
  
  
  
  
“อีกเดี๋ยวก็ถึงแล้ว” อีกฝ่ายดูเหมือนจะทำหูทวนลมอย่างน่ารักน่าชัง เจ้าภาพพาเขาเดินเข้าไปในห้องดินเนอร์วีไอพี มีโต๊ะสี่เหลี่ยมผืนผ้ายาวกว่าแม่น้ำตั้งอยู่กลางห้อง ผ้าปูโต๊ะสีครีมปักดิ้นทองเหลืองอร่ามแทบจะบีบให้เขาตัวลีบเป็นกระดาษ ไหนจะเชิงเทียนเงาเลื่อมล้อแสงเทียนวับแวม เก้าอี้บุนวมสีแดงกำมะหยี่ เหมือนเก้าอี้ของราชาในหนังสือนิทานเด็ก ๆ ที่เคยอ่านไม่มีผิด มันเป็นเก้าอี้ของราชา ใช่...เก้าอี้ของราชาแน่ ๆ ไม่มีทางเป็นเก้าอี้ของผู้ชายที่สวมเสื้อโปโล กางเกงขาสามส่วน ลากรองเท้าฟลิปฟลอปมาแบบนี้ แต่คุณจีฮุนเจ้าของงานยิ้มตาหยีขณะเลื่อนเก้าอี้ให้เขานั่ง  
  
  
  
  
  
"ที่นั่งของผมเหรอครับ"  
  
  
  
  
"ใช่สิ ของเรานั่นแหละ จะของใครล่ะฮึ"   
  
  
  
  
  
เขาควรนั่งลงใช่ไหม หรือเขาควรจะขยับเก้าอี้อีกสักทีสองที ทำเหมือนเขาเป็นคนเลื่อนเก้าอี้เอง ไอ้ที่ดูในทีวีมันไม่ใช่อย่างนี้นี่นา สุภาพบุรุษในชุดสูทสวย ๆ มักจะเลื่อนเก้าอี้ให้ผู้หญิงในชุดราตรียาวเฟื้อยนั่ง แต่เขาไม่ได้ใกล้เคียงเลยสักกะนิด ไม่มีสร้อยคอสร้อยเพชร ผมสั้นกุด เล็บไม่ยาว เขาไม่มีอะไรสักอย่างนอกจากชุดลำลองและชุดชั้นในใหม่เอี่ยม ละล้าละลั่งอยู่นานกว่าจะหย่อนตัวนั่ง คุณจีฮุนเลื่อนเก้าอี้ให้พอดีกับที่เขาหย่อนก้นนั่ง พอก้นแตะพื้นที่นุ่ม ๆ ของกำมะหยี่ สายตาก็พลันเห็นผู้ชายในชุดสูทดำล้วน ยืนเรียวแถวติดผนังห้อง เหมือนบอดี้การ์ดแต่เข้มกว่านั้นหลายเท่า สายตาทอดมองไปยังที่ว่างด้านหน้าเหมือนคนเหม่อลอยแต่ยืนตรงเป๊ะ เขาสังเกตเห็นว่าที่หัวแถวมีอยู่คนหนึ่งที่มีแผลเป็นลากยาวไปถึงร่องแก้ม   
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาเผลอกลืนน้ำลาย  
  
  
  
  
  
ไม่มีสักคนสนใจการแต่งกายของเขา ไม่มีสายตาตำหนิ แต่ไอ้บรรยากาศเหมือนโดนคุกคามแบบนี้มันคืออะไร พนักงานงานกินเงินเดือนเบนสายตากลับมามองเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดตรงหน้าอีกครั้ง คุณจีฮุนนั่งลงเรียบร้อยและยิ้มให้เขา นิ้วยาวดีดดังเปาะในห้องเงียบ พลันเสียงดนตรีก็บรรเลงไหลท่วมห้องอย่างเชื่องช้า เขากำลังจะอ้าปากพูด แต่เจ้าภาพก็ดีดนิ้วอีกครั้ง พนักงานเสิร์ฟเข็นอาหารออกมาจากห้องเตรียมอาหาร  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"หวังว่าเธอจะชอบเนื้อลูกวัวนะ ฉันให้เขาเลือกมาเป็นพิเศษ"  
  
  
  
  
"คุณจีฮุนครับ เอ่อ...ผม...จะ"  
  
  
  
  
  
คุณจีฮุนยิ้มแย้มอบอุ่น ดวงหยีจนปิดสนิทเมื่อเจ้าตัวยิ้มกว้าง ช่างขัดกับชายชุดดำที่ยืนเป็นฉากหลัง เขาพยายามเลี่ยงความคิดจากชายฉกรรจ์กลุ่มนั้นไปที่รูปแขวนกรอบใหญ่ด้านหลังแทน เอ...นั่นโมเนต์หรือมาเนต์นะ เขาเคยอ่านในคู่มือเรียนลัดเป็นไฮโซ แต่ก็ยังจำสับสนอยู่ดีว่าใครเป็นใคร   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"เธอมาจริง ๆ ด้วย ฉันดีใจมากรู้ไหม" คุณจีฮุนยังยิ้มไม่หุบ  
  
  
  
  
  
"คุณน่าจะบอกผมว่าต้องแต่งตัวเต็มยศแบบนี้"   
  
  
  
  
  
"ไม่เลย เธอไม่ต้องกังวลไป ชุดพวกนี้มีไว้เพื่อให้เกียรติ ฉันใส่มาก็เพื่อให้เกียรติเธอ"  
  
  
  
  
  
"ถ้าอย่างนั้นก็เหมือนผมไม่ให้เกียรติคุณน่ะสิ"  
  
  
  
  
  
"เชื่อเถอะ ฉันไม่ได้อยากได้ 'เกียรติ' จากเธอหรอก” รอยยิ้มปริศนาผุดขึ้นที่ริมฝีปากของเจ้าภาพหนุ่ม “ต่อให้เธอไม่ใส่อะไรเลย ฉันก็ยินดี ...ฉันหมายถึง เธอเดินทางมาพักผ่อนไกลขนาดนี้จะมีทักซิโดติดมาได้ยังไงจริงไหม เอาเป็นว่าพรุ่งนี้ฉันขอแก้ตัวใหม่แล้วกันนะ"  
  
  
  
  
พนักงานเสิร์ฟไวน์รินไวน์ขาวให้อย่างถูกต้องตามตำราเป๊ะ ฟองอากาศเล็ก ๆ ในน้ำเมาพากลิ่นหอมขึ้นมาด้วย แต่ให้ตายยังไง เขาก็ไม่รู้หรอกว่าเป็นกลิ่นที่ผ่านขั้นตอนพิสดารในการบ่มมาขนาดไหน แต่ท่าทางคุณจีฮุนน่าจะรู้ เขาเดาเอาจากท่าทางคลึงก้านไวน์เพื่อดมกลิ่นก่อนจิบด้วยความกำซาบรส  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"พรุ่งนี้เหรอครับ แต่พรุ่งนี้ ผม..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"เอาน่า ฉันจะไปรับ เก้าโมงเช้า ไซด์คาร์เหมือนเดิมหรือเปล่า"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาได้แต่พยักหน้าอย่างงง ๆ นี่เขาเพิ่งตอบรับนัดสำคัญอะไรไปหรือเปล่านะ หน้าเพื่อนสนิทของเขาลอยขึ้นมาทันที ไม่รู้ว่าจะอารมณ์บูดแค่ไหน ถ้าเห็นรถหรูของคุณจีฮุนไปจอดหน้าโรงแรมของพวกเขาพรุ่งนี้ ประดักประเดิกน่าดูพอมานั่งโต๊ะที่เหยียดแขนเหยียดขาจนสุดก็ยังเอื้อมไม่ถึงแบบนี้ แล้วยังนั่งกันแค่สองคน ความกดดันยิ่งเพิ่มขึ้นทวีคูณ แต่อีกฝ่ายดูคุ้นเคยกับบรรยากาศ บอกตามตรงว่าถ้าเป็นคนอื่นเขาอาจจะเกร็งจนปากคอสั่น แต่พอเป็นคุณจีฮุน เขากลับรู้สึกอุ่นใจ อาจเป็นเพราะสัญชาติเดียวกัน พูดภาษาเดียวกัน อายุมากกว่า แถมยังพึ่งพาได้ในต่างแดน   
  
  
  
  
  
  
จะว่าไป คุณจีฮุนบอกว่าไม่ได้กลับประเทศแม่มาหลายปีแล้ว แต่ทำไมพูดคล่องเหมือนสำเนียงคนกรุง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
พนักงานเงินเดือนนั่งคิดพลางลงมือละเลียดคำแรกของคอร์ส ออร์เดิร์ฟเป็นสลัดน้ำมะกอกและซุปข้นกลมกล่อม เพื่อนของเขาพลาดอย่างมหันต์ที่ไม่มาวันนี้ เนื้อกุ้งสดหวานเคี้ยวกรุบ ๆ แบบนี้เขาปรุงยังไงนะ ชายหนุ่มในชุดโปโลเจริญอาหารมากกว่าปกติเมื่อมีความสะใจเข้ามาผสมด้วย เขาจ้วงซุปอย่างเอร็ดอร่อย ซาบซึ้งบุญคุณของพ่อครัว..อ๊ะ...หรือแม่ครัวและชาวไร่ชาวนา   
เสียงช้อนกระทบกระเบื้องเนื้อดีเบา ๆ อย่างต่อเนื่องจากฝั่งของเขา แต่ไม่ค่อยได้ยินจากอีกฝั่งเท่าไร เขาเงยหน้ามอง ชายรูปร่างสมชายนั่งมองเขากินพลางอมยิ้มเล็ก ๆ เท้าคางด้วยยิ้มไปด้วย แววตาและสีหน้าแบบนี้ทำให้เขานึกถึงรุ่นพี่คนหนึ่งในชมรม แม้จะไม่ได้บึกบึนหรือแมนเท่าก็เถอะ รุ่นพี่คนนั้นมีดวงตาเล็กหยี ยิ้มแล้วฟันเป็นระเบียบ ผิวขาว ทุกวันศุกร์ในห้องชมรมศิลปะ พวกเขาจะนั่งหันหลังให้กันแล้ววาดภาพ รุ่นพี่มักใช้ถ่านสั้นกุดเสมอ ไม่เคยเอาแท่งใหม่มาใช้ถ้าแท่งเก่าไม่หายหรือหมดสภาพไป ต่างจากเขาที่ชอบใช้แท่งใหม่ ๆ พอเหลี่ยมมุมมันไม่โดนใจเขา ก็จะเอาเก็บไว้ในกล่อง หรือไม่ก็ใช้ไปสักพักแล้วจับไม่ถนัดมือก็โยนทิ้ง รุ่นพี่สะกิดไหล่ และขอถ่านที่เขาไม่ใช้ไป ตั้งแต่นั้นมา ความสัมพันธ์ถ่านพี่-ถ่านน้องก็เริ่มต้นขึ้น จนจบการศึกษา ...จะว่าอย่างนั้นก็ไม่ถูกต้องเสียทีเดียว เพราะรุ่นพี่จบการศึกษาด้วยตนเอง คำสุดท้ายของรุ่นพี่คือ โรงเรียนนอกรั้วกว้างใหญ่มากกว่า  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาชื่นชมรุ่นพี่  
  
  
  
แต่เขาไม่กล้าทำแบบรุ่นพี่  
  
  
  
  
  
มันราคาแพงเกินไปที่จะทิ้งเส้นทางการศึกษาที่พ่อกับแม่ของเขารดเงินลงไปให้เขามาหลายปี ลึก ๆ ในใจของเขาแอบคิดว่ารุ่นพี่อาจจะไปไม่รอด เขากลั้นใจและกลั้นน้ำตาส่งรุ่นพี่ที่สนามบิน วันนั้นไม่มีใคร นอกจากเขา รุ่นพี่ กระเป๋าเดินทาง กระดานวาดรูป เขาโดดเรียนพิเศษตอนเย็นไปส่งรุ่นพี่ นั่นอาจเป็นครั้งที่สองก็ได้ที่เขาทำอะไรนอกลู่นอกทาง รุ่นพี่เดินทางไปและติดต่อกลับมานาน ๆ ครั้ง ไปอยู่ยุโรปบ้าง ตรงนั้นตรงนี้ วาดรูปเก็บเงิน และพกถ่านแท่งสุดท้ายของเขาไปไหนมาไหน  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"เธอ...เอาไวน์แดงไหม"  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาได้สติตอนปากขวดแก้วสีมรกตกำลังจ่อที่ขอบแก้วใสก้านยาวของเขา น้ำหวานฤทธิ์แรงสีกลัดเลือดกำลังไหลระรินลงแก้วที่เขาไม่อาจปฏิเสธ เขาแอบคิดในใจว่าชายชุดดำที่อยู่ด้านหลังคิดอยากจะดื่มบ้างไหม หรือคิดจะนั่งคลายกล้ามเนื้อขาบ้างหรือเปล่า   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"พอแล้วครับ ผมคงดื่มไปมากกว่านี้ไม่ได้แล้ว"  
  
  
  
  
"เป็นคนคออ่อนเหรอ"  
  
  
  
  
  
"ครับ เดี๋ยวผมกลับโรงแรมไม่ถูก"  
  
  
  
  
  
"ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอก ฉันไปรับเธอได้ ก็ต้องไปส่งเธอได้ หรือเธอจะค้างที่นี่ แบ่งห้องกับเพื่อนใช่ไหม นอนที่นี่ไม่ดีกว่าหรือ จะได้ไม่ต้องปลุกเพื่อนไง"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
นั่นสินะ ถ้าไปเปิดไฟในห้องดึก ๆ ดื่น ๆ เพื่อนเขาคงลุกขึ้นมาอาละวาดพังข้าวของ ดีไม่ดี คราวนี้อาจยกเตียงของเขาทุ่มทิ้งนอกหน้าต่างไปเลย เอาไงดีนะ อยากจะค้างที่นี่เหมือนกัน แต่ดูท่าวงเงินในบัตรคงไม่อำนวย เกลียดตัวเองที่โลเลแบบนี้จริง ๆ   
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **โครม**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เสียงประตูดีดตัวเปิดผ่าง ถ้าจะพูดให้ถูกน่าจะเป็นประตูถูกถีบ ชายในชุดดำที่อยู่ด้านหลังคว้าอุปกรณ์ปริศนาในอกเสื้อกันเป็นแถบ ไวเท่าที่เสียงนั้นปะทุขึ้นมา ชายหนุ่มรูปร่างหน้าตาคล้ายคุณจีฮุนแต่อ่อนวัยกว่าเดินเข้ามาในห้องพร้อมสายตาขวางโลก มีผู้ชายอีกสองคนเดินขนาบมาด้วย พวกชายชุดดำดูโล่งอกแล้วผ่อนคลายลง ดูท่าจะเปลี่ยนใจไม่ควักวัตถุปริศนาที่อยู่ในอกเสื้ออกมา พลันกลับไปยืนเฉยแบบรูปปั้นเหมือนเดิม  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายผู้มาใหม่เดินตรงมายังเก้าอี้ของคุณจีฮุน   
+++  
  
  
  
  
.  
เขารู้สึกเมาค้างกว่าเดิมหลายสิบเท่าเมื่อเห็นลุงแฟชั่นนั่งรออยู่ในรถเช่าคันเมื่อวาน   
  
  
  
  
“ไอ้หนู หน้าตาไม่เบาเลยนี่หว่า อิ่มเอิบดีไหมล่ะ”  
  
  
  
  
“ลุงพูดเรื่องอะไร” แต่เทมโปรู้แก่ใจดีว่าเรื่องอะไร และรู้ดียิ่งขึ้นไปอีกว่า ตาลุงคนนี้คงไม่ยอมลงจากรถและไม่ยอมไปไหนแน่ เพราะชายสูงวัยกว่าเลือกนั่งเบาะข้างคนขับ เลื่อนกระจกลงมาจนสุดแล้วพาดขาอย่างสบายใจ ก้นบุหรี่สองสามตัวถูกดีดไปเกลือกกลิ้งอยู่บนพื้นลานจอดรถ ทุกมวนถูกสูบจนสั้นกุด เขาถอนหายใจเบา ๆ ก่อนจะไขกุญแจเปิดประตูหลังแล้วโยนกระเป๋าหนังเข้าไป เทมโปขึ้นไปนั่งขับรถแบบจำใจ   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ฉันบอกนายหลายครั้งแล้วว่าก่อนแข่งจริง อย่าเสียเหงื่อให้มากนัก”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปดึงแว่นเรย์แบนคู่ใจออกจากกระเป๋าเสื้อ เขายินดีที่จะมองโลกในสีซีเปียดีกว่ามองสีสันบาดตาบนเสื้อลุงเท็ดดี ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงออกรถโดยไม่พูดพล่ามทำเพลง ออสตินรุ่นก่อนบริษัทลาโลกเคลื่อนตัวออกจากโรงแรมไป เขาเห็นลุงเท็ดดี้ชะเง้อชะแง้มองแถวล็อบบี้โรงแรม แต่เขาไม่คิดจะถาม   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“...แสดงว่าเมื่อคืนนายไม่ได้นอนที่ห้องใช่ไหม เสียดายเป็นบ้าเทมโป ถ้าฉันจะบอกว่....”  
  
  
  
  
  
“ลุงเข้าเรื่องเถอะครับ ผมรู้ว่าลุงมีเรื่องจะพูด”   
  
  
  
  
  
“.................................” แต่ชายที่อายุมากกว่าปิดปากเงียบและเบือนหน้ามองข้างทาง   
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มคนถามหักพวงมาลัยไปตามถนนที่ขวักไขว่ ผู้คนก็ดูคึกคักดี ถ้าไม่บอกเขาว่าที่นี่คือที่ไหน เขาคงนึกไปว่าเป็นแถวเมืองใหญ่ในรัฐดัง ๆ ตึกตระหง่านรูปทรงทันสมัย ธงชาติประเทศต่าง ๆ แขวนเรียงราย ดูไปดูมาเหมือนจะเป็นสินค้ามากกว่าเป็นป้ายประชาสัมพันธ์ รถออสตินคันเล็ก ๆ แล่นไปด้วยศักยภาพอันร่อแร่ของมัน แอร์เย็นบ้างไม่เย็นบ้างตามแต่อารมณ์ของเครื่องปรับอากาศรุ่นลายครามจะประสงค์ เทมโปลองหมุนกระจกหน้าต่างฝั่งลงเพื่อช่วยแบ่งเบาภาระของแอร์ แต่คันหมุนมันติดแน่นเหมือนหยอดกาวไว้ ชายหนุ่มออกแรงสองครั้งและสามครั้ง โอเค...รถยนต์คันนี้ที่เปิดกระจกไม่ได้ อาจเป็นเหตุผลด้านความปลอดภัย   
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ปลอดภัยกับผีสิวะ!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาเหลือบมองลุงที่เอี้ยวคอจนเคล็ดเหล่สาวน้อยผมทองริมทาง ท่าทางเพลิดเพลินจำเริญใจตลอดเส้นทางชวนให้เขาหมั่นไส้ พยายามถามว่ามีเรื่องอะไรก็ไม่ยอมบอก ชายวัยกลางคนที่ชื่อเท็ดดี้โบกมือให้เด็กสาวกลุ่มหนึ่ง ถอนหายใจ ก่อนจะหันมามองหน้าคนขับรถ เทมโปเองก็อยากจะหันไปถอนหายใจใส่เหมือนกัน แต่ต้องพะวงวุ่นกับพวงมาลัยในมือ   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“สรุปว่าลุงต้องการบอกอะไรผมกันแน่”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ลุงเท็ดดี้เห็นมามองคนขับที่ส่งเสียงฮึดฮัดในลำคอ สายตาหลังกรอบแว่นตาเรย์แบนมองตรงไปข้างหน้า แสงแดดในเมืองอันห่างไกลหิมะกำลังแผดเผาลงกระจกบังลม ท่าทางชายหนุ่มรุ่นน้องก็คงเดือดไม่แพ้กัน เขาใคร่ครวญเงียบ ๆ ว่าควรจะบอกเรื่องนั้นให้เทมโปรู้ดีหรือเปล่า แม้จะพูดได้ว่าทำงานร่วมกันมาหลายปี แต่เขาก็ยังไม่แน่ใจว่า เทมโปจะควบคุมตัวเองได้ดีไหม จะรู้ว่างานต้องมาก่อนหรือเปล่า ผ่าเถอะ...เขาเหมือนพวกเจ้านายที่ไม่เชื่อใจลูกน้องเลยว่ะ ลุงเท็ดดี้หันไปมองข้างถนนต่อ น่องขาของสาว ๆ ไม่ว่าสีไหนก็งามทั้งนั้น เขามองเรียวขาพวกนั้นเหมือนโอเอซิสในใจ เขาไม่เชื่อว่าจะไม่มีผู้ชายคนไหนไม่ชื่นใจแบบเขาเวลาได้เห็น   
  
  
  
  
  
นายรึเปล่า...เทมโป?  
  
  
  
  
เท่าที่เขารู้...หรือสืบมา เด็กคนนั้น...โอเค ผู้ชายคนนั้น แม้เขาจะไม่เห็นด้วยที่จะเรียนเด็กตัวกะเปี๊ยกแบบนั้นว่าผู้ชายก็ตาม เป็นเพียงมนุษย์เงินเดือนธรรมดา หน้าตาธรรมดา รูปร่างธรรมดา ประวัติการศึกษาธรรมดา ความสามารถธรรมดา ถือว่าเป็นคนธรรมดาสามัญในโลกปกติ ธรรมดาจนลึกซึ้งถึงแก่น ถ้าจับมาเทียบกับไอ้หนุ่มที่ขับรถอยู่ตอนนี้ เขาก็ต้องยกมือขึ้นเกาหัวตัวเอง ความจริงข้อนี้ติดขวางอยู่กลางใจเขามานานหลายปีแล้ว สองคนนี้มีจุดเชื่อมกันที่ตรงไหน เขานึกถึงรถยนต์สักคันที่แล่นบนถนนปกติ รถประจำทางก็ได้เอ้า แต่จู่ ๆ ก็มาชนกับเครื่องบินรบสเตลต์ ไร้เงาไร้เสียง มุ่งแต่จะสังหารศัตรู  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เหลือเชื่อ  
  
  
  
  
  
มีแต่คำนี้เท่านั้นที่เขานึกออก  
  
  
  
  
  
  
และตอนนี้ ไอ้รถประจำทางธรรมดาสามัญคันนั้นกำลังดึงเครื่องบินรบให้บินต่ำ อะไรมันจะเกิดขึ้นต่อไปเล่า ถ้าเครื่องบินรบมาบินเตร่แถวถนนกลางเมืองแห่งความสามัญ   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“จะบอกได้หรือยังครับลุง”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“โอเค ๆ ใจเย็นไอ้หนุ่ม” เขาปรามได้เท่านั้น สุดท้ายเขาก็ต้องเตือน “นายรู้หรือเปล่าว่า ช่วงนี้แมลงชุม”  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปดูเหมือนจะเงียบไปหลายอึดใจ เสียงห้าวตอบเขามาแผ่ว ๆ เหมือนเป็นความจริงที่เจ้าตัวสำนึกดีอยู่แล้ว   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“รู้ตัวก็ดี ตอนนี้มีแมลงอยู่สองตัวที่ตามนายไม่ห่าง นายไม่เห็นหรอก เพราะกองหนุนชั้นเลิศของแมลงพวกนั้น แต่เชื่อเถอะ ตัวมันใหญ่เป้งเลยว่ะ”  
  
  
  
  
  
“ลุงหมายถึง...อินเทอร์โปลหรือว่าของบอสฟลอเรนซ์”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“บอสเรนน่ะหรือ ไม่ใช่หรอก อีกพักใหญ่กว่าจะรู้ตัวหรือจนกว่านายจะลงมือ และใช่ พวกอินเทอร์โปลนั่นแหละ”  
  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มขับรถไปอย่างนิ่มนวลที่สุดเท่าที่โช้กอัปของออสตินคันนี้จะอำนวย เทมโปหักรถออกซ้ายและเร่งความเร็ว ชายหนุ่มดูจะนิ่งกว่าที่คิด และคงจะรู้ด้วยว่าต่อไปเขาจะพูดอะไร  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“เทมโป...ฉันเห็นว่าช่วงนี้นายดูโปสการ์ดใบหนึ่งอยู่บ่อย ๆ” ความจริง เขาอยากถามว่า ตอนเชยชมแม่ไกด์สาวสีน้ำผึ้งคนนั้น เทมโปเอาโปสการ์ดไปไว้ตรงไหน แต่เขาคิดว่าหุบปากรักษาชีวิตไว้ดีกว่า  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปไม่ตอบ กลับโยกกระปุกเกียร์และเหยียบคันเร่งขึ้นอีก รถยนต์ข้างหน้าไม่ใช่ว่าจะไม่มี แต่ชายหนุ่มเร่งแซงซ้ายป่ายขวาไปด้วยกิริยาสงบนิ่ง เท้าของเทมโปยังไม่ผละจากคันเร่ง  
  
  
  
  
  
เขารู้ว่ามันเป็นการท้าทาย  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“นายจะจัดการยังไงก็ได้ ยกเว้นหย่อนมันลงตู้ไปรษณีย์ นายเข้าใจที่ฉันบอกหรือเปล่า”  
  
  
  
  
“ไอ้แค่โปสการ์ดใบเดียวมันไม่ทำให้ใครตายหรอกครับ” เสี้ยวอารมณ์เล็ก ๆ ปริแตกในน้ำเสียงห้าวทุ้มของเทมโป  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เท็ดดี้ยกมือขึ้นแตะขมับและเคาะนิ้วเป็นจังหวะ เขาแทบจะเคาะเป็นจังหวะเดียวกับความเครียดเขม็งที่บิดเกลียวข้างใน เขาเคาะแล้วเคาะอีก เหมือนเคาะแล้วจะมีทางออกง่าย ๆ หล่นลงมาให้เขา เกิดบ้าอะไรกับสไนเปอร์กะล่อนเลือดเย็นคนเดิมของเขา มือหนึ่งขององค์กร คนที่มองการสังหารเป็นศิลปะศาสตร์หนึ่ง เสพอารมณ์ขันร้าย ๆ เคล้าสุราเป็นอาหารเย็นรสเลิศ แต่กลับมานั่งนอนมองโปสการ์ดโง่ ๆ ใบหนึ่งมาเป็นปี แม้ตอนนี้ยังไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น เทมโปยังลุกขึ้นมาทำงาน รับค่าจ้าง เหล่สาว ฟันอีหนู แต่เท็ดดี้รู้ว่าไอ้โปสการ์ดใบนั้นจะไม่ไปไหน   
  
  
  
  
  
มันจะไม่มีวันไปไหน  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...เขาเข้าใจไอ้ความรู้สึกนี้อย่างสุดซึ้ง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“งานนี้ นายรับมาแล้ว ดังนั้นงานต้องเสร็จ และไม่ว่าจะต้องแลกกับอะไรก็ตาม และฉันหมายความตามนั้นเทมโป ฉันจะไม่อยู่เฉย ๆ โดยไม่ช่วยนาย” ชายที่ชื่อเท็ดดี้เอนหลังปรับเบาะแล้วเหลือบมองโครงหน้าด้านข้างของเทมโป เด็กหนุ่มที่เขาดูแลมานาน นานจนเขาจะจำไม่ได้แล้วว่า ไอ้เด็กคนนี้มีความเป็นมาอย่างไร หรือเมื่อไรกันที่เขาไม่เห็นเทมโปเป็นเพียงไอ้น้องร่วมงาน  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปขับทะยานไปบนถนนใหญ่ ท้องฟ้าสดใสเป็นใจให้แดดกล้าละเลงลงหลังคารถเต็มที่ ความร้อนอัดตัวแน่นในรถขณะเดียวกับความเงียบที่จวนจะระเบิด เสียงล้อบดถนนแทรกผ่านขึ้นมาเป็นระยะ เขารู้สึกได้ว่าเทมโปกำลังคิด คิดอย่างหนักหน่วง กรามของอีกฝ่ายขบแน่นเป็นสัน แว่นตาเรย์แบนราคาแพงไม่ได้ช่วยบรรเทาความหมกไหม้ เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าเทมโปคิดอะไรอยู่ รู้แต่ว่าคิด เท็ดดี้ปรับเบาะกลับมาท่าเดิม ปลายนิ้วชี้ที่ร้านกาแฟริมทางอีกไม่กี่ร้อยเมตรข้างหน้า เขาไม่ได้พูดอะไร แต่เทมโปก็จอดรถเทียบให้เขาลงจากรถอย่างนิ่มนวล ชายหนุ่มผู้สูงวัยกว่าหันหลังเพื่อจะปิดประตูรถ คนขับพูดสวนขึ้นมาโดยไม่หันมามองหน้าเขา  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ผมคือเทมโป เผลอลุงจะจำชื่อผมไม่ได้” ชายหนุ่มแว่นตาดำโยกเกียร์และหักพวงมาลัยออกไปในกระแสยานยนต์ที่เชียวกราก บ่ายหน้าไปที่สเตเดียม เขายืนล้วงกระเป๋ามองท้ายรถโกโรโกโสกลืนหายไปกับรถยนต์อีกนับร้อยนับพัน   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ความรู้สึกของพ่อเวลาลูกสาวออกเรือน...มันเป็นอย่างนี้เองสินะ  
  
+++  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาเปิดช่องลับด้านหน้ารถ แล้วหยิบบัตรผ่านเจ้าหน้าที่มาสวมคอ แว่นตาเรย์แบนสุดรักสุดหวงต้องนอนนิ่งในกระเป๋าไปก่อน เขาถอดชุดเสื้อแจ็กเกตสีดำออกแล้วรูดซิปกระเป๋าหนังใบย่อมที่เบาะหลัง เทมโปดึงชุดเจ้าหน้าที่ของสนามออกมาพร้อมหมวกสีกรมท่าปักลายชื่อการแข่งขัน หยิบแว่นสายตาขึ้นสวม รองเท้าหนังก็เปลี่ยนเป็นรองเท้ายิม เขารูดซิปปิดกระเป๋าหนังแล้วสะพายขึ้นบ่า มองดูนาฬิกาข้อมือแล้วทุกอย่างต้องเป็นไปตามแผนแน่นอน   
  
  
  
  
  
  
ราบเรียบเหมือนเส้นกราฟของคนตาย  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ผู้คนเนืองแน่นยืนออที่บริเวณโดยรอบ บางกลุ่มร้องเพลงปลุกใจกันสนุกสนาน ธงพลิ้วปลิวโบกท้าลม คนที่หน้าตาทาสีตามธงก็ร้องเพลงไม่หยุด เริงรื่นประหนึ่งทีมของตัวเองได้แชมป์แล้ว เขามองประตูหน้า มองหน่วยรักษาความปลอดภัย ประตูด้านข้างยังไม่เปิด แต่เริ่มมีคนไปยืนออ เขาเดินหลบเดินหลีกจนไปยืนหลังเสาธงที่ปักไว้กับเก้าอี้ ชายหนุ่มดีดไกไลเตอร์คลิกเดียว ไฟดวงเล็ก ๆ เขมือบชายธงสีเดียวกับมัน ทีละเล็กทีละน้อยจนเริ่มกลายเป็นไฟพุ่มใหญ่ บรรดาคนมาเชียร์ที่ดื่มเบียร์อยู่ก็ลุกฮือ เขาสาวเท้าประชิดหน้าประตู พอทุกคนหันไปมองธงสีเพลิง เขาก็โยนประทัดพวงเล็ก ๆ ลงที่พื้น เสียงหวีดร้องดังประสานกัน ฝูงชนเบียดตัวจะเข้าประตูแต่ยังไม่ถึงเวลาเปิด เจ้าหน้าที่ส่วนใหญ่วิ่งไปดูเพลิงไหม้ เหลืออยู่สองคนที่คุมประตู ดูเหมือนจะเกินกำลังไม่ใช่น้อย เทมโปอาศัยความชุลมุนแสดงตัวเป็นเจ้าหน้าที่ เขาผลักฝูงชนให้ออกนอกประตู ออกท่าทางขึงขังให้เหมือนสตาฟที่ประสาทเสียกับการเตรียมงาน เขาผลักคนดูออกไปอยู่สองสามทีก่อนจะควักวิทยุคลื่นสั้นออกมาจ่อริมฝีปาก ไม่ต่างจากท่าทางขอความช่วยเหลืออย่างหัวเสีย เขาตะโกนสั่งงานสตาฟคนอื่น ๆ ที่ยืนอยู่ระหว่างทาง แค่คำสำคัญอย่าง “ไฟไหม้” และ “ปืน” ทุกคนก็วิ่งกรูไปทิศตรงกันข้ามกับเขาโดยไม่เหลียวกับมามองด้วยซ้ำ   
  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปหลบเข้าทางเดินขึ้นชั้นบนอย่างแนบเนียน จากการบุกรุกเมื่อหลายวันก่อน แน่นอนว่า เขาได้จุดปฏิบัติงานที่ยอดเยี่ยมแล้ว พิกัดของหมอนั่นคือชั้นบ็อกซ์ที่อยู่ทแยงไปทางซ้ายของสนาม เขาเลือกที่จะอยู่เยื้องเสาควบคุมไฟด้านบนที่เป็นมุมอับมากกว่ามุมตรงกันข้าม   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ยิงลำบากนิด ๆ ชีวิตจะเร้าใจ   
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขายิ้มให้สโลแกนไร้สาระของตัวเอง ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงทรุดตัวลงแล้วรูดซิปเปิดกระเป๋า ประกอบส่วนต่าง ๆ ของอาวุธคู่ใจด้วยความเร็วไม่ถึงห้านาที คลี่ผ้าสีเดียวกับพื้นปูนคลุมตัวและน้องหนูลำกล้องยาวเฟื้อยให้มิดชิด เครื่องวัดความเร็วลมวางอยู่ใกล้ ๆ แค่ข้อศอก เขานอนราบลงกับพื้นขณะยกกล้องส่องตำแหน่งที่เขาหมายตาไว้   
  
  
  
  
  
ล็อกเป้าหมาย  
  
  
  
  
สตาฟคนอื่น ๆ ในชุดแบบเดียวกับเขาเริ่มมายืนประจำจุดต่าง ๆ หลังจากผ่านไปชั่วโมงกว่า ๆ เขานอนนิ่งเหมือนเป็นจระเข้ผึ่งแดด เปรียบเทียบได้น่าเกลียดสะบัดช่อแต่เขาก็ไม่รู้จะเปรียบกับอะไรให้เห็นภาพไปมากกว่านี้ เพราะแดดที่จัดจ้านกว่าปกติ งูเหลือมเกล็ดเพชรบนนิ้วของเขาเป็นเงาระยับและเริ่มจะร้อนแบบเตาย่างบาร์บีคิว เขาถอดแหวนเก็บลงกระเป๋าเสื้ออย่างประณีตบรรจง อีกไม่กี่ชั่วโมงการแข่งขันจะเริ่มขึ้น น่าตื่นตาไม่น้อยที่ได้เห็นอัฒจรรย์ว่างเปล่าค่อย ๆ แออัดไปด้วยมนุษย์ผู้กระเหี้ยนกระหือรือจะดูการแข่งขันของลูกบอลลูกเดียว   
เวลาบ่ายสามไม่ขาดไม่เกิน ลมบางเบาเริ่มพัดมาเชยให้เขาชื่นขึ้นเล็กน้อย เทมโปยกกล้องส่องทางไกลขึ้นมองเป้าหมาย กำลังขยายของกล้องทำให้เขาเห็นแม้แต่ยี่ห้อบนแก้วเครื่องดื่มในมือ เขาเห็นกลุ่มคนเดินเข้ามาที่ชั้นบ็อกซ์ ตรงเวลาเสมอสินะ บอดี้การ์ดนับสิบคนเดินนำหน้ามาก่อน แน่นอนว่างานนี้ พวกนั้นคงไม่ได้พกปืนเข้ามา...แต่ก็ไม่แน่ ทุกคนสวมชุดดำ หน้าตาขึงขัง บอสฟลอเรนซ์หรือบอสเรนก็อยู่ในชุดลำลองสีเทาเข้ม แต่มีอยู่คนหนึ่งที่สวมชุดโปโลสีขาว มีอยู่คนหนึ่งที่ไม่เข้าพวก   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
หน้าตาเด๋อด๋า ตาตี่ หัวเถิก...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ไอ้ลักษณะแบบนี้มัน...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปอยากจะเป็นบ้า อยากจะขว้างกล้องส่องทางไกลราคาเหยียบล้านลงกับพื้น อยากจะตรงเข้าไปกระชากเสื้อถามสักทีสองที พระเจ้า ทำไมพระองค์ต้องเล่นตลกกับเขาทุกครั้งไป ไม่ว่าเขาไปอยู่มุมไหนของโลก คน ๆ นี้จะต้องคอยเสนอหน้าให้เขาเห็น ต้องมาวนเวียนอยู่รอบ ๆ เส้นชะตาบ้าบอขีดทับกันอย่างเป็นปริศนา  
  
  
  
  
เหมือนเส้นทางลับอันยุ่งเหยิงที่มีแต่พระเจ้าเท่านั้นที่รู้ว่ามันจะจบที่ตรงไหน  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาและหมอนั่นต้องได้บังเอิญเจอกัน...ที่ไหนสักแห่งบนโลกนี้   
แถมตอนนี้ยังมานั่งยิ้มแย้มพูดคุยกับคนที่เป็นเป้าหมายของเขา ตาตี่ ๆ ของหมอนั่นเหลือบมองมาทางนี้ เฮ้...นายเห็นฉันหรือเปล่า นายรู้สึกใช่ไหมว่าฉันอยู่ตรงนี้ แต่แล้วมนุษย์เงินเดือนก็หันกลับไปยิ้มให้ผู้ชายร่างกำยำคนนั้นต่อ เขามาเพิ่งประจักษ์คำว่า “สมาธิแตกซ่าน” ก็วันนี้เอง เขาทุ่มเตรียมแผนทุกอย่างเพื่อรับมือทุกความเป็นไปได้ ไม่ว่าแผ่นดินจะไหวหรือโคลนถล่ม แต่ไม่ใช่แบบนี้ ไม่ใช่คน ๆ นั้นมานั่งข้างเป้าหมายของเขาแบบนี้   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองเป็นเทมโปเมื่อตอนที่ฝึกเหนี่ยวไกปืนครั้งแรก สามัญสำนึกของเขาได้จดจำสิ่งหนึ่งอย่างแม่นยำว่า ทุกการกระทำย่อมมีผลกระทบ ทุกการเหนี่ยวไก ทุกการคร่าชีวิต เขาไม่เคยเหนี่ยวไกโดยไม่มีผลกระทบเกิดขึ้น เขาต้องยึดมั่นกฎข้อนี้ และไม่ใช่ว่าเทมโปจะไม่รู้ว่า ด้วยระยะไกลขนาดนี้ ความเร็วลมประมาณนี้ ค่าความคลาดเคลื่อนมีสูงถึงร้อยละสาม และนั่นก็เป็นเพียงตัวเลขผลลัพธ์ภายใต้เงื่อนไขว่ามือยิงต้องมีสมาธิยิ่งยวด   
เทมโปพูดได้ไม่เต็มปากว่าเป็นเช่นนั้น   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาจะไม่ยอม เขาจะไม่ประมาท เขาจะไม่ให้เกิดผลกระทบ เขามองดูเข็มนาฬิกาที่เลื่อนไป ได้แต่มองเวลาล่วงไปจนเข้าสู่พิธีเปิด แตรสัญญาณในสนามก็แผดเสียงขึ้นหลังจากนั้นไม่นาน เสียงเชียร์กระหึ่มสนามขนาดมหึมา เสียงแตร เสียงปรบมือ เสียงโห่ร้อง แต่เสียงพวกนั้นไม่อาจกลบเสียงลุงเท็ดดี้เมื่อไม่กี่ชั่วโมงก่อนได้เลย  
 _“งานนี้ นายรับมาแล้ว ดังนั้นงานต้องเสร็จ และไม่ว่าจะต้องแลกกับอะไรก็ตาม และฉันหมายความตามนั้นเทมโป ฉันจะไม่อยู่เฉย ๆ โดยไม่ช่วยนาย”_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขายกกล้องส่องมนุษย์เดือนคนนั้นอีกครั้ง เขาส่องมองที่มือทั้งสองข้างของมนุษย์เงินเดือนเหี่ยวเฉา เขาส่องแล้วส่องอีกแต่เห็นเพียงนิ้วทั้งสิบที่ว่างเปล่า เทมโปรู้สึกแสบนิด ๆ ที่หัวตา ลมข้างบนนี้แรงใช่เล่น น่าจะเอาแว่นที่มีเลนส์จริง ๆ มาใส่ เขามองรอยยิ้มง่าย ๆ โง่ ๆ ของหมอนั่นที่มีให้เห็นเกลื่อนใบหน้า เขาถูกใจหมอนี่ที่ตรงไหนกันนะ พอมานอนพังพาบบนพื้นที่อยู่สูงแล้วมองหมอนั่นจากตรงนี้แล้วเขาก็ไม่เข้าใจตัวเอง เขาสงสัยในรสนิยมตัวเอง สงสัยเป็นบ้า ตอนนี้ หมอนั่นจะเชื่อคำอ้อนวอนลม ๆ แล้ง ๆ ของเขาหรือเปล่าก็ไม่รู้   
  
  
  
  
  
  
มันคงเป็นไปไม่ได้   
  
  
  
  
  
มันไม่น่าเป็นไปได้  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
นายมีอะไรดีหรือจีดี ทำให้ฉันคิดถึงนายได้เป็นวรรคเป็นเวร แต่พอได้เห็นหน้า นายก็ดันอยู่ในที่ที่ฉันเอื้อมไม่ถึง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปก้มหน้าลงโขกพื้นปูนด้านล่าง เร็วแรงและเจ็บตัว ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกขมปร่าในปาก ความรู้สึกคล้ายกระหายน้ำแต่ไม่ใช่ เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขารู้สึกโหวงหวิว อะไรไม่รู้ทำให้เขารู้หมดแรง หมดปัญญา ความมั่นใจที่เคยมีล้นทะลักหดลงเล็กเท่าเมล็ดถั่วบดละเอียด สามเปอร์เซ็นต์ที่เขาอาจยิงพลาด สามเปอร์เซ็นต์ที่หมายถึงผลกระทบ ผลกระทบต่อเขาโดยตรง เขาจะต้องสูญเสียทั้งที่ไม่ได้ผูกพัน   
  
  
  
  
  
  
ไม่ได้ข้องเกี่ยวกันมากไปกว่าจูบเดียว ชื่อปลอม ๆ และแหวนโง่ ๆ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
มือของเขาล้วงเข้าไปในอกเสื้อด้านใน เขาหยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือแบบใช้แล้วทิ้งออกมา กดหมายเลขในเครื่องที่มีอยู่เบอร์เดียว ภาวนาต่อพระเจ้าว่าให้คนปลายสายรับโทรศัพท์ ขอให้รับโทรศัพท์ของลูก แล้วพระองค์จะเป็นเจ้าหนี้ของลูกหนึ่งครั้ง ได้โปรด เขานอนฟังเสียงสัญญาณเชื่อมต่อด้วยใจระทึก ในขณะที่คนทั้งสนามใจจ่อที่ลูกกลมเล็ก ๆ ในสนาม แต่เขากำลังลุ้นตัวโก่งกับโทรศัพท์ในมือ ไม่มีใครรู้เห็นเรื่องน่าขำขนาดนี้นอกจากเขาและพระเจ้า และอาจจะลุงเท็ดดี้ด้วย...ถ้ารับสาย  
  
  
  
  
รับสิ รับสิครับ  
  
  
  
  
 ** _รับสิวะ!_**  
  
  
  
  
“แปลกจัง นายไม่โทรมาเวลาทำงาน”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
วินาทีแรกที่เขาได้ยินเสียงแปร่ง ๆ ของลุงเท็ดดี้ เขาแทบลืมหายใจ พักใหญ่ที่เขานึกหาวิธีเปล่งเสียงของตัวเอง “ลุงรู้เรื่องนี้อยู่แล้วใช่ไหม” เสียงทุ้มถามอีกฝ่ายด้วยอาการเรียบนิ่ง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“เฮ้ เรื่องอะไรน่ะไอ้หนู”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ลุงรู้ ผมรู้ว่าลุงรู้ ลุงรู้ว่าหมอนั่นมาที่นี่ ...หมอนั่นอยู่ที่นี่” เขาพยายามอย่างยิ่งยวดที่จะไม่ระเบิดเสียงออกมา เขาพยายามข่มใจและกัดกรามกรอด  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“โธ่... นึกว่าเรื่องอะไร โอเค เทมโป ฉันยอมรับว่ารู้ แล้วนายรู้เรื่องนี้ได้ยังไง นายอยู่สนามไม่ใช่เรอะ เอ้อ ยิ่งกว่านั้นนะ ฉันน่ะจอง...”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปพูดทะลุกลางเสียงกลั้วหัวเราะของเท็ดดี้ ความรื่นรมย์ของอีกฝ่ายรั้งแต่จะทำให้จุดเดือดของเขาดิ่งลงต่ำ “ตอนนี้ หมอนั่นอยู่กับบอสเรน เรื่องนี้ลุงก็รู้ใช่ไหม เพราะอย่างนั้น ลุงถึงพูดแบบนั้นกับผมใช่ไหม”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“...นายหมายความยังไง” อารมณ์ขันหายเหือดไปจากน้ำเสียงอีกฝ่ายทันที  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“หมอนั่นนั่งข้าง ๆ บอสเรน ลุงเท็ดดี้ครับ หมอนั่นนั่งติดบอสเรนในสนาม ถ้าลุงรู้แต่อุบเงียบ ผม...ผมจะไม่ให้อภัยลุงเลย”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ฟังก่อนเทมโป เรื่องนั้นฉันไม่รู้ ฉันรู้ว่าอีหนูของนาย ไม่สิ..ไอ้หนู...เอ่อ...แฟนของนายมางานนี้ด้วย แต่ไม่รู้ว่าไอ้หนูนั่นไปอยู่กับบอสเรนได้ยังไง ฉันรู้แค่ว่า...แค่... บ้าฉิบ แล้วเราจะทำยังไงกันทีนี้”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ลุงมีทางเลือกสองทาง ถอยหลังหรือเดินหน้า ทางแรกคือยกเลิกแผนในวันนี้ ผมจะเก็บของภายในห้านาที”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“เฮ้ ๆ ใจเย็นไอ้เสือหนุ่ม ถ้านายพลาดวันนี้ นายต้องบินตามไอ้เจ้านี่ไปริโอฯ เชียวนา แล้วงานที่ปารีสนายจะทำยังไง ชีวิตนายจะรวนไปหมดนะไอ้หนู ไม่ได้เด็ดขาด นายต้องเดินหน้าลูกเดียว”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ถ้าอย่างนั้น... ลุงต้องดึงหมอนั่นออกจากสนามให้ได้ก่อนผมเริ่มงาน ไม่ว่าจะวิธีไหนก็ตาม ผมจะลงมือในอีกสามสิบนาทีหลังจากนี้ นั่นหมายความว่าลุงมีเวลายี่สิบเก้านาทีห้าสิบวินาที ถ้าผมเห็นหมอนั่นยังนั่งข้างบอสเรน งานชิ้นนี้โมฆะทันที”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“นายหมายถึงยกเลิกงั้นเหรอ ย-ก-เ-ลิ-ก ? แต่เฮ้ เทมโป ตอนนี้ฉันอยู่ที่...”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาตัดสายของลุงเท็ดดี้แล้วปิดเครื่อง ชายหนุ่มยกกล้องส่องผู้ชายเสื้อโปโลที่อยู่ห่างออกไปหลายร้อยหลา เทมโปจ้องมองผู้ชายคนนั้นผ่านเลนส์  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...ไม่วางตา  
+++  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
บรรยากาศน่าตื่นตาตื่นใจ เขาแทบยั้งอะดรีนาลีนของตัวเองไม่อยู่ จากหน้าจอขนาดยักษ์ที่อยู่ข้างหน้า เขาเห็นตัวเองที่เล็กกว่าแมลงวันได้ไม่ยากเท่าไรนัก เพราะชั้นบ็อกซ์ของเขามีแต่คนสวมเสื้อทึมเทา เขาเป็นคนเดียวที่สวมเสื้อขาวสะอ้าน คุณจีโอ...ผู้ชายคนเมื่อวานที่บุกห้องดินเนอร์ เป็นน้องชายแท้ ๆ คนเดียวของคุณจีฮุน   วันนี้ก็เลือกใส่สีเทาเข้าคู่กับพี่ชาย เขาเพิ่งรู้ว่าน้องชายของคุณจีฮุนเปิดกาสิโนอยู่ลาสเวกัส ชื่อกาสิโนเป็นภาษายาก ๆ เขาจำไม่ได้แต่ฟังแล้วก็หรูน่าดู คำเชื้อเชิญของคุณจีโอทำให้เขาอดอยากรู้อยากเห็นไม่ได้ คุณพี่ชายใจดีก็ชวนเขายิก ๆ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ไอ้ความอยากไปน่ะมี แต่จะให้อีกฝ่ายออกค่าเครื่องบิน ค่าโรงแรม ค่าจิปาถะให้หมดเลยมันก็จะทะแม่ง ๆ อยู่ เขาคงต้องเก็บเงินพักใหญ่ ๆ แถมเพื่อนสนิทของเขาก็คงจะไม่ยอมไปเป็นเพื่อนแน่ยิ่งกว่าอะไร คิดดู...ขนาดวันนี้ หมอนั่นยังไม่ยอมย้ายมานั่งชั้นบ็อกซ์เดียวกับคุณจีฮุน ไม่เข้าใจว่าจะจงเกลียดจงชังคนรวยอะไรนักหนา เขาก็ไม่ได้เทิดทูนหรอก แต่คุณจีฮุนใจดีจริง ๆ นี่หว่าแล้วก็เป็นคนดี แม้ลูกน้องหรือนักบัญชีที่ติดสอยห้อยตามพวกนี้จะดูน่ากลัวไปหน่อย ที่มีท่าทางเบื่อโลกเพราะว่างานบัญชีมันเครียดมาก คุณจีฮุนเลยพาพักร้อนกันยกแผนก   
  
  
  
  
  
  
แล้วอย่างนี้ ไม่ให้เขาชื่นชมคุณจีฮุนได้ยังไง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มร่างเพรียวนั่งคั่นกลางระหว่างสองพี่น้อง รู้สึกเหมือนเป็นไส้แซนวิชที่ราดมายองเนส แต่ไส้คงน้อยไปหน่อย ถึงสูงไม่พ้นไหล่ของผู้ชายทั้งสองคน ไส้แซนวิชมองกีฬาเบื้องหน้า สนามด้านล่างเป็นสีเขียวสดบาดตา พระแม่เจ้า...มันชัดยิ่งกว่าทีวีพลาสมาของเขาที่ยังผ่อนไม่หมดอีกนะ เขามองนักเตะที่วิ่งไล่ลูกกลม ๆ ลูกเล็ก ๆ อย่างเอาเป็นเอาตายให้สมกับการเป็นนัดชิงชนะเลิศ จะว่าไปเหตุการณ์แบบนี้ก็เคยเกิดขึ้นมาก่อน ต่างแค่สิ่งที่ดูและคนที่นั่งข้าง ๆ เขาอดไม่ได้จะนึกถึงช่วงเวลานั้น เสียงเชียร์อันกึกก้องเหมือนเสียงเชียร์ที่โห่ร้องเพื่อมาทาดอร์แสนสง่า เขามองหญ้าสีเขียวพวกนั้นแทนที่จะมองนักเตะอวดลีลา ปลายนิ้วเกี่ยวสร้อยคอขึ้นมาอย่างเลื่อนลอย เขาสัมผัสถึงโลหะเนื้ออุ่น ๆ มันอบอุ่นเพราะอุณหภูมิจากผิวกายของเขา เรือนวงกลมสีทองสะดุดตา พร้อมหัวรูปเป็ดตัวพ่วงพี เขาลูบไล้ใคร่ถนอมพลางปล่อยให้สายตาลอยละล่องไปถึงฝุ่นแดงที่ตลบฟุ้งด้วยกีบกระทิงพุ้ย   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“เธอชอบแหวนแบบนี้เหรอ”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มร่างเพรียวสะดุ้งเล็ก ๆ เพราะคุณจีฮุนตะโกนกรอกหูเขาอย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัว เขาก้มลงมองเป็ดทองคำในมือ เขาจะตอบว่ายังไงดีว่าไม่ใช่แหวนที่เขาชอบ แต่ง่ายที่สุดคงเป็นการพยักหน้า คุณจีฮุนเบิกตาขึ้นโตเล็กน้อยก่อนจะถือวิสาสะมาจับแหวนเป็ดวงนั้น ชายร่างกำยำยกขึ้นไปส่องพินิจดู ใกล้มากจนเขาแอบคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายจะรู้อะไรมากกว่าความเป็นแหวนเป็ดหรือเปล่า แต่มันก็แค่ความคิดเหลวไหลเล็ก ๆ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ฉันรู้จักร้านแหวนแบบนี้ นายน่าจะชอบนะ จะไปไหม”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ขอบคุณครับ” เขาตะโกนตอบไป   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“มันมีสาขาที่เมืองของเธอด้วยนะ ไว้ฉันไปหาเธอที่นั่นได้ไหม แล้วไปด้วยกัน”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขากำลังจะอ้าปากตอบคำถามของเขาจีฮุนแต่แรงสั่นสะเทือนของโทรศัพท์ในอกเสื้อทำให้เขาต้องรีบหยิบมาดู เสียงเรียกเข้าในตอนนี้ไม่มีประโยชน์แม้แต่น้อย เขาเห็นชื่อของเพื่อนกะพริบบนหน้าจออย่างไม่รู้จักเหน็ดจักเหนื่อย ชายหนุ่มพนักงานแทบจะหลุดยิ้มย่องออกมา เห็นไหม...ในที่สุด นายก็ต้องโทร. มาหาฉันก่อน เขาขอโทษคุณจีฮุนแล้วขอตัวออกมาเล่นตัวอีกนิดหน่อย ก่อนจะกดรับสาย แล้วแนบหูกับโทรศัพท์ มีเสียงอู้อี้จากปลายทาง เขาฟังไม่ถนัดแม้แต่น้อย ประจวบเหมาะกับนักเตะฝ่ายไหนก็ไม่รู้เตะประตูตีไข่แตกจนได้ ผู้คนในสนามก็ลุกเฮกันยกใหญ่   
  
  
เขาก็ลุก  
  
  
  
แต่ลุกเดินเข้าไปในทางเดินด้านในที่จะไปห้องน้ำของชั้นบ็อกซ์ พอคล้อยหลังไปได้นิดหน่อย ก็มีเสียงเอะอะจากชั้นบ็อกซ์ของเขา เสียงของคุณจีฮุนไม่ผิดแน่ ไม่ยักรู้ว่าคุณจีฮุนจะโวยวายเชียร์เสียงดังเป็นด้วย ชายหนุ่มยืนพิงกำแพงและกดโทรศัพท์ให้แน่นกว่าเดิม เสียงที่ได้ยินก็น่าแปลก ถ้าจำไม่ผิด หมอนั่นต้องนั่งอยู่ในสนามนี้เหมือนกัน เสียงที่ได้ยินก็ต้องเป็นเสียงเชียร์สิ แต่มันกลายเป็นเสียงซ่า ๆ เหมือนน้ำไหล เขาเริ่มสงสัยว่าเพื่อนโทร.หาเขาจากห้องน้ำหรือจากน้ำตกไนแองกาล่า กลุ่มนักบัญชีของคุณจีฮุนวิ่งออกมาจากบ็อกซ์ มีสองคนที่ประคองคุณจีโอออกมา ทุกคนดูเร่งร้อนและมองข้ามว่าเขายืนอยู่ตรงนั้น คุณจีฮุนวิ่งออกมากับนักบัญชีอีกสามสี่คน ทุกคนเอาตัวบังคุณจีฮุนเอาไว้   
  
  
  
  
  
ข้างนอกฝนตกหรือไงนะ  
  
  
  
  
  
พอสบตากันชั่วขณะ ชายหนุ่มร่างกำยำคว้าข้อมือของเขาอย่างรวดเร็ว ดวงตาที่มีแต่รอยยิ้มของอีกฝ่าย ตอนนี้พลุ่งพล่านด้วยอารมณ์ที่เขาไม่เคยเห็น ถ้าเทียบเคียงได้คงต้องเรียกว่าบ้าคลั่ง แรงบีบจากมือของคุณจีฮุนรุนแรงพอที่จะทำให้เขาร้องโอ๊ย แต่อีกฝ่ายไม่ผ่อนแรงแล้วตะโกนแข่งเสียงเชียร์ด้านหลัง ตอนนี้ ภาพที่เขาเห็นไม่ต่างจากสงครามเสียงจากทั่วทุกทิศ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“จีโอบาดเจ็บ ฉันต้องไปโรงพยาบาล แล้วฉันจะโทร. หาเธอนะ !”  
  
  
  
  
“อะไรนะครับ !”  
  
  
  
“ฉันจะโทร. หาเธอ !”  
  
  
  
“???”   
  
  
  
  
แล้วนักบัญชีหน้าบากคนนั้นก็กึ่งสะกิดกึ่งลากคุณจีฮุนออกไปอย่างรวดเร็ว ชายหนุ่มพนักงานมองกลุ่มคนพวกนั้นวิ่งไปจนพ้นสายตา มันเกิดอะไรขึ้นกันแน่ คุณจีโอบาดเจ็บได้อย่างไรกันบนชั้นบ็อกซ์ที่สูงขนาดนี้ เขาพลันนึกถึงโทรศัพท์ที่ยังค้างอยู่ในมือ เขายกขึ้นแนบหูอีกรอบ เสียงปลายสายเงียบไปแล้ว นี่หมอนั่นคงไม่คิดว่าเขาเมินใส่หรอกนะ เขากดโทร.กลับโดยทันที แต่ไม่มีสัญญาณตอบรับอะไรทั้งสิ้น   
  
  
  
  
  
  
นี่นายปิดเครื่องหนีฉันงั้นหรือไง   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มร่างเพรียวหยุดยืนอยู่ตรงนั้นครู่ใหญ่ เขามาทำอะไรที่นี่กันแน่ เขาน่าจะขอไปกับคุณจีฮุนด้วยคน แต่อีกฝ่ายก็ท่าทางไม่ได้อยากให้เขาไปเท่าไรละมัง แล้วเพื่อนบ้าคนนี้ก็ดันโทรศัพท์มาได้จังหวะดีเหลือเกิน เพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าพลาดเรื่องสำคัญไปสองอย่างในไม่กี่นาทีที่ผ่านมา เขาเดินออกไปที่ชั้นบ็อกซ์ ใจแกว่งไปแกว่งมาว่าจะแบกหน้าไปนั่งดูกับเพื่อนที่อัฒจรรย์ชั้นล่างดีหรือนั่งครองชั้นบ็อกซ์อันว่างเปล่าต่อไปดี บรรยากาศของการแข่งขันดึงสองเท้าของเขาให้เดินกลับไปที่ชั้นบ็อกซ์ เขาทรุดตัวลงนั่งบนเก้าอี้สีสด สายตาจับจ้องภาพตรงหน้าที่เต็มไปด้วยพลังและชีวิตชีวา นั่งคนเดียวบนชั้นนี้ก็ดีเหมือนกัน วีไอพีที่เหนือวีไอพี เขาไขว่ห้างชมการแข่งขันต่ออย่างสบายอารมณ์  
  
  
  
  
+++  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ขอบคุณครับเท็ดดี้ ผม...”  
  
  
  
  
  
“....................................................................”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ไม่อยากรู้ว่าลุงทำได้ยังไง หืม...ขโมย? ไม่ครับ ผมไม่อยากรู้รายละเอียดเท่าไร เอาเป็นว่าลุงเอาไปคืนด้วยแล้วกันนะครับ”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“..............................................”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ผมจะเดินทางไปพรุ่งนี้ ทำไมครับ โรงแรมของผมมีอะไรเหรอ ช่าง-หัว-มันได้ไหมลุง ไม่มีแต่ครับ ลุงบินล่วงหน้าไปก่อนเลย ตอนนี้ ผมขอดูเกมต่อแล้วกัน บาย เท็ดดี้”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เขาตัดสายโทรศัพท์ทิ้งและปิดเครื่อง ถอดแบตเตอรี่ออกแล้วใช้ผ้าเช็ดทุกซอกทุกมุมให้เอี่ยมอ่องแล้วหย่อนลงถุงพลาสติก เทมโปโยนถุงนั้นลงไปที่ก้นกระเป๋า ยังไงเสียเขาก็ต้องเผาทิ้งอยู่แล้ว ขึ้นอยู่ว่าช้าหรือเร็ว งานก็เสร็จแล้ว ของก็เก็บเสร็จแล้ว ปิดเครื่องเร็วหน่อยเป็นไร อีกไม่นานหน่วยรักษาความปลอดภัยหรือไม่ก็ลูกน้องของบอสเรนคงหาวิถีกระสุนที่ถูกต้องเจอ แล้วคงเฮโลกันมาที่วิสัยยิงนี้แน่ เขามีเวลาอีกห้านาทีกว่า ๆ จนกว่าเฮลิคอปเตอร์สื่อมวลชนด้านบนจะวนไปทางอื่น ในระหว่างนั้น เขาก็ยินดีจะใช้กล้องส่องทางไกลส่องดูมองหมอนั่นนานอีกหน่อย เขาเห็นหมอนั่นดึงสร้อยเส้นนั้นออกมา  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เทมโปกระตุกยิ้มเล็ก ๆ เมื่อมองภาพนั้นผ่านเลนส์  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **เขายกกล้องขึ้นจูบ ...เต็มรัก**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
>  Title: Kiss and Stay  
> Author: ENIGMA  
> Fandom: it might be ‘BIGBANG’.  
> Pairing: it might be S and J.  
> Genre: AU  
> Theme song: ‘Stay’ by Rihanna  
> Credit: I was inspired by ‘The Matador’, but NOT the whole plot. This movie doesn’t portray homosexual implication directly, thus I pick up some interesting points and plots from it into the Yaoi spotlight. Then as you see, it popped up to be a fan-fiction…a Yaoi fan-fiction, not ‘The Matador’ fan-fiction. However, I give all credit to ‘The Matador’.  
> Author’s note: No laugh, no joke, it’s serious.  
> +++

_แสงจันทร์โลมเล้าผืนดินแถบนี้อย่างแช่มช้านุ่มนวล ทุ่งเวิ้งว้างปกคลุมด้วยหิมะคล้ายปุยนุ่นสีหม่น เสียงดนตรีบรรเลงของฟรานซ์ ลิซต์ลอยแผ่วแทรกซึมในสายลม ...ไม่ใช่โชแปง เพลงนั้นยังความรื่นรมย์มาให้วิญญาณที่กำลังหมกไหม้ด้วยบาดแผล ทนทรมานจากความหนาวเหน็บที่กัดผิวจนแตก ชายหนุ่มในชุดสีขาวปลอดวิ่งอย่างเอาเป็นเอาตายบนปุยนุ่นเย็นเฉียบ เพลงบทนั้นค่อยแผ่วหายไป ลำแสงอันน้อยนิดจากดวงจันทร์นำทางให้เขาวิ่งไปยังพุ่มไม้หนามดกหนา  
_

__

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

_ไม่มีเวลามาชื่นชมลำนำอันไพเราะที่ชาตินี้คงไม่ได้ฟังที่ไหนอีก_

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

_ชายหนุ่มรูปร่างสูงโปร่งแหวกพุ่มไม้นั้น ไม่เกรงหนามเล็ก ๆ ที่ทิ่มผ่านถุงมือหนังลูกวัวคอลเลกชั่นล่าสุดจากปารีส ผู้มาเยือนแทรกกายเข้าไปใต้ดงหนาม ถุงสีขาวซุกตัวอยู่พื้นดินอย่างเงียบเชียบ รอให้เขาควานหาขึ้นมา ชายหนุ่มทิ้งตัวลงนอนใต้พุ่มไม้สีดำ มือสั่นเพราะอากาศหนาวและทุกซีซีที่เสียไปทีละเล็กทีละน้อย ท้ายที่สุดก็หยิบวิทยุสื่อสารออกมาจนได้ นิ้วบิดเปิดเครื่องและกดปุ่มพูดเบา ๆ หวังว่าอีกฝ่ายที่อยู่ปลายทางจะได้ยินเสียง  
_

  
__

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

_โอกาสสุดท้าย_

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

_เสียงซ่าแทรกคลื่นความถี่ เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าอีกฝั่งหนึ่งตั้งใจฟังอยู่ไหม แต่ตอนนี้ เขาแทบจะถ่างตาต่อไปไม่ไหว_

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

_มืออีกข้างกดปากแผลทุกสิบหรือสิบห้านาที ความหนาวกำลังกัดกินสติของเขา ทุกอย่างขาวโพลนยกเว้นท้องฟ้าและพุ่มไม้หนาม แสงนวลลออลอดผ่านช่องเล็ก ๆ ที่เถาหนามพาดพัน เหมือนดวงดาวเล็ก ๆ นับร้อยดวงจ้องมองเขาลงมา ชายหนุ่มหายใจให้ลึก พยายามให้ออกซิเจนไหลเข้าปอดให้มากที่สุด_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_เสียงหนึ่งตอบกระท่อนกระแท่นผ่านวิทยุมา...มันดังราวกับเสียงสวรรค์_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_ชายหนุ่มหลับตาแน่นพลางวางวิทยุสื่อสารลง ถ้าจะบอกว่าปล่อยมือน่าจะใกล้เคียงกว่า มือละจากบาดแผลเพื่อหยิบกระดาษสี่เหลี่ยมผืนผ้าในอกเสื้อขนเป็ดออกมา_

__

 

__

 

__

 

__  


 

กระดาษมุมยับมีรอยพับกลาง คราบดวงด่างเกิดขึ้นอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ที่กระดาษสีเหลืองอ่อน เขามองกระดาษใบนั้นอย่างพินิจพิเคราะห์ ไม่ต่างจากนักพิสูจน์หลักฐานที่จะพร่างพรมสายตาบนหลักฐานชิ้นสำคัญนับพัน ๆ ครั้ง เพื่อเค้นความลับออกมา เขาเองก็เช่นกัน แต่ครั้งเป็นครั้งที่เท่าไรแล้วก็จำไม่ได้ สติไหลสลับกับภาพอดีต จะเกิดอะไรขึ้น...ถ้าเขาหย่อนมันลงตู้ไปรษณีย์ในวันนั้น ถ้าเขาหย่อนมันลงไปก็เหมือนเปิดประตูสู่โลกใหม่

 

 

 

 

โลกที่เขาไม่เคยไปเยือน

โลกใบนั้นจะเหมือนแสงสว่างตอนนี้หรือเปล่า ดวงตาเลื่อนจากรูปในโปสการ์ดเก่า ๆ ไปมองภาพตรงหน้า บนฟากฟ้าสีหม่นที่เขาบอกไม่ได้ว่าตอนเช้าหรือตอนเย็น ในวินาทีนั้น เขาเห็นแสงริ้วละมุนคลี่ตัวเหมือนม่านจับจีบอ่อนช้อย สีขาวแกมเขียวซ้อนแซมแดงฝาดเหลือง กลมกลืนกับสีฟ้าหลัวปานเทวดาแกล้งระบาย

  
__

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

_...สวยงามจับตา_

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

_+++_

 

 

 

เขาเพิ่งอ่านอีเมลหนึ่งฉบับ

 

อีเมลฉบับนั้นแล่นมาพร้อมเทคโนโลยีในโทรศัพท์มือถือ ชายหนุ่มผู้เป็นเจ้าของนั่งนิ่งเมื่อได้อ่าน เขาสวมสูทผ้าทวีตสีน้ำตาลอ่อน เป็นเสื้อผ้าแบรนด์อังกฤษตัวแรกที่เขาซื้อหลังจากชั่งใจอยู่นานหลายเดือน ในตู้เสื้อมีเสื้อสูทไม่กี่ตัว แต่ละตัวเป็นเสื้อผ้าแบรนด์เนมอิตาเลียนที่เขายอมจ่ายเพื่อการทำงานและทะนุถนอมพวกมันอย่างดี 

 

 

 

 

ต้นทุนการทำงานที่แพงไม่แพ้สุขภาพของเขาเอง

 

 

รูปร่างเพรียวบางและความสูงที่มีไม่มากนักทำให้เขาดูเด็กเสมอเมื่ออยู่ในแผนก ทั้งที่จริง อายุงานมากกว่าคนอื่นเสียอีก ยกเว้นหัวหน้าและเพื่อนสนิทของเขา

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

หรือจะลองไว้หนวดดีไหมนะ

 

 

 

 

 

เขาถอนหายใจและกลับมาอ่านข้อความในอีเมลนั้นอีกครั้ง ช่วงเวลาพักกลางวัน ไม่มีคนอยู่ เขาจึงเลิกเกร็งไหล่และพิงพนักเก้าอี้เหยียดแข้งเหยียดขาตามสบาย ตัวอักษรบนหน้าจอยังคงเล่าเรื่องราวของผู้ส่ง มนุษย์เงินเดือนหมุนเก้าอี้สำนักงานหนึ่งรอบช้า ๆ เพื่อไปสะกิดเพื่อนที่อยู่พาร์ทิชั่นถัดไป เพื่อนสนิทชะโงกหน้าขาว ๆ ข้ามมา เลิกคิ้วขึ้นหนึ่งข้างเป็นเชิงถาม แต่เขาไม่รู้จะเริ่มยังไงดี หลังจากกลับมาจากเที่ยวครั้งนั้น เพื่อนของเขาไม่พูดถึงเหตุการณ์ที่สนามบอล ไม่เล่าเรื่องพัดหลงกับทัวร์หรือวีรกรรมป่วน ๆ ไม่แม้แต่จะอัดรูปมาแจกเพื่อนที่ทำงานตามที่ลั่นปากไว้ก่อนไป ไม่พูดถึงกีฬานี้ด้วยซ้ำไป เขาพยายามบอกตัวเองว่าคิดมากเกินไป เพื่อนและเขาก็กินกลางวันด้วยกันเหมือนเดิม ไปดูหนังหรือเที่ยวคลับเหมือนก่อน เขาคิดมาตลอดว่าตัวเองคิดมากเกินไป 

 

 

 

 

 

จนมาถึงวันนี้...วันที่เขาได้อีเมลฉบับนี้

 

 

 

 

 

 

เขาไม่รู้จะเริ่มต้นเล่าให้เพื่อนฟังยังไงดี เท่านั้นแหละ จึงเพิ่งรู้สึกตัวว่าความจริงแล้ว ระหว่างเขาสองคนมีการเปลี่ยนแปลงบางอย่างที่จับต้องไม่ได้ แต่มันเกิดขึ้นแล้วแน่ ๆ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ควรจะทำยังไงดี จะงัดเรื่องนี้ขึ้นมาคุยยังไงดี

 

 

 

 

 

 

“อ้าว พวกนายไม่กินกลางวันกันเรอะ” เสียงหัวหน้าดังขึ้นด้านหลังพวกเขา 

 

 

 

 

 

มนุษย์เงินเดือนหน้าตี๋รีบปิดหน้าจอโทรศัพท์และสอดเก็บในกระเป๋าเสื้อ เขาหันไปยิ้มให้หัวหน้าตัวโต สัญลักษณ์ประจำตัวคือแว่นตาและหัวล้านมันเลี่ยน ที่ส่องแสงนำมาก่อนเจ้าตัวจะเดินมาถึงพาร์ทิชั่นของพวกเขาเสียอีก เพื่อนของเขาลุกขึ้นโค้งสวัสดีเล็กน้อย เขาก็ทำเช่นนั้น แต่สายตาดันไปเห็นแฟ้มสีดำในมือของหัวหน้าเสียก่อน

 

 

 

 

 

 

หวังว่าคงไม่ใช่งานด่วนอีกนะ...

 

 

 

 

 

 

“แหม...อย่างนี้ก็หมดสนุกพอดี ฉันกะจะมาวางไว้โต๊ะพวกนายก่อนบ่าย แต่ไหน ๆ ก็ไหน ๆ แล้ว พวกนายตามฉันไปที่ห้องตอนนี้เลยแล้วกัน”

 

เขาและเพื่อนมองหน้ากัน แต่ก็เดินตามหัวหน้าไปต้อย ๆ ความจริง พวกเขาไม่ได้บ้างานขนาดที่ลืมกินมื้อกลางวัน แต่เพราะลิฟต์ที่แออัดช่วงพักเที่ยงและคนแน่นร้านอาหารต่างหากที่ทำให้พวกเขานั่งรอสักสิบห้านาที และ _บิงโก !_  หัวหน้าคิดจะเซอร์ไพรส์พวกเขา แต่กลายเป็นว่าเขาและเพื่อนนั่งหน้าสลอนเพื่อฟังฝันร้ายพร้อม ๆ กัน

 

 

 

 

 

 

ลดเงินเดือนเหรอ

 

 

 

 

 

 

...ไม่นะ

 

 

 

เขาเดินตามเพื่อนตัวกะทัดรัดเข้าไปในห้องหัวหน้าเป็นคนสุดท้าย แง้มประตูไว้นิดหน่อยเผื่อหัวหน้าจะจับพวกเขารัดคอ จะได้ตะโกนให้คนอื่นช่วยได้ทัน เขาตบความคิดเหลวไหลนั่นทิ้งไปก่อนจะนั่งที่เก้าอี้หน้าโต๊ะหัวหน้า มือสองข้างประสานกันไว้ที่ตัก และมองโต๊ะหัวหน้าที่มีแต่กองเอกสารเข้า  สักวัน เขาจะได้นั่งที่เก้าอี้ตัวนี้บ้างหรือเปล่านะหรืออาจจะเป็นเพื่อนเขา หรืออาจไม่ใช่เลยทั้งสองคน ชายหนุ่มร่างเพรียวกระแอมไอเล็ก ๆ เมื่อเห็นเอกสารด้านในแฟ้ม พยายามจะอ่านตัวหนังสือกลับหัว แต่ช่างเป็นความพยายามที่ไร้ผล

 

 

 

 

 

“จากที่พวกนายปิดข้อตกลงกับคุณยางได้เมื่อสองสามปีก่อน บอสก็ประทับใจพวกนายมาก และตอนนี้ ก็มีซัพพลายเออร์รายใหม่เจ้าหนึ่งที่เราอยากได้มาก อยากได้จริง ๆ” เสียงของหัวหน้าลากหายไปในลำคอแล้วกลายเป็นเสียงงืมงำ  
หัวหน้าของพวกเขาเปิดเอกสารหน้าถัดไปแล้วหันมาให้อ่าน มีโพสต์อิตทีแสบตาแปะอยู่ตรงที่เป็นช่องสัญญา มืออูมอวบของหัวหน้าหยิบผ้าเช็ดหน้าเก่าเปื่อยสีซีดออกมาซับเหงื่อที่หน้าผาก 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ฉันรู้ว่าพวกนายเพิ่งกลับมาจากโบนัสเที่ยวต่างประเทศได้ไม่กี่เดือน” หัวหน้าหยุดเพื่อดื่มน้ำ

 

 

 

พวกเขากลั้นหายใจรอประโยคต่อมาของหัวหน้า 

 

 

 

 

 

“แต่งานนี้ก็ค่อนข้างด่วน ถ้าจะให้พวกนายไปสิ้นเดือนนี้ ลูกเมียนายคงไม่ว่าอะไรใช่ไหม”

 

 

 

 

 

“อันที่จริง พวกผมยังไม่แต่งงานครับ” เขาออกตัวแทนเพื่อนสนิทที่นั่งหน้าเครียดอยู่ข้าง ๆ

 

 

 

เขาและเพื่อนไม่เคยมีข่าวระแคะระคายเรื่องผู้หญิง สะอาดเอี่ยมอ่องเหมือนนางชีในโบสถ์ยังไงยังงั้น  จู่ ๆ หัวหน้ามาถาม  
เรื่องครอบครัวสงสัยจะจำผิดคน

 

 

 

 

 

“สำหรับผมไม่ค่อยสะดวกครับ” เพื่อนตัวกะทัดรัดตอบด้วยความสงบเสงี่ยม สีหน้าฉายความกังวลไว้ชัดเจน มนุษย์เงินเดือนเพื่อนเอ๋ย นายมีแฟนแต่ไม่บอกฉันงั้นเหรอ เขาหันไปมองหน้าเพื่อนที่ไม่ยอมหันมาสบตา ทั้งที่ตอนนี้ เขาควรหันไปสบตาเรียกคะแนนเห็นใจจากหัวหน้าให้มาก ๆ แต่กลายเป็นว่าเรื่องเพื่อนผู้ทรงศีลของเขามีแฟนมันน่าช็อกยิ่งกว่า

 

 

 

 

 

“โอ้ งั้นรึ” หัวหน้าพูดแค่นั้นก็จะก้มลงจดยุกยิกลงในสมุดส่วนตัวแล้วก็พึมพำกับตัวเองเรื่อยไป แต่เขาไม่สนหรอก

 

 

 

 

 

“นี่นาย...” เขาพูดออกมาได้แค่นั้นก่อนที่หัวหน้าจะเชิญให้พวกเขาออกมานอกห้อง เพื่อนสนิทคนเดียวในออฟฟิศของเขา เพื่อนกินข้าว เพื่อนทำงาน เพื่อนนอกเวลางาน ตอนนี้เดินลิ่ว ๆ กลับไปที่โต๊ะทำงาน เขาเองก็เดินตามไปติด ๆ หลังจากงับประตูห้องหัวหน้าลงอย่างเบามือ ก้าวสั้น ๆ ของเพื่อนเขาไม่ใช่แต้มต่อที่ดีสักเท่าไร 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“นายไม่เห็นบอกว่ามีแฟนแล้ว” เขาพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงกึ่งหยอกกึ่งทึ่ง

 

 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มอีกคนหยิบกระเป๋าเอกสารสีน้ำตาลออกมาจากใต้โต๊ะและยืนหันหลังให้เขา  
เขาไม่รู้ว่าควรจะเรียกเพื่อนให้หันมามองดีหรือเดินไปดักหน้าดี อารมณ์หลายอย่างปะทุตัวขึ้นในช่องอก เขาไม่ได้อยากเป็นคนน้อยใจไร้สาระ แต่คลื่นอารมณ์เหล่านี้อยู่นอกเหนือการควบคุม ที่พอทำได้คือคุมน้ำเสียงให้สงบที่สุด เพื่อนเขาคนนี้นี่นะมีแฟนหรืออาจจะเป็นศรีภรรยาหรือคนรู้ใจแบบไม่จดทะเบียน จะเป็นอะไรก็ช่าง แต่ไม่เคยบอกเพื่อนคนนี้ที่ยืนหัวโด่เป็นมนุษย์เงินเดือนสูทแบบอังกฤษผู้ยืนห่างออกไปไม่ถึงเมตร

 

 

 

 

 

“ก็ไม่รู้สินะ”

 

 

 

 

 

“นายมีเมียแต่นายไม่รู้ตัวเหรอ ตลกจัง” เขาอยากจะหัวเราะตบท้าย แต่หัวเราะยังไงก็หัวเราะไม่ออก 

 

 

 

 

 

“แล้วไงวะ นายคิดว่านายมีความลับได้คนเดียวงั้นเหรอ” เพื่อนร่างสันทัดโยนกระเป๋าเอกสารลงบนโต๊ะ พร้อมหันมาเผชิญหน้ากับเขา อีกฝ่ายต้องเงยหน้าขึ้นมาเล็กน้อยเพื่อสบตาเขา ดวงตายิบหยีดูเหมือนคับข้องใจมากกว่าที่น้ำเสียงแสดงออกมาให้ได้ยิน เมื่อเช้ายังเหมือนคลื่นลมอันสงบที่ริมหาดส่วนตัวสักที แต่ตอนนี้ เขากลับรู้สึกว่าแม้แต่ป้อมปราการก็ไม่อาจช่วยเขาจากพายุลูกนี้ได้

 

 

 

 

 

“นายหมายความไง...ความลับ?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ก็ตามนั้น ไม่ว่าไงหรอก”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“นายกวนประสาทฉันทำไม”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“นายนั่นแหละ”

 

 

 

 

 

“นายต่างหาก!”

 

 

 

 

_“นาย!”_

 

 

 

 

**_“นาย!!!”_ **

 

 

 

 

 

ประตูห้องของหัวหน้าเปิดแง้มออกอย่างเงียบเชียบ

 

 

 

 

พวกเขาหุบปากลงในทันใดหัวล้านเลี่ยนของหัวหน้ายื่นออกมาเหมือนเลนส์กล้องของเรือดำน้ำ แต่ดันยื่นออกมาแนวตะแคง สายตาของหัวหน้ากวาดหาการทะเลาะกันของพนักงานแม้เป็นเรื่องเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ เขาไม่ค่อยเข้าใจด้วยซ้ำว่าไอ้เรื่องความลับเล็ก ๆ นี่มันเรื่องอะไรกันแน่ ชีวิตนี้ไม่มีอะไรปิดบังเพื่อนคนสนิทคนนี้เลยไม่ว่าเรื่องเรียน เรื่องแฟนคนแรก เรื่องรถคันแสนรัก เรื่องในครอบครัว หรือแม้แต่เรื่องซุกซนเล็ก ๆ ตอนกลางคืน

 

 

 

 

 

...จะยกเว้นก็แต่...แหวนวงนี้?

 

 

 

 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มในชุดสูทสีน้ำตาลอดไม่ได้ที่จะยกมือขึ้นตบกลางอก เพื่อให้แน่ใจมันยังอยู่ตรงนั้น เพื่อนจะมีความลับบ้าง ก็คงไปห้ามเพื่อนไม่ได้ เพราะตัวเขาเองก็ยังหวงแหนแหวนวงนี้ ความรู้สึกที่อยากมีความลับต่อกันเหมือนขนมหวานที่ได้กินครั้งหนึ่งแล้วก็ห้ามใจไม่ได้อีก เขาอาจไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะเสพติดขนมหวานนั้น แต่เรื่องแหวนนี้ เขาพูดออกไปแล้วใครจะเชื่อ ทุกวันนี้ เขายังฝันซ้อนฝันออกจะบ่อย ๆ ว่า ทั้งหมดนั่นเป็นเรื่องที่กระโดดออกมาจากนิยายพิสวาสฆาตกรรมขายไม่ออกสักเล่มหนึ่ง แล้วบังเอิญมาเขย่า ๆ กับความจริงในโลกเพี้ยน ๆ จนกลายมาเป็นค็อกเทลรสชาติประหลาดที่จิบเท่าไรก็ไม่เคยพอ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...แล้วเขาจะมากังวลอะไรกับอีแค่เพื่อนมีความลับ

 

 

 

 

 

 

หลังจากมองเพื่อนสลับกับหัวหน้าที่ชะโงกหน้าออกมาจากห้อง เขาก็เดินตรงไปที่ห้องทำงานของหัวหน้าอีกครั้ง ห้าวหาญมาดแมนที่สุดเท่าที่ร่างกายแบบเขาจะเอื้ออำนวย ความจริง ก็มีบางอย่างที่กวนใจอยู่นิดหน่อย...อีเมลฉบับนั้น เรื่องจริงหรือเปล่าก็ไม่รู้ แต่เขาเลือกจะไม่เชื่อ ชายหนุ่มก้าวฉับ ๆ ตัดห้องไปที่นั่น หัวหน้าหน้าอูมเลิกคิ้วนิดหน่อยด้วยความสงสัย 

 

 

 

 

“อะไรรึ...” 

 

 

 

 

 

ยังไม่ทันที่เสียงนั้นจะพูดจบ ชายในชุดสูทสีน้ำตาลที่เดินหาก็โค้งกายให้แทบจะเสียหลักพุ่งไปข้างหน้า พอเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตา ดวงตาเรียวเล็กมุ่งมั่นเป็นประกาย   
“หัวหน้าคิมครับ ผมขอเดินทางไปคนเดียวครับ”

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

 

 

 

_You're the dancing queen...young and sweet...only seventeen..._

 

 

 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มในชุดแจ็กเกตหนังปอน ๆ เดินเตร็ดเตร่ริมแม่น้ำนี้มาได้หลายชั่วโมงแล้ว ก็ไม่ได้แย่อะไรนัก วิวสวย อากาศดี มีผู้หญิงสวย เขากะพริบตาเพื่อให้ตัวเองมั่นใจในภาพตรงหน้า วงดนตรีป้าล้วนกำลังเคาะแทมบูลินและคาลิปโซอย่างเมามัน …ก็เมามันเท่าที่อายุป้าจะอำนวย แม้วงป้าล้วนจะเล่นสดบนเรือสำราญกลางแม่น้ำ แต่ท่อนเพลงคุ้นหูก็ลอยล่องมาตามลมได้อย่างไร้อุปสรรคเหมือนวงป้า ๆ กำลังเล่นให้เขาฟังในระยะสองก้าว เขาหยุดเท้าแขนที่รั้วอิฐ ตาจ้องเขม็งไปที่ป้าและคณะ ผู้คนบนนั้นดูจะสุขสมกันดี ฟังดนตรีเคล้าไวน์แดง เขารู้ว่ามันคือไวน์เพราะยามแดดกระทบน้ำดำแก้วนั้น ประกายทับทิมเลือดจะระริบระวี 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ว่าแล้วก็คอแห้ง...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มดึงคอเสื้อขึ้นสูงอีกนิดเพื่อบังลมจากแม่น้ำ แผ่นน้ำแข็งสีเปรอะผลุบโผล่ตามจังหวะคลื่น ฤดูหนาวอันสาหัสของที่นี่กำลังเคลื่อนลงจากบัลลังก์ ไม่ใช่ด้วยกิริยาอันรวดเร็ว ทว่าหน่วงช้าเหมือนน้ำตาลเคี่ยวเดือดปุด แม่น้ำเปิดให้เรือได้สัญจร เทศกาลท่องเที่ยวด้วยเรือสำราญในแม่น้ำเจือน้ำแข็งสีโสโครกกำลังทำรายได้ เขามองเรือลำนั้นเลื่อนผ่านไปอย่างแช่มช้า ทั้งไวน์และดนตรีหายไปจากกรอบสายตา ชายหนุ่มผมดำขยับแว่นกันแดดบนสันจมูก เลนส์สีเข้มทำให้โลกหม่นหมองขึ้นอีกสิบเปอร์เซ็นต์ ก็ดี..ถอดแว่นไปเขาก็คงไม่ได้เห็นอะไรสดใสนัก เขามองไปบนสองฝั่งแม่น้ำ ผู้คนส่วนใหญ่ที่นี่สวมชุดเรียบง่าย เสื้อคลุมสีทึม ๆ และหิ้วถุงผ้ากันทุกผู้ทุกนาม ผู้ชายหัวล้านคนนั้นก็หิ้ว ยายผมสีจิงเจอร์แซมเทาก็หิ้ว เจ้าหนูห้าขวบหน้าร้านผักที่มากับแม่ก็หิ้ว ถ้าจะพูดให้ถูกคือถือลากพื้น 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ไม่รู้หรอกว่าข้างในมีอะไร แต่เขาชอบเจ้าหนูนี่เป็นบ้า

 

 

 

 

 

 

เขาชอบสีหน้าของเจ้าหนูที่แสดงออกว่าอมยิ้มในมือคือโลกทั้งใบ อิ่มเอมกับรสหวาน...ไม่ไยดีว่าโลกจริง ๆ จะหมุนไปทางไหน รู้แต่ว่าลิ้นของตัวเองจะต้องหมุนทางไหนรอบโลกเหนียวหนืดในมือตัวเองเท่านั้น

 

 

 

 

 

 

ผู้หญิงที่ท่าทางจะเป็นแม่รีบกระตุกแขนเสื้อของเจ้าหนูผมทองหลังจากเลือกผักเสร็จ แรงไม่เบาแต่กลับไม่ทำให้สะดุ้งสะเทือน สองขาสั้น ๆ เดินเตาะแตะตามแรงจูงกึ่งลากของแม่ไปอย่างไม่ร้อนใจ ไม่รู้เพราะอะไร เขาออกเดินตามสองแม่ลูกนั้นไป ถนนปูหินสีเทาเกลี้ยงมนทอดยาวอยู่เบื้องหน้า เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าเลนส์ทำให้เขาเห็นเป็นสีเทาหรือว่ามันเป็นสีเทาอยู่แล้ว   
ผู้หญิงคนนั้นกระตุกมือเจ้าหนูอมยิ้มให้เลี้ยวขวา เขาเคยเห็นภาพแบบนี้มาก่อน วันหนึ่งในวันที่อากาศหนาว เขาและ...ผู้หญิงที่อาจจะเป็นแม่ของเขาเคยเดินด้วยกันแบบนี้ เดินบนถนนแบบนี้ เลือกซื้ออะไรสักอย่าง เพื่อทำแกงอะไรสักอย่าง ให้ใครสักคน  _บ้าชะมัด_ เขาอาจแค่จำมั่ว ๆ มาจากหนังสักเรื่อง ฉากแสนสุขของตัวละครสักตัว...มันอาจไม่ใช่ความจริงด้วยซ้ำ  
เทมโปชะงักเท้า สองแม่ลูกเดินเลี้ยวเข้าไปในตรอก เขาหันหลังกลับมาที่ถนนใหญ่ ยกข้อมือขึ้นดูลานหน้าปัดนาฬิกา และตอนนี้มันบอกจวนเจียนเวลานัดเต็มทน เป้าหมายของเขาวันนี้เป็นคนที่รักษาเวลา...อาจเรียกได้ว่าเคร่งครัด 

 

 

เขาอาจจะคลาดจากเป้าหมายในนาทีใดนาทีหนึ่งก็ได้ถ้าไม่รีบประกบตาม เขาเดินอ้อยอิ่งหน้าร้านขนมปังเล็ก ๆ ทันใดนั้น ชายร่างสูงใหญ่ก็เปิดประตูออกจากร้านขนมปังและออกเดินไปทางเดียวกับชายหนุ่มในแจ็กเกตหนัง  
กลิ่นขนมปังกรุ่นอวลในอากาศเย็บเฉียบ เขาสาบานได้ว่าแทบจะเห็นกลิ่นหอมของมันลากทิ้งเป็นสายควันมาด้านหลัง เทมโปเดินตามผู้ชายคนนี้ต่อไป ร่างสูงใหญ่กว่าเกือบช่วงศอกทำให้เขาหนักใจ ถ้าให้ต่อสู้ประชิดตัว เขาก็ไม่แน่ใจว่าจะโค่นหมอนี่ได้หรือเปล่า ให้ตายสิ...เขาเป็นมือปืน ไม่ใช่นักมวยปล้ำ ! ลมเย็นจากแม่น้ำสีทึมพัดวูบเป็นระยะ ๆ พับผ่าเถอะ เขารู้สึกเหมือนพระเจ้ามายืนหายใจรดข้าง ๆ ตัว ชายคนนั้นอุ้มถุงของชำเดินเลี้ยวเข้าตรอกเล็ก ๆ หัวมุมถนน ตรอกนั้นค่อนข้างจะเป็นมุมอับ ถ้าเดินลึกเข้าไปอีกจะเป็นถนนส่วนบุคคลที่มีแต่กำแพงสกปรกขนาบสองข้างทาง 

 

 

 

 

 

สรุปง่าย ๆ คือไม่มีที่ซ่อนตัว

 

 

 

 

 

 

นับหนึ่งถึงห้า เขาปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายเดินเข้าไปในนั้นล่วงหน้าสถานที่นัดหมายกันไม่ผิดแน่ แต่ชายคนนี้จะใช่คนที่เขาต้องการหรือเปล่า เรื่องนั้นเขาไม่ค่อยมั่นใจ เท่าที่ทำได้คือปล่อยให้มือขวาของเขาล้วงจับคุณนายคู่ใจจัดตำแหน่งมันไว้ให้เหมาะระหว่างนิ้วทั้งห้า ชายหนุ่มผมดำย่างก้าวแต่ละก้าวด้วยความระมัดระวัง ความเงียบเหมือนเสียงกริ่งเตือนภัย ในเสี้ยวพริบตา มือใหญ่ข้างหนึ่งพุ่งบีบกระเดือก แรงมหาศาลลากฉุดชายหนุ่มผู้มาใหม่ไถลไปกับกำแพง ลมหายใจถูกรีดเค้นด้วยเงื้อมมือชายร่างยักษ์

 

 

 

รู้ตัวอยู่แล้วเรอะ

 

 

 

 

 

“Who sent you? Why are you stalking me?”ภาษาอังกฤษสำเนียงหนัก ๆ ถาม

 

 

 

 

 

เขาเลิกดิ้นเพื่อรักษาลมหายใจเฮือกที่ยังอยู่ในลำคอ มันอาจจะเป็นเฮือกสุดท้ายก็ได้ รู้สึกได้ถึงแรงบีบที่ลำคอ แน่นกระชับแต่ไม่มากไปกว่านั้น เงื้อมมือนี้ไม่ได้มุ่งหวังจะคร่าชีวิต แว่นตาสุดที่รักของเขาหล่นหายไปตอนไหนไม่รู้ ตอนนี้ เขาถึงจ้องตาเขม็งกับเป้าหมาย สองมือของเทมโปพยายามซื้อเวลาที่อีกฝ่ายบีบรอบคอเขาไว้  
ชายหนุ่มงัดนิ้วชี้ของอีกฝ่ายได้นิ้วหนึ่ง อย่างแนบเนียน...แต่กระชับมากพอที่จะไม่ปล่อยโอกาสนี้ให้หลุดมือไป เขาออกแรงหักนิ้วอวบ ๆ นั่นด้วยลมหายใจเฮือกน้อย ๆ ที่เหลืออยู่ ...รู้ว่าไม่มากพอจะเขยื้อนหินผาออกจากรอบคอ แต่ก็แค่นี้ก็เพียงพอแล้วที่จะหักท่อนฟืน 

 

 

 

 

_**กร๊อบ  
** _

 

 

 

 

เทมโปหักนิ้วของอีกฝ่ายสุดแรง แต่มันใกล้เคียงการบิดให้ผิดรูปร่างมากกว่า เขาชักไม่แน่ใจว่า ใต้เนื้อขาวซีดนั่นคือกระดูกหรือท่อนเหล็กกันแน่ แต่อย่างน้อยมันก็ได้ผล เจ้ายักษ์ใหญ่สะบัดนิ้วปอย ๆ ปล่อยให้ลำคอเขาเป็นอิสระ ทันทีที่ได้ลิ้มรสอิสรภาพ ชายหนุ่มเบี่ยงตัวหลบการจู่โจมระลอกสอง พลิกพลิ้วไปโผล่ด้านหลังของชายร่างมหึมา พร้อมคุณนายเบเร็ตต้าคู่ใจที่โหลดเต็มแม็กกาซีนและปลดเซฟแล้วในมือ ปลายกระบอกโค้งมนทิ่มกลางหลังของคนตัวโตกว่า เพื่อตอกย้ำถึงสถานการณ์ที่เป็นต่อ เขาจงใจเล็งตำแหน่งที่เยื้องสะบักไหล่ซ้ายเล็กน้อย เพื่อรับประกันว่าถ้ามีอะไรเกิดขึ้นขั้วหัวใจจะได้ถูกตัดอย่างใสสะอาด ผู้ชายตรงหน้ายกมือเปล่าขึ้นทั้งสองมือระดับศีรษะ ยกขึ้นช้า ๆ ราวกับเกรงว่าถ้ายกเร็ว ๆ จะทำให้นิ้วชี้ของมือปืนตกใจ

 

 

 

 

 

เทมโปเพิ่งรู้สึกตัวว่ากำลังหอบ

 

 

 

 

“Who the fuck are you?” สำเนียงหนัก ๆ นั่นถามเขาอีกครั้ง คราวนี้ลดความทระนงลงเล็กน้อย แต่ยังสัมผัสไม่ได้ถึงความหวาดกลัว เขากดปากกระบอกลงแน่นอีก เขาไม่ควรตอบในทันที เขาไม่ควรเอื้อนแม้แต่เสียงที่เบาสุด ไม่มีการตอบสนอง นอกจากแรงกดที่ด่ำดิ่งลงไปบนแผ่นหลังของอีกฝ่าย แม้แรงจะไม่เยอะ แต่เขาเชื่อในลูกปืนเหมือนเช่นที่เชื่อมาตลอด   
ลมเย็นยะเยือกพัดวะหวิว

 

 

 

 

“I said who the fuck are you?” 

 

 

 

 

 

ผิวน้ำเริ่มกระเพื่อมเป็นวง เงาของความหวาดระแวงปรากฏให้เห็นรำไร ชายหนุ่มผมดำกดคุณนายให้ดื่มด่ำกับรสจูบยิ่งขึ้น เขากดปากกระบอกลงอย่างมั่นคง 

 

 

 

 

“Are you ‘the White Collar Boy’?” เขาถามกลับ น้ำเสียงเรียบนิ่ง ภาษาอังกฤษที่ผ่านการขัดเกลาสำเนียงแล้ว ไม่มากไม่น้อยไปกว่าสำเนียงอเมริกัน เขาถามเน้นย้ำจงใจ จากด้านหลังบ่าใหญ่โตของผู้ชายที่หันหน้าเข้ากำแพงคนนี้ เทมโปแน่ใจว่าเขาเห็นอีกฝ่ายขบสันกรามจนหลังหูขยับเล็กน้อย ผมยาวที่รวบไว้เป็นหางม้าด้านหลังเปิดทางโล่งให้เห็นใบหูและสันขมับถนัดตา ไม่รู้ว่าควรขอบคุณหรือสาปส่งมันดี ไอ้ทักษะแบบนี้

 

 

 

 

“And I won’t repeat myself.” เทมโปเตะปลายเท้าเข้าที่ข้อพับเข่าของอีกฝ่าย ร่างยักษ์ทรุดลงกองด้วยชันเข่าหนึ่งข้าง มือหนานั่นกระดิกไหวในลักษณะที่ลังเล คงคิดจะหันมาคว้าปืนหรือลองสะบัดหนีเสี่ยงดวงอีกสักที

 

 

 

 

“Don’t tell me you  _ARE_  that boy?”

 

 

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

 

 

“The Teddy’s boy.”

 

 

 

“Good start, go ahead.” เทมโปเริ่มแน่ใจว่าผู้ชายคนนี้อาจจะใช่…คนที่นัดไว้ แต่ทำไมลุงเท็ดดี้ไม่เอ่ยถึงเลยว่าจะเป็นผู้ชายรูปร่างใหญ่โตเกือบเจ็ดฟุตหรือเกินเจ็ดฟุต ฉายานั่นก็ไม่ได้บ่งบอกลักษณะกายอันมโหฬารแบบนี้เลย ทั้งที่จะตั้งชื่อข่มขวัญยังไงก็ได้ แต่เขาก็พอจะเดาได้ว่าทำไมถึงตั้งชื่อแบบนี้ 

 

 

“Don’t good-start-go-ahead me! Damnit! I should’ve known Teddy will set me in big trouble one day. Easy job my ass and what do I get? The fucking gun sticking up on my back? Hell to that son of a bitch!”

 

 

 

“Well said.”

 

 

 

“Are we settled? If you’re from Teddy then let go of me. We can talk.”

 

 

 

“How can I be so sure that you ARE that White Collar Boy?”

 

 

 

“Just fucking fish in my pocket. The damn thing you wanted is in there.”

 

 

 

“You. Pick it up. Slowly. I said.”

 

 

 

เทมโปไม่อาจเสี่ยงเอื้อมมือไปล้วงกระเป๋าเสื้อโค้ตของชายร่างมหึมา ที่อาจจับเขาหักเป็นสองท่อนด้วยมือเปล่าข้างเดียว เขาเป็นมือปืน ไม่ใช่ซูเปอร์แมนที่เอากางในมาใส่ไว้ข้างนอกแล้วตายิงเลเซอร์ได้ มือข้างหนึ่งของคนที่กำลังคุกเข่าค่อย ๆ เลื่อนลงในเสื้อโค้ต ในกระเป๋านั่นอาจเป็นปืนหรือมีดหรือเบคอนหรืออะไรก็ได้ แต่ขอเพียงแค่เขาเหนี่ยวไกไวพอ จะเป็นอะไรก็ช่างหัวมันเถอะว่ะ

 

 

 

 

เหลี่ยมมุมสีน้ำตาลเลื่อนออกมาก่อน ซองเอกสารแบน ๆ มีซีลเป็นตราประทับว่า WC โดดเด่นบนสีน้ำตาลซีด ๆ

 

 

 

 

“The WC?”

 

 

 

“Yeah, it stands for White Collar. Fuck what you’re thinking.”

 

 

 

“Kinda like your joke here.”

 

 

 

“Shut up and take it!”

 

 

 

“No. Open it and show me. Slowly.” 

 

 

 

 

ชายที่คุกเข่าทำตามที่เขาสั่ง ค่อย ๆ ดึงสิ่งที่อยู่ในซองน้ำตาลออกมาอย่างประณีตบรรจง ไม่ต่างจากการหยิบงานศิลปะที่สูงค่าสักชิ้นออกจากหิ้ง ผู้ชายกำยำแข็งแรงแต่เบามือได้อย่างไม่น่าเชื่อ เขาเห็นความรักและทะนุถนอมในท่วงท่าของอีกฝ่าย

 

 

 

 

เทมโปยกมุมปากขึ้นเล็ก ๆ เมื่อเห็นของในมือได้ถนัดตา

 

 

+++

 

 

 

 

 

“Hola!”   
นั่นเป็นคำแรกที่เขาพูดกรอกลงไปในโทรศัพท์ ทันทีที่มันชักกระตุกในครั้งแรก เขาเบือนหน้าออกจากแม่สาวร้อนแรงทรงเสน่ห์ เนินอกของหล่อนโค้งเว้ามากพอให้เขาเล่นสกีและตกลงไปในร่องความหฤหรรษ์ได้ภายในห้านาที หล่อนจัดการเช็ดแก้วน้ำและจานต่อไป ดูเหมือนจะสนใจนิดหน่อยว่าใครโทรศัพท์มาหาเขา แต่หล่อนก็ไม่ได้ทำมากไปกว่าชำเลืองมองวูบเดียวแล้วยิ้มบาง ชายหนุ่มในโค้ตตัวยาว รีบเปลี่ยนลิ้นเป็นภาษาแม่เมื่อปลายสายมีน้ำเสียงไม่ค่อยสบอารมณ์

 

 

 

 

“..............................................................................”

 

 

 

“ใจเย็นน่าไอ้หนู แล้วได้ของไหมล่ะ”

 

 

 

“.........”

 

 

 

“งั้นก็ดีแล้วนี่หว่า”

 

 

 

“..................................................................................................................”

 

 

 

“บ๊ะ อย่าโวยวายน่าเดี๋ยวซื้อให้ใหม่ว่าแต่เจ้านั่นสบายดีไหม”

 

 

 

“.................................”

 

 

 

“ไม่เป็นไร ไม่ต้องเปลี่ยนหมอนั่นมาคุยหรอก ฝากสวัสดีเอาใจหน่อยสิไอ้หนู ฉันติดงานสำคัญอยู่ แค่นี้ก่อน เสร็จเรื่องแล้วฉันจะตามไป”

 

 

 

 

 

 

เท็ดดี้รีบตัดบทและเก็บโทรศัพท์ลงกระเป๋ากางเกง ตั้งแต่งานครั้งนั้น เทมโปเกิดติดใจอะไรโทรศัพท์มือถือหนักหนาก็ไม่รู้ ไอ้หนุ่มนั่นไปเหมาซื้อโทรศัพท์ใช้แล้วทิ้งมาทุกครั้งที่บินไปประเทศอื่น บังคับให้เขาถือไว้เครื่องหนึ่ง แต่ห้ามแจกเบอร์หรือขอเบอร์ใครหน้าไหน มันน่าหดหู่จะตายไป เปิดเครื่องมาก็มีเบอร์ฉุกเฉินกับเบอร์ของผู้ชายรุ่นน้องอีกคนเนี่ยนะ 

 

 

 

 

 

ผู้ชายหล่อ ๆ อย่างเขาไม่น่าเสียดายแย่หรอกหรือไง 

 

 

 

 

 

ชายผิวขาวส่องเงาอันหล่อเหลาของตัวเองผ่านผ่านกาต้มน้ำสีเงินที่วางบนชั้นใกล้ ๆ ตาคมใช้ได้แม้จะไม่เท่าเทมโป แบบนั้นก็เกินไป เท่านี้ต่างหากกำลังดี เขาส่องซ้ายขวาอีกทีสองที ก่อนจะนึกขึ้นได้ว่าแม่สาวเสิร์ฟละติโนรสร้อนกำลังรอเขาอยู่ หล่อนพับผ้าที่ใช้เช็ดจานแล้ว ตอนนี้หยิบเสื้อคลุมสีขาวมาสวมแทน ผมหยักศกสีน้ำตาลเข้มถูกรอบไว้ใต้หมวกสีขาว เนินมหัศจรรย์ของหล่อนหายลับไปใต้ผ้าขาวอย่างน่าตกใจ เท่าที่เห็นตอนนี้คือแม่ครัวมืออาชีพหน้าตาจิ้มลิ้มเท่านั้นเอง   
หล่อนเลิกคิ้วขึ้นข้างหนึ่ง ดูเหมือนรอยยิ้มยั่วเย้านั่นจะรู้ทันเขาอย่างไรชอบกล หล่อนหันมายืนเท้าสะเอวใส่เขา ตาเหลือบมองเตาอบแล้วหันมามองเขา

 

 

 

“Lasagna, please.” เท็ดดี้พูดได้แค่นั้น

 

 

 

 

 

แม่ครัวผิวสีน้ำผึ้งหันไปจัดการเตรียมปรุงอาหารของหล่อนต่อ เขายืนมองหล่อนหยิบวัตถุดิบออกมาเรียงรายบนโต๊ะอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง สังเกตเห็นว่านิ้วของหล่อนคล่องแคล่วแค่ไหนเวลาหยิบจับ แค่นี้ก็กลืนน้ำลายลำบากแล้ว

 

 

 

 

เท็ดดี้เดินออกจากห้องครัวเล็กด้านหลังร้านไปห้องครัวใหญ่ที่อยู่ติดกัน ในครัวจะเป็นสถานที่อุ่นสุดในร้านเสมอ เสียงฮีตเตอร์ครางต่ำ ๆ เป็นฉากหลังให้เพลงเต้นรำพื้นบ้าน ถ้าเทมโปอยู่ที่นี่ด้วยคงรีบบอกให้เขาไปเปลี่ยนเพลง เขาส่ายหน้าให้ความคิดนั้น สองเท้าเดินออกมาที่ด้านหน้าของร้าน เวลาแบบนี้ของร้านแทบจะเป็นร้านร้าง เขาจะนั่งตรงไหนก็ได้ในร้าน องค์กรที่แสนดีของพวกเขามีธุรกิจที่ค่อนข้างหลากหลาย ส่วนหนึ่งก็เพื่อฟอกอะไร ๆ ต่อมิอะไรให้มันสะอาด อีกส่วนก็อยากให้พนักงานได้พักผ่อนง่าย ๆ ไม่ต้องกังวลใจ ร้านนี้ก็เป็นหนึ่งในธุรกิจย่อยของธุรกิจย่อยไม่ได้โดดเด่นอะไร ตั้งอยู่ทำเลเลี่ยงคนด้วยซ้ำ องค์กรให้ทุน เป็นหุ้นส่วนครึ่งหนึ่ง ร้านก็ดูจะไปได้เรื่อย ๆ ของมัน  
พื้นที่ตรงแคชเชียร์ว่างเปล่า พนักงานน่าจะแอบไปสูบบุหรี่ตามปกติ เขาเห็นป้ายห้องวีไอพีมีสัญลักษณ์บ่งบอกว่ามีคนกำลังใช้งาน เขานึกว่าไอ้ห้องวีไอพีนั่นปลวกกินไปหมดแล้วเสียอีก มากี่ครั้งไม่เคยเห็นลูกค้าหรือคนในองค์กรมาใช้บริการ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ดังนั้นคำถามที่ข้องใจคือใคร

 

 

 

 

 

 

เท็ดดี้ยอมให้ฟ้าผ่า ถ้าจะต้องระงับความอยากรู้อยากเห็นในตัวไว้สักสิบนาที เขาเหลียวซ้ายแลขวาก่อนมองกล้องวงจรปิดที่อยู่สุดมุมห้อง ถ้าจำไม่ผิด...กล้องรุ่นนี้จะเก็บข้อมูลไว้ในฮาร์ดดิสก์ เขาจำไว้ในใจก่อนจะเดินสบาย ๆ ไปที่ห้องเก็บของที่อยู่ติดห้องวีไอพี ช่องลมติดเหล็กดัดของที่นี่เป็นอย่างเดียวที่เหลือจากตึกยุคเก่า กว้างเท่าแมวเดิน เพื่อให้ลมร้อนระบายไปทั่วทั้งห้อง เจ้าของตึกจึงไม่ได้โบกช่องลมนี้ปิดตาย เท็ดดี้ลากลังไม้มาเป็นฐานและทับด้วยกระสอบมันฝรั่งอีกสอง เจ้าเทมโปชอบค่อนแคะนิสัยสอดรู้สอดเห็นของเขาเสมอ 

 

 

 

 

 

แต่จะให้ทำไงได้ ตามหมอนั่นเป็นงาน แต่เรื่องแบบนี้เป็นงานอดิเรก

 

 

 

 

 

 

เขาเหยียบจนมั่นคงดีแล้วจึงค่อย ๆ ให้หน้าปัดนาฬิกาเงาวับส่องดูลาดเลาในห้อง จุดสีเนื้อมัว ๆ บนหน้าปัดนาฬิกาข้อมือแพงระยับหมายความว่ามีคนหันหน้ามาทางนี้อยู่ เขาส่องต่อไปอีกพักหนึ่งจนมั่นใจ จึงกลั้นหายใจชะโงกหน้าขึ้นไปมอง คนสองคนนั่งที่โต๊ะขัดมัน คนหนึ่งอกผึ่งผายสวมชุดขาวนั่งหัวโต๊ะ อีกคนหน้าโทรม ๆ เหมือนคนอดนอนนั่งทางซ้ายมือ สายตาเก็บรายละเอียดของเขาเหลือบไปเห็นแถวชายสูทดำที่ยืนเรียงแถวอยู่อีกด้านหนึ่งของห้อง สองคนยืนคุมประตู คนหนึ่งยืนข้างชายที่อกผึ่งผาย ในห้องเงียบงันเหมือนรอคอยคำสั่งของใครสักคน  
มีรูปถ่ายกองหนึ่งอยู่บนโต๊ะ อีกส่วนหนึ่งอยู่ในมือของผู้ชายที่นั่งหัวโต๊ะ ไม่มีอาหาร มีแต่แก้วไวน์แดงและขวดสีเขียวทึบที่พร่องไปแล้วครึ่งหนึ่ง 

 

 

 

 

 

 

เขาพยายามเพ่งมองว่ามันเป็นรูปอะไรแต่ไหล่ข้างหนึ่งของผู้ชายอกผึ่งผายนั่นบังจนแทบเดาไม่ได้ เท็ดดี้เลื่อนสายตาไปที่ชายหนุ่มผู้อิดโรยคนนั้น มีกล้องอยู่ในมือ แต่งตัวในแบบที่ถ้าไอ้หนูเทมโปมาเห็นคงเรียกว่า “เท็ดดี้สไตล์” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

เขาถือว่านั่นเป็นคำชม 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ไอ้หนูหน้าตาอดนอนนั่นก้มหน้าลงมองเข่าตัวเอง นิ้วเรียวยาวของผู้ชายชุดขาวดึงรูปถ่ายทีละใบปาลงโต๊ะ ความเร็วเพิ่มขึ้นจนรูปบางใบปลิวไถลไปตกหน้าตักของตากล้อง เท็ดดี้เห็นเจ้านั่นสะดุ้งเงียบ ๆ แต่ยังหน้านิ่งเหมือนเดิม อีกฝ่ายยังไม่หยุดหยิบรูปถ่ายอีกกองขึ้นมาดูและก็ทำเหมือนเดิม รูปกระจัดกระจายไปทั่วห้องเหมือนนิทรรศการถ่ายภาพศิลปะ แล้วชายชุดขาวก็เป็นหัวหน้าจัดงานที่เข้มงวด ไม่มีรูปไหนเข้าตาสักใบ

 

 

 

 

จนถึงใบสุดท้าย เขายกรูปใบนั้นขึ้นโบกไหว ๆ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“นี่มันคืออะไร” น้ำเสียงเหี้ยมเกรียมถาม เท็ดดี้ไม่แน่ใจว่าคนถามต้องการคำตอบหรือไม่ต้องการกันแน่ แต่เสียงนี้...เขาคิดว่าคุ้นหูอยู่ไม่น้อยเสียงไม่แหบไม่ห้าวแต่เฉือดเฉือน เย็นและยะเยือกถึงขั้วหัวใจ  
ใบที่ผู้ชายคนนั้นถือกำลังสะบัดตบแก้มของตากล้อง เท็ดดี้จึงได้เห็นรูปนั้นได้ถนัดถนี่ขึ้นมาอีกนิด จุดดำ ๆ บนพื้นหลังสีทอง ไม่สิ...มันน่าจะเป็นทองคำ ทองคำที่โค้งงอ เขามองออกแค่นี้ ถ้าได้มองใกล้ ๆ น่าจะรู้ว่ามันคืออะไร สรุปว่าไม่ใช่เขาคนเดียวที่อยากรู้ ชายสูทดำที่ยืนอยู่ข้าง ๆ ชะโงกหน้าไปดูรูปใบนั้นเช่นกัน แล้วกระซิบถามชายชุดขาว

 

 

 

 

 

 

“เก็บมันเลยไหมครับเจ้านาย”

 

 

 

“เดี๋ยวก่อนครับ เดี๋ยวก่อน” ตากล้องเงยหน้าขึ้นมอง ลนลานอธิบาย “มันไวมากครับ ไวมาก ๆ ผมตามสุดฝีเท้าแล้วก็ได้เท่านี้เองครับ ผมต้องขออภัยอย่างสูงครับท่าน ผมเป็นแค่ตากล้องธรรมดา จะตามรอยมันยังยาก แล้วผมจะซุ่มถ่ายรูปมันได้ยังไงครับ ระแวงตลอดเวลาแบบนั้นด้วย”

 

 

 

 

 

“อ้อ...นั่นเลยอธิบายว่าทำไมรูปถึงมีแต่รูปมือของหมอนั่นใช่ไหม”

 

 

 

 

“ขาแว่นกันแดดผมก็ถ่ายติดนะครับท่าน... อยู่ในกองนั้น...” เสียงตากล้องเริ่มแผ่วในตอนท้าย

 

 

 

 

“เป่ามันเลยไหมครับเจ้านาย” ลูกน้องชุดดำที่หน้าบากคนเดิมเป็นคนถาม

 

 

 

 

“แปลว่าแกถ่ายทันก็ตอนหย่อนอะไรสักอย่างลงตู้ไปรษณีย์...และไม่ได้อะไรมากไปกว่านั้น” ชายชุดขาวดูเหมือนกำลังครุ่นคิด รูปถ่ายใบนั้นมีสีต่างจากใบอื่น ๆ นิ้วเรียวยาวคีบมันไวอย่างหมิ่นเหม่ สีทองแว้บ ๆ เข้าตาเท็ดดี้เป็นระยะ ๆ เขาชักเริ่มสังหรใจไม่ดี   
เท็ดดี้เบือนหน้าออกจากห้องนั้นเพียงครู่สั้น ๆ ก่อนที่เสียงปุหนัก ๆ จะดังขึ้น เขาหันไปมองอีกที บนเก้าอี้ข้างชายชุดขาวก็ไม่มีใครแล้ว กองรูปถ่ายยังอยู่ที่เดิม แต่ที่ทำให้ติดใจคือรูปที่เป็นสีทองอร่ามใบนั้น ดูเหมือนผู้ชายที่อยู่หัวโต๊ะก็คิดแบบเดียวกัน จึงตบแผ่นกระดาษมันเงาอยู่ในมือเป็นจังหวะ ราวกับว่าอีกไม่นานคำตอบก็คงจะหล่นออกมาเอง

 

 

 

 

“แกมั่นใจนะว่าเป็นคนเมื่อคราวก่อน”

 

 

 

 

“ครับเจ้านาย จากองค์กรใหญ่เลยครับ เราจ้างหมอนั่นให้ขัดแข้งขัดขาบอสแซม แต่ดูเหมือนมันจะไปร่วมมือกับฝ่ายนั้นแทนครับ” 

 

 

 

 

“แล้วแกมั่นใจได้ยังไง”

 

 

 

“ผมเห็นลุงเสื้อผ้าสีแสบตาป้วนเปี้ยนที่สนามวันนั้น สาบานได้ว่าแม้อยู่ห่างไปฟากสนาม ผมก็จำลุงนั่นได้แม่นครับเจ้านาย และวันที่ผมเข้าไปในองค์กรผมก็ติดต่อกับลุงคนนี้”

 

 

 

 

 

 

เท็ดดี้ขมวดคิ้ว

 

 

นั่นฟังแล้วเหมือนเขาชอบกล

 

 

 

 

 

 

“สายของเรายังรายงานด้วยว่า มีคนใส่เสื้อสีแสบตาติดต่อกับคนของบอสแซม”

 

 

 

 

 

“ไอ้คนใส่เสื้อสีแสบตานี่มันอาจไม่ได้มีคนเดียวในโลกนี้ก็ได้ แกสรุปเพราะสีเสื้อได้ไงวะ ไปสืบมาอีก”

 

 

 

 

 

“ครับเจ้านาย” ลูกน้องหน้าบากโค้งกายเกือบจรดพื้นและเตรียมจะเดินออกจากห้องไปพร้อมชายสูทดำอีกสองคน  
ชายชุดขาวบนเก้าอี้หนังบุนวมแดงกำมะหยี่ส่งเสียงเรียกไว้ทัน “เดี๋ยวก่อน”

 

 

 

 

 

“ครับเจ้านาย?”

 

 

 

 

“แกคิดว่ามันเหมือนไอ้นั่นไหม” เจ้านายยื่นรูปถ่ายนั่นให้ลูกน้องหน้าบากดูอีกที ชายสูทดำเพ่งแล้วเพ่งอีก ปลายนิ้วเรียวยาวตวัดรูปถ่ายใบนั้นเก็บลงกระเป๋าเสื้ออย่างอดรนทนไม่ไหว

 

 

 

 

“ขออภัยครับเจ้านาย ผมดูไม่ออก”

 

 

 

“ช่างมันเถอะ” เจ้านายชุดขาวโบกมือไล่ “มันแค่น่าสนใจตรงที่มีคนรู้จักของฉันคนหนึ่งมีแบบนี้เหมือนกันพอดี บังเอิญเหลือเกินนะแกว่าไหม”

 

 

 

 

 

“ครับนาย ...ว่าแต่มันเหมือนอะไรหรือครับ”

 

 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มท่าทางผึ่งผายควักรูปถ่ายใบนั้นออกมาอีกรอบ คราวนี้ปลายนิ้วเรียวยาวดีดนิ้วใส่รูปเหมือนกำลังปลุกให้รูปในมือตื่นขึ้นมาตอบคำถามของเขา เท็ดดี้ปีนลงจากกระสอบมันฝรั่งโดยสวัสดิภาพ ศักดิ์ศรียับเยินเล็กน้อยจากบทสนทนาเมื่อครู่ เขาต้องรีออกจากที่นี่ไปให้เร็วที่สุด ไม่อยู่ฟังก็รู้ว่าไอ้รูปนั้นมันเหมือนอะไร จุดดำเล็ก ๆ บนสีทองเจิดจ้า มันคือลูกตาของสัตว์ตัวหนึ่ง สีทองโค้ง ๆ นั่นก็เป็นมุมปากอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ของสัตว์ประเภทหนึ่งเหมือนกัน สัตว์ประเภทบ้า ๆ ที่คนอุตริเอามาทำเป็นแหวนแล้วดันมีคนซื้อใส่ 

 

 

 

 

เท็ดดี้ลืมลาซานญาและแม่ครัวมหัศจรรย์

 

 

 

 

ตอนนี้ เขาอยากฆ่าเป็ด

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**“ลุงว่าอะไรนะ”  
** _

 

 

 

 

 

“นายถามฉันมาเป็นรอบที่สองร้อยยี่สิบเห็นจะได้แล้วไอ้หนู และฉันก็จะเล่าเหมือนเดิม” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

เทมโปจ้องเท็ดดี้ที่กำลังถอดเสื้อโค้ตตัวยาวไว้ที่ราวไม้ เผยฮู้ดดี้ท่าทางอบอุ่นสีเขียวมะนาวด้านใน สีสันฉูดฉาดปะทะสนั่นกับปูนเปลือยปริร่อนที่เผยผิวอิฐบิ่นหัก เครื่องทำความร้อนครางฮือเหมือนแม่ที่ร้องไห้ปริ่มจะขาดใจให้ลูกน้อย เขาไม่อาจจะเปรียบเทียบกับอะไรที่รื่นเริงไปกว่านี้ได้ มันคงจะทำให้คืนนี้เป็นเหมือนฝันร้ายโดยไม่ต้องหลับตาทีเดียว  
นั่นยังไม่นับคำว่า “บอสเรน” และ “แหวนเป็ด” ที่กระแทกใจเขาอย่างแรง

 

 

 

 

 

ทำไมคำสองคำนี้ต้องมาบรรจบกันในสถานการณ์พิลึกพิลั่นอีกแล้ว เขารู้สึกเหมือนพระเจ้ากำลังหัวเราะหึ ๆ ขณะล้วงข้าวโพดคั่วกินแล้วก็ดูละครฉากบัดซบของเขาอยู่ ลุงเท็ดดี้เดินไปเดินมาแล้วก็พล่ามเรื่องงานที่รับมาใหม่ กระท่อมไม้กลางป่า งานเลี้ยงบ้าบอที่เกี่ยวกับนักดนตรี และยาเสพติดโง่ ๆ อะไรก็ไม่รู้อีกเยอะแยะ แต่ใจของเขาปักหลักแน่วแน่อยู่ที่สองคำนั้น

 

 

 

 

 

_‘บอสเรน’_  และ  _‘แหวนเป็ด’_

 

 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงเดินลากเท้ากลับไปที่เตียง เขาหยิบงานที่ทำค้างอยู่มาทำต่อให้เสร็จ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“เทมโป...ฟังฉันอยู่หรือเปล่า” ลุงเท็ดดี้เดินตามมาติด ๆ คว้าเก้าอี้มาทรุดตัวลงนั่งข้างเตียง

 

 

 

 

 

“ผมฟังอยู่” เทมโปนั่งขัดลำกล้องคุณนายบนเตียงกรอบ ๆ ที่มันควรจะนุ่มนิ่มเหมือนแป้งโด แต่ค่าเช่าห้องถูกต่ำเตี้ยเรี่ยดินขนาดนี้ จะคาดหวังให้เป็นเตียงหมอนขนเป็ดก็คงเป็นไปไม่ได้ ทั้งหมดนี่เป็นความคิดของลุงเท็ดดี้เจ้าเก่าที่อยากให้เขา “บินต่ำ” ต่ำทั้งทุนและคุณภาพชีวิต หลบวิถีกระสุน ทิ้งเสื้อผ้าไหมหรูหรามาใส่ชุดแจ็กเกตหนังทับสเวตเตอร์สีทึมตอนนี้ เขาเลิกไว้ผมสีสว่าง ปล่อยให้สีผมเป็นเหมือนราตรีที่ไร้เงาจันทร์ เขาตัดมันให้สั้นเกือบเท่าตอนที่เขาเพิ่งออกมาจากขุมนรกนั่นใหม่ ๆ เลิกนอนโรงแรมห้าดาวแล้วร่วงมาซุกหัวนอนในห้องเช่าที่แปลนตึกถูกกฎหมายหรือเปล่าก็ไม่รู้ แถมเตียงที่น่าจะมีตัวเรือดไรเป็นของสมนาคุณ

 

 

 

 

“โกหกว่ะ” ลุงเท็ดดี้ส่ายหน้า “นายคิดว่าตบตาฉันได้เรอะ บ๊ะ...เทมโป ไอ้หนูที่เพิ่งหย่านม ฟังฉันนะ แหวนเป็ดนั่นอาจไม่ได้หมายความว่าอะไรเลย ไม่มีอะไรเป็นพิเศษ แค่แหวนน่ะเข้าใจไหม ทุกคนบนโลกนี้มีแหวนเป็ดได้ ทุกคนใส่เสื้อผ้าสีสันสดใสได้ แค่ทุกอย่างมันบังเอิญมาปะทะกันในช่วงเวลาหนึ่ง บอสเรนอาจจะเชื่อมโยงอะไรไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงนั่งนิ่งบนเตียงพลางถือคุณนายที่สะอาดเอี่ยมอ่องไว้ในมือ เขานั่งอยู่อย่างนั้น...ไม่ไหวติง เหมือนรอคอยให้ความกล้าตกผลึก มือปืนหนุ่มอยากบอกความในใจที่เขาอยากพูดตั้งแต่เมื่อสองปีก่อน ...ผมอยากให้ลุงพาเขามาผม ชายอายุมากกว่าก็ดูจะสนใจความเงียบอันผิดปกตินี้ จึงกอดอกและรอคอยคำตอบ

 

 

 

 

 

 

“...ผมอยากให้ลุงไปจับตาดูหมอนั่นสักระยะ”

 

 

 

 

 

“หมายความนายจะให้ฉันไปตามพะเนาพะเนอภูตน้อยของนายเหรอเทมโป ภูตน้อยของนายที่อยู่อีกฟากโลกงั้นเหรอ แล้วงานนี้ล่ะ ถ้าฉันไม่อยู่แล้วใครจะคอยระวังหลังให้นาย” เสียงของลุงในชุดสีเขียวมะนาวสะท้อนแสงก้องในห้องเช่าเก่า ๆ 

 

 

 

 

 

“ถ้าลุงไม่ไป ผมจะไปเอง”

 

 

 

 

“ฉันยังไม่ได้ปฏิเสธเลยว่าจะไม่ไปไอ้หนู” เท็ดดี้รีบชิงพูดขึ้นก่อนเมื่อเห็นรุ่นน้องเริ่มยิ้มที่มุมปาก “แต่ก็ไม่ได้รับปากว่าจะไปเหมือนกัน”

 

 

 

 

 

“ลุงไม่ต้องห่วงทางนี้ ผมทำได้แน่”

 

 

 

 

 

“ไม่ เทมโป แผนที่ดีคืออะไรรู้ไหม แผนที่ไม่เปลี่ยนกลางอากาศไง เราวางแผนนี้กันมาเป็นเดือน นายต้องมีผู้ช่วยหนึ่งคนจำได้ไหม”

 

 

 

 

“เพื่อนของลุงจะช่วยผม ผมหมายถึงไวต์คอลลาร์บอยคนนั้น แต่ผมอยากได้จีพีเอสรุ่นดี ๆ สักหน่อย”

 

 

 

 

 

“โฮ่ นายเริ่มไฮเทคกับเขาแล้วเหรอ”

 

 

 

 

 

“เผื่อผมนอนแข็งตายในหิมะ จะได้ตามมาเก็บศพผมถูกไง”

 

 

 

 

“ไม่ตลกว่ะเทมโป ไม่ตลกเลย”

 

 

 

 

“ผมก็ไม่ได้ตลก” 

 

 

 

 

 

แววตาของชายหนุ่มน้องวาววับในห้องสลัว ความเงียบกัดกินขึ้นมาในชั่วอึดใจ จู่ ๆ ลุงเท็ดดี้ก็ระเบิดเสียงหัวเราะออกมาก่อน แต่มือปืนหนุ่มไม่ได้หัวเราะตาม

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“มุกนายนี่ร้ายจริง ๆ เทมโป นายไม่มีทางพลาดหรอกน่าใช่ไหมล่ะ งานคราวนี้เสี่ยงก็จริงแต่ไม่มีงานไหนเสี่ยงเท่าที่เวียนนาหรอก นายผ่านมันมาได้แบบไม่มีรอยข่วนด้วยซ้ำ บ้านท่านทูตใช่ไหม? เอ๊ะ หรือว่านายหน้าคนนั้น”

 

 

 

 

“...เท็ดดี้...ลุงคิดเรื่องเกษียณไว้บ้างหรือยังครับ”

 

 

 

 

“ไอ้เด็กบ้า ถ้าฉันเกษียณ นายนั่นแหละจะต้องมาร้องไห้เกาะแข้งเกาะขางอแงไม่ให้ฉันไป” ชายสูงวัยกว่าตอบแต่ไม่สบตา

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

เทมโปเองก็ยังนึกภาพไม่ออก 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

วันที่ไม่มีตาลุงแฟชั่นค่อยจัดตารางงานให้ วันที่ไม่มีลุงแฟชั่นเห่ย ๆ ค่อยสอดแนมตรงนั้นทีตรงนี้ที เขาก็คงเหมือนนักร้องหรือดาราที่ไม่มีผู้จัดการส่วนตัวละมัง ตั้งแต่เริ่มต้นเดินบนเส้นทางสายนี้ คู่หู...ไม่อยากจะเรียกว่าอย่างนั้นเท่าไร เอาเป็นหุ้นส่วนเพียงคนเดียวในชีวิตของเขาก็คือลุงเท็ดดี้ จังหวะลงตัวตอนที่คู่หูคนเก่าของลุงเท็ดดี้จากไปแล้วเทมโปก็เข้าองค์กรมาพอดี ไม่รู้ว่าเด็กใหม่ที่ยังไม่มีผลงานไปถูกชะตานักจัดคิวมือฉมังตอนไหน ความสัมพันธ์ประหลาดระหว่างเท็ดดี้และเทมโปก็เกิดขึ้น เท็ดดี้เป็นทั้งเพื่อนดื่ม ผู้จัดการ นักบริหาร นายหน้าค้าอาวุธ พ่อครัว นายแบบ ตัวแถม ตัวแสบ ตัวป่วน ลุงแฟชั่น 

 

 

 

 

 

ลุง...ของเขา

 

 

 

 

 

 

เทมโปตรวจความเรียบร้อยของปืนคู่ใจเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนสอดมันลงซองหนังแล้ววางไว้ใต้หมอน เขาดีดตัวออกจากเตียงหินแสงไฟจากโคมหลอดไฟส้มนวลตีกับแสงจากหลอดนีออนวัตต์ต่ำ ๆ จนกลายเป็นแสงสีประหลาดตา แสงนั้นทอดเงาของชายหนุ่มร่างสูงเป็นแฉกไร้ทิศทาง ร่างนั้นตอนนี้ยืนพิงกรอบหน้าต่าง สายตามองเหม่อไปที่ถนนนอกหน้าต่าง เส้นยาวคดเคี้ยวด้านล่างเป็นเหมือนงูใหญ่ที่เลื้อยท่องราตรี ฝนปนหิมะตกลงมาคลุกเคล้าโคลนเฉอะแฉะ

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ไม่มีแฮมเลตบนถนน ไม่มีวิญญาณ ไม่มีใครเลย เขามองผ่านกระจกหน้าต่างที่ขมุกขมัวด้วยคราบอันไม่อาจระบุได้ แสงจันทร์ริบหรี่บิดเบี้ยวไปตามการหักเหนั้น ถ้าไม่เพ่งมากหรือจู้จี้จนเกินไป ภาพเบื้องหน้าในตอนนี้ก็ดูสวยกระจ่างตาไม่น้อย

 

 

 

 

“...เทมโป?”

 

 

 

“ครับ?”

 

 

 

“คิดอะไรอยู่”

 

 

 

 

เขาไม่ตอบ 

 

 

 

 

 

เขาได้ยินเสียงถอนหายใจของลุงเท็ดดี้แว่วด้านหลัง เสียงเอียดอาดของพื้นไม้บ่งบอกว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังเดินไปยังประตูห้อง ลูกบิดส่งเสียงประท้วงเมื่อมีคนหมุนมัน ท่าทางอยากจะได้น้ำมันหล่อลื่นสักหยดสองหยด

 

 

 

 

“เทมโป...แสดงว่า...นายคงคิดตกแล้วใช่ไหมเรื่องโปสการ์ด”

 

 

 

“...ผมมีทางเลือกด้วยเหรอครับ”

 

 

 

 

ท่าทางอีกฝ่ายอยากพูดอะไรมากกว่านี้ แววตาของชายสูงวัยกว่ามันฟ้องเช่นนั้น แต่เทมโปรู้สึกขอบคุณมากที่เท็ดดี้เลือกจะเปิดประตูออกไปโดยไม่พูดอะไรอีก เขายืนนิ่งฟังฝีเท้าของลุงหายไปกับระเบียงทางเดินที่พรมบางเฉียบ ชายหนุ่มเจ้าของห้องเบือนสายตาไปมองหน้าต่างบานนั้นต่อ มือล้วงหยิบโปสการ์ดใบหนึ่งที่อกเสื้อด้านซ้ายเหมือนเป็นกิจวัตรหนึ่ง โปสการ์ดเก่า ๆ มาพร้อมคำถามเดิม ๆ ที่เขาถามตัวเองทุกวัน

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ทำไมต้องเป็นคนนี้_

 

 

 

 

 

จะหาคำตอบได้จากที่ไหน ข้อหนึ่งที่พอจะตอบตัวเองได้ คือ ไม่อยากสูญเสีย ...แม้ยังไม่ได้เริ่มต้นอะไรเลย เขาวิงวอนต่อพระเจ้าทุกคืน ใต้แสงดาวและแสงเดือน ขอให้มันเป็นเพียงความใคร่ชั่วครั้งชั่วคราวเท่านั้น ความใคร่ที่หยิบขึ้นมาสะบัดห่มคืนสองคืนแล้วก็โยนทิ้งได้โดยไม่ไยดี เขาอธิษฐานเช่นนั้น ทว่าก็ไม่มีหลักประกันอะไรว่ามันจะไม่ใช่ความใคร่เช่นกัน สัมภาระของเขาอย่างมากก็มีได้แค่กระเป๋าเดินทางใบเดียว แม้จะหรูหราแค่ไหน สุดท้ายแล้วเขาก็ต้องโยนมันทิ้ง บางครั้ง ในบางสถานการณ์ สัมภาระที่เรียกว่า “ชีวิต” ของตัวเอง เขายังไม่มีกำลังและปัญญาจะแบกรับไว้ ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นบ่อย แต่ระดับเทมโปก็ใช่ว่าจะพลาดไม่เป็น ตราบใดที่เขายังเป็นมนุษย์ผู้มีขีดจำกัดเหมือนมนุษย์ทั่วไป เขาก็มีโอกาสเผลอไผลได้ทุกเวลา

 

 

 

เขาหันไปมองชุดสีขาวบุฟองน้ำที่แขวนไว้ แล้วย้อนกลับไปมองสภาพห้องโดยรอบ ผ้าขาวสว่างเป็นเหมือนเมฆในวันฟ้าใสที่ลอยในแอ่งขยะอย่างไรอย่างนั้น เสื้อผ้าสำหรับปฏิบัติภารกิจอย่างหนึ่งละที่เขาไม่ยอมลดคุณภาพลงเด็ดขาด การทำงานของเขาคือศิลปะ การทำงานของเขาเป็นพิธีกรรมอันละเมียดละไม เขาให้เกียรติ “เป้าหมาย” ในแบบของเขาเองเสมอ พรุ่งนี้ ต้องออกเดินทางตามกำหนดการ เดินทางไปเพื่อเตรียมทำพิธีที่อวดอ้างว่าวิจิตร ฟังดูวิปลาสแต่เขาใช้ชีวิตด้วยงานแบบนี้ อาหารที่มาหล่อเลี้ยงชีวิตหรือแม้แต่ของบำรุงบำเรอกายใจของเขาก็มาจากเงินที่ได้จากอาชีพนี้   
ความคิดไหลวนกลับมาที่กระดาษแผ่นหนึ่งในมือโปสการ์ดที่ยังไม่ได้ส่งให้ปลายทาง แน่นอนว่าเขาไม่สามารถจะถือปืนไปพร้อม ๆ กับกอดใครสักคน หรือแม้แต่จะถือโปสการ์ดสักใบ เขาต้องเลือกเสมอ มนุษย์หนีการตัดสินใจไม่พ้น ไม่เลือกก็คือการเลือกอยู่วันยังค่ำ ไม่ว่าเขาจะเลือกไม่กอดใครหรือว่าเลือกจะถือโปสการ์ดโง่ ๆ ใบเดียวไปตลอดกาล

 

 

 

ทุกการกระทำย่อมมีผลกระทบ

 

 

 

เขาท่องประโยคนั้นจนขึ้นใจ

 

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

 

 

 

บริกรหนุ่มหน้าตาคมสันถือถาดเครื่องดื่มเดินตัวปลิวในงานเลี้ยง ร่างสูงใหญ่สวมชุดบริกรสีขาวคลุมทับด้วยเสื้อกั๊กสีดำเรียบ ๆ มีโบแดงสีหม่นผูกติดที่กระดุมเม็ดแรก บริกรคนนี้เป็นคนเดียวที่สวมถุงมือไหมสีขาวเพื่อเสิร์ฟอาหาร พิถีพิถันแต่ไม่มีใครสังเกต อาจเพราะห้องโถงใหญ่ของคฤหาสน์ไม้ซุงนี้กว้างใหญ่เกินไป...ระยิบระยับเกินไป แม้จะตั้งอยู่ห่างไกลจากตัวเมืองหลายสิบไมล์ เรียกได้ว่าอยู่แทบจะกลางทุ่งหิมะโล้น ๆ แต่ความยิ่งใหญ่ของมันไม่อาจถูกกลบด้วยความห่างไกลพวกนั้น รูปทรงทันสมัย สระว่ายน้ำขนาดใหญ่ คอกม้า โรงรถ โดยเฉพาะระบบทำความร้อนอันไร้ที่ติ 

 

 

 

สาว ๆ ที่อยู่ในงานแต่งตัวด้วยเสื้อผ้าน้อยชิ้นยิ่งกว่าชายหาดเสียอีก 

 

 

 

 

 

เขาร่อนถาดเงินนั้นด้วยท่วงท่าปราดเปรียวและสง่างาม คาเวียร์สีดำจัดวางให้พอเหมาะพอคำในขนมปังกรอบที่เลียนแบบฝาหอยมุก เสิร์ฟพร้อมแชมเปญเย็นเฉียบสีอำพันในแก้วคริสตัลทรงสูง แก้วพวกนั้นล้อแสงโคมระย้าด้านบนอย่างเย้ายวน หญิงสาวกระดิกนิ้วเรียกหาเขาไม่ขาดตลอดงาน บริการหนุ่มสวมแว่นตากรอบใหญ่สีดำ ตีสีหน้าสำรวมแบบผู้ให้บริการที่ไม่คิดจะยุ่มย่ามเรื่องของแขก โดยเฉพาะแขกของผู้ว่าจ้างรายสำคัญ 

 

 

 

 

...แต่ไม่วายที่ธนบัตรหลากหลายราคาจะพากันไปเบียดตัวในกระเป๋ากางเกงของเขาอย่างอุ่นหนาฝาคั่ง

 

 

 

 

 

บรรดาแขกเหรื่อพูดคุยเคล้าเสียงดนตรีจากนักเปียโนบนเวทีที่มุมห้อง เพลงท่วงทำนองแจ่มใสเหมือนแสงตะวันในทุ่งหญ้าเขียวสด มันทำให้เขานึกถึงเพลงบทหนึ่งของโชแปง ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงเดินหลบมุมจากสาว ๆ ในชุดราตรี กระเป๋าซ้ายขวาไม่มีที่เพียงพอให้พวกหล่อนล้วงมือเข้ามาสอดเงินอีกต่อไปแล้ว บริกรหนุ่มยกแก้วเปล่าคืนบาร์เทนเดอร์ แล้วหยิบเครื่องดื่มที่เคาน์เตอร์รินไว้มาเรียงในถาด ของขบเคี้ยวราคาแพงอีกนิดหน่อยแซมฐานแก้วคริสตัล เป็นจังหวะเดียวกับที่เสียงคุยจ้อกแจ้กและเสียงดนตรีอันงดงามพลันหยุดลง เจ้าของงานเดินขึ้นสู่เวทีพร้อมแก้วแชมเปญในมือ ชายแก่ในชุดสูทผ้าไหมสีควัน มือซ้ายคีบซิการ์ที่พนันร้อยเหรียญเลยว่ามาจากฮาวาน่า เจ้าของยังไม่ได้จุดและอาจจะไม่ยอมจุดมัน   
ได้ข่าวมาว่าเจ้าพ่ออาวุโสร่างเล็กคนนี้พยายามเลิกบุหรี่

 

 

 

 

 

 

เสียงเนิบ ๆ กล่าวเปิดงาน ฟังเผิน ๆ เหมือนโอบอ้อมอารี แต่เท่าที่รู้ นิสัยจริงดูจะไม่ใช่อย่างนั้น ทุกคนยืนนิ่งฟังจนจบ บริกรหนุ่มไม่แน่ใจว่า พวกเขาตั้งอกตั้งใจฟังเพราะสนใจจริงหรือเกรงบารมี งานระดมทุนเพื่อโบสถ์แท้ ๆ แต่เขาไม่เห็นแม้เงานักบวช เท่าที่เห็นผ่านเลนส์หลอก ๆ ก็มีแต่พวกหัวหน้าแก๊งหรือไม่ก็ผู้มีอิทธิพลจากเขตต่าง ๆ นักการเมืองท้องถิ่นจอมละโมบบางคน สาว ๆ ที่ท่าทางจะเป็นดารา และลูกน้องหน้าตาบึ้งตึงทั้งหลาย ชายหนุ่มยืนฟังด้วยความสงบนิ่งอยู่หลายนาที ถ้อยคำสวยหรูดูกินใจ แต่เขารู้เต็มอกว่า นักการเมืองกับอันธพาลมาเจอกันแล้วจะได้อะไร สมการง่าย ๆ ของคอร์รัปชั่น

 

 

 

 

เมื่อกล่าวจบ เสียงดนตรีกลับมาบรรเลงและกระหึ่มกว่าตอนแรก เพลงฮึกเหิมขนาดที่มีสาว ๆ หลายคนลุกขึ้นมาเต้นร เจ้าของงานเดินไปทั่วงานเหมือนราชสีห์เยื้องย่าง รอยยิ้มมีประดับไว้บนใบหน้า แต่ดวงตาขุ่นมัวสะท้อนความเยียบเย็นไม่ต่างจากหิมะที่อยู่ข้างนอก ปลายนิ้วที่คีบม้วนซิการ์ไว้เริ่มสั่นอย่างเห็นได้ชัด บริกรหนุ่มเลิกแขนเสื้อขึ้นมองหน้าปัดนาฬิกา อีกไม่เกินห้านาที เป้าหมายของเขาจะต้องกลับเข้าห้องรับรองชั้นบน 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ในห้องนั้น เจ้าพ่ออาวุโสจะอยู่คนเดียวพร้อมยาสูบ

 

 

 

 

 

 

ขณะที่เขาบรรจงวางแก้วเครื่องดื่มอย่างอ้อยอิ่งและเฝ้ามองเหตุการณ์ ลูกน้องชุดดำเดินหน้านิ่วคิ้วขมวดมาประชิดตัวเจ้าของงานแล้วกระซิบกระซาบบางอย่าง สีหน้าของสิงห์เฒ่านั่นดูจะประหลาดใจพอดู เขาเห็นความยินดีจาง ๆ ฉายขึ้นในแววตา อีกมุมหนึ่งของงานคือประตูห้องโถงที่กำลังแง้มเปิด บริกรหนุ่มทิ้งถาดเครื่องดื่มในมือไว้บนโต๊ะทันที่เห็นว่าบุคคลที่เพิ่งเข้ามาใหม่นั้นเป็นใคร 

 

 

 

 

 

สูทสีขาวและไหล่ผึ่งผาย...มาพร้อมใบหน้าที่เขาไม่มีวันลืมตั้งแต่ที่สนามแข่งวันนั้น

 

 

 

 

 

ชายที่เข้ามาใหม่พยักหน้าให้เจ้าพ่ออาวุโสจากอีกฟากห้อง อีกฝ่ายก็ตอบรับด้วยการพยักหน้าตอบและกระซิบบอกลูกน้องที่รอฟังคำสั่ง ไม่นาน ชายชุดดำก็เดินตัดห้องโถงไปหาผู้ชายสูทสีขาว ชายร่างเล็กหันหลังให้และเดินออกจากงานไปที่ชั้นลอย ลูกน้องสองคนไม่ได้ติดตามขึ้นไปแต่ยืนคุมอยู่ที่เชิงบันได เขาถอดแว่นตาเก็บลงกระเป๋าเสื้อ บริกรหนุ่มหรี่ตาประเมินสถานการณ์เล็กน้อยก่อนจะรีบปลีกตัวออกไปสระว่ายน้ำด้านข้าง เดินไม่เร่งร้อนและแซงซ้ายป่ายขวาอย่างแนบเนียน 

 

 

 

 

 

ไม่มีเวลาแล้ว ...สิงห์เฒ่าอาจจะมีแขกพิเศษคืนนี้

 

 

 

 

 

แล้วแผนสามนาทีของเขาอาจต้องเปลี่ยนเป็นหกนาที...หรือมากกว่านั้น ทุกนาทีที่เพิ่มขึ้นหมายถึงโอกาสพลาดเป็นเปอร์เซ็นต์ อย่างที่เท็ดดี้ชอบบอกเขานั่นแหละ แผนที่ดีคือแผนที่ไม่เปลี่ยนกะทันหัน

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ลานสระน้ำมืดสนิท ในสระไม่มีน้ำแม้แต่หยดเดียว ชายในชุดกันหนาวสีเทาประมาณสี่ห้าคนยืนถืออาวุธคู่ใจท่ามกลางอากาศหนาวเย็น ทุกคนหันหลังให้สระว่ายน้ำ เสียงพึมพำที่ลอยมาตามลมทำให้เขารู้ว่าไม่ใช่คนแถวนี้ บริกรหนุ่มอาศัยจังหวะที่พวกนั้นยืนคุยกัน วิ่งเลาะใต้เงามืดของซุ้มหินโค้งริมสระ เทมโปมุ่งหน้าไปยังบันไดวนที่ขึ้นตรงไปถึงระเบียงหน้าห้องรับรองของสิงห์เฒ่า   
ยิ่งปีนบันไดสูงขึ้นไป ก็ยิ่งรู้ว่าระบบทำความร้อนของคฤหาสน์นี้ดีเพียงไร ลมแรงพัดความหนาวแทรกผ่านชุดบริกรเนื้อบางในทันที ถุงร้อนที่ซุกซ่อนไว้ในอกเสื้อไม่ได้ช่วยอะไรมากนัก เทมโปหนาวแบบที่กอดสาวสักสิบคนก็ยังไม่หา รองเท้าหนังจากอิตาลีคู่นี้ก็ลื่นดีไม่ต่างจากสเกต ชายหนุ่มก่นด่าพระเจ้าของตัวเองขณะวิ่งขึ้นบันไดและมองกลุ่มชายเฝ้ายามด้านหลัง

 

 

 

 

 

อย่าหันมา อย่าหันมา...

 

 

 

 

แสงไฟจากห้องทำงานลอดผ่านม่านสีขาว เงาตะคุ่มปรากฏขึ้นเหมือนฉากละครเงา ละครโรงเล็กที่ไม่มีคนดู ...อ้อ เขาเองสินะ ตัวละครร่างเล็กนั่งบนเก้าอี้นวมหนา มือยื่นออกมาพร้อมวัตถุคล้ายปากกาในมือ กลิ่นยาสูบผสมกานพลูเจืออยู่ในอากาศที่สดจนแสบจมูก 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ปลายนิ้วของบริกรหนุ่มสะกิดประตู เขายิ้มออกเมื่อวันขยับเลื่อนออกไปหนึ่งนิ้ว อย่างที่เท็ดดี้บอก ประตูกระจกของห้องนี้ไม่เคยล็อก สิงห์เฒ่าไม่เคยล็อกมัน เท่าที่เหลือคือเปิดประตูแล้วยิง แล้วก็สับเปลี่ยนกระดาษไร้ค่าในสายตาของเขาสักแผ่นสองแผ่น ถ้าเป็นงานปกติ เขาคงไม่ต้องมาเป็นเด็กเสิร์ฟหน้าตาดีให้สาว ๆ แทะโลม 

 

 

 

 

 

ไอเย็นกรีดลงผิวเนื้อเป็นสัญญาณ บริกรหนุ่มรู้สึกได้ถึงเกล็ดน้ำแข็งที่เริ่มก่อตัวในเส้นเลือด ชักช้าไปกว่านี้ เขาคงได้ไปเฝ้าพระเจ้าในช่องฟรีซ เทมโปก้มลงหยิบกล้องตรวจจับความร้อนที่รัดติดข้อเท้า หน้าตาของมันเหมือนมือถือแบบฝาพับที่หนาเทอะทะและมีเลนส์ติดอยู่ด้านบน เขากดปุ่มทำงานด้วยนิ้วมือที่แข็งจนไร้สีเลือด ภาพในจอแสดงพื้นที่สีเขียวงอมดำ กลุ่มแสงสีเรืองขึ้นตรงนั้นตรงนี้ ความร้อนเล็ดลอดผ่านหน้าต่างและประตูออกมาน้อยมาก 

 

 

 

 

 

ยิ่งดีสำหรับเขา 

 

 

 

 

 

อุณหภูมิที่ต่างกันขนาดนี้ทำให้เขามองเห็นได้ชัดว่า ตรงไหนมีอะไรหรือใครอยู่ มีกลุ่มสีขาวเข้มปรากฏอยู่คล้ายร่างมนุษย์ที่บิดเบี้ยว วงกลมใหญ่สีขาวที่เพดาน อีกกลุ่มเปลี่ยนรูปร่างตลอดเวลาอยู่ในกล่องสี่เหลี่ยม...ไฟในเตาผิง ชายหนุ่มหย่อนกล้องลงกระเป๋ากางเกง ก่อนสอดมือไปที่หลังบั้นเอวเพื่อล้วงคุณนายออกมา ปลายกระบอกติดอุปกรณ์เก็บเสียงไว้พร้อม โดยปกติ เขาจะละเลียดรสชาติและดื่มด่ำงานศิลปะบนกองเลือด หรือแม้กระทั่งขัดคุณนายให้ขึ้นเงาก่อนยิงด้วยซ้ำ 

 

 

 

 

สามนาที 

 

 

เขาพร้อมแล้ว

 

 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงเลื่อนกระจกอย่างรวดเร็วพร้อมตวัดม่านขาว สีหน้าของสิงห์เฒ่าดูตกใจไม่น้อยที่ม่านสะบัดเปิด ชั้นสองที่ไม่น่ามีคนบุกรุกเข้ามา ดวงตาเย็นชาเบิกโพลง ลมหนาวไหลทะลักเข้าห้อง ลูกกระสุนของเขาเองก็เช่นกัน มันพุ่งตัวละลิ่วพร้อมสายลมหนึ่งนัดปลิดชีพเหมือนปลิดขั้วใบไม้ ไม่ทันได้อ้าปากส่งเสียง ไม่ทันได้ลุกหนี เจ้าพ่ออาวุโสค่อย ๆ หลับตาลงพริ้มไม่ต่างจากหลับกลางวันในเย็นวันหนึ่งของฤดูร้อน บุหรี่หล่นลงพรมหนาและถูกเก็บขึ้นมาก่อนที่ไฟจะลุก รองเท้าหนังเหยียบขยี้พรมเพื่อความแน่ใจ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ผลงานศิลปะของเขาเพิ่มขึ้นอีกหนึ่ง 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

เทมโปชื่นชมผลงานได้ไม่นานก็รีบคุกเข่าลงที่เซฟตู้ใหญ่สีดำใต้ชั้นหนังสือ ไม่จำเป็นต้องมีอุปกรณ์ช่วยฟังเพราะเขารู้รหัสเซฟ สิงห์เฒ่าผู้หยิ่งผยองไม่เคยเปลี่ยนรหัส ไม่เคยเปลี่ยนตั้งแต่ซื้อเซฟเครื่องนี้มาตั้งแต่เมื่อสิบสี่ปีก่อน เขาหมุนเลขสี่ตัวอย่างตั้งอกตั้งใจ เสียงกริ๊กเบา ๆ ของกลไกทำงาน ไม่นานประตูหนาหนักก็เปิดอ้า ข้างในสามชั้นวาง ชั้นแรกเป็นเครื่องเพชรน้ำงามชุดใหญ่ ชั้นที่สองเป็นเงินสามสี่ปึกพร้อมปืนแม็กนัมด้ามทำจากงาช้าง แต่สิ่งที่เขาต้องการคือเอกสารแผ่นเดียวที่ชั้นสาม 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

กระดาษโง่ ๆ ที่เป็นเงื่อนไขให้เขาถ่อเข้ามาล้วงถ้ำเสือ...ไม่สิรังสิงโต 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

นาฬิกาข้อมือบอกเขาว่าเหลือเวลาอีกราวสามสิบวินาที ชายหนุ่มถอดเสื้อกั๊กอย่างรีบเร่งแล้วเปิดซองสีน้ำตาลที่เย็บติดด้านในเสื้อ สลับกระดาษทั้งสองแผ่นใบที่หน้าตาเหมือนกันไม่ผิดเพี้ยน ใบหนึ่งแทนที่อีกใบ ตัวจริงก็สอดกลับเข้าซองที่อยู่หลังเสื้อกั๊ก เขาสวมเสื้อกลับตามเดิม ปิดเซฟ และเตรียมเผ่นตามแผน 

 

 

 

 

 

เมื่อแง้มม่านดู กลุ่มเวรยามหัวเราะร่วนและท่าทางจะจัดงานรื่นเริงย่อม ๆ ขึ้นที่ริมสระ เมื่อเขาวิ่งบันไดวนลงไป น้ำเมาพร่องจากขวดไปไวเหมือนระเหย หัวเราะและเมามาย ไม่มีใครหันมามองเขา ...ต่อให้เขาเดินแก้ผ้าและสวมหลอดไฟสี ๆ ไว้รอบตัวก็ตาม

 

 

 

 

ขอบคุณที่สิงห์เฒ่าไม่ได้ระวังตัวแจขนาดสร้างหอคอยเฝ้ายามไว้สี่ทิศของคฤหาสน์ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ขอบคุณที่สิงห์เฒ่าไม่ได้เลี้ยงหมาไว้เป็นฝูง 

 

 

 

 

 

ขอบคุณรัสเซียและสกอตแลนด์สำหรับเครื่องดื่มละลายสติชั้นยอด 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มวิ่งขาแข็งกลับทางเดิม หน้าชา และจมูกเย็น หิมะติดตามไหล่และผมดำขลับ เขารู้ แต่ไม่จำเป็นต้องปัดทิ้ง เพราะในเวลาไม่นาน อากาศอบอุ่นในห้องจะละลายหิมะบาง ๆ อย่างรวดเร็ว เหลือแค่ประกายน้ำหยดเล็ก ๆ ที่ซึมผ่านเสื้อผ้าสีเข้มเป็นที่ระลึก ถุงมือเปียกชุ่มมีเขม่าดำเล็กน้อย เขายังถอดทิ้งที่นี่ไม่ได้ ตอนนี้ เขาต้องสวมบทบริกรหนุ่มอีกครั้ง แล้วถือถาดเงินจากเคาน์เตอร์ออกเดินร่อนในงาน รอจังหวะเหมาะตามแผนแล้วออกจากที่นี่

 

 

 

 

รู้สึกว่าตัวเองปากสั่น

 

 

 

 

 

เขามาทันชายสูทขาวขอปลีกตัวจากแม่สาวผิวหิมะทรงระหง แววตาของหล่อนดูเว้าวอนไม่น้อย เจ้านายพร้อมลูกน้องชุดดำอีกสองคนเดินมุ่งหน้าไปทางบันได บริกรที่สวมถุงมือหลบฉากไปให้พ้นเส้นทาง แต่ก็ยังสังเกตเห็นอีกฝ่ายตัวสูงกว่าเขานิดหน่อย ชวนให้เจ็บใจเล็ก ๆ

 

 

 

ความคิดอยากควักคุณนายขึ้นมาเป่าสมองอีกฝ่ายผุดขึ้นมากลางใจ 

 

 

 

 

จู่ ๆ ผู้ชายรูปร่างกำยำชะงักฝีเท้า รูปหน้าแบบคนเอเชียโดดเด่นอย่างไม่ปิดบังนั้นหันกลับมามอง ก่อนจะกระดิกนิ้วเรียกบริกรร่างสูงผมดำเข้าไปหา อีกฝ่ายยื่นมือออกมาหมายจะคว้าแก้วเครื่องดื่มจากถาดเงิน แต่สายตาไม่ได้จดจ้องอยู่ที่แก้วเครื่องดื่ม เขารู้สึกได้ว่าดวงตาคู่นั้นเสียบแทงอยู่ที่ใบหน้าของเขา ไม่ยอมละไปไหน ความเคลือบแคลงใจฉายชัดแต่ยังฉาบไว้ด้วยมารยาท เขาแทบจะเห็นความคิดของชายสูทขาววิ่งพล่านไม่ต่างจากของเขาเอง ลูกน้องชุดดำอีกสองคนก็พลอยพิจารณาใบหน้าของเขาไปด้วย เพราะแค่เจ้านายแสดงความสนอกสนใจอย่างไม่มีสาเหตุ แขกสองสามคนเริ่มหันมาจ้องผู้ชายผิวเหลืองสองคนที่ยืนประจันหน้ากันเงียบงัน คนหนึ่งแต่งตัวเรียบหรูด้วยฐานะและตำแหน่ง อีกคนเรียบหรูเพราะงานบริการ 

 

 

 

 

 

บริกรตัวปลอมหลุบตาลงมองแก้วเครื่องดื่มบนถาดราวกับว่ามันคือสิ่งเดียวบนโลกนี้ที่เขาเป็นห่วงเป็นใย เทมโปไม่แน่ใจว่า พอไม่มีแว่นตา เขาจะซ่อนแววตาเย็นชาและท้าทายของเขาไว้ได้ดีแค่ไหน อย่างน้อยก็อย่าให้เสียแผน 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...ตีหน้าโง่ได้ดีเท่าไร ยิ่งดีกับตัวเองเท่านั้น

 

 

 

 

 

 

สุดท้าย ชายหนุ่มรูปร่างกำยำก็หยิบแก้วที่อยู่ใกล้มือที่สุดไป ความกดดันที่แผ่ซ่านจากแววตาเรียวเล็กคู่นั้นพลันละลายหาย ชายชุดดำที่คุมบันไดหลีกทางให้และเดินตามชายคนนั้นไป บริกรหนุ่มเดินแทรกฝูงชนไร้ระเบียบในห้องโถง ตัดผ่านไปที่เวทีที่มุมห้อง ไม่สนแขกสาว ๆ ที่พยายามหยิบแก้วแชมเปญและลูบแผงอก เขาวางถาดบนพื้นเวที หยิบกระเป๋าเป้ใบหนึ่งที่ซุกในหีบเครื่องดนตรีที่ผูกผ้าสีแดง เขาดีดม้วนเงินดอลลาร์อุ่น ๆ ให้นักดนตรีที่กำลังพรมนิ้วบนลิ่มงาช้าง เสียงกรีดร้องดังขึ้นด้านหลัง เขาไม่จำเป็นต้องหันกลับไปมอง เสียงฝีเท้าที่ย่ำบันไดสะท้อนจำนวนที่วิ่งขึ้นลงได้ดี จากปลายหางตา เขาเห็นกลุ่มชายในเสื้อสกีสีเทาถืออาวุธยาว ๆ น่าจะเป็นไรเฟิลวินเชสเตอร์สักรุ่น 

 

 

 

 

กลุ่มใหญ่วิ่งออกไปจากห้องโถง ส่วนหนึ่งยืนตะโกนในห้อง แขกเหรื่ออุทานปนเสียงพึมพำ หลายคนยืนจับกลุ่มซุบซิบกันแทรกเสียงดนตรี แขกในงานหลายคนพยายามเดินไปคว้าเสื้อโค้ตแต่ถูกขวางไว้โดยชายพวกนั้น แต่ไม่มีใครขวางบริกรเดินเข้าห้องเสบียง 

 

 

 

 

แม้บริกรคนนั้นจะหิ้วกระเป๋าเป้ใบโตอยู่ก็ตาม

 

 

+++ 

 

 

 

...ขอถอนคำพูดได้ไหม

 

 

 

 

 

เขายืนเคว้งอยู่ที่สนามบินพร้อมกระเป๋าเดินทางคู่ใจใบเดิมใบเดียว ตั๋วมีพร้อมแล้วในมือ พาสปอร์ต...เอ ๆ อะไรอีกนะ บอร์ดดิงพาส...เขาลืมอะไรอีกนะ เหมือนเขายังขาดอะไรไปสักอย่าง ชายหนุ่มในชุดสูทสีเทายกมือขึ้นทัดผมก่อนจะเกาขมับยิก ๆเอกสารบริษัทอยู่ในกระเป๋า รวมถึงตัวอย่างสินค้าและตัวอย่างวัสดุ เขายืมกล้องของบริษัทมาด้วยเพื่อถ่ายรูปโรงงานผลิตกลับไป ทั้งหมดอยู่ในกระเป๋าพร้อมเสื้อผ้าสองชุด ไม่นับสูทที่ใส่อยู่ตัวนี้ ข้างในเป็นชุดนอนและชุดลำลอง และครั้งนี้ เขาไม่ลืมจะพกกางเกงขายาวมาด้วย เผื่อจะฉุกละหุกไปเป็นแขกของเศรษฐีใจดีที่ไหนอีก เขารู้สึกว่าตัวเองยิ้มนิด ๆ เมื่อคิดถึงตรงนี้

 

 

 

 

 

ทำไมเขาต้องยิ้ม

 

 

 

 

นั่นสิทำไมนะ

 

 

 

 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มพนักงานกินเงินเดือนเดินล่องลอยในสนามบินเหมือนวิญญาณไร้จุดหมาย เขาเหลือบมองกระดานแสดงเที่ยวบินที่เด่นหราอยู่บริเวณนั้น จ้องดูตัวอักษรสีเขียวเรืองแสงที่แสดงหมายเลขเครื่องและประตูสำหรับเที่ยวบินของเขา เมื่อจ้องมองจนพอใจเขาก็อุ่นใจได้ว่าในอีกสามชั่วโมงข้างนี้ เครื่องบินจะไม่หนีไปแน่นอน 

 

 

 

 

เครื่องสี่เหลี่ยมบางเฉียบในอกเสื้อสั่นเหมือนจะขาดใจ เขาหยิบขึ้นมาดู แอบคิดนิดหน่อยว่า เจ้าเพื่อนตัวดีคงส่งมาอวยพร หรือไม่ก็ง้องอนเขานิด ๆ หน่อย ๆ เป็นการหยั่งเชิง เขาอาจจะยกโทษก็ได้นะ ความจริงก็ไม่อยากให้ไปคนเดียวใช่ไหมล่ะ

 

 

 

แต่เปล่า...

 

 

ข้อความนั่นอีกแล้ว

 

 

 

 

 

 

คราวนี้ เขาต้องเหลียวมองรอบตัวอะไรบางอย่างฉุดสติของเขาให้มุ่งไปที่รอบ ๆ ตัว ผู้คนมากหน้าหลายตา หอบหิ้วสัมภาระแตกต่างกัน อิริยาบทก็แตกต่างกัน บางคนอ่านหนังสือพิมพ์ บางคนนั่งเขย่าขา บางคนนั่งจิ้มโทรศัพท์มือถือในมือ บางคนคุย หลายคนเผลอสบตากับเขา ความเงอะงะระดับสังคม เขาหลุบตาลงมองพื้น น่าจะหยิบมือถือมาเล่นต่ออีกนิด สุดท้ายก็ทนความสงสัยในใจไม่ไหว เขามองซ้ายมองขวา คนส่งข้อความ “อาจ” อยู่แถวนี้ เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าต้องมองหาอะไรหรือใคร แต่ก็มองต่อไป 

 

 

 

 

 

ข้อความง่าย ๆ จากผู้ส่งเบอร์ปริศนา ใช้นามแผงว่า TMP มันจะแปลว่าอะไรได้บ้างล่ะนี่ เรื่องงี่เง่ากลางสนามบินที่ทำให้ขนลุกซู่ ข้อความที่ส่งมาเป็นภาษาบ้านเกิดเมืองนอนของเขา ไม่มีทางที่เขาจะอ่านผิดหรือเข้าใจเป็นอื่น

 

 

 

 

 

“อย่าออกนอกประเทศ / TMP”

 

 

 

 

 

หรือเป็นแผนโฆษณาแบบใหม่ของวงการภาพยนตร์ ให้คนดูหรือลูกค้าเป็นเหมือนตัวเอกในเรื่อง มีลับลมคมใน รหัสลับ สายลับ แล้วสุดท้ายก็เฉลยให้ไปดูที่โรงหนังรอบนั้นรอบนี้ หรือ...หรือว่า...หรือส่งผิดคน เขาเริ่มนั่งไม่ติดเก้าอี้ ควรจะไปแจ้งตำรวจไว้ก่อนไหม แต่จะแจ้งว่าอะไร มูลเหตุล่ะ แรงจูงใจล่ะ หรือว่าเป็นการแกล้งเพื่อนแนวใหม่ของเจ้านั่น ถ้าเขาแจ้งความไป หมอนั่นไม่เดือดร้อนหรือนั่น ชายหนุ่มร่างเพรียวขยับกระสับกระส่ายบนเก้าอี้ยาว เคาะนิ้วบนกระเป๋าเดินทางข้างกายอยู่สองสามที เอาวะ...อย่างน้อยก็น่าจะไปหาที่สงบ ๆ แล้วโทร.หาหมอนั่นสักหน่อย

 

 

 

เขาลุกขึ้นยืนในฉับพลันแต่ลืมนึกไปว่าซองหนังที่ใส่พาสปอร์ตวางไว้บนหน้าตัก  ซองลายแมวเหมียวสีชมพูจึงร่วงลงพื้น   
เขาก้มเก็บแทบจะทันที แต่ก็เห็นปลายเท้าของคนที่นั่งเขย่าขา และกดโทรศัพท์มือถือกระเด้งออกจากพื้นเป็นจังหวะเดียวกับที่เขาลุกขึ้น สมองสั่งการให้มือที่คว้าซองหนังอ้อยอิ่งกว่าปกติ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

สั่นนิดหน่อย...ไม่รู้ว่าสั่นสู้หรือสั่นสติแตก 

 

 

 

 

 

เขาเห็นในหนังไม่รู้จะกี่เรื่อง ฉากที่ตัวเอกเตรียมลุกขึ้นจากที่นั่งแล้วคนร้ายที่สะกดรอยตามก็ลุกตามแทบจะสิงเป็นเงาของตัวเอก เขาจะถูกฆ่าไหมหรือโดนซ้อมจนปางตาย สองคนนั้นคือ TMP หรือเปล่า หรือว่าไม่ใช่...ถ้าไม่ใช่ เรื่องก็จะยิ่งเลวร้าย ไม่น่าเชื่อว่าภายในหนึ่งนาที ความคิดมนุษย์แล่นเป็นจรวดสวนสนามกันให้วุ่น 

 

 

 

 

 

 

แต่มันอาจจะไม่ใช่ก็ได้ 

 

 

 

 

นั่นสิ...มันอาจไม่มีอะไร

 

 

ไม่มีอะไร...

 

 

 

 

 

สองขาค่อย ๆ ผ่อนแรงและหย่อนก้นลงนั่งที่เดิม สายตาเขากดลงต่ำที่พื้น เขาเห็นรองเท้าสองคู่นั้นอยู่ที่เดิม ไม่ขยับเขยื้อน ไม่ไปไหน พอเขานั่งลงเรียบร้อยแล้ว ชายขากางเกงของคนพวกนั้นก็เลิกสูงขึ้น 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“อย่าเงยหน้าไอ้หนู” เสียงกระซิบจากคนที่อ่านหนังสือพิมพ์ถัดไปอีกสองสามที่นั่ง

 

 

 

 

 

 

ตอนนี้ เขาเหงื่อแตกของจริง

 

 

 

 

 

 

เขาชอบดูหนังแต่ไม่อยากเป็นตัวเอก เขาไม่อึดแบบพระเอกคนนั้น เขาไม่มีกล้ามแบบฮีโร่คนนู้น เขาไม่มีแม้แต่ทักษะการต่อสู้กับแมลงวัน จะซ่อมหลอดไฟสักดวงเขายังต้องเปิดคู่มือ แล้วตอนนี้มีคนถึงสามคนสะกดรอยตามเขาอยู่ คนหนึ่งนั่งประชิดเขาในระยะที่เอื้อมมือมาบีบของเขาได้ไม่ยากเสียด้วย เพราะอะไร...มนุษย์เงินเดือนซื่อ ๆ เซ่อ ๆ อย่างเขาถึงถูกสะกดรอยตาม ในหนังมักจะมีสาเหตุเสมอ สาเหตุที่ร้ายแรงสุด ๆ หรือสาเหตุงี่เง่าสักอย่าง แต่นี่ไม่มีอะไรเลย 

 

 

 

 

 

 

คู่แข่งทางธุรกิจงั้นเหรอ

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ไอ้หนู ทำหน้าดี ๆ หน่อย หยิบมือถือขึ้นมากดเล่นซะ” เสียงนั้นสั่งเขา ภาษาเดียวกันก็จริงแต่แปร่งหู จะว่าสำเนียงคนกรุงก็ไม่ใช่ จะว่าต่างภาคก็ไม่ใช่ เหมือนคนที่ไม่ค่อยใช้มากกว่า เขาหยิบโทรศัพท์ออกมาจากกระเป๋ากางเกงอย่างเก้กัง เขาควรจะเปิดอะไร ควรทำให้ดูยุ่งด้วยไหมหรือว่าจะเล่นเกม

 

 

 

 

 

 

“แกล้งโทร.ออกแล้วไม่มีสัญญาณ เดินออกไปจากตรงนี้ไปที่เกตห้า อย่าเหลียวหลังกลับมามอง เดินช้า ๆ ด้วยเข้าใจไหม”

 

 

 

 

 

“ทะ...ทำไมผมต้องเชื่อลุงด้วย”เสียงเบายิ่งกว่ากระซิบ เขาก้มหน้าลงกด ๆ จิ้ม ๆ บนหน้าจอ สาวน้อยบูอิกสุดที่รักเป็นภาพพื้นหลัง ผิวพรรณเงาวับจนเรียกได้ว่าเป็นอัญมณี แต่ตอนนี้เขาไม่มีเวลาชื่นชม

 

 

 

 

 

 

“เรียกลุงเรอะไอ้เด็กนี่ ส่งข้อความไปนี่ไม่ได้ใช้หัวคิดบ้างเลยใช่ไหม”

 

 

 

 

 

“ลุงคือ TMP เหรอ”

 

 

 

 

เสียงเปลี่ยนหน้ากระดาษหนังสือพิมพ์ดูรุนแรงกว่าคนทั่ว ๆ ไปอ่าน เขาไม่อยากคิดว่าถ้ากระดาษนั่นเป็นคอของเขา ผู้ชายที่นั่งข้างเขาทำเสียง หึ ในลำคอ เขาว่านั่นมีความหมายเชิงดูถูกยังไงบอกไม่ถูก

 

 

 

 

 

“ถามจริง ๆ ว่ะไอ้หนู นายไม่รู้หรือว่า TMP คืออะไร”

 

 

 

 

 

“ผมจะร้องให้คนช่วย” 

 

 

 

 

 

“เอาซี จะได้รู้กันไปว่ามืออาชีพกับลูกเจี๊ยบใครมันจะแน่กว่ากัน”

 

 

 

 

“ใครคือลูกเจี๊ยบ” 

 

 

 

 

 

“เอ้า...ไปได้แล้ว เดี๋ยวไม่แนบเนียน”

 

 

 

 

 

“ไม่ ผมไม่ไว้ใจลุง”

 

 

 

 

 

“แล้วไว้ใจไอ้พวกนั้นหรือไง”

 

 

 

 

 

“ไม่ แต่เขาอาจเป็นพวกของลุงก็ได้นี่”

 

 

 

 

“บ๊ะ ทำไมมันพูดยากพูดเย็นอย่างนี้วะไอ้หนู” ชายผิวขาวสวมเสื้อฮาวายลายตะวันโพล้เพล้สีส้มดำเหมือนจะไปเที่ยวเกาะทางใต้ สวมหมวกตกปลาเหน็บเหยื่อสีฉูดฉาดเป็นเครื่องประดับ ไม่แน่ใจว่าใช้ได้จริงหรือเอามาทำเก๋ ๆ ไปอย่างนั้น ทัดดินสอแท่งหนึ่งไว้ที่หู ดูเผิน ๆ ก็เหมือนพวกคลั่งปริศนาอักษรไขว้ในหนังสือพิมพ์ ถ้าดูดี ๆ จะเห็นว่าไส้ดินสอหักจนกุด ไม่มีประโยชน์อะไรเลย 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ชีวิตของเขาถูกข่มขู่จากคนแต่งตัวพรรค์นี้เหรอเนี่ย

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ผมไม่รู้จักลุงสักหน่อย”

 

 

 

 

“แล้วเทมโปล่ะรู้จักไหม”

 

 

 

 

เขาชะงักมือที่เขี่ย ๆ อย่างไร้จุดหมายบนหน้าจอ นิ้วกุด ๆ จ่อที่หน้าจอสัมผัสนานจนคำสั่งต่าง ๆ ผุดขึ้นมาให้ยั้วเยี้ย ชายหนุ่มในชุดสูทกลืนน้ำลายเหนียว ๆ ลงคออย่างยากเย็น ไม่นึกว่าโลกใบนี้ จะมีคนอื่นพูดชื่อนี้กับเขา ภาพที่เลือนรางได้รับการยืนยันว่าไม่ใช่แค่ฝันกลางวันในฤดูร้อน เขาติดต่อกับผู้ชายคนนั้นจริง ๆ เทมโปมีตัวตนจริง ๆ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ผมจะเชื่อได้ไงว่าลุงไม่ได้หลอก”

 

 

 

 

“คับขันขนาดนี้ยังมีอารมณ์เล่นเกมยี่สิบคำถามกับฉันอีกนะไอ้หนู”

 

 

 

 

“ก็ลุงดูไม่น่าไว้...”

 

 

 

 

“นี่พ่อแฟรี่น้อย ฉันจะบอกอะไรให้นะ ชีวิตนายขึ้นอยู่กับฉันแล้วตอนนี้ ถ้านายอยากจะมีชีวิตรอดไปเจอเทมโปสุดที่รักก็ทำตามที่ฉันบอกสักที”

 

 

 

 

“แต่...”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“พับผ่าเถอะ จะคิดอะไรมาก ถ้าพลาดก็แค่ตาย เทมโปเองก็ไม่ได้มีเวลาพิรี้พิไรรอนายที่เล่นตัวขนาดนี้นะเว้ย”

 

 

 

 

“เขา...เอ่อ...จะไปไหน”

 

 

 

 

“ไปนรก”

 

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

 

 

 

ชุดขาวปลอดแนบเนียนดีกับทุ่งหิมะ 

 

 

 

 

รองเท้าสกีสีขาว หมวกไหมพรมสีขาว ถุงมือหนังลูกวัวสีขาว กางเกงสกีสีขาว เทมโปมือปืนอันดับหนึ่งแต่งตัวเสร็จภายในแปดนาที แม้จะช้ากว่าการถอดเสื้อสาว ๆ แต่ก็ถือเป็นสถิติที่ทำได้สวย ถ้าพิจารณาจากรองเท้าและกางเกงที่ปวดหัวนั่น เขาเปิดอุปกรณ์ที่หน้าตาเหมือนโทรศัพท์มือถือสีขาวอีกครั้ง เลนส์ด้านบนเก็บภาพในรัศมีห้าสิบเมตร ไม่มีสัญญาณบ่งบอกว่ามีมนุษย์ เทมโปลอบเดินออกจากห้องเสบียง ลัดไปหลังโรงรถขนาดใหญ่ของสิงห์เฒ่า ก่อนจะวนผ่านคอกม้าและย่ำฟางอับ ๆ ทะลุไปที่สนามด้านหลัง หรืออย่างก็เคยเป็นสนามหญ้า

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

เขาเดินอย่างงุ่มง่ามบนหิมะเกล็ดกรอบ ถ้าขโมยม้าสักตัวตอนนี้ก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องยากอะไรเลย ให้ตายเถอะ แต่เขาไม่มีถนนให้วันวิ่งนี่สิ โรงรถที่ผ่านมาว่างเปล่า และตอนนี้ยานตะลุยหิมะพวกนั้นน่าจะบึ่งไปที่ป่าโดยรอบ หรือไม่ก็ทุ่งที่มุ่งหน้าไปหมู่บ้านที่ใกล้ที่สุด ใครจะสนใจป่าที่ติดกับชะง่อนผาเตี้ย ๆ 

 

 

 

 

 

ตอนนี้ เขาจึงดูเหมือนผู้ชายใจเย็นกำลังเดินชมจันทร์รอคนรัก

 

 

ถ้ามีคนรักมารอจริง ๆ ก็ดีสิ 

 

 

 

...มีแต่คนที่ไม่รู้ว่าสถานะเป็นอะไรและรอเขาอยู่หรือเปล่าก็ไม่รู้

 

 

 

 

 

เสียงดนตรียังคงบรรเลงต่อไปในงานเลี้ยง แถมติดตามเขามาเหมือนเงา เขาเพิ่งเห็นว่ามีเสาลำโพงขนาดใหญ่ที่หันออกมานอกตัวคฤหาสน์ทั้งสี่ด้าน ลำโพงมีกำลังขยายสูงสี่ตัวและตอนนี้พวกมันกำลังทำงานอยู่อย่างขันแข็ง Nice job ! ติดลำโพงแทนที่จะติดป้อมยาม นิสัยชอบขี่ม้าพร้อมเสียงเพลงดูเหมือนจะไม่ใช่นิสัยที่ดีเท่าไร 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ในสภาพแวดล้อมแบบนี้ ท่วงทำนองหวานซึ้งของนักดนตรีคงจะดังไกลไปหลายไมล์ สะท้อนไปมาระหว่างเนินหิมะและหุบเขาที่ยืนตายซาก คลอเคลียแสงจันทร์ละเมียดละไม 

 

 

 

 

...อย่าเพิ่งให้ใครมาสั่งเลิกเล่นเถอะได้โปรด 

 

 

 

 

 

 

เขาเดินมาแนวต้นไม้พุ่มเตี้ย เทมโปเดินอ้อมไปด้านหลังอันเป็นที่ซ่อนของเนินหิมะลูกย่อม ๆ ชายหนุ่มตะปบหิมะก้อนมหึมานั้นแล้วคลำ ๆ ลงไปใต้ชั้นปุยนุ่นเย็นเฉียบ เขากำเนื้อผ้าที่อยู่ล่างแล้วกระชากด้วยแรงทั้งหมดที่มี ผ้าใบสีขาวเผยให้เห็นสกูตเตอร์ลุยหิมะ เขาตวัดขาพาดโดยไม่ลังเล ดึงคอเสื้อขึ้นมาปิดปากและจมูก ดึงแว่นตากันลมลงมาให้แนบสนิทกับดั้ง เขาเช็กนาฬิกาข้อมือเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย เสียงเครื่องยนต์ที่เขากำลังจะสตาร์ตในอีกไม่กี่วินาทีนี้ จะเป็นตัวเรียกพวกฉลามมาหาเหยื่ออย่างไม่ต้องสงสัย เขาไม่ได้ลืมแม้แต่น้อยว่า รอยเท้าสดใหม่บนหิมะที่ทิ้งไว้เบื้องหลังไม่ต่างอะไรจากเกล็ดขนมปังของฮันเซลเกรเทล แต่เขาก็ภาวนาว่าจะมีพวกหูไวตาไวอยู่ไม่กี่คน

 

 

 

 

 

พาหนะรูปร่างเหมือนมอเตอร์ไซค์ผสมสกีบิดตะบึงบนเกล็ดหิมะ เส้นทางที่ฝึกซ้อมมาหลายวันฝังแน่นในความจำ เท่าที่เทมโปต้องทำก็คือบิดแฮนด์บังคับไปตามเส้นทางนั้น ลมปะทะผิวหน้าส่วนที่ไร้การปกปิดจนเจ็บ หิมะเริ่มโปรยปรายเหมือนจะเป็นสัญญาณที่ดี ถ้าเขาไม่บังเอิญได้ยินเสียงเครื่องยนต์ของสกูตเตอร์กระหึ่มขึ้นมาเสียก่อน

 

 

 

 

 

 

แน่นอนว่าไม่ใช่ของเขา

 

 

 

 

 

พระเจ้า...ขอให้มีเพียงคันเดียวที่ตามเขามา

 

 

 

 

 

 

เทมโปคิดจะปล่อยมือจากแฮนด์บังคับเพื่อหยิบปืนคู่ใจ แต่คุณนายสาวสวยของเขา  _ตอนนี้_  ช่างไร้ประโยชน์ โอเค...หล่อนยังสวยและร้ายกาจเหมือนเดิมไม่มีตกหล่อน แต่เวลานี้หล่อนจะสู้อะไรกับไรเฟิลวิถีไกลของพวกนั้นได้ ถ้าพวกนั้นไม่ได้เข้ามาประชิดตัวเขามากกว่านี้ หล่อนก็ไม่มีโอกาสแผลงฤทธิ์อะไรเลย   
เขาตั้งสติเพื่อแยกเสียงต่าง ๆ ออกจากกัน ลูกน้องผู้จงรักภักดีของสิงห์เฒ่าอยู่เยื้องทางขวา เสียงปืน เสียงด่าทอ แค่คันเดียวไม่มากไปกว่านั้น ขอบคุณพระเจ้าที่พวกมันยังไม่แห่กันมา ไม่ว่าจะด้วยเหตุผลอะไรก็แล้วแต่   
เสียงเหล็กเลื่อนตะกุยหิมะแข่งกันบนทุ่งโล่ง ต้นไม้โผล่ขึ้นมาประปราย แต่ละต้นเหมือนมือแม่มดหงิกงอที่พุ่งทะลุผืนเมฆสีขาว เส้นทางข้างหน้าดูคุ้นเคยมากขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ ตามแผนที่ ต้นสนซีดาร์ต้นยักษ์ทะมึนนั่นคือจุดที่เขาจะต้องสละสกูตเตอร์แล้วเดินต่อไปที่จุดนัดพบ เขาต้องสลัดแมลงกวนใจตัวนี้ให้พ้นก่อนถึงต้นไม้ต้นนั้น

 

 

 

แต่วิธีไหน? 

 

 

 

 

 

หิมะตกหนาตาจนเขานึกว่าตัวเองอยู่ในสโนว์โกลบราคาถูกที่ไหนสักอัน เขาบิดเร่งเครื่องขับเลี้ยวตรงนั้นเลี้ยวตรงนี้ ขับวกวนจนนึกเกรงว่าตัวเองจะหลงเสียเอง มันได้ผล...เขาเริ่มทิ้งห่างมากขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ เสียงเครื่องยนต์กระหึ่มของอีกฝ่ายเบาบางลงจนเหลือแค่เสียงคำรามแผ่ว ๆ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

รวมทั้งเสียงกระสุนปืนนั่นก็ด้วย

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

เสียงของมันแทบไม่ต่างจากจ่อยิงลงบนหมอนนุ่นแน่น ๆ สักใบ เสียงทึบตันปะทุขึ้นพลันร่วงหล่นลงในความมืด 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

เขาจอดสกูตเตอร์และดับเครื่องยนต์ ในโลกของความเงียบ อาจพอช่วยให้เขารอดมากกว่า เขายกมือขึ้นกดชายโคร คงอีกไม่กี่นาทีที่ร่างของเขาจะรับรู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับผิวเนื้อแล้วเริ่มกรีดร้อง เขากัดฟันวิ่งไปหลบ ใช้ต้นสนขนาดหลายคนโอบเป็นเกราะกำบัง   
เทมโปสบถอย่างเผ็ดร้อนที่สุดในชีวิต เผื่อจะทำให้อุ่นขึ้นมาบ้าง หายใจเข้าออกลึก ๆ สองสามครั้งเพื่อความแน่ใจว่าปอดของเขายังปลอดภัยดี หวังว่ากระสุนนัดนี้คงจะไม่กระสุนลูกปรายอันโหดร้าย เขาล้วงคุณนายออกมาเตรียมพร้อม ปลดเซฟและขึ้นกล้องเอาไว้ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

เงียบงันในหิมะโปรยปราย

 

 

 

 

อากาศเย็นเฉียบเหมือนจะรู้งานรู้หน้าที่ มันเริ่มชอนไชผ่านรูเล็ก ๆ บนเสื้อผ้าของเขาเพื่อลอบชิมเลือดสดใหม่ ความปวดหนึบเหมือนคีมร้อน ๆ บิดเนื้อให้ประสาทตื่นตัว ไม่รู้ว่าควรจะก่นด่าหรือขอบคุณมันดี 

 

 

 

 

 

อีกนิดเดียว...อีกนิดเดียวเท่านั้นก็จะถึงจุดนัดหมาย 

 

 

 

 

 

เสียงสวบสาบรูปแบบเฉพาะของฝีเท้าบนเกล็ดหิมะสดใหม่ดังขึ้นและใกล้เข้ามาเรื่อย ๆ เขารู้ว่าจะต้องหันไปด้านไหน แบบเดียวกับที่นางกวางรู้ว่าต้องจะหันไปสู้ยิบตา เสี้ยววินาทีอันเย็นเยียบระหว่างความเป็นความตาย เขารู้สึกรักคุณนายในมือขึ้นมาท่วมท้น หล่อนไม่เคยโกหกเขา ไม่เคยปฏิเสธเขา ขอแค่หยอดน้ำมันมันดี ๆ เช็ดถูลำกล้องบ่อย ๆ ไม่ต้องมีแหวนเพชรหรือเซ็กซ์ดี ๆ และตอนนี้หล่อนยังจะช่วยให้เขากลับไปหาผู้ชายอีกคน คนที่อยู่ครึ่งโลกและไม่ได้รับรู้อะไรสักนิดว่าตอนนี้เขาต้องเจออะไร

 

 

 

 

 

มันงี่เง่าแต่ก็อดไม่ได้

 

 

 

 

 

 

**เขายกคุณนายขึ้นจูบ …เต็มรัก**   


 

 

 

 

 

 

**stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
>  Title: Kiss and Stay  
> Author: ENIGMA  
> Fandom: it might be ‘BIGBANG’.  
> Pairing: it might be S and J.  
> Genre: AU  
> Theme song: ‘Stand By Me’ of Oasis  
> Credit: I was inspired by ‘The Matador’, but NOT the whole plot. This movie doesn’t portray homosexual implication directly, thus I pick up some interesting points and plots from it into the Yaoi spotlight. Then as you see, it popped up to be a fan-fiction…a Yaoi fan-fiction, not ‘The Matador’ fan-fiction. However, I give all credit to ‘The Matador’.  
> Author’s note: No laugh, no joke, it’s serious.  
> +++

 

 

 

 

 

 

แสงแดด...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                ความอบอุ่นไล้เปลือกตาอย่างหยอกเย้า สีทองเจิดจ้าพร่างพราวทว่าละมุน ความร้อนนั้นเคลื่อนตัวอย่างเชื่องช้าไปตามขมับ สันคาง จรดท่อนแขน อาบอุ่นไปทั้งกาย เหมือนผ้าห่มบางๆ กรุ่นกลิ่นแดดคลี่คลุมร่าง รู้สึกดีจนการหายใจไม่ใช่เรื่องจำเป็น

 

 

 

 

 

                สวรรค์คงเป็นอย่างนี้ละมัง...

                .

                .

                .

                แต่คนอย่างเขารึจะได้ขึ้นสวรรค์

 

 

 

 

 

 

                ความคิดนั้นกระตุกสติให้หล่นวูบลงมาสู่เตียงนุ่มนิ่ม ผ้าห่มที่มีกลิ่นแปลกๆ ระหว่างยาฆ่าเชื้อและกลิ่นน้ำหอม อากาศในห้องเจือกลิ่นสะอาดๆ กลิ่นผ้าก๊อซกลิ่นเทปกาว กลิ่นของแอลกอฮอล์ฉุนวูบ เมื่อหายใจเข้าแรงๆ สักทีสองทีจึงรู้สึกถึงผ้าพันแผลที่รัดรอบเอว

 

 

 

 

 

 

                แดดที่อาบทั่วเปลือกตาหายไปแล้ว แต่กลับรู้สึกได้ว่า มีร่มเงาทอดตัวลงมาทาบทับแทน เงานั้นเข้มข้นขึ้นและเข้มขึ้น ราวกับว่าแสงแดดจะทอดทิ้งเขาไป

ตลอดกาล เทมโปรีบลืมตา

 

 

 

 

 

                “ไง...ไอ้หนู!” เท็ดดี้ในฮูดดี้สีเหลืองสดยิ้มให้เขา เอียงคอเล็กน้อยเพื่อยื่นหน้าเข้ามาใกล้

 

 

 

 

 

                ...นี่มันนรกประเภทไหนกัน

 

 

 

 

 

+++

 

                “ไอ้หนู อย่าเพิ่งลุกนั่ง นายเพิ่งเจ็บหนักมารู้รึเปล่า”

 

 

 

 

 

                “ผม...” เขาพยายามลุกขึ้นนั่งตัวตรง แต่ความรู้สึกปวดร้าวเสียดแทงขึ้นมาตั้งแต่สีข้างจนถึงช่วงอก

 

 

 

 

 

                เท็ดดี้ลากเก้าอี้ที่อยู่ใกล้มือมานั่งชิดเตียงของเขา ด้านหลังเป็นหน้าต่างบานกว้างติดม่านสียอดข้าวบาร์เลย์ เวลาเนื้อผ้าพลิกพลิ้วเหมือนสายลมกำลังไล้ทุ่งสีทองให้โบกสะบัด มันไม่ใช่หน้าต่างบานเดิม ไม่ใช่บานที่เขาเห็นก่อนออกไปปฏิบัติงาน เขาคิดถึงคราบมัวๆ บนกระหน้าต่างบานนั้นที่น่าจะอัปลักษณ์ขึ้นเป็นสามสี่เท่าในตอนกลางวัน

 

 

 

 

                แต่ตอนนี้เขาไม่เห็นอะไร นอกจากกระจกใสและม่านสวย ทิวทัศน์ด้านนอกเป็นภูเขาสีน้ำเงินแกมเทา หิมะปกคลุมด้านบนเหมือนเทวดาโยนไอศกรีมวานิลลาไปปักบนนั้น บางส่วนเริ่มละลายไปตามร่องเขา บางส่วนยังเป็นก้อนโปะอยู่บนยอดจิ๋วๆ เมฆลอยเลื่อนช้าเชื่องแบบไม่มีเรื่องทุกข์ร้อนใจ เขาแทบสังเกตไม่เห็นด้วยซ้ำว่ามันกำลังเคลื่อนไหว มีเมืองเก่าอยู่ที่เนินเตี้ยๆ ป่าเล็กๆ อีกหน่อย นอกจากนั้นแล้ว เขาไม่เห็นอะไรอีก

 

 

 

 

 

                “กระสุนมันฝังในแถวๆ นี้ของนาย” เท็ดดี้ชี้มือชี้ไม้แถวๆ สีข้าง “กระดูกซี่โครงหักนิดหน่อย...หมอเขาว่ายังงั้น ไม่ได้โดนอวัยวะสำคัญอะไร ต้องขอบคุณที่ไอ้คนยิงนายไม่แม่นเท่าไร อ้อ แล้วนายก็สลบไปสัปดาห์เต็มๆ”

 

 

 

 

                “ลุงกลับมา...ตอนไหน” เสียงห้าวพร่าดังขึ้นในห้องสีขาว

 

 

 

 

 

                เทมโปเพิ่งนึกออกว่านั่นคือเสียงของเขาเอง เสียงของตัวเองในตอนนี้ช่างแปร่งปร่า เขาเพิ่งรู้สึกตัวว่าปากของตัวเองทั้งแข็งทั้งแตก แถมคอก็แห้งเป็นผุยผง เขาอยากได้น้ำสักแก้ว แต่ตอนนี้ เขากลับสนใจตัวตนของลุงเท็ดดี้มากกว่าเพราะการที่เท็ดดี้มายืนในห้องนี้ได้ แสดงว่าเขาต้องกลับมาจากภารกิจที่เทมโปขอร้อง แสดงว่าหมอนั่นก็ต้องปลอดภัยแล้ว เท็ดดี้จึงกลับมาหาเขาได้

 

 

 

 

 

                เขาพยายามนึกว่าวันนี้คือวันอะไร แต่ตัวเลขและชื่อวันเดือนปีดูเหมือนจะไหลไปพร้อมกับเลือดพวกนั้น เขาจำไม่ได้เลยว่าวันนี้เป็นวันอะไร หรือแม้แต่ฤดูอะไร เขาหลับตาลงอีกครั้ง กลอกตาไปมาในโลกมืดมิด ภาพเหตุการณ์ต่างๆผุดขึ้นซ้อนเรียงรายแต่ไร้ลำดับ

 

 

 

 

 

 

                “ฉันมาถึงที่นี่เมื่อวาน เพราะหมอจะกลับพรุ่งนี้ ต้องมีคนอยู่ดูแลนาย และฉันก็ไม่ไว้ใจร็อบนักหรอก...ฉันหมายถึงไวต์คอลลาร์บอย ไอ้หมอนั่นซุ่มซ่ามออกจะตายไป” เท็ดดี้กระซิบ

 

 

 

 

 

                สาบานได้ว่ากระซิบ แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น เทมโปก็ยังได้ยินเสียงโครมครามดังมาจากห้องอื่น เสียงเหมือนคนเอากระทะหรือวัสดุที่เป็นเนื้อโลหะสักอย่างเคาะขอบโต๊ะอย่างไม่ปรานีปราศัย ลุงเท็ดดี้กระแอมไอก่อนตะโกนออกไปว่า โทษที เสียงเอะอะนั้นจึงเงียบลง

 

 

 

 

 

                “รู้ไหมไอ้เจ้านั่นอวดใหญ่โตว่าช่วยชีวิตนายไว้ แต่รถพยาบาลต่างหากที่ช่วยรถพยาบาลและบุรุษพยาบาลพวกนั้นต่างหาก”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                “งั้นผมคิดถูกแล้วที่ให้รถพยาบาลมารับ”

 

 

 

 

                “รอบคอบดี คราวหน้าเป็นรถขนโลงเลยไหมล่ะไอ้หนู”

 

 

 

 

 

                ชายหนุ่มผมดำพยายามจะหัวเราะ แต่จะพูดทียังรู้สึกเจ็บแปลบปลาบ เขาจ้องมองผู้ชายอีกคนที่นั่งบนเก้าอี้ เขามีเรื่องอยากจะถาม เขารู้ว่า ลุงรู้ว่าเรื่องอะไร ถ้าเขาไม่ถาม เท็ดดี้จะต้องเป็นคนพูด เพราะยังไง เขาก็จะถาม ความเงียบเหมือนเป็นสนามให้ลุงเตรียมตัว ส่วนเขาก็เตรียมใจ เท็ดดี้ยกมือขึ้นเกาศีรษะใต้ฮูดดี้สีสด คิ้วบางๆ ของลุงขมวดชิดเข้าหากัน สีหน้าของลุงดูจะเงียบขรึมขึ้นมานิดหน่อย นิดหน่อยจริงๆ แต่นั่นก็เพียงพอแล้ว เขารู้ว่าเท็ดดี้มีเรื่องจะพูด

 

 

 

 

 

 

                เรื่องสำคัญชิบเป้ง

 

 

 

 

 

                “อย่างที่นายเห็น เรื่องภูตน้อยที่นายขอ ฉัน...ล้มเหลวว่ะ”

 

 

 

 

                เทมโปอ้าปากจะพูดอะไรบางอย่าง เขาอยากจะพูด แต่ก็รู้ตัวว่าไม่มีสิทธิ์ต่อว่าอะไรชายสูงวัยกว่า ไม่ใช่ใครอื่นที่เรียกร้องให้ลุงเท็ดดี้ข้ามน้ำข้ามทะเลไปจับตาดูหมอนั่น ผู้ชายคนที่ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นอะไรกับเขา เป็นเกย์ของเขาหรือคนที่ทำให้เขาเป็นเกย์ก็ยังไม่อาจระบุ ถ้ามีเรื่องฉุกเฉิน เช่นเรื่องแบบนี้ ลุงก็ทิ้งมนุษย์แปลกหน้าคนนั้นไว้ แล้วบินกลับมาหาเขา มันแทบจะเป็นความสำคัญอันดับหนึ่งเลยด้วยซ้ำ

 

 

 

                แต่เขาก็ยังอดคิดไม่ได้ว่า โดนยิงนัดสองนัดไม่น่าจะเป็นเรื่องฉุกเฉินอะไร มันไม่ใช่กระสุนพรหมจรรย์ในชีวิตของเขาสักหน่อย

 

 

 

 

                “เอ่อ...แล้วลุงทำไงต่อ...ครับ ผมหมายถึงลุงได้ทำอะไรไปบ้าง” เสียงทุ้มถามไม่ต่างจากมีคำพูดกลุกกลักอยู่ในลำคอ

 

 

 

 

                “ฉันก็ต้องกลับมาดูนายสิวะ ถามได้! We are the dead men now, Tempo. แล้วฉันจะไม่กลับมาได้ไงวะ” เท็ดดี้กอดอกแล้วพยักหน้ากับตัวเองเฉกเช่นนักดนตรีชั้นยอดที่กำลังชื่นชมผลงานตัวเอง ลุงหน้าไม่อายพูดต่อ “แต่นายก็น่าจะชมฉันนิดหน่อยนะที่ทำภารกิจอื่นสำเร็จ”

 

 

 

 

 

                เทมโปเลิกคิ้วขึ้นเป็นเชิงถาม

 

 

 

 

 

                ลุงหนวดหร็อมแหร็มยิ้มเผล่ให้เขา ความไม่น่าไว้ใจระดับสี่สิบเปอร์เซ็นต์ ชายหนุ่บนเตียงนึกอยากจะให้เตียงที่นอนอยู่นี้เป็นเตียงที่ใช้ในโรงพยาบาลจริงๆ อย่างน้อยเขาจะได้นั่งพิงฟังลุงแฟชั่นเห่ยแก้ตัว ไม่ใช่นอนเอียงคอมองอย่างนี้

 

 

 

 

                รอยยิ้มรู้ทันหรือจะเรียกว่ารอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์นั่นยังไม่เลือนหายไป เท็ดดี้พยักเพยิดคางไปอีกฟากหนึ่งของเตียง ฝั่งที่อยู่ติดโซฟาขนาดใหญ่ มีหมอนและผ้าห่มขยุ้มๆ อยู่ที่ด้านหนึ่ง ห่ออาหารจานด่วนแกะอ้าบนโต๊ะกาแฟตัวเตี้ย ประตูห้องน้ำเพิ่งเปิด เพราะมีคนเดินออกมาและ... และตอนนั้นเอง ความจริงก็แล่นฟาดเปรี้ยงกลางแสกหน้าว่า มนุษย์เงินเดือนตัวเป็นๆ อยู่ที่นี่

 

 

 

                มนุษย์เงินเดือนคนนั้นยืนหน้ามุ่ยอยู่ริมเตียง คิ้วขมวดกันเป็นปม...ถ้ามีคิ้วให้ขมวดละก็นะ ผมสีน้ำตาลอ่อนนั่นตอนนี้ลีบติดหัว ยิ่งทำให้หัวเถิกเสริมเหม่งเข้าไปใหญ่ เสื้อเชิ้ตสีฟ้า...อย่างน้อยก็เคยเป็นสีฟ้า มีคราบสีดำติดเป็นปื้นตรงนั้นตรงนี้ พับแขนเสื้อขึ้นถึงข้อศอก ถ้ามองไม่ผิด เหมือนกระดุมเสื้อจะหลุดหายไปสองสามเม็ด เนื้อตัวมอมแมม มีแค่ใบหน้าที่สะอาดเอี่ยมและมีหยดน้ำใสเกาะพราว

 

 

 

                ตาเรียวเล็กจ้องอยู่ที่เขา

 

 

 

 

 

                “เช็ดหน้าสิไอ้หนู กระดาษอยู่แถวนั้น” เท็ดดี้ยิ้มเผล่ก่อนชี้นิ้ว

 

 

 

 

                ชายหนุ่มร่างเพรียวยืนหันรีหันขวาง มองตามปลายนิ้วของเท็ดดี้ไม่นานก็เจอกล่องกระดาษทิชชู่ มันซุกตัวอยู่ในลิ้นชักตู้ข้างเตียง สีหน้าเซ่อๆ ซ่าๆ ยังเหมือนเดิมไม่มีผิด ดวงตาเรียวรีคู่นั้นเลี่ยงจะมองหน้าเขาตรงๆ บรรยากาศดูสุภาพและเกรงใจกันกว่าครั้งก่อนที่เจอกัน

 

 

 

 

                กระอักกระอ่วนและเหินห่าง...ถ้าให้เขาสรุป

 

 

 

 

 

                พอได้มาหายใจในห้องเดียวกันแล้วจริงๆ บรรยากาศกลับไม่ชื่นมื่นเหมือนที่เขาคิดวนเวียนกลับไปกลับมานับล้านๆ ครั้ง มันก็แค่ผู้ชายหน้าตาตี๋ๆ คนหนึ่งยืนอยู่มุมห้อง ยกกระดาษทิชชู่ขึ้นซับหน้าเปียกๆ

 

 

 

 

                ข้อมือข้างนั้นมีรอยเชือกมัด

 

 

 

 

 

                เทมโปเลื่อนสายตาสำรวจข้อมืออีกข้างอย่างห้ามไม่ได้ และเขาก็ได้เห็นรอยแดงช้ำแบบเดียวกัน ความคิดฟุ้งซ่านต่างๆ นานาที่เกี่ยวกับเชือกและเซ็กซ์แล่นโลดในจินตนาการของเขา หรือว่าหมอนี่จะเล่นอะไรแผลงๆ ก่อนมาที่นี่ กับใคร? ...หรือว่ากับเท็ดดี้? นายชอบแบบนี้เหรอ นายชอบผู้ชายแต่งตัวแบบนี้เหรอ ชายหนุ่มบนเตียงสะบัดหน้าไปมองเท็ดดี้ ลุงในชุดสีแสบตานั่งกอดพนักเก้าอี้เหมือนเด็กห้าขวบเลียนแบบคาวบอยควบม้า ท่าทางดีใจของลุง...มันมากไป เขาให้เท็ดดี้ไปดูความปลอดภัยของหมอนี่เฉยๆ ไม่ใช่ตามไปถึงบนเตียง ให้ตายเถอะ...เท็ดดี้กับมนุษย์เงินเดือนเนี่ยนะ?

 

 

 

                “You shouldn’t have brought him here.” เทมโปข่มความเจ็บก่อนพูด

 

 

 

 

                เท็ดดี้เลิกคิ้วขึ้นข้างหนึ่ง ราวกับแปลกใจที่ได้ยินประโยคนี้ออกจากปากของเขา เขาอาจมองผิดไปที่เห็นความสนุกเต้นระริกในแววตาของเท็ดดี้ เขาชักไม่แน่ใจแล้วว่าแผนให้เท็ดดี้ไปเฝ้าหมอนี่จะเป็นแผนที่ดีที่สุด

 

 

 

                “I did my best for him. And this fairy boy was a little bit…wild. Really had no choice, boy. I had to tie him up. Just in case.”

 

 

 

 

                “Don’t call him ‘fairy’.” ชายหนุ่มจ้องชายอีกคนเขม็ง เขาได้ยินมามากพอแล้ว

 

 

 

 

                “Did I?” ชายสูงวัยกว่าลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้แล้วถอยหลังไปสองสามก้าว พร้อมยกมือทั้งสองข้างทำนองขอยอมแพ้ประกอบ ชายเสื้อสีแสบสันเดินถอยหลังออกจากห้องไป ก่อนออกไปทำปากขมุบขมิบ เทมโปอ่านได้ว่า ‘fairy’

 

 

 

                อีกฝ่ายไม่ลืมปิดประตูห้องตามอย่างเบามือ ทันทีที่ประตูแนบสนิทและส่งเสียงดังกริ๊ก ผู้ชายตาตี่ก็เช็ดหน้าเสร็จเรียบร้อย น่าจะเสร็จนานแล้วด้วยซ้ำ แต่แกล้งซับหน้าแห้งๆ ไปอย่างนั้นเอง คิดว่ามุกแก้เก้ออย่างนี้จะตบตาเขาได้หรือไง

 

 

 

                อีกฝ่ายยืนห่างออกไปประมาณสองสามก้าว ผมกระเซิงแบบเด็กไฮสกูล ไม่เหลือเค้ามนุษย์เงินเดือนที่ผมเรียบแปล้ สายตาคู่นั้นเอาแต่จ้องพื้นที่ใต้เตียง เขาสงสัยว่าข้างล่างนั่นมีอะไรดีหรือไง หมอนั่นถึงได้จ้องเอาๆ แล้วท่าทางเหมือนคนวิกลจริตที่ถือทิชชู่แถมกัดปากเหมือนเด็กกำลังกระเง้ากระงอด เทมโปถอนหายใจแรงๆ แล้วหลับตา

 

 

 

+++

               

                เขายืนมองผู้ชายบนเตียงทุ่มเถียงกับลุงเท็ดดี้แบร์ มองดวงตาคมโตคู่นั้นถลึงโต้ตอบลุงเท็ดดี้อย่างเข้มข้น ปะทะคารมกันเหมือนแลกหมัดเด็ดด้วยคำพูดเร็วปรื๋อ ภาษาอังกฤษจะรัวเร็วและแผ่วเบา แถมเสียงทุ้มของเทมโปเหมือนขู่คำรามมากกว่าเสียงกระซิบ เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าตัวเองเข้าใจภาษาต่างด้าวพวกนั้นถูกไหม แต่ท่าทางเทมโปไม่ดีใจที่เจอเขาสักนิด ขมวดคิ้วเข้าหากันแน่นหนา ปากเม้มเป็นเส้นตรงเหมือนกำลังชั่งใจอะไรสักอย่างเมื่อมองเสื้อผ้าของเขา สักพักก็ถอนหายใจแล้วหลับตานิ่งงัน นับตั้งแต่เขาเดินออกมาจากห้องน้ำมา ก็ได้แต่ตะลึงอยู่อย่างนั้น

 

 

 

 

                สิบชั่วโมงบนเครื่องบินที่แลดูจะเป็นเรื่องโกหกรสขมขื่น

 

 

 

 

                การตัดสินใจรอของเขามาถึงปลายทางของคำตอบ เจ้าของแหวนทองคำแสดงความสนใจเพียงน้อยนิด แม้เขามาอยู่ห่างไปไม่ถึงสามก้าว หลายปีที่ผ่านมาเป็นเพียงเรื่องตลกร้ายงั้นหรือ

 

 

 

                ภาพความทรงจำไหลย้อนกลับมาท่วมท้น เขาห้ามตัวเองไม่ได้ เขามาไกลเกินกว่าจะอดทนเก็บปากเก็บคำหรือนิ่งเฉยต่อผู้ชายข้างหน้า เหตุการณ์ในอุโมงค์ ใต้ซุ้มโค้งที่สนามแข่งวัวกระทิง ในลิฟต์ ในห้องที่โรงแรม หรือในห้องของเขาเอง

               

                เขาเหมือนคนบ้าที่หนีโลกแห่งความจริงมานับพันไมล์ เพื่อมายืนซื่อบื้อตรงนี้

               

                ต่อหน้าผู้ชายที่เคยให้แหวนเขา

 

                ...คนที่ เคย อ้อนวอนเขาให้ ‘รอ’

 

                ชีวิตของเขาตั้งแต่เจอผู้ชายชื่อเทมโปก็ดำเนินเรื่อยมา แต่มันไม่เคยเป็นเช่นเดิม ทุกหัวมุมถนน ทุกซอกตึก เขาจะมองหา ...รูปหน้าของผู้ชายคนหนึ่ง คมคายและมีดวงตาเรียวยาว แต่เจ้าของมักซ่อนพวกมันไว้ใต้แว่นตากันแดดอยู่เสมอ แต่ในฝูงชนเหล่านั้นไม่เคยปรากฏใบหน้าที่โดดเด่นนี้ จะมีก็แต่จินตนาการเพ้อหลงลมไปคนเดียวของเขา

                เขาเป็นเกย์ไปแล้วใช่ไหม เขากลายเป็นเกย์จริงๆ หรือเปล่า คนแปลกหน้าคนเดียวคนนั้นมีอิทธิพลขนาดให้เขาเปลี่ยนรสนิยมทางเพศไปได้เลยหรือ บ่อยครั้ง ความคิดอยากพิสูจน์ตัวเองกวัดแกว่งอยู่ริมเหว อยากทดลองหาความรู้สึกแบบนี้จากผู้ชายคนอื่น อยากลองสัมผัส...หรือแม้แต่ยอมให้สัมผัส แต่ไม่เคยเจอใครสักคนที่อยากเริ่มการทดลองด้วย

 

 

 

                หลายปี เขาประหลาดใจที่รู้สึกตัวว่าตัวเองกำลัง ‘รอ’ เอาแหวนมาร้อยใส่สร้อยคอ ใช้ชีวิตน่าเบื่อไปตามกลไกของทุนนิยมและการเมืองอันน่ารังเกียจ เผชิญหน้ากับงานที่ล้นมือและเรียกร้องความอุทิศจากเขาอย่างไม่เคยพอ แต่เขาก็ทำเต็มความสามารถ เพื่อหาเม็ดเงินที่มาหล่อเลี้ยงให้เขามีกำลังจะ ‘รอ’ ต่อไป เรื่องง่ายๆ ที่เขาก็รู้ แต่เขาไม่เคยนึกภาพว่าชีวิตของเขาจะเป็นเช่นไร เมื่อถึงวันที่คำว่า ‘รอ’ นั้นสิ้นสุดลง ที่แน่ๆ เขาไม่เคยคิดฝันว่า เขาจะมายืนอยู่ในห้องที่หันหน้าออกไปหาเทือกเขาแสนสง่า ข้างเตียงผู้ชายเย็นชาตาคมที่บาดเจ็บ และยืนถือกระดาษทิชชู่เปียกๆ โง่ๆ เพื่อแลกกับเศษเสี้ยวความสนใจจากผู้ชายคนนี้

 

 

 

 

                การหลับตาของเทมโปดูจะไม่มีที่สิ้นสุด เทมโปไม่เหมือนเดิมเลย...ผมสั้นเกรียนด้านข้าง แว่นตากันแดดได้อันตรธานหายไปพร้อมเสื้อผ้าหรูหราอย่างที่เขาเคยเฝ้าฝันมองจากนิตยสาร ไหล่ตึงแน่นกว่าที่เขาจำได้ ผึ่งผายมากกว่าตอนนั้น ผ้าคอตตอนสีขาวเนื้อนุ่มแนบแผงอก แต่เขารู้ว่าใต้เสื้อผ้ามีผ้าพันแผลขนาดใหญ่อยู่รอบเอว สายน้ำเกลือและสายต่างๆ พันกันยุ่ง

               

                ไม่กล้าชักเท้าออกจากจุดที่ยืนอยู่ ไม่กล้าก้าวไปข้างหน้าหรือถอยหลัง 

 

                เขาอยากกลับบ้าน

 

                “งานของนายล่ะ” เสียงทุ้มลอดจากริมฝีปากคู่นั้น แม้เจ้าของจะหลับตาแน่น

                ชายหนุ่มร่างเพรียวขยับตัวอย่างอึดอัด ไม่แน่ใจว่าควรจะตอบว่ายังไงดี เป็นคำถามชวนคุยหรือว่าคำถามจับผิด จะยังไงก็ตามแต่ เขาก็ยังเป็นเพียงมนุษย์เงินเดือนที่มีหนี้สิน มีหน้าที่ที่ต้องรับผิดชอบ เขาไม่อาจหายตัวไปเฉยๆ เหมือนฉีกหน้าหนังสือทิ้งไป ต่อให้แนบเนียนแค่ไหน คนอ่านหนังสือเล่มนั้นก็ต้องรู้อยู่ดีว่าหน้านั้นหายไป

 

                ...ไม่ช้าก็เร็ว

 

                “ฉันอาจลางานได้สักสองสามวัน” เขาโกหก หลังจากทิ้งงานไปเฉยๆ ในช่วงที่ได้รับมอบหมายงานสำคัญ เขาอาจได้ทำมากกว่าขอลางาน “ถ้าคุณเท็ดดี้ยอมให้ฉันใช้โทรศัพท์”

 

 

                ดูเหมือนอีกฝ่ายจะปล่อยให้ความเงียบต้อนรับเขาอยู่พักใหญ่ ก่อนที่เสียงทุ้มจะเอ่ยขึ้นอีกครั้ง “นายไม่ควรมาที่นี่” เสียงนั้นกระซิบแผ่วเหมือนพูดกับตัวเองมากกว่าพูดกับเขา กระซิบซ้ำไปซ้ำมา แต่เท่านั้นก็เพียงพอให้เขารู้สึกโหยหา

บ้านเช่าของเขาเอง

 

                ที่นั่น เขาอาจลืมผู้ชายตาคมนี้ได้เร็วกว่า

 

 

                “ถ้าฉันได้โทรศัพท์...นายจะไม่ต้องเห็นหน้าฉันอีกเลย ฉันสัญญา” เขาอยากบอกเพิ่มเติมว่า โทรศัพท์มือถือเครื่องใหม่เครื่องเดียวของเขาถูกลุงเท็ดดี้แบร์ทำลายไปแล้ว แต่เทมโปคงไม่ลุกขึ้นมาซื้อให้เขาใหม่แน่ ดังนั้นก็ไม่รู้จะบอกไปทำไม ค่อยๆ ถอยหลังไปที่โซฟา ไม่มีความจำเป็นต้องย่อง แต่เขาก็ไม่กล้าลงน้ำหนักที่เท้า

 

 

 

                เขาหยิบสูทยับๆ ซึ่งเป็นสมบัติชิ้นเดียวที่เหลือติดตัวตอนนี้ ถุงพาสปอร์ตถูกริบไปและถูกซ่อนไว้อย่างดีด้วยฝีมือคุณเท็ดดี้แบร์ แต่ไม่เป็นไร...ขอแค่เขาออกจากที่นี่ได้ อย่างน้อยก็น่าจะหาทางไปสถานทูต และขอความช่วยเหลือได้ที่นั่น แค่หาทางออกไปให้ได้ ออกไปให้ถึงถนนใหญ่

 

 

 

                วินาทีนั้นเองที่เขาเพิ่งรู้สึกว่าชีวิตตัวเองตอนนี้เสี่ยงขนาดไหน ถ้าลุงเท็ดดี้เป็นคนร้าย ป่านนี้ เขาคงเป็นศพอยู่ท้ายรถ นอนแข็งตายพร้อมเชือกมัดมือมัดเท้า แม้เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าเทมโปจะทำร้ายเขาหรือเปล่า

 

                ...แต่ที่แน่ๆ เทมโปจะไม่เหนี่ยวรั้งเขาเอาไว้

 

                “นายไม่ควรเลย...” เสียงทุ้มนั่นเริ่มอีกครั้ง ...บทสวดไล่มนุษย์เงินเดือน

                “ฉันขอโทษ ฉันจะรีบไป”

                เทมโปรีบลืมตาโพลง และตวัดสายตามองเขาเต็มตา ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงนอนเหยียดยาวบนเตียงขาว พยายามมองให้ถนัดตา แม้จะหันนั่งไม่สะดวก

                เขาตอนนี้ถือสูทยับเปื้อนๆ ไว้ในอ้อมแขน ปัดผมเปียกยุ่งที่พันกันเป็นก้อนให้พ้นหน้าผาก เขาพร้อมจะเดินออกไปจากห้องนี้แล้ว แต่ไม่แน่ใจว่าพร้อมจะคืนแหวนให้เจ้าของหรือยัง

                “นายจะไปไหน” เสียงนั้นแตกพร่าขึ้นมาชั่วขณะ และตามมาด้วยเสียงหอบและเสียงกลั้นหายใจ เหมือนเวลาก่อนรวบแรงกายทำอะไรสักอย่าง และเขาก็เห็นว่าเทมโปพยายามยกตัวขึ้นจากเตียง แต่ก็ทำได้ไม่ดีนัก อย่างมากก็แค่ขยับเลยหมอนไปสองสามนิ้ว ยันศอกขึ้นพยุงตัวและกระถดเลื่อนไปด้านหลัง

                เขาไม่เดินเข้าไปช่วย เขายืนดูอยู่ตรงนี้ เหมือนคนใจดำที่มองคนเจ็บกระเสือกกระสนตรงหน้าด้วยสายตาเหม่อลอย ความกลัวว่าจะโดนปฏิเสธเอาชนะความสงสาร อันที่จริง สิ่งเดียวที่ผลักดันให้เขายังกล้ายืนในนี้ห้องนี้คือการกอดสูทโง่ๆ จากอิตาลีเพื่อเป็นกำลังใจ

                เขาเห็นเทมโปกัดฟันกรอด เขาเห็นทั้งร่างนั้นเกร็งจนสั่นเทิ้ม หมอนสีขาวใบโตเลื่อนตามแรงขยับไปอยู่ใต้ขาและหล่นไปข้างเตียง ชายหนุ่มตาคมพาตัวเองนั่งเอนพิงผนังจนได้ แผงอกขยับขึ้นลงอย่างรุนแรง เขาแทบจะเห็นไอขาวๆ บางๆ พรูจากริมฝีปากคู่นั้น

                ดวงตาเรียวยาวตวัดมาจับจ้องเขา...เนิ่นนาน เขาคิดว่าเทมโปมีอะไรจะพูด จึงได้หยุดรอฟัง แต่เท่าที่เจ้าของแหวนพูดมีเพียงแค่

                “ก่อนนายจะไป เห็นแก่พระเจ้าเถอะ หยิบหมอนขึ้นมาที”

 

                น้ำตาของเขาก่อตัวที่หัวตา

 

+++

 

                ความเจ็บแล่นริ้วขึ้นมาจากชายโครง ทุกลมหายใจที่สูดเข้าเป็นมีดกรีดเนื้อที่สีข้าง แล่ช้าๆ อย่างบรรจง ความเจ็บจะผ่อนลง หากเขาเลิกคิดถึงมัน แต่เขารู้ว่าเขาเลิกคิดถึงมันไม่ได้ มันจะคอยหลอกหลอนเขาไม่ว่ายามตื่นยามหลับ แต่นั่นก็

ไม่ได้เจ็บปวดไปมากกว่าตอนที่คนมอมแมมบอกว่าจะไปจากเขา

                เขาชักเริ่มไม่เข้าใจตัวเองเท่าไร อาจเป็นเพราะบาดแผลหรือพิษไข้ที่ทำให้เขาคิดวกไปเวียนมา ตอนเห็นหมอนี่ที่นี่ครั้งแรก เขารู้สึกหงุดหงิดอย่างบอกไม่ถูก แล้วมาตอนนี้ก็นึกจะไปง่ายๆ นั่นกลับทำให้เขาหงุดหงิดหนักกว่าเก่า

                “ได้สิ” หน้าตาตื่นๆ ของมนุษย์เงินเดือนแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นเรียบเฉย ...เกือบจะเป็นสีหน้าและอารมณ์เดียวกับเมื่อหลายปีก่อน ตอนที่เขาเห็นหมอนี่เดินอยู่ในโรงแรม ทำงานหน้าเคร่งเครียด ใส่เสื้อผ้าชวนอึดอัด จัดการเอกสารที่ปลิวว่อน บรรยากาศรอบตัวหมอนั่นทำให้เขานึกถึงตอนนั้น ร่างผอมเพรียวในชุดมอมแมมก้มลงหยิบหมอนอย่างเบามือ เดินอีกสองสามก้าวตรงมาที่เตียงนอน เขายิ่งหงุดหงิดเข้าไปอีกเมื่อเห็นความสงบนิ่งของหมอนี่

 

                หงุดหงิดเป็นบ้า

 

                เขาดึงข้อมือของเจ้าบ้านั่นไว้ หมอนอะไรนั่นเขาไม่ได้ต้องการ ก้อนนุ่มๆ สีขาวตกลงไปนอนข้างเตียงอีกครั้ง เขาฉุดให้อีกฝ่ายนั่งลงบนเตียง สูทอิตาลีที่ยับย่นหลุดออกจากท่อนแขน สีหน้าสงบนิ่งของหมอนั่นมีการเปลี่ยนแปลง อย่างน้อย คิ้วบางๆ ก็ขมวดเข้าหากันเป็นเชิงสงสัย เขาจะทำอย่างไรกับตัวเองดี บางทีที่เขาหงุดหงิดอาจเป็นเรื่องนี้ เขาเป็นคนเห็นแก่ตัว ถ้าลองได้แตะสิ่งที่อยากได้ก็มีแต่จะอยากได้ยิ่งขึ้น และตอนนี้ เขาก็บีบแขนของอีกฝ่ายไว้แน่น เลือดเนื้ออุ่นๆ เต้นตุบในอุ้งมือของเขา

 

                หมอนั่นตัวเป็นๆ

 

                ไม่ใช่กระดาษแข็งเหลี่ยมๆ ที่มุมยับๆ ไม่ใช่แหวนทองคำโง่ๆ

 

                พื้นที่ว่างประมาณหนึ่งเซนติเมตรกลับมาอีกครั้ง เขากำลังมองหน้าของหมอนั่นในระยะขนตาสักเส้นยังใหญ่เกินไป แก้มนวลๆ นี่ต้องเป็นอิทธิฤทธิ์ของการล้างหน้าเมื่อกี้แน่ หรือไม่ก็เพราะริมฝีปากบางเฉียบนี้ที่กำลังร้องเรียกให้เขาโน้มตัวเข้าไป อีกฝ่ายไม่ได้ขัดขืน รู้สึกได้ว่าต่างคนต่างกลั้นหายใจ มือข้างที่ไม่บาดเจ็บขยับจากข้อมือของหมอนั่นแล้วอ้อมไปที่แผ่นหลัง โอบรอบกระชับชิด เขาทั้งดันและดึงให้หมอนั่นแนบเข้าหา

 

                เขาไม่ต้องการอากาศมาขวางระหว่างเขาสองคน

 

                อากาศแม้แต่นิดเดียวก็ไม่ต้องการ

 

                ผ้าของเสื้อเชิ้ตรุ่งริ่งกำลังเบียดกับผ้าคอตตอนเนื้อนุ่ม เขารู้สึกว่ามันเป็น

เรื่องตลกที่สุดในโลกถ้าใครเปิดประตูผ่างมาตอนนี้ มือปืนผู้เป็นที่ต้องการอันดับหนึ่งของตำรวจและสาวๆ กำลังคลอเคลียหาไออุ่นจากผู้ชายอีกคน เขาได้ยินเสียงเท็ดดี้ตะโกนลั่นอย่างเสียดสีว่าแฟรี แต่เขาไม่สนใจ ช่างหัวเท็ดดี้ปะไร

                 ริมฝีปากของหมอนั่นมีรสชาติสุกงอมและหอมหวานเกินกว่าจะมาฟังเสียงโง่ๆ ของลุงแฟชั่นล้มเหลว ตอนนี้ ปัญหาที่เร่งด่วนกว่า คือ อีกฝ่ายไม่ยอมแย้มเปิดให้เขารุกคืบอธิปไตยไปมากกว่านี้ นุ่มนวลแต่ก็มั่นคง ปากนิ่มเม้มแน่นเหมือนป้อมปราการ เขากระเซ้าซ้ำและย้ำอยู่หลายครั้ง แม้จะดูน่าอาย แต่ริมฝีปากของหมอนั่นตอนนี้ชุ่มวาวด้วยน้ำลาย และส่วนใหญ่ก็เป็นของเขา

                เทมโปไล้ลิ้นแผ่วๆ ไปตามแนวเม้ม เป็นการยื่นข้อเสนอถึงความหฤหรรษ์ที่เขาสัญญาจะมอบให้ ถ้ายอมให้เขาล่วงล้ำเข้าไป...เขาจะเนรมิตความสุขสมที่มากพอจะทำให้ตาพร่างพราย

                เขาโอบกอดอีกฝ่ายให้เบียดเข้ามาด้วยแรงทั้งหมดที่มี เสียดสีและหยอกเย้า เขาได้กลิ่นน้ำมันเครื่องและหญ้าสดจากเสื้อของอีกฝ่าย เขาคงมีเรื่องต้องถามเท็ดดี้ยาวเหยียดว่าพาหมอนี่ไปเจอกับอะไรมา แต่ไม่ใช่ตอนนี้...ทั้งกลิ่นน้ำมันเครื่องและกลิ่นหญ้าสดกลายเป็นสวิตช์กระตุ้นความกระหายของเขา เสียงเนื้อเปียกแนบกับริมฝีปากชวนให้รู้สึกบาดหู...ความลามกที่ดังก้อง เขาเว้าวอนจนแทบจะทรุดลงกองที่แทบเท้าของอีกฝ่าย

 

                อยากให้ยอมรับเขาเข้าไป...อยากให้ยอมรับสัมผัสจากเขา

 

                วินาทีที่เขาแทบจะกระโดดจากหน้าผาอย่างจนตรอก ลิ้นของเขาสองคนก็แตะกัน ความรู้สึกเหมือนกระแสไฟฟ้าอ่อนๆ ลั่นเปรี๊ยะไปทั่วร่าง เขาดึงหมอนั่นขึ้นคร่อมหน้าตักตอนไหนก็ไม่รู้ แต่เท่าที่รู้คือกระดุมสาบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายถูกปลดหมดเรียบร้อย

 

 

                เขามองผลงานตัวเองอย่างชื่นชม ความจริงก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องยากสักเท่าไร เพราะกระดุมส่วนใหญ่หลุดหายไปแล้วหรือไม่ก็ด้ายลุ่ยขาด มนุษย์เงินเดือนไม่ได้ใส่เสื้อกล้ามข้างใน คราวหน้าเขาคงต้องบังคับให้ใส่...แต่ไม่ใช่ตอนนี้ เขากำลังง่วนอยู่แถวลำคอที่อยู่ถัดขึ้นไป ลาดไหล่ที่โผล่พ้นคอเสื้อสะดุดตาเขามาตั้งแต่ครั้งแรกที่เจอกัน

 

 

                อดไม่ได้ที่จะขบเล็กๆ เพื่อชิมรส เขาอธิบายเป็นคำพูดไม่ได้เมื่อแนบปากกับสัดส่วนโค้งอย่างลงตัวที่ลำคอ เสียงอือเบาๆ ก้องสะท้อนจากข้างใน เป็นคำอนุญาตต่อคำร้องที่ไม่มีใครขอ เทมโปขยับไปเพื่อขบเม้มติ่งหูเล็กๆ ของหมอนั่น เม้มนานพอที่อีกฝ่ายจะซวนซบลงบ่าของเขาเอง

 

 

                เขาประคองอีกฝ่ายให้นั่งหลังตรง ตาสบตา ลมหายใจปรับให้เป็นจังหวะเดียวกัน เขามองดวงตาคู่นั้นที่ปรือเล็กน้อย เหมือนม่านบางๆ ของความอิ่มเอมเลื่อนบัง แต่เขารู้ว่ามันยังไม่ใช่ม่านปิดการแสดง ความสุขสมไม่ได้จบลงที่ตรงนี้ มันเพิ่งเริ่มต้น เขายังไม่ได้ให้ทั้งหมดตามที่สัญญา

 

 

 

                ...ยังไม่ถึงครึ่งด้วยซ้ำ

 

 

 

                เขาก้มหน้าลงที่หน้าอกราบเรียบของหมอนั่น ลมหายใจอุ่นๆ เป่ารดลงส่วนยอด เขาคิดแล้วก็ยิ่งขำตัวเอง นี่เป็นเรื่องสุดท้ายในชีวิตที่เขาคิดว่าเขาจะยอมทำ ไม่สิ...อาจเป็นเรื่องรองสุดท้าย แต่จะเป็นอะไรก็ช่าง เขาก็ครอบริมฝีปากนั้นไป ลิ้นลื่นพยายามสัมผัสเพื่อสร้างมโนภาพขึ้นในใจ รูปร่างเฉพาะที่เขาคิดว่าไม่น่าจะใช่สิ่งแปลกใหม่แต่อย่างใด แต่เขาก็รู้สึกว่ามันให้รสชาติที่กำซาบดีเหลือเกิน รสชาติที่เขาไม่เคยค้นพบมาก่อน

 

 

 

                ...ดูดอย่างดื่มด่ำ

 

 

 

 

                เชื่อเถอะว่า บั้นเอวที่อยู่หน้าขาของเขานี้ให้ความรู้สึกที่ไม่ธรรมดา เขาเข้าใจทันทีว่าอีกฝ่ายต้องการอะไรเมื่อความปรารถนาของเขาและหมอนั่นมาบรรจบกันเขาตวัดลิ้นเร็ว...รัว ลมหายใจของหมอนั่นเหมือนจะขาดใจอยู่ที่ริมหู แรงกดที่หน้าขามากขึ้น และมันไม่ได้มาจากเจตนาของเขาฝ่ายเดียว

 

 

                เขาปล่อยยอดอกข้างนั้นให้เป็นอิสระและย้ายไปหาอีกข้าง ไม่มีอารัมภบทอื่นใดนอกจากฟันแข็งๆ ขย้ำหยอกเนื้อนุ่ม มีมือคู่หนึ่งบีบหัวไหล่เขาแน่นเป็นจังหวะตามครั้งที่ฟันขบลง เขาไม่ได้ตั้งใจให้มันช้ำอย่างตอนนี้

 

 

 

                ...ช้ำเป็นสีกุหลาบโรยที่ดึงดูดให้เขากลับไปดูดดึงอีกก็เท่านั้น

 

 

 

 

                เขี้ยวเล็กๆ ของหมอนั่นก็ทำให้เขาสะดุ้งได้ไม่แพ้กัน แวมไพร์หน้าตาเอเชียกัดลงซอกคอและเปลี่ยนที่ไปเรื่อย ไม่มีเลือดไหลอย่างที่ตำนานอ้างไว้ มีแต่ความตื่นตัวที่ไหลซึมทุกขุมขน เอวร่อนและบดเบียดอย่างมีจุดมุ่งหมาย เขาอยากให้ในสิ่งที่แวมไพร์อยากได้ แต่เขาทำไม่ได้ แผลแล่นแปลบปลาบทุกครั้งที่เขาขยับตัว ไม่ใช่เรื่องล้อเล่นถ้าแผลฉีกกลางคัน เพราะนั่นหมายความว่า เวลาหอมหวานแบบนี้ก็ยิ่งเลื่อนออกไปไกลอีก

 

 

 

 

 

                อดทนว่ายากแล้ว อดใจยิ่งแทบเป็นไปไม่ได้

 

 

 

 

                เทมโปได้แต่คำรามเสียงต่ำ เขาดึงแวมไพร์มือใหม่ออกจากคอและกดริมฝีปากของตัวเองลงไปที่เขี้ยวเล็กๆ นั่นแทน เขาสองคนไม่มีวันพอใจเพียงรสสัมผัสจากพิมพ์จูบ ริมฝีปากบนของเขาทับซ้อนริมฝีปากบนของหมอนั่น ตั้งใจจะแผ่วเบาในทีแรก แต่ก็ลงเอยด้วยการโรมรันของลิ้นนุ่ม

 

 

 

                เขาเกร็งหน้าท้องอย่างทรมาน กล้ามเนื้อในร่างกายทุกมัดตึงเขม็ง แทบจะสูญเสียการควบคุมเมื่อเส้นโค้งของกันและกันเบียดบด วิญญาณของอีกฝ่ายคงหมกไหม้ไม่ต่างจากเขาในตอนนี้

 

 

 

                หากเพียงเสื้อผ้าจะละลายหายไปได้

 

 

 

                “ไอ้หนู...ฉันลืมบอกว่านายต้องไปซื้อเสื้อผ้า...เอ่อ...ใหม่” เท็ดดี้เปิดประตูเข้ามา พลางตะโกนด้วยเสียงสดใสราวกับแกล้งทำ

 

 

 

                ชายสูงวัยกว่ามองเทมโปบนเตียง และเหลือบไปมองประตูห้องน้ำที่เพิ่งปิดตัวดังโครมเมื่อครู่ สายตาแบบมืออาชีพเข้ามาแทนสายตากวนๆ ทันที ตาคู่นั้นกวาดไปทั่วห้องและกลับมาหยุดที่หน้าของเขา เท็ดดี้เดินเข้ามาในห้องพร้อมทำจมูกฟุดฟิด ก่อนจะพูดว่า “Smells like sex in here.”

 

                เทมโปกระแอมไอให้คอโล่ง

 

                “ลุงต้องการอะไรครับ” เขากัดฟันถาม แต่คนละความหมายกับคำว่าสุภาพ

                “โว่ๆ ใจเย็น ไอ้เสือ ฉันจะพาแฟ...ไอ้หนูนั่นไปซื้อเสื้อผ้าใหม่ พอดีระหว่างการเดินทางมีอุบัติเหตุเล็กน้อย กระเป๋าเลยหายน่ะ”

                “นั่นทำให้ผมเกิดคำถามมากมายทีเดียวครับเกี่ยวกับการเดินทางของลุง” เทมโปจ้องมองถุงผ้าในมือของอีกฝ่าย สายตาทำหน้าที่แทนคำถาม

                เท็ดดี้มองตามสายตาของหนุ่มรุ่นน้องแล้วก็พลันนึกได้ “เออใช่ นี่พาสปอร์ตกับวีซ่าของไอ้หนูนั่น แม้ตอนนี้จะใช้ไม่ได้แล้วก็เถอะ บอสเรนคงใช้เส้นสายซอกแซกตามหาที่สนามบินให้ควั่กแล้วตอนนี้”

                เขารับถุงผ้าสีน้ำเงินมาจากมือของลุงเท็ดดี้ ความอยากรู้รบเร้าให้เขาเปิดถุงแล้วเอาพาสปอร์ตของหมอนั่นออกมาดู อ่านชื่อจริงและนามสกุล ที่อยู่ ค้นประวัติอื่นๆ แต่เขาทำได้แค่ถือมันไว้อย่างนั้น ก่อนจะเปิดลิ้นชักข้างเตียง แล้วหย่อนมันลงไป

                “นึกว่านายอยากรู้อยากเห็นเสียอีก”

                “ผมไม่ใช่ลุง”

                “เจ็บนะไอ้หลานรัก”

                มนุษย์เงินเดือนที่กลัดกระดุมเสื้อเรียบร้อยเท่าที่จะเรียบร้อยได้ เดินออกมาจากห้องน้ำ แก้มยังแดงเหมือนไปวิ่งมาราทอนมา เขากระแอมไอให้คอโล่งอีกครั้ง เมื่อเท็ดดี้ขมวดคิ้วมองเสื้อสูทและหมอนที่ตกอยู่ข้างเตียง ชายสูงวัยกว่าเดินมาหยิบหมอนขึ้นมาถือ ขณะที่หมอนั่นรีบวิ่งมาเก็บเสื้อสูทขึ้นจากพื้น เท็ดดี้ปาหมอนใส่อกของผู้ชายบนเตียงอย่างไม่นุ่มนวลสักเท่าไร

                “เดี๋ยวหมอจะมาดูอาการนายเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย สงสัยอะไรก็ถามล่ะ” เท็ดดี้กระดิกนิ้วเรียกผู้ชายที่ยืนตัวลีบอยู่ข้างเตียงเขา ไม่ต่างจากเรียกลูกหมา “ส่วนนาย...ไอ้หนูน้อย ฉันจะพาไปซื้อเสื้อผ้า”

                “ครับ”

                “แหม ทีอย่างนี้ละว่าง่ายเชียวนะ” ลุงผู้มีหนวดหร็อมแหร็มหันมาทางเขา “ใช้บัตรนายใช่ไหม คนของนายนี่”

                “บัตรผมใบไหนก็ได้ Don’t lose sight of him no matter what.”

                “เป็นห่วงซะจริงนะ แล้วฉันจะกลับมาตอนเย็นๆ เลี้ยงพิซซาร็อบด้วยได้หรือเปล่า”

                “Do as you wish.” เทมโปตอบเสียงเนือยๆ ...ถ้าหากเขาหายดีพอจะเดินไปไหนมาไหน ก็คงไม่ต้องพึ่งลุงเท็ดดี้ เขาหันไปหามนุษย์เงินเดือน “อย่าคลาดกับลุงเท็ดดี้นะ...ได้โปรด นายไม่รู้หรอกว่าจะเจอกับอะไรบ้าง”

                “นายก็เล่าให้ฉันฟังสิ”

                เทมโปยิ้ม “ได้ แต่ไม่ใช่ตอนนี้”

                ลุงเท็ดดี้กระแอมไอดังลั่น จนเขานึกว่า คอของลุงอาจจะแตกก่อนก็ได้ ถ้าไม่หยุดไอ ชายในชุดสีฉูดฉาดยักไหล่ก่อนเดินกลับหลังหันออกไปนอกประตู เทมโปพยักหน้าให้หมอนั่นเดินตามชายคนนั้นไป

               

                Damn! เขาน่าจะเตือนให้เท็ดดี้เลิกใส่เสื้อผ้าสีสะดุดตานั่นสักที

 

+++

 

                “นี่ไอ้หนู อย่าได้หลงไปกับลีลาของเทมโปเชียว”

                ถ้าเขาฟังไม่ผิด นั่นเป็นเสียงของลุงเท็ดดี้แบร์ และลุงกำลังพูดกับเขาบนถนนที่ค่อนข้างจอแจ ผู้คนสองข้างทางกำลังเลือกเดินซื้อของ ปลายทางของถนนคือจัตุรัสกลางเมืองที่ปูด้วยหินศิลาแลง มีกระเบื้องสีสะท้อนแสงแดดวิบวับอยู่ที่กลางจัตุรัส เขาไม่จำเป็นต้องเดินไปถึงตรงนั้นด้วยซ้ำ ก็เห็นความสวยงามของมันชัดเจน

                ร้านช็อกโกแลตและร้านนาฬิกามีให้เห็นเรียงรายมากที่สุด ถ้าเขาจำไม่ผิดชื่อร้านพวกนั้นเป็นร้านราคาแพงเมื่ออยู่ในประเทศของเขา แต่ตอนนี้ดิสเพลย์หน้าร้านพวกนั้นกลับจัดแสดงสินค้าที่ราคาน่ารักมากพอให้เขาเป็นเจ้าของได้โดยไม่ต้องปาดเหงื่อ บางร้านชื่อแปลกๆ และไม่คุ้นหู แต่ยิ่งชื่อร้านแปลกเท่าไร สินค้าก็ยิ่งแพงกว่าร้านชื่อดังหลายเท่า

                เงาของเขาที่สะท้อนบนกระจกใสกิ๊ง มนุษย์เอเชียไหล่แคบและผอมแห้งในชุดเสื้อผ้ามอมแมม ถ้าประเทศนี้มีคนจรจัด สภาพก็คงประมาณเขา ชายหนุ่มผมสีน้ำตาลยกมือขึ้นสางผมลวกๆ แล้วเสยมันไปด้านหลัง

                ‘เทมโปเห็นอะไรในตัวเขา’ มันแทบเป็นคำถามประจำวันทุกครั้งที่เขาส่องกระจก สำรวจตัวเองแล้วก็เห็นผู้ชายผอมๆ คนหนึ่ง เรียวขาไม่ได้น่าดู สะโพกก็ไม่ผาย ยิ่งไม่ต้องพูดถึงหน้าอกหน้าใจที่แบนราบเรียบ ผู้ชายจริงๆ ที่มีหนวดได้ แต่ดันตัวเล็ก อาภัพทั้งความสูงและความหนาของร่างกาย

                ออกจะไม่ยุติธรรมสำหรับตัวเขาด้วยซ้ำที่มีรูปร่างแบบนี้ เหมือนติดป้ายเชิญให้คนอื่นคิดว่าเขาเป็นฝ่ายที่อ่อนแอกว่า เทมโปเองก็คงจะคิดอย่างนั้น แต่เขามีกล้ามเนื้อและมีพละกำลังพอที่จะต่อสู้หรือปกป้องตัวเองได้ หรือแม้แต่จะปกป้องสิ่งสำคัญอื่นๆ ของตัวเอง พอคิดถึงตรงนี้ ความรู้สึกบางอย่างกระซิบบอกเขาอย่างมาดร้ายว่า ถ้าเขาตัวใหญ่ กล้ามหนา ขนรุงรัง พุงพลุ้ย หรือหัวล้าน เทมโปคงไม่ชายตาแลให้เสียเวลา

                สติของเขากลับมา จึงรู้ตัวเองว่ากำลังจ้องมองนาฬิกาพวกนั้นตาไม่กะพริบ นาฬิกาสายหนังชั้นดีและสายสร้อยข้อมือแปลกๆ ที่เขาไม่รู้ว่าเป็นอัญมณีอะไร

                “อยากได้เหรอไอ้หนู จะซื้อไหมล่ะ นายมีบัตรของเทมโปอยู่นี่หว่า”

                “...ก่อนหน้านี้ลุงพูดว่าอะไรนะครับ”

                “อยากได้เหรอ...”

                “ไม่ใช่ครับ ก่อนหน้านั้น”

                “อ๋อ ลีลาของเทมโปน่ะรึ”

                พวกเขาเดินนำหน้าผู้ชายตัวสูงใหญ่ ผู้ชายที่ลุงเท็ดดี้เรียกเขาว่า ‘ร็อบ’ และตอนนี้ ร็อบก็ซื้อช็อกโกแลตเป็นร้านที่สามแล้วด้วย ท่าทางสบายๆ เหมือนนักท่องเที่ยวมาพักผ่อน เข้าร้านนั้นออกร้านนี้ รูดบัตรสนุกสนานเหมือนมาชอปปิงเพื่อบำบัดจิตใจ ร็อบขอตัวแวะเข้าร้านช็อกโกแลตร้านที่สี่ ที่หน้าต่างด้านหน้ามีช็อกโกแลตลายหินอ่อน กลมมนเหมือนก้อนกรวด แวววาวเหมือนหินสีขัดมัน ปล่อยให้เขาและลุงเท็ดดี้เดินเข้าร้านเสื้อผ้าที่อยู่ไม่ไกล

                “เลือกมาสักสองสามชุด ช่วงนี้อากาศเย็น เอาชุดลำลองด้วยนะ” เท็ดดี้สั่งก่อนจะผละไปยืนยิ้มให้พนักงานขายผมทองทรงโต หล่อนสวยแบบเรียบหรู มนุษย์ก็ต้องเลือกของสวยๆ งามๆ ก่อนเป็นธรรมดา ถ้าอย่างนั้น แล้วอย่างเขาล่ะ

                เขาหยิบเสื้อไหมพรมถักเนื้อละเอียดขึ้นมาดูป้ายราคา คำนวณเลขอย่างฉับไว แล้วคลื่นความตะลึงก็พุ่งเข้าโจมตี นี่คือเสื้อผ้าหรือว่าทองคำ เขาละอายใจหากว่าต้องซื้อเสื้อผ้าพวกนี้ด้วยเงินคนอื่น แม้ปกติจะชอบซื้อเสื้อผ้าแบรนด์หรูดูเกิน

เงินเดือนตัวเอง แต่นี่มันต่างกัน เพราะนี่ไม่ใช่เงินของเขา

               

                เป็นเงิน ของคนอื่น โดยสิ้นเชิง

 

                เขาพลิกดูป้ายราคาอื่นๆ กระดาษเล็กๆ พวกนั้นยิ่งเลวร้ายกว่าแผ่นแรกที่เจอเสียอีก แทบไม่มีอะไรที่เขาจะซื้อได้โดยไม่ละอายใจ แม้แต่คลิปหนีบเนกไทยังเกินเงินเดือนเขาไปกว่าครึ่ง เขาเดินไปสะกิดลุงเท็ดดี้ที่เคาน์เตอร์

                “ผมซื้อไม่ได้ครับ”

                “ทำไมละ วงเงินไม่พอเหรอ เอาไปอีกใบสิ” เท็ดดี้ก้มลงหาในกระเป๋าเสื้อ ควานหาเอาจนเจอสมุดนามบัตรหนาเตอะแล้วเริ่มเปิดพลิกดูทีละใบ

                เขาเริ่มไม่แน่ใจแล้วว่าเทมโปมีบัตรกี่ใบกันแน่ ลำพังอาชีพบอดีการ์ดจะทำเงินได้มากมายขนาดนี้เลยหรือ แม้เขารู้ว่ามันเสี่ยงตายและอันตรายก็เถอะ แต่ก็ไม่น่าจะทำให้ร่ำรวยขนาดนี้ ลุงเท็ดดี้ยื่นบัตรมาให้เขาอีกใบ บัตรใบนี้เป็นสีดำ ไม่มีชื่อหรือสัญลักษณ์ใดๆ นอกจากหมายเลขนูนสีเงิน

                “ผมไม่ได้หมายความว่าอย่างนั้น ผมหมายถึงร้านนี้แพงเกินไป”

                เท็ดดี้หันมามองเขาอย่างใคร่ครวญอยู่พักใหญ่ เหมือนเขาพูดอะไรผิดหูไป มือใหญ่ข้างนั้นสอดบัตรเก็บลงกระเป๋าเสื้อ เสียงถอนหายใจดังขึ้นในร้านหรู เวลาลูกค้าเริ่มคุยกันด้วยสีหน้าเคร่งเครียด พนักงานสาวเรียนรู้ที่จะก้มหน้าก้มตากดคอมพิวเตอร์ของหล่อนต่อไป

                “หมอนั่นคงไม่ยอมให้นายใส่อะไรที่น้อยไปกว่านี้หรอก เชื่อฉันสิ แล้วนายก็ไม่ต้องเกรงใจหรอก เงินแค่นี้หายไปเลขในบัญชีแทบไม่ขยับด้วยซ้ำ”

                “มันหมาย...”

                “ไปเลือกมาได้แล้ว เราไม่ได้มีเวลาทั้งวันนะไอ้หนู” เท็ดดี้ตัดบทก่อนจะคุยกับแม่สาวผมบลอนด์ต่อ เขาเห็นว่าชายสูงวัยกว่าคงไม่ยอมหันมาช่วยเขาเลือกหรือพาไปร้านอื่นแน่จนกว่าเขาได้ซื้อเสื้อผ้าจากที่นี่ เขาเลยต้องเดินกลับไปที่ราวแขวนเสื้อและดิสเพลย์พวกนั้น

                มนุษย์เงินเดือนเลือกชุดท่าทางน่าอุ่นมาสองชุด ตัวที่สามเขาหยิบแจ็กเกตสีเทาเข้มที่เขาใส่แล้วหลวม พนักงานสาวไม่ได้ทักท้วง หล่อนหยิบให้โดยดี แต่ที่เป็นปัญหาคือกางเกงลำลอง ไซซ์สำหรับเขาไม่มีสักตัวในร้านนี้ ไม่ขายาวเกินไปก็

เป้ายานเกินไป เท็ดดี้ส่ายหน้าแล้วพาออกเดินไปร้านกางเกงยีนที่อยู่อีกฟากถนน ร็อบยืนรออยู่หน้าร้าน ตอนพวกเขาเดินออกไป เขากำลังกินช็อกโกแลตรูปไข่อย่างเอร็ดอร่อย

                “ลุงยังไม่ได้ตอบผม” เขาเดินตีคู่ไปกับเท็ดดี้ เขากระซิบถามเพราะไม่อยากให้ร็อบได้ยิน แม้จะรู้ว่าร็อบฟังไม่ออก “ลุงเตือนผมทำไม”

                พวกเขาเดินต่อมาอีกไม่ไกลจากร้านเมื่อครู่ หยุดเดินตรงหน้าร้านยีน

                “ไอ้หนู เข้าไปในร้านแล้วเลือกกางเกงยีนมาสามตัวเดี๋ยวนี้ อย่าถามให้มากความน่า” เท็ดดี้ตัดบทพร้อมรุนหลังให้เข้าไปในร้าน

                เขาเดินเข้าไปในร้านคนเดียว เท็ดดี้ยืนกอดอกมองดูเขาอยู่จากด้านนอก เขาเดินไปที่ราวแขวนและหุ่นโชว์ รู้ดีว่าตัวเองใส่ไซซ์อะไร แต่ตัวที่เล็กที่สุดของที่นี่กลับไม่ใช่ไซซ์ของเขา พนักงานเดินเข้ามาช่วยเขาเลือก แม้จะมีอุปสรรคด้านภาษา แต่พนักงานสาวก็ดูจะเข้าใจทันทีว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น หล่อนเดินไปที่หลังร้านแล้วหยิบยีนออกมาหนึ่งตัว เป็นไซซ์ที่เขาต้องการ ติดอยู่อย่างเดียวว่ามันเป็นทรงของผู้หญิง เอวต่ำที่กางนิ้วจากเป้าขึ้นไปได้ไม่ถึงคืบ เขาชี้ไปที่หุ่นผู้ชาย แต่หล่อนส่ายหน้าแบบเหนื่อยใจแล้วยกกางเกงตัวเดิมให้เขาดูอีกรอบ

                เขาพยายามมองหาสีหน้าหรือแววตาดูถูก แต่หล่อนไม่มีวี่แววพวกนั้น ตรงกันข้าม...หล่อนตั้งใจขายกางเกงยีนตัวนี้ให้เขาจริงๆ แสดงท่าทางจริงจังในการขายมาก เพราะเมื่อเขาตกลงว่าต้องการสามตัว หล่อนรีบคว้าบัตรไปทันที

                มารู้ตัวอีกที ก็มีถุงกระดาษใบใหญ่อยู่ในมือแล้วสามใบ เขา เท็ดดี้ และร็อบ เดินเข้าร้านเสื้อผ้าอีกหลายร้าน เขาเลือกกางเกงในอย่างไม่ค่อยเป็นส่วนตัวเท่าไร เพราะเท็ดดี้มายืนคุมอยู่ข้างๆ สีหน้าเหมือนครุ่นคิดอะไรบางอย่างตอนเขาหยิบบรีฟสีขาวขึ้นมาดู แน่นอนว่าเขาต้องเลือกไซซ์เล็กที่สุด และขอบคุณพระเจ้าที่ยังไม่ได้ย่ำแย่ขนาดต้องใส่กางเกงติดระบายลูกไม้ไซซ์ผู้หญิง

                เท็ดดี้ให้ร็อบรออยู่หน้าร้านชุดชั้นในร้านนั้น ขณะที่เขาสองคนเดินเข้าตรอกเล็กๆ ที่สลัวกว่าถนนสายหลัก ท่าทางของลุงเท็ดดี้แบร์ดูสบายๆ เมื่อเดินในตรอกนี้

                “ไอ้หนู นายอยากรู้ใช่ไหมว่า ฉันเตือนนายไปทำไม”

                เขาพยักหน้า

                “ในโลกนี้ เมื่อเกิดความสัมพันธ์...ไม่ใครก็ใครสักคนหนึ่งต้องเสียสละ”

                “ลุงหมายถึง...”

                “พูดตรงๆ เมื่อก่อน ฉันยังไม่เห็นทางที่เครื่องบินกับรถยนต์จะอยู่ด้วยกันได้เลยว่ะ แต่ตอนนี้ มันก็ดูเหมือนว่าจะเป็นไปได้” เท็ดดี้เลี้ยวซ้ายที่แยกแรกแล้วหยุดเดินตรงหน้าร้านที่สว่างไสวด้วยไฟสีชมพูสด ผนังอิฐสีส้ม มีบันไดเหล็กขดตัวอยู่ด้านบน หลอดไฟนีออนดัดเป็นตัวอักษรที่เขียนด้วยลายมือ หน้าร้านหลังกระจกมีม่านสีดำคลุมปิดมิดชิด ดูสะอาดสะอ้านแต่ก็ยังให้บรรยากาศลึกลับชวนน่าขนลุกอยู่ดี เขาอ่านออกเสียงชื่อร้านทีละคำ ซึ่งก็ไม่ใช่คำที่ยากอะไร

                “Newman’s Sex Toys”

                “ถูกต้องเลยไอ้หนู ฉันจะให้ดูโลกที่นายอาจจะคาดไม่ถึง”

               

+++

 

                หลังจากหมอออกจากห้องไปแล้ว เขาเปลี่ยนช่องสถานีในโทรทัศน์ไปมาเหมือนคนเสียสติ ไม่มีอะไรทำในห้องสี่เหลี่ยมห้องนี้ นอนฟังเสียงฮีตเตอร์ครางหึ่งก็แล้ว มองวิวจากหน้าต่างก็แล้ว ความเบื่อหน่ายก็ไม่จากไปไหน

                ความบันเทิงเดียวคือมองท้องฟ้าที่ค่อยๆ ย้อมและละเลงด้วยสีอื่นทีละนิดๆ ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงปิดโทรทัศน์แล้วดูนกตัวโตบินผ่านไป เขาไม่ถนัดด้านปักษีวิทยาเท่าไร แต่ค่อนข้างแน่ใจว่า มันไม่ใช่นกกระจอกแน่นอน ขอเอาหัวเท็ดดี้เป็นประกัน นกอีกฝูงโผบินขึ้นฟ้า ดูแตกตื่นและสับสน มันพุ่งขึ้นจากป่าข้างถนนที่ตัดตรงเข้ามาที่บ้านพักตากอากาศหลังนี้ ถนนที่ตัดวนเพื่อเลี่ยงความลาดชันอาจตัดผ่านแหล่งพักแรมของพวกมันพอดี หลังจากบินร่อนอยู่ครู่ใหญ่มันก็ร่อนลงอย่างสงบ และที่ผ่านมาก็เหมือนไม่เคยเกิดขึ้น

 

                อีกครั้ง นกฝูงเดิมแตกฮือกระจายเต็มท้องฟ้า

 

                เทมโปขมวดคิ้ว นั่นน่าจะเป็นรถของเท็ดดี้ เขาลองจับเวลาในใจเล่นๆ พลันนึกได้ว่ามีนาฬิกาแขวนบนผนังห้อง กว่าเข็มนาทีบนหน้าปัดนาฬิกาจะขยับให้ถึงหนึ่งนาทีนั้นช่างยาวนาน การจ้องพวกมันทำให้เขาเพิ่งคิดได้ว่า เข็มวินาทีต้องทำงานหนักแค่ไหน เก้าวินาที สิบวินาที สิบเอ็ดวินาที ...เวลาล่วงหล่นไปทุกนาที เขารู้สึกเหมือนกำลังรอคำตัดสิน รู้สึกเหมือนคนที่ยังไม่พร้อมจะแต่งงาน ไม่พร้อมจะดูแลใคร แต่เจ้าหล่อนดันท้องโตก่อนจะทันได้มีแผนอะไรๆ ต่อมิอะไรมารองรับ เขาจึงต้องแต่งงานภายในไม่กี่นาทีนี้

                ถ้าให้สรุปเรื่องทั้งหมดตอนนี้คือเขาหลับไปแล้ว บู้ม! มนุษย์เงินเดือนคนนั้นก็มาอยู่ตรงหน้าเขา นึกหวั่นว่าจะเป็นตลกร้ายโง่ๆ ของลุงเท็ดดี้ แต่เขาไม่ตลกด้วยสักนิด หมอนั่นไม่ใช่สาวโฮสต์ที่จ้างมาในงานเลี้ยงสละโสดหรือสาวน้อยแต่งชุดแฟนซีในผับใต้ดิน แต่เป็นคนธรรมดาที่หน้าตาก็แปะยี่ห้อว่าเป็นคนธรรมดา มีชีวิตปกติ มีสังคม มีงานการที่ต้องรับผิดชอบ ไหนจะครอบครัว หมอนั่นไม่มีทางเกิดมาจากกระบอกไม้ไผ่หรือร่วงมาจากต้นแอปเปิล

                เขาต้องฝ่าด่านอีกมากมาย พวกเขายังมีชีวิตอีกสามสิบปีหรืออาจจะสี่สิบปีเหลือให้ใช้หรือให้ต้องทุกข์ทน ต้องอยู่ในโลกใบนี้ใบเดิมที่ไม่รู้ว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นในอนาคต สวัสดิการสังคมล่ะ บ้านล่ะ สิทธิพลเมืองล่ะ

 

                เทมโปรู้สึกว่าตัวเองกำลังยืนอยู่กลางทางแยกนับร้อยนับพัน

 

                ...แต่ถ้าเจ้านั่นบอกมาคำเดียวว่า ‘อยากอยู่กับเขา’

 

                ทำไมพอคิดประโยคนี้ขึ้นมา เขาจึงรู้สึกตัวเบาอย่างบอกไม่ถูก คลื่นเล็กๆ กระทบระลอกแล้วระลอกเล่า แผลที่ชายโครงเหมือนจะเป็นเรื่องไกลตัว เขากำลังโบยบินอยู่ที่สุดขอบโลก มองลงมายังพื้นดิน พอแหงนหน้าก็เห็นนกอีกตัวบินกำลังเคียงข้างเขา

                เสียงฝีเท้าแผ่วเบาเดินขึ้นมาที่ชั้นสองทำให้เขาสะดุ้งตื่น มือเลื่อนไปใต้หมอนอัตโนมัติ ประตูห้องที่เปิดไว้ ทำให้เขาเห็นร่างสูงใหญ่ของร็อบเดินผ่านหน้าห้องไป ไม่มีทักทายหรือแวะพูดคุย ...เรื่องปกติ นับตั้งแต่วันนั้นในตรอกเล็กๆ เป็นเขาเองก็คงไม่อยากคุยกับคนที่เอาปืนทิ่มกลางหลังตัวเองสักเท่าไร ร็อบอยู่ที่นี่ต่อก็เพราะลุงเท็ดดี้ และท่าทางช็อกโกแลตในถุงพวกนั้นจะน่าสนใจมากกว่าคนที่พยายามหักนิ้วตัวเองหลายเท่า

                เท็ดดี้ในชุดสีเข้มเลี้ยวเข้ามาในห้อง สองมือหิ้วถุงกระดาษพะรุงพะรัง แล้วก็เดินมาวางถุงพวกนั้นไว้ข้างโซฟา มนุษย์เงินเดือนยังใส่เสื้อตัวเดิม และเขาสังเกตเห็นว่าโทรมกว่าเดิมด้วยซ้ำ อาจเพราะแสงโพล้เพล้จวนริบหรี่ของตอนเย็น หรือการอดหลับอดนอน และเทมโปก็ไม่ได้เปิดไฟในห้องสักดวงตั้งแต่หมอเถื่อนไป แต่สิ่งที่สะกิดความสงสัยของเขาคือถุงกระดาษสีหม่นใบเล็กๆ ในอ้อมแขนของหมอนั่น ที่ดูเหมือนเจ้าของจะไม่อยากให้เขาเห็นสักเท่าไร

 

                นั่นมันถุงบ้าอะไรกัน อยากถามใจจะขาด...

 

                “ทำไมลุงไปนานมาก”

                “...ก็หาอะไรกินด้วย เที่ยวเล่นอะไรนิดหน่อยด้วย ว่าแต่นายหิวหรือเปล่า”

                “ไม่ ผมกินแล้ว” เทมโปมองเท็ดดี้แล้วมองผู้ชายอีกคน “นายกินมาหรือยัง”

                “เฮ่ๆ ถามลุงที่รักของนายบ้างซีวะ”

                “ฉันกินแล้ว นายล่ะ” ถุงกระดาษนั่นหายไปแล้ว อาจเป็นถุงช็อกโกแลตแบบที่ร็อบหิ้วมาก็ได้ แต่เจ้าของกลับไม่ยอมสบตาเขาสักที

                “อืม”

                ลุงเท็ดดี้ยกมือบีบคอ ทำท่าเหมือนอาหารติดคอ แล้วก็เดินออกไปนอกห้อง เขาได้ยินเสียงเท็ดดี้คุยโทรศัพท์กับหมอส่วนตัวของเขาก่อนเสียงจะแผ่วหายลับไป มนุษย์เงินเดือนหน้าตาตลกยืนเคว้งคว้างอยู่ข้างเตียงเขา หน้าซีดเหมือนคนเห็นผี นายไปเจออะไรมาหรือคิดอะไรอยู่ ให้ตายสิ...เขาอยากรู้ เมื่อก่อนเขาไม่เคยรู้จักความรู้สึกแปลกใหม่นี้ ไม่เคยต้องทรมานเพราะมันด้วย

                “ปิดประตูหน่อยได้ไหม ล็อกด้วยถ้านายจะกรุณา ฉันอยากคุยกับนายตามลำพัง”

                วินาทีนั้น หมอนั่นเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตาเขา ดูตื่นๆ เหมือนคนมีเรื่องรบกวนจิตใจ เขาชักเริ่มไม่แน่ใจแล้วว่าหมอนี่ออกไปซื้อเสื้อผ้าอย่างเดียว อาจมีอะไรมากกว่านั้น อะไรสักอย่างที่ลุงเท็ดดี้ตัวแสบน่าจะทำ เพื่อขัดแข้งขัดขาเขา แต่ดูจากสีหน้าของหมอนั่นแล้ว ต่อให้จับง้างปากก็คงไม่ยอมพูดแน่ๆ

                หมอนั่นเดินกลับมาที่ข้างเตียง แต่หยุดที่ระยะห่างสองก้าว ระยะห่างที่เขาเอื้อมไม่ถึง

                “ทำไมไม่อาบน้ำเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าก่อนล่ะ ฉันจะรอ”

                แล้วอีกฝ่ายก็หยิบถุงกระดาษทั้งหมดขึ้นจากพื้น ชายหนุ่มร่างเพรียวหายเข้าไปในห้องน้ำนานร่วมชั่วโมง นานพอให้เทมโปคิดว่าตัวเองเคลิ้มหลับไปเพราะเสียงน้ำเกือบสองรอบ เขาตื่นเพราะไอเย็นจากอีกฝ่ายมากระทบที่ผิวหน้า ผิวผ่องๆ หลังต้องน้ำทำให้เขาจ้องไม่กะพริบ มือข้างหนึ่งเปิดโคมไฟที่หัวเตียง มันเป็นไฟแสงเทียนที่ให้สีส้มนวลลออ ทำให้เขายิ่งละสายตาจากหมอนั่นไปไม่ได้ ใบหน้าที่โกนหนวดเกลี้ยงเกลาดูละมุนในแสงแบบนี้ แม้จะไม่มีเครื่องหน้าที่เรียกได้ว่าสวยหรือเลิศเลอ แต่เมื่อเอามาประกอบกัน เขาก็ชอบสัดส่วนพวกนั้น คิ้ว คาง รูปตา จมูก และปาก

 

                ดวงตาเรียวเล็กกะพริบปริบ จ้องมองเขากลับมา

 

                ถ้าอ่านความคิดของนายได้ก็คงจะดี จะได้รู้ว่าตอนนี้นายคิดอะไรอยู่ตอนมองหน้าของฉัน หรือว่าอ่านใจของนายออกว่า นายถืออะไรเข้ามาในห้องหรือไปเจออะไรมาที่บอกฉันไม่ได้ หรืออะไรก็ตามที่ทำให้นายหลบตา อยากรู้ว่านายจะตอบว่าอย่างไร ...ตกลงหรือปฏิเสธ

                เทมโปมองผู้ชายอีกคนที่สวมชุดไหมพรมถักสีฟ้าอ่อนอมเทา ลายนกตัวเล็กๆ ตรงอกเสื้อ คอเต่าสูงปิดคาง ผมเปียกกรุ่นกลิ่นแชมพูกลิ่นผลไม้ เขาเดาไม่ออกว่าผลไม้อะไร แต่รู้สึกเพียงว่ามันหอมเอามากๆ พานให้นึกถึงฤดูร้อนและรอยจูบอุ่นๆ ไม่ทันรู้ตัว เขาก็เอื้อมมือออกไปไล้แก้มของอีกฝ่าย

                “นายยังเก็บแหวนไว้อยู่ไหม”

                “เก็บสิ”

                “ฉันอยากเห็น” เขาเค้นคำพูดออกมาได้เพียงเสียงแผ่วๆ

                เทมโปพยายามลุกขึ้นนั่งเหมือนเมื่อตอนกลางวัน แต่คราวนี้ หมอนั่นช้อนแขนช่วยดึงเขาให้ลุกนั่ง เพิ่งตระหนักถึงพละกำลังของอีกฝ่ายก็คราวนี้ หลักฐานตอกย้ำความจริงว่ามนุษย์เงินเดือนเป็นผู้ชาย ตัวจริง มีเลือดเนื้อและกล้ามเนื้อทรงพลัง ไม่ใช่ผู้หญิงบอบบางหรือคนปวกเปียก เขาลุกนั่งอย่างง่ายดายด้วยการช่วยเหลือของหมอนั่น เขาเขยิบตัวไปอีกด้านของเตียงจนเหลือที่ว่างพอให้นั่งได้อีกคน เขาใช้ตบที่ว่างนั้นให้อีกฝ่ายนั่ง

                ชายร่างเล็กกว่านั่งลงอย่างง่ายดาย แม้จะมีช่องว่างเล็กๆ ระหว่างกัน เทมโปนั่งเอนหลังพิงผนังห้อง ในขณะที่อีกคนนั่งโน้มตัวไปข้างหน้าเพื่อปลดสร้อยคอมาให้เขา สร้อยเงินเส้นเล็กๆ ร้อยแหวนสีทองอร่าม

 

                เป็ดสีทองอวบอัดปลั่งแสงในเงาสลัว

 

                เทมโปนึกขำ เขาคิดอะไรอยู่ถึงให้แหวนเป็ดวงนี้ไป แต่มันก็ยังดีกว่าแหวนงูเหลือมที่เขาใส่ประจำ เขาเลิกพิงผนังห้องแล้วเอนไปข้างหน้าเพื่อเกยคางบนไหล่ของอีกฝ่าย รู้สึกได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายเกร็งไหล่หลังสะดุ้งน้อยๆ เขาสงสัยในอากัปกริยานี้ แต่กลิ่นผลไม้กลับมาอีกครั้งและครั้งนี้รุนแรงยิ่งกว่า มันฉุดรั้งให้สติของเขาร่วงหล่นจากบัลลังก์ราชา มันหอมมากพอให้เขากลายเป็นทาส

 

                ...ทาสที่อยากได้รางวัลจากเจ้านาย

 

+++

 

                “คิดถึงฉันไหม” เสียงทุ้มนุ่มกระซิบผ่านริมหู ลมหายใจอุ่นๆ พัดผ่านข้างแก้ม เรื่องนี้เป็นสิ่งที่เขาไม่คิดว่าจะได้เจอ ท่าทางเข้มดุและยียวนแบบเทมโปที่เขาเคยรู้จัก ไม่น่าจะพูดประโยคนี้ออกมาได้ เขาควรจะตอบว่ายังไง เขาจะเริ่มตอบหรือคุยกันเรื่องไหนดีต่อจากนี้

                ช่องว่างหลายปีที่ผ่านมากว้างใหญ่เกินกว่าจะถมให้เต็มได้ภายในบทสนทนาเดียว แต่ตอนนี้ มันไม่ใช่เรื่องที่เขากังวลมากที่สุด ภาพ...ไม่สิประสบการณ์ในร้านสยองขวัญนั่นต่างหากที่จะเป็นปลายทางของบทสนทนานี้ ภายใต้เงื่อนไขว่าถ้าเขายอมปล่อยตัวปล่อยใจ

                “ฉันไม่รู้ว่าจะตอบว่ายังไง” เขาหันหน้าไปมองโครงหน้าที่เรียกได้เต็มปากว่า ‘หล่อเหลา’ คิ้วเข้มนั่นเลิกขึ้นเป็นคำถาม ดวงตาคมสะบัดสะท้อนแสงไฟจากโคมที่หัวเตียง ดุดันเมื่อประกอบเข้ากับสันกรามที่เค้นแน่น พานให้เขานึกถึงเสือดำ ถ้าเขาตอบผิดคงโดนขย้ำจมเขี้ยวแต่ยังไงเขาก็ต้องทำให้มันถูกต้อง

                “นายหมายความว่า...”

                “เราสองคนรู้ดีว่าหมายความว่าอะไร...เราไม่ได้เป็นเพื่อนกันด้วยซ้ำ”

                “แล้ว?”

                “ฉันอยากเป็นเพื่อนกับนาย...มากกว่า” เขาอยากเริ่มต้นจากอะไรบางอย่างที่มั่นคง อยากได้จุดเริ่มต้นที่มั่นคง หลักให้ยึดเหนี่ยว อย่างน้อยก็เป็นช่วงเวลาที่ทำให้เขาสองคนนึกถึงได้พร้อมรอยยิ้ม เขาว่าสร้างตึกต้องมีฐานที่ดีเช่นเดียวกับความสัมพันธ์ จำไม่ได้แล้วว่าอ่านมาจากไหน แต่เป็นหนังสือที่รุ่นพี่เคยให้เขายืมอ่าน และเขายังไม่ได้คืนรุ่นพี่เลยตั้งแต่ตอนนั้น

                “อืม...” เทมโปทำเสียงครางต่ำๆ ในคอแล้วไม่พูดอะไรอีก เขาเดาใจของอีกฝ่ายแล้ว นั่นน่าจะหมายความว่าอยากให้เขาพูดต่อ แต่จะให้เขาพูดว่าอะไร

                ถ้าเทมโปจะเข้าใจเขาสักนิด หรือว่าบอดีการ์ดไม่เข้าใจเรื่องเพื่อนหรือมิตรภาพนอกจากการต่อสู้และความรุนแรง? เขาเบี่ยงตัวออกมาจากอ้อมแขนนั้นเล็กน้อยเพื่อหันไปประจันหน้ากัน เขากำลังมองผู้ชายที่โตเต็มวัย แต่มีสีหน้าเหมือนเด็กน้อยที่ถูกขัดใจ อารมณ์นั้นฉายชัดผ่านสีหน้าและแววตา เป็นพายุอารมณ์ที่เขาไม่รู้วิธีดับหรือรับมือ

                ภาพเสือดำในความคิดเมื่อครู่พลันสลายไปทันที เหลือเพียงแมวดำแสนเอาแต่ใจตัวหนึ่ง ตอนนี้ มันกำลังส่ายหางอย่างอ้อยอิ่งเหมือนรอหวดใครก็ตามที่กล้าไปลูบขนมัน

 

                ไม่รู้ทำไม...เขาถึงรู้สึกว่าช่างน่ารักเหลือเกิน

 

                เขาโน้มใบหน้าเข้าหาชายที่หน้าตาบึ้งนิดๆ ดวงตาคมตวัดขึ้นมองเขาวูบเดียว แต่น้อมรับจูบเบาๆ ของเขาไป

                “Friends don’t kiss.” เทมโปพึมพำในลำคอ “Your ‘no-gay’ things are including this, huh?”

 

                อย่างไรก็ตาม กำแพงภาษาก็เป็นอุปสรรคได้แม้แต่บนเตียง

 

                 “No gay. Yes, no gay.” เขาจำวลีนี้ของเขาได้ ที่แปลกใจยิ่งกว่าคือเทมโปยังจำสิ่งที่เขาพูดได้ มันไม่ใช่ประโยคด้วยซ้ำไป แม้จะน่าอายที่ไวยากรณ์อังกฤษไม่เป็นท่า เขาแอบไปค้นในอินเทอร์เน็ตอยู่หลายวันว่า ‘ไม่ได้เป็นเกย์’ จะพูดยังไง สุดท้ายก็ได้ประโยคที่ไม่ได้ซับซ้อนอะไรเลยอย่าง...

                “I’m not gay.”

                เทมโปดูจะอึ้งไปหลายวินาที สีหน้าตกตะลึงทำให้เขาอยากจะพูดอะไรต่อจากนั้น อยากจะอวดว่าเขาพูดภาษาอังกฤษได้หลายประโยคแล้วนะ ฟังออกได้หลายคำแล้วด้วย มีเรียนคอร์สภาษาอังกฤษทุกคืนวันพุธและศุกร์ แต่แสงจากโถงทางเดินสาดเข้ามาเหมือนดาบสีขาวจ้าที่ผ่าลงห้องสีดำมืด ผ่าลงกลางบทสนทนาของพวกเขา

                ความเงียบเข้ามาแทนที่ เขาหันไปมองต้นตอของแสง ที่ตรงนั้นมีผู้ชายคนหนึ่งยืนจังก้าอยู่ที่ประตู เสื้อผ้าสีสว่างโร่เด่นมาก่อนตัว สีหน้าเคร่งเครียดแบบที่ถ้าเขาไม่ได้รู้จักผู้ชายคนนี้มาก่อน เขาคงไม่กล้าแม้แต่จะสบตา

                “นี่นายคิดจะบอกฉันเมื่อไรวะ” เท็ดดี้ตวาดด้วยภาษาแม่ สุ้มเสียงเผ็ดร้อน ราวกับว่าอารมณ์ดีๆ เมื่อตอนเย็นไม่เคยเกิดขึ้น เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าเท็ดดี้พูดกับเขาหรือว่าเทมโป

                ในมือของเทมโปยังมีแหวนสีทองรูปเป็ดอยู่ในมือ สร้อยเงินเส้นเล็กๆ ที่ร้อยแหวนไว้หล่นหายไปที่ไหนสักแห่งบนเตียง เขาหันไปมองหาสร้อยเส้นนั้น เขาเจอสร้อยเส้นนั้นอยู่ในรอยพับของผ้าห่มที่หน้าตักของเขาเอง เสียงฝีเท้าของลุงเท็ดดี้มาหยุดชะงักที่ข้างเตียง ชายในชุดสีฉูดฉาดฉวยเอาแหวนจากมือเทมโป แต่

ชายหนุ่มเจ้าของแหวนบิดข้อมือหลบเร็วพอจะให้อีกฝ่ายคว้าลม

                “ลุงพูดเรื่องอะไร”

                “ก็ไอ้แหวนเฮงซวยวงนั้นไง ฉันอยากจะรู้นักว่า นายจะอมพะนำไปถึงเมื่อไร” ลุงเท็ดดี้กอดอกแน่นแล้วเดินไปมาในห้อง

                เขาได้ยินเหมือนคำสบถเบาๆ จากฝั่งเท็ดดี้ แต่ไม่แน่ใจว่า สบถเทมโปหรือสบถใคร ทำไมมีแต่เรื่องลึกลับผุดขึ้นราวกับดอกเห็ด คนพวกนี้เป็นใคร อาชีพบอดีการ์ดทำให้พวกเขาเคร่งเครียดและพิลึกได้ขนาดนี้เลยหรือ แล้วแหวนที่เทมโปถืออยู่ทำไมดูสำคัญหนัก เขารู้ว่ามันน่าจะราคาแพง สีสันและรูปร่างของมันเหมือนทองคำแท้ๆ และดูจากการจับจ่ายซื้อของวันนี้ เขาจะไม่แปลกใจเลย ถ้ามีคนมาบอกว่าแหวนวงนี้เป็นทองจริงๆ แต่เพราะเรื่องนี้งั้นหรือที่ทำให้ลุงเท็ดดี้โมโหแทบบ้า

                “ฉันให้ร็อบหาข้อมูลแหวนพวกนี้ เผื่อจะตบตาอะไรบอสเรนได้บ้าง แต่รู้ไหม ฉันเจออะไร” เท็ดดี้ท่าทางดูเหมือนคลั่งผิดปกติ ชายสูงวัยกว่าเดินตรงเข้ามาอย่างหาเรื่อง น้ำเสียงหน่ายระอาปนหมดความอดทน “แหวนวงนี้สั่งทำพิเศษ...มีแค่ร้อยวงเท่านั้นในโลก ในโลกนี้ใบนี้มีแหวนแค่ร้อยวง บังเอิญจริงๆ ที่บอสเรนได้รู้จักมือปืนกับมนุษย์เงินเดือนสัญชาติเดียวกันที่มีแหวนแบบนี้ จะให้ฉันว่ายังไงเทมโป เรื่องบังเอิญกับผีน่ะสิ!”

                “ตอนนั้น ลุงพูดเองว่าบอสเรนอาจเชื่อมเบาะแสเข้าหากันไม่ได้”

                “ตอนนั้น นายไม่ยอมบอกนี่โว้ยว่ามีแค่ร้อยวงในโลก ถ้ารู้ตั้งแต่ตอนนั้น Imma kick the bucket for this fairy boy! ฉันทำแน่เทมโป”

                “อย่าเรียกเขาว่า ‘fairy’ ผมบอกลุงแล้วใช่ไหม”

                มนุษย์เงินเดือนรีบจำไว้ในใจ ถ้ามีโอกาสได้แตะต้องพจนานุกรมหรืออินเทอร์เน็ต เขาจะลองหาความหมายของคำนี้ เคยได้ยินบ่อยๆ เวลาพูดถึงเทพนิยาย พวกนางฟ้าตัวจิ๋ว แม่มดใจร้าย มังกร ผู้กล้า และเจ้าหญิง ถ้าอย่างนั้น ลุงเท็ดดี้กำลังบอกว่า เขาดูเป็นพวกเพ้อฝันอย่างนั้นเหรอ

                “นายเป็นเกย์เหรอเทมโป” เท็ดดี้กระชากเสียงถาม ท่าทางจริงจัง

                “ผมเปล่า”

                “ให้ตายสิ เทมโป ตลอดชีวิต นายเป็นได้ทุกอย่าง แต่เพิ่งมาเป็นเกย์เนี่ยนะ”

                “ผมบอกว่าผมเปล่า”

                “แล้วที่ขึ้นเตียงกันอยู่เนี่ยมันอะไรวะ”

                “แค่เพื่อน” เทมโปพูดหน้าตาเฉย เสียงทุ้มเจือน้ำเสียงแดกดันในความนุ่ม ตาคมโตหันมาสบตากับเขา ดวงตาเรียวยาวแวววาวด้วยความสะใจเล็กๆ ขณะที่พูดดวงตาคู่นั้นไม่ได้ละไปจากเขาเลย ไม่แม้แต่จะกะพริบ

                 “เพื่อนกันนั่งข้างๆ กันมันผิดตรงไหนครับ อ๋อ...ไม่ใช่สิ ก็เราแทบจะไม่ใช่

คนรู้จักกันด้วยซ้ำ จริงไหม...จีดี?”

 

                เขาจุกจนพูดไม่ออก

 

                เท่าที่ทำได้คือลุกขึ้นจากเตียงและเดินออกไปนอกห้องอย่างมั่นคง ตัวเบาๆ ตอนที่หย่อนเท้าลงจากเตียง คืนนี้ เขาจะไม่นอนที่นี่ ยังไม่รู้ว่ามีห้องไหนว่างสำหรับเขาไหม แต่เขาจะไม่อยู่ห้องนั้นต่อไปอีกแม้แต่วินาทีเดียว เดินผ่านลุงเท็ดดี้ที่แทบจะไม่สนใจว่าใครจะเดินไปไหน ก้าวเท้าออกมาได้จนตลอดถึงบันไดขั้นล่างสุดถือว่ามหัศจรรย์ เสียงคุยสุดท้ายที่เขาได้ยินคือเสียงทุ้มๆ ของเทมโปตัดกับเสียงของเท็ดดี้ เรื่องแผนหนี แหวน บอสเรน และอะไรต่อมิอะไรที่เขาไม่เข้าใจว่ามันเกี่ยวข้องหรือเชื่อมโยงกันยังไง

                ชายหนุ่มยืนที่บันไดขั้นสุดท้ายและแหงนกลับขึ้นไปมองห้องของเทมโป ถ้าศักดิ์ศรีของเขามีตัวตนหรือจับต้องได้ ตอนนี้มันก็คงบู้บี้อยู่ใต้ฝ่าเท้าของเทมโปในห้องนั้น ใบหูร้อนผะผ่าวแต่ที่ใบหน้ากลับชาดิก

 

                บางที เขาอาจมีความคิดที่ดีกว่าไปนอนห้องอื่น

 

+++

 

                “ไม่ตามพ่อภูตน้อยไปหรือไง”

                “I’m warning you.”

                “กลัวจังเลยว่ะไอ้หนู มีอะไรที่นายยังไม่ได้บอกฉันอีกไหม ไอ้ความลับเล็กๆ ที่ยิ่งใหญ่ของนาย ตอนนี้ เราไม่มีงาน ไม่มีใครจ้าง แถมยังโดนไล่ล่ามีค่าหัว นายคงรู้สึกเบิกบานสำราญใจแล้วสินะ”

                “ผมไม่ได้เป็นคนพาหมอนั่นมาที่นี่”

                “ผิดแล้วเทมโป มันเริ่มตั้งแต่ที่โรงแรมงี่เง่านั่นแล้ว วันที่นายพาหมอนั่นเข้ามาในชีวิตนายเอง! นายขุดหลุมดักตัวเอง หลุมที่เรียกว่า ‘เกย์’ ไงล่ะเทมโป! อีกไม่นานบอสเรนจะตามกลิ่นเราจนเจอ ดีไม่ดีคงเป็นพรุ่งนี้หรือคืนนี้ นายกับฉันก็คงลงนรกไปด้วยกัน สิ่งที่เราสร้างมาทั้งหมดพังเพราะไอ้แหวนโง่ๆ และไอ้ผู้ชายคนนั้นของนาย ถ้าตอนนั้นฉันรู้ว่ามันจะเป็นอย่างนี้นะ ฉันจะ...”

                “ลุงจะทำอะไร ”

                “...ทำสิ่งที่ต้องทำ”

                “ใช่ครับ ลุงคิดเป็นนี่ สิ่งที่ลุงต้องทำตอนนี้ไม่ใช่มาอาละวาด ไม่ใช่ชี้นิ้วด่ารสนิยมทางเพศของคนอื่น ไม่ใช่คร่ำครวญถึงข้อแม้ลมๆ แล้งๆ ถ้าลุงไม่เห็นด้วยกับ ‘ชีวิตของผม’ แล้วลุงพาหมอนั่นมาหา ‘ผม’ ทำไม ลุงก็รู้ดีอยู่ไม่ใช่หรือไงครับว่าถ้าได้อยู่ใกล้ๆ ผมคงจะอดใจไม่ได้ จะทนไม่ได้” เขาอยากเติมว่า แล้วตอนนี้ ผมยังอยากมีเซ็กซ์กับหมอนั่นใจจะขาด แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้พูดออกไป “ผมทำงานไม่ได้ ผมไม่มีสมาธิ คิดว่าผมไม่รู้สึกแย่หรือไงที่ต้องมาสิ้นท่าเพราะผู้ชายด้วยกัน ผมเคยยิ่งใหญ่ โอหัง แต่แล้วลุงก็พาหมอนั่นมา มันเหมือนยื่นอาหารเข้าปากคนอดโซ”

                เทมโปหยุดพูด เพื่อหายใจเข้าลึกๆเขาระบายลมหายใจออกพรั่งพรู แผลเริ่มเจ็บ “แล้วลุงก็ชักอาหารนั่นกลับ เทอาหารนั่นทิ้ง ขยี้มัน ละเลงมัน ต่อหน้าต่อตาของผม”

                “แล้วทำไมต้องเป็นเจ้านี่ เทมโป ทำไม ตอบฉันมาสิวะ”

                “ถ้าผมรู้ ผมคงไม่กลุ้มอยู่แบบนี้หรอกครับ! ลุงไม่เคยใช่ไหม ลุงไม่เคยเห็นใครแล้วรู้สึกมือไม้อ่อน รู้สึกเหมือนน้ำผึ้งหวานๆ ติดปลายลิ้นแม้จะคอแห้งแทบขาดใจ อยากได้ยินเสียง อยากหยอกล้อ อยากสบตา ลุงไม่เคยใช่ไหม ลุงถึงไม่เข้าใจผม ไม่เข้าใจผมเลย” เสียงทุ้มแผ่วเบาลงเรื่อยๆ เหมือนดำดิ่งลงในความเศร้า เขาเงียบไปพักใหญ่เพื่อใคร่ครวญก่อนจะพูดประโยคหนึ่งที่เขาคิดมานานแล้ว

                “ลุงจะเลิกเป็นคู่หูผมก็ได้นะครับ”

                คำว่า ‘คู่หู’ ไม่ใช่คำพูดพร่ำเพรื่อ แต่ตอนนี้มันกลับออกมาจากปากของเทมโปอย่างง่ายดาย ถ้าเป็นเวลาปกติ เขาคงกัดลิ้นตัวเองให้ขาดไปแล้ว พูดให้ใครบนโลกนี้ฟังก็ได้ ยกเว้นเท็ดดี้ และตอนนี้ ก็น่าจะรวมตัวเขาเข้าไปด้วยอีกคน ‘คู่หู’

คำที่บาดหูสวนทางกับทางเลือกที่เขาหยิบยื่นให้เหลือเกิน เขาไม่ได้ขู่...เขาแค่อยากทำอะไรให้ลุงเท็ดดี้บ้าง

                เท็ดดี้ทรุดตัวลงนั่งที่ปลายเตียง ชายในชุดสีฉูดฉาดยกมือขึ้นเกาศีรษะ ขาข้างหนึ่งตวัดขึ้นพาดที่หน้าขา ตอนนี้ขาข้างนั้นสั่นเหมือนใบไม้ต้องลม เขานั่งพิงผนังห้อง ทอดสายตามองผู้ชายที่เป็นคู่หูของเขามานานเกือบจะเรียกได้ว่าเป็นสายเลือดเดียวกัน

                ลุงเท็ดดี้กระแอมไอหนักๆ สองสามครั้งก่อนเริ่มพูด “ฟังนะไอ้หนู ฉัน...”

                เทมโปเห็นฝูงนกโผขึ้นจากชายป่าตรงฝั่งถนน เขาทำสัญญาณมือให้อีกฝ่ายเงียบ เสียงเครื่องยนต์คำรามในราตรี

                “นกตรงนั้นจะบินขึ้นฟ้าทุกครั้งที่มีรถแล่นผ่าน จากตรงนั้นมาถึงตรงนี้ประมาณสิบห้านาที”

                “ใครมา?” เท็ดดี้ถาม

                “ไม่ใช่ คำถามคือใครไปต่างหาก” เทมโปปล่อยมือจากด้ามปืนใต้หมอน เขาพยายามลุกขึ้นยืนเพื่อจะไปที่หน้าต่าง เสียงกระหึ่มของเครื่องยนต์ดังขึ้น เพื่อยืนยันข้อสันนิษฐานของชายหนุ่ม   เขาหลับตาลง ก่อนเปล่งเสียงถามอย่างอ่อนแรง “ลุงเสียบกุญแจรถทิ้งไว้ใช่ไหม”

 

                เท็ดดี้พยักหน้า

+++

 

                “ฉันจะไปตามไอ้หนูนั่นกลับมาเอง ส่วนนายรออยู่ที่นี่”

                “ผมแค่โดนยิง ไม่ได้ขาหักแขนหัก ผมจะไปเอง”

                “พาสปอร์ตก็ไม่มี เงินก็ไม่มี แผนที่ก็ไม่มี ไอ้หนูนั่นต้องซมซานกลับมาอยู่ดี”

                เขาจ้องเท็ดดี้เขม็ง จ้องนานพอที่จะทำให้อีกฝ่ายนึกอะไรออก ชายสูงวัยกว่ายกมือขึ้นทึ้งผมเบาๆ ก่อนจะพูดช้าๆ

                “จีพีเอส!”

                ลุงเท็ดดี้หมายถึงจีพีเอสที่ติดอยู่ด้านหน้าของรถ ตรงแผงข้างๆ คาร์บูเรเตอร์ ซากอารยธรรมจากภารกิจคราวก่อน เขายังไม่ได้เอาออกมา มันก็มีประโยชน์ดีเวลามันอยู่ในรถ อย่างน้อย เท็ดดี้ก็ขับไปไหนมาไหนโดยไม่หลงทางและขาอ่อน และเขาก็ได้กินอาหารไวขึ้น บิงโกทั้งสองฝ่าย

                “งั้นฉันขับเอง เทมโป อย่างน้อยให้ฉัน...” เท็ดดี้รูปซิปเสื้อแจ็กเกตหนังของตัวเอง เดินไปเดินมาเหมือนคนเสียสติ ล้วงลิ้นชักนู้นนี้เพื่อหาอะไรบางอย่าง เขาตีความเอาเองว่านี่เป็นการไถ่โทษในแบบของลุงทะเล้นปากหนัก มันอาจจะไม่ใช่คำขอโทษด้วยซ้ำ แต่เขาสบายใจกว่าที่จะคิดแบบนั้น

                เทมโปนั่งบนเตียงหลังตรง มือล้วงไปใต้หมอนเพื่อหยิบคุณนายเบเร็ตต้าคนสวยออกมา เขามองลุงเท็ดดี้เดินพล่านในห้องของเขา หากระเป๋า หารองเท้าให้วุ่นไปหมดทั้งที่ยังสวมมันอยู่ ร็อบ เพื่อนตัวโตของเท็ดดี้ยืนเคี้ยวช็อกโกแลต กร้วมๆ ที่กรอบประตู ร่างสูงใหญ่ยืนขวางทางเข้าออก เท็ดดี้ดูจะลืมไปว่ามีประตูอยู่หลังเพื่อนคนนั้น

                “ปัดโธ่ กุญแจออสตินคันนั้นอยู่ตรงไหนวะ” เท็ดดี้พึมพำพลางพลิกโซฟาหาไม่เลิกรา

                เขาทนดูละครตลกฉากนี้ไม่ได้อีกต่อไป ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงเห็นเสื้อแจ็กเกตสีเทาตัวหนึ่งในถุงกระดาษของจีดี มันน่าจะใส่พอดีและให้ความอบอุ่นมากกว่าผ้าคอตตอนแบบเสื้อคนป่วยที่เขาสวมใส่อยู่ตอนนี้ ปลายนิ้วปลิดป้ายราคาทิ้งก่อนจะค่อยๆ ยกแขนข้างที่มีแผลใส่แขนเสื้ออย่างระมัดระวัง หมอเตือนไม่ให้เขาเคลื่อนไหวรุนแรงหรือออกแรงมากเกินไป ห้ามเล่นกีฬาหรือกิจกรรมเข้าจังหวะทุกประเภท หมอเตือนอย่างกับว่าเขาจะลุกมาขึ้นเต้นแทงโกและต่อด้วยฟอกซ์ทร็อตกลางดึกอย่างนั้นแหละ

                ชายหนุ่มยังสงสัยอยู่นิดหน่อยว่าเสื้อตัวนี้ของใคร เสื้อแจ็กเกตสีเทาใหม่เอี่ยม ไซซ์พอดีตัวเขา มันทำให้นึกถึงสไตล์เสื้อผ้าสมัยก่อนที่เขาชอบใส่อยู่พักหนึ่ง แต่นั่นก็นานมาแล้ว หมอนั่นซื้อเสื้อที่ตัวใหญ่กว่าไซซ์ตัวเองทำไม

                เขาเกาะราวบันไดเพื่อลงไปหากุญแจรถออสตินที่จอดนิ่งในโรงรถด้านหลัง เท็ดดี้เดินตามหลังเขาไปติดๆ เพราะหาโทรศัพท์มือถือไม่เจอ เดาว่าน่าจะวางไว้บนหิ้งเหนือเตาผิง เขาเดินให้เร็วและสะเทือนน้อยที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ เดินไปจนถึงเตาผิงไฟฟ้า เพื่อจะได้เห็นว่ามีคนหนึ่งคนกำลังนั่งอยู่บนเก้าอี้ผิงไฟ แถมในมือมีถุงช็อกโกแลตแบบเดียวกับที่ร็อบกินอยู่เมื่อครู่นี้ คนคนนั้นหน้าตาก็ช่างเหมือนมนุษย์เงินเดือนเจ้าปัญหาไม่มีผิด เขาควรอธิบายเหตุการณ์นี้ต่อชาวโลกว่าอะไร เขาควรจะอธิบายคราบช็อกโกแลตที่ติดริมฝีปากของหมอนั่นว่าอะไรดี 

                สีหน้าประหลาดใจของหมอนั่นปนเปกับสีหน้าแห่งความสับสน อ้าปากค้างเหมือนอยากจะพูดอะไรสักอย่าง ดวงตารีเล็กมองหน้าเขาสลับชายโครงด้านที่บาดเจ็บ เขาอยากจะเข้าไปขอโทษแล้วลูบหลังหมอนั่นสำหรับเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อครู่และคำแดกดันงี่เง่าที่เขาเห่าใส่หมอนั่นไป แต่ตอนนี้ ไม่มีเวลามากมายขนาดนั้น เขารู้สึกได้ว่ามีเรื่องร้ายแรงเรื่องอื่นให้รับมือมากกว่า

                “ถ้าจีดีไม่ได้ออกไป” เทมโปมองดูนาฬิกาแขวนผนัง “แสดงว่ามีคนกำลังมาที่นี่”

                “ป้ายสะพานขาดไม่ได้ผลแฮะ” ลุงเท็ดดี้บ่นพึมพำอยู่ไม่ห่างจากเขา ร็อบเดินมาสมทบที่หน้าเตาผิง แต่ตอนนี้ไม่ได้ถือถุงช็อกโกแลต ในมือคือโน้ตบุ๊กสมรรถนะสูงประกอบเอง บนหน้าจอมีหน้าต่างโปรแกรมเรียบง่ายพื้นดำ แสดงพิกัดและการเคลื่อนไหวของจุดเล็กๆ สองจุด ร็อบใช้นิ้วมหึมาเลื่อนภาพจากดาวเทียมขึ้นมาให้ดู รถสีขาวและสัญลักษณ์อันคุ้นตาสีน้ำเงินเข้ม

 

                อินเตอร์โปล

 

                “เราต้องหนี” ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงหยิบกุญแจรถออสตินออกจากแผงไม้กระดานเหนือหิ้งเตาผิง เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าอินเตอร์โปลได้กลิ่นจากไหนหรือมาถึงที่นี่ด้วยจุดประสงค์อะไร ไม่มีทางบังเอิญไปได้ เพราะที่นี่ไม่ใช่แหล่งท่องเที่ยว บ้านพักต่างอากาศหลังเล็กๆ ตั้งอยู่เปล่าเปลี่ยวที่เชิงเขา ป้ายสะพานขาดที่เท็ดดี้เอาไปปักไว้ก็ช่วยกันคนที่เดินทางเรื่อยเปื่อยได้ดี คนพวกนั้นไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าสะพานของอะไรแล้วจะพาไปที่ไหน ไม่มีถนนเส้นนี้ในแผนที่ อย่างน้อยก็แผนที่ลวงที่ร็อบสร้างขึ้นบนฐานข้อมูลทางหลวง

                “งั้นพวกนายต้องหนีไป” ลุงเท็ดดี้จัดเสื้อผ้าให้เรียบร้อย “ไม่มีตำรวจกล้าทำร้ายลุงที่มาพักร้อนกับเพื่อนขี้เมาหรอก”

                เทมโปสบตาชายสูงวัยกว่า เขารู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่ได้ล้อเล่น เท็ดดี้ไม่เคยมีประวัติอาชญากร แม้แต่ประวัติตีแมลงวันสักตัวก็ไม่มี ส่วนร็อบก็มีเอกลักษณ์บุคคลให้เลือกใช้เป็นสิบ เป็นคนสุดท้ายที่เขาจะเป็นห่วง ชายหนุ่มเบือนหน้ากลับไปที่ผู้ชายผมสีน้ำตาลอ่อน หมอนั่นยืนหน้านิ่วคิ้วขมวด หน้าแดงเข้มเหมือนไวน์โรซา

                “ลุงครับ ผมขอถุงเสื้อผ้าหมอนี่และถุงในลิ้นชักได้ไหมครับ ลุงรู้ใช่ไหมว่า ผมหมายถึงถุงไหน”เทมโปพูดกับลุงเท็ดดี้ แต่สายตาไม่ได้ละจากชายร่างเพรียวตรงหน้าเลย ไม่นาน เขาก็ได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าของชายสูงวัยกว่าหายลับไปตามขั้นบันได ร็อบเดินเอื่อยเฉื่อยเข้าไปในห้องทางขวามือแล้วปิดประตู ในห้องนั่งเล่นมีเพียงเขาสองคนและความอุ่นจากเตาผิง

                “นายต้องไปกับฉัน” เทมโปพูดขึ้นเสียงเฉียบขาด ไม่ใช่ประโยคขอร้องแต่เป็นคำสั่ง

                “ฉันจะรอเจ้าหน้าที่ที่นี่ ทำไมต้องหนีในเมื่อไม่ได้ทำอะไรผิด แล้วนายเป็น

บอดีการ์ดนะไม่ใช่ฆาตกร”

                เทมโปเสาะหาเงาของการโกหกบนใบหน้านั้น แต่ไม่มี...ไม่มีตรงไหนเลยที่แสดงว่าผู้ชายตรงหน้านี้แกล้งโง่ หมอนี่เชื่ออย่างหมดหัวใจว่าเขาเป็นบอดีการ์ด เขาไม่เคยบอก ไม่เคยแสดงโจ่งแจ้งว่าเขาทำอาชีพอะไร ขอบคุณพระเจ้าที่มอบความใสซื่อให้หมอนี่และใจดีพอที่จะไม่พรากมันไปไหน เพราะลึกๆ แล้วเขาก็กลัวว่า...ให้ตายเถอะ นี่ผู้ชายที่ชื่อเทมโปกำลังกลัวเรอะ เขารู้ว่า ลึกๆ แล้วความกลัวเกาะกินจิตใจของเขามาตลอด กลัวว่ามนุษย์เงินเดือนรู้ว่าเขาเป็นคนรับจ้างทำงานอะไร แล้วหมอนี่จะเกลียดเขา มันไม่ใช่เรื่องที่คนธรรมดาจะพยักหน้ารับทราบเฉยๆ แล้วก็จูบปากกันต่อได้

 

                อยากบอกความจริง แต่จากก้นบึ้งของจิตใจสั่งให้หุบปากเอาไว้ ปฏิกิริยาของหมอนั่นเป็นสิ่งที่อยู่นอกเหนือความคาดหมายของเขา 

 

                เท็ดดี้วิ่งกลับลงมาพร้อมกระเป๋าเป้ที่ยัดเสื้อผ้าไว้ลวกๆ เอายัดใส่มือของเทมโปแล้ววิ่งหายเข้าไปในห้องครัว สวนทางกับร็อบที่เดินออกมาพร้อมซองจดหมายสีขาวเกลี้ยงหนึ่งฉบับ ชายร่างยักษ์ยื่นมันให้เทมโปพร้อมซองกระดาษสีน้ำตาลที่พิมพ์สัญลักษณ์ ‘WC’ ไว้หน้าซอง เขาเอาทั้งหมดใส่ในกระเป๋า ก่อนจะรับเนยแข็งห่อสีแดงและบาแกตต์หั่นครึ่งในถุงพลาสติก เทมโปโยนมันลงกระเป๋าอีกเช่นกัน ชายสูงวัยกว่ามองหมอนั่นอยู่ด้วยสายตาที่มีความนัยบางอย่าง ความนัยที่เขาไม่รู้เรื่อง...เขาเกลียดมนุษย์เงินเดือนที่มีความลับกับเขา

 

                เพิ่งสมเพชตัวเองไปหยกๆ มาตอนนี้ เขายังต้องเกลียดตัวเองที่หึงไร้สาระ

 

                 “เท็ดดี้ลักพาตัวนายมา ถ้าพวกเขาเจอนาย ไม่มากก็น้อย ต้องถามเรื่องการเข้าเมืองของนายแน่” เทมโปแน่ใจว่า มนุษย์เงินเดือนขมวดคิ้วแน่นกว่าเก่า

                “ฉันจะรอที่นี่” ชายหนุ่มผมสีน้ำตาลอ่อนตอบเขาอย่างไม่ลังเล

                เทมโปเหลือบมองนาฬิกาบนผนัง แล้วกลับมาจ้องหน้าอันเด็ดเดี่ยวของมนุษย์เงินเดือน ความมุ่งมั่นมันก็ดีแต่ต้องมีให้ถูกจังหวะ เขาจับข้อมือของหมอนั่นแล้วบีบแน่นไม่ต่างจากคีมหนีบเหล็ก รู้สึกผิดที่ฉุดข้อมือของอีกฝ่ายเป็นครั้งที่สองของวัน แต่เขาจะไม่หยุดจนกว่าจะโยนผู้ชายคนนี้ลงเบาะหนังของรถออสตินแล้วขับไปจากที่นี่

 

                เขาจะไม่ยอมปล่อยมือของอีกฝ่ายไป

 

                ไม่มีวัน

 

+++

 

                เขารู้สึกครั่นเนื้อครั่นตัวตั้งแต่กินช็อกโกแลตถุงนั้นของร็อบ และตอนนี้เขาก็กำลังยืนสั่นเพื่อเถียงกับผู้ชายที่ไร้เหตุผลที่สุดในโลก เทมโปจะหนีไปเพื่ออะไร เพราะโดนยิงจากเหตุการณ์ที่บอกใครไม่ได้งั้นเหรอ เหมือนในหนังหรือหนังสือที่เขาอ่านเจอบ่อยๆ โดนยิงบาดเจ็บ แต่ไม่ยอมไปโรงพยาบาล แต่ในเมื่อเจ้าหน้าที่มาที่นี่ อาจจะมีเหตุผลอะไรบางอย่างหรือไม่มีเหตุผลอะไรเลยก็ได้ ในมุมมองของเขา อยู่กับเจ้าหน้าที่ยังรู้สึกปลอดภัยมากกว่าอยู่กับลุงเท็ดดี้เสียอีก

                “มีเหตุผลหน่อยได้ไหม!” เขาพยายามเถียง ต่อรองเพื่อให้ได้อยู่ต่อ ดิ้นรนออกจากเงื้อมมือที่บีบแน่นรอบข้อมือตัวเอง มันควรทำให้เขารู้สึกอึดอัด แต่ว่าตอนนี้รสสัมผัสนั่นกำลังเผาไหม้ช้าๆ ซึมแผ่ผ่านผิวหนังจนให้ความรู้สึกเหมือนถูกหลอมละลาย

                “นายนั่นแหละ” เสียงทุ้มนุ่มเถียงกลับมาพลางฉุดกระชากลากถูตัวเขาออกไปที่โรงจอดรถโล่งๆ ด้านข้าง

                “นายมีอะไรที่บอกตำรวจไม่ได้งั้นเหรอ”

                “อ๋อ มีเยอะเลยละ” เทมโปแทบจะหิ้วเขาเดินตัวปลิวเมื่อผ่านหน้าประตูบ้านมาได้ ลุงเท็ดดี้วิ่งตามมาช่วยเปิดประตูรถและยืนทับเพื่อสกัดทางหนีของเขาอีกชั้นหนึ่ง ...หรืออย่างน้อยก็จนกว่าจะออกรถ ทำไมเขาจะไม่รู้ว่าออสตินรุ่นนี้ยังไม่มีระบบเซ็นทรัลล็อก

                “ติดต่อผมทางเดิมนะครับ แผนเราตอนนี้เปลี่ยนเป็นนกอินทรี”

                “ไอ้หนู...นี่นายกะว่า...”

                “ครับ ผมเลือกแล้ว”

                เขาเห็นผ่านกระจกคือสีหน้าว่างเปล่าชั่วขณะหนึ่งของลุงเท็ดดี้ เขาเห็นมันเลือนหายไปก่อนที่ความเศร้าจางๆ เข้ามาแทนที่ เขาอาจแยกไม่ออกระหว่างความผิดหวังและความสิ้นหวัง มันห่างกันแค่ช่วงระยะเวลา เมื่อผิดหวังแล้วจึงสิ้นหวัง...หรือไม่ก็กลับกัน ตอนนี้อารมณ์ของลุงเท็ดดี้แบร์คือเส้นก้ำกึ่งระหว่างสองความรู้สึกนี้ เมื่อหันไปมองเทมโป เขาพบแต่เพียงสีหน้าอันสงบเหมือนน้ำนิ่ง...น้ำใสๆ

                “ลุงเองก็ยังไม่ได้ตอบคำถามนั้นของผม”

                “มันคงไม่จำเป็นแล้วไอ้หนู”

                “ผมต่างหากที่ไม่จำเป็นสำหรับลุง” เทมโปผงกศีรษะให้ชายที่อายุมากกว่า “ขอบคุณสำหรับทุกอย่างครับ”

                แล้วรถออสตินคันเล็กก็พุ่งไปบนถนนด้านหลังบ้านพัก เขาเห็นต้นหญ้ากระเด็นจากล้อหลังผ่านกระจกมองหลัง ลุงเท็ดดี้ยืนอยู่ตรงนั้น ไม่มีการโบกไม้โบกมือ ผู้ชายคนนั้นเพียงแต่ยืนนิ่งๆ ท่ามกลางความมืด

 

                ไม่มีคำลา

 

+++

 

                รถออสตินคันเล็กๆ ไต่ถนนขรุขระลงไปหาถนนใหญ่ แม้จะไม่ราบเรียบแต่เขาก็ไม่ชะลอความเร็วลงแม้แต่นิดเดียว เขาเห็นมือของจีดีจับมั่นที่ประตูรถยนต์ และไม่คาดเข็มขัดนิรภัย

                “ถ้านายคิดจะกระโดดลงจากรถเหมือนในหนัง ฉันขอบอกเลยว่ามันจะไม่ใช่เรื่องน่าสนุกนักหรอก”

                จีดีไม่ตอบ แต่มองออกไปนอกหน้าต่างรถ หญ้าสีเขียวคล้ำแล่นสลับเปลี่ยนผ่านกระจก แทรกแซมด้วยก้อนหินใหญ่น้อย หิมะสีเขลอะๆ ปกคลุมพื้นที่ตรงนั้นตรงนี้บ้าง บางส่วนเริ่มละลายเพื่อต้อนรับฤดูใหม่ที่กำลังมาเยือน ชายหนุ่มรูปร่างเพรียวนั่งเอนตัวไปชิดประตู เทมโปเกรงว่ามันจะชิดมากเกินไป ถ้าหมอนี่เปิดประตูคิดจะเป็นฮีโรกระโดดออกไปจริงๆ เรื่องมันคงไม่จบแค่แผลถลอก

                “ถ้านายอยากจะกระโดดออกจากรถ รอให้ถึงถนนใหญ่ก่อน แล้วฉันจะจอดให้นายลงดีๆ” เขาพูดอย่างนุ่มนวลเท่าที่จะทำได้ในสถานการณ์นี้ หมอนั่นเหลือบมองเขาแวบเดียวก่อนจะหันไปมองทิวทัศน์ข้างทางอีกครั้ง

                “หิวหรือเปล่า ในกระเป๋ามีชีสและขนมปัง” เขาพูดโดยสายตาไม่ละจากถนนและไม่ได้คำตอบจากอีกฝ่าย

                ความเงียบเข้ามากั้นกลางระหว่างเขาสองคน ช่องว่างระหว่างเขาสองคนไม่ได้ลดลง จีดีกระถดตัวหนีออกไปมากกว่าเดิมด้วยซ้ำ เขาไม่มีสิทธิ์จะคร่ำครวญหรือเสียใจที่อีกฝ่ายเอาแต่หลบเลี่ยงเขาแบบนี้ อากาศที่น่าอึดอัดดำเนินต่อไปพักใหญ่ เทมโปคงจะบ้าตายแน่หากขับในความเงียบอย่างนี้ต่อไป เขาเอื้อมมือไปเปิดวิทยุ สุ่มเปิดสถานีที่ไม่ใช่คลื่นท้องถิ่น เขาหมุนไปจนเจอคลื่นภาษาอังกฤษ วิทยุเก่าๆ บนรถครวญเพลงป๊อปคลอเสียงล้อบดถนน

 

                ...It’s you, it’s you, it’s all for you. Everything I do. I tell you all the time. Heaven is a place on earth with you. Tell me all the things you wanna do...

               

                เทมโปทำตามสัญญา เขาจอดตรงถนนใหญ่ ดับเครื่อง และขึ้นเบรกมือไว้บนไหล่ทางที่ชะโงกออกไปบนเนินเขา ถ้าขับรถตรงตามถนนเส้นนี้ พวกเขาจะเข้าเขตหมู่บ้านเล็กๆ ส่วนมากเป็นหมู่บ้านของคนรวยที่สร้างไว้พักผ่อนในฤดูร้อน ไม่ค่อยมีใครสัญจรไปมา แต่ถ้าเดินไปสักชั่วโมงก็มีร้านอาหารและตู้โทรศัพท์ มีกระทั่งร้านอินเทอร์เน็ตเล็กๆ และโรงแรมให้พักผ่อน เขาจะให้บัตรเครดิตสองสามใบ ไม่ว่าหมอนี่จะอยากได้หรือไม่ก็ตามที

 

                คนสองคน เงียบงัน ใต้ต้นไม้เงาทะมึนตอนตีสอง

 

                “ฉันจอดให้แล้ว จากตรงนี้นายจะต้องเดินย้อนขึ้นไปแล้วเลี้ยวซ้าย” เทมโปชี้นิ้ว ป้ายหมู่บ้านเห็นอยู่ไม่ไกล “แล้วนี่บัตรของฉัน มันใช้ได้ทั่วโลก ถ้านายไม่ใช้แล้วก็หักบัตรทิ้ง” เทมโปวางบัตรพวกนั้นไว้ที่แผงด้านหน้า จีดีไม่เงยหน้ามามองด้วยซ้ำ

 

                ...It’s better than I ever even knew. They say that the world was built for two. Only worth living if somebody is loving you. Baby now you do...

 

                เสียงร้องยานคางของหล่อนกังวานในความมืดเย็นและความเงียบ

 

                ผู้ชายสองคนนั่งในรถออสตินคันเล็ก เก่า สนิมเกรอะ ผุผัง ไม่มีฮีตเตอร์ และไม่ค่อยมีที่ว่างนักระหว่างคนขับและเบาะข้างๆ คนขับ แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น เขาก็รู้ได้ถึงความว่างเปล่าที่แยกพวกเขาสองคนออกจากกัน เพลงที่กำลังเปิดอยู่เหมือนกำลังเย้ยหยันชีวิตของเขาเอง คำพูดของเท็ดดี้ก้องในหูของเขา ไม่ว่าเท็ดดี้จะตั้งใจหรือไม่ตั้งใจ แต่มันก็เป็นความจริง เขาสลัดมันออกจากความคิดไม่ได้สักที

                แล้วตอนนี้มันก็มาถึงจุดจบ เขาลากหมอนี่มาในบ่อโคลน ทั้งยาวนานและเชื่องช้าเกินกว่าจะหมอนี่ไปถึงฝั่ง ถ้าความหลงใหลชักนำให้เขาเป็นอย่างนี้ได้คงต้องเป็นความหลงใหลที่เชี่ยวกรากพอดู เพราะมันทำให้เทมโปไม่อยากเห็นวินาทีที่มนุษย์เงินเดือนเปิดประตูรถและเดินจากไป ชายหนุ่มจึงโน้มตัวลงกอดพวงมาลัยไว้แน่นแล้วหลับตา เขาเลือกจะหลับตาเพื่อหลอกตัวเองว่าหมอนั่นไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนี้ และไม่เคยอยู่ เมื่อลืมตาขึ้นมา เขาจะขับรถผ่านหมอนั่นไป เหมือนคนแปลกหน้าอีกครั้ง เท่าที่เขาต้องทำตอนนี้คือรอให้ประตูฝั่งตรงข้ามเปิดขึ้นและปิดลง

                เขารั้งหมอนั่นไว้ไม่ได้ เขายินดีแล้วที่จีดีเลือกจะไป ในความมืดใต้เปลือกตาของตัวเองคืออุโมงค์ที่ทอดยาวไปสู่ความทรงจำ ...ความทรงจำหนึ่งตอนเด็กๆ ผุดขึ้นมา ทำไมต้องเป็นตอนนี้... ตอนนั้นเขากอดคุณม้าโยกและหลับตาปี๋ ไม่กล้ามองแผ่นหลังของพ่อที่หิ้วกระเป๋าออกไป เหมือนตอนนี้ไม่มีผิด เขาขอแค่เวลานี้จะสิ้นสุดลง และเขาจะกลับไปแกร่งกร้าวเหมือนเดิม จะเค้นเลือดออกจากหินให้หมดสิ้น

 

                แต่ไม่ว่ารอนานเท่าไร ก็ยังไม่ได้ยินเสียงประตูฝืดๆ ลั่น

 

                “ทำไมยังไม่ไป” เทมโปเอ่ยถาม แผ่วเบาเหมือนเด็กที่กำลังภาวนาให้ฝันร้ายสิ้นสุดลง

                จีดีนิ่งเงียบไม่ตอบ ความเงียบนั้นยาวนานพอที่จะดึงเทมโปให้ลืมตา เขาหันไปมอง ตาเชื่อมปรอยคู่หนึ่งหันมาสบตาเขา เทมโปสาบานได้ว่าจีดีเหมือนคนที่กระหายน้ำกลางทะเลทราย ดูแห้งผากและกระหาย แต่แววตากลับฉ่ำรื้นวาววาม มนุษย์เงินเดือนนั่งเอนพิงอีกฝั่งหนึ่ง ท่าทางเหมือนรังเกียจเขา แต่พิจารณาให้ถนัดถนี่ จึงได้รู้ว่านั่นเป็นท่าของคนที่หมดแรง ระโหย และเว้าวอนอย่างน่าประหลาด

                “นายจะทิ้งฉัน” จีดีพูดเบาๆ แทรกดนตรีบรรเลงที่ดังขึ้นหลังจากสถานีวิทยุ ปิดรายการ บังเอิญหรืออะไร เขาจำได้ว่าเป็นเพลงเดียวกับที่เปิดในงานของคฤหาสน์ไม้ซุงนั่น งานสุดท้ายที่ทำเอาเขาซี่โครงหักอยู่ทุกวันนี้ เทมโปผละออกจากพวงมาลัยเน่าๆ แล้วเอนหลังพิงเบาะ เขาหวังได้ใช่ไหม เขามีสิทธิ์ใช่ไหม เพราะประโยคนั้นของจีดีเหมือนคำตัดพ้อที่เย้ายวนอย่างไรชอบกล

                “เชื่อเถอะ ฉันเห็นแก่ตัวมากกว่าจะยอมทิ้งนาย” เทมโปเอียงคอมองผู้ชายที่กำลังหอบรวยริน

                “แต่นายก็จะทิ้งฉันอยู่ดี”

                “ฉันจะเก็บนายไว้ในใจ”

                ดนตรีบรรเลงเปลี่ยนห้องแล้ว เป็นท่อนที่เข้าชอบมากที่สุดในบทเพลงนี้ เปียโนกระทบเทาะทำนองหวานระริน ความเงียบเบียดเสียดกับเสียงสวยของลิ่มเปียโน ยิ่งเสริมส่งให้เพลงทรงพลัง เครื่องวิทยุเก่าๆ แต่ให้เสียงเหมือนยกนักดนตรีมาบรรเลงตรงหน้าครบวง เทมโปเอื้อมมือจะแตะแก้มของอีกฝ่าย เดิมพันด้วยเรื่องงี่เง่า ถ้าจีดีผงะหรือหลบเลี่ยงสัมผัสนี้ เขาจะไม่คิดสำคัญตัวผิดอีก

 

                แต่หมอนั่นเปล่า

 

                ตรงกันข้าม จีดียกมือขึ้นกุมซ้อนมือของเขา หมอนี่ตัวร้อนอย่างน่าประหลาด ทั้งร้อนรุ่มและหอมกลิ่นช็อกโกแลตเข้มข้น ท่าทางหมดแรงของอีกฝ่ายเป็นเพียงภาพลวงตา แท้จริง...มันคือไฟปรารถนาที่คุโชน ประกายของมันนิ่งจนทำให้เขาตายใจ หน้าตาที่เขาชอบล้อเลียนในใจตอนนี้กลายเป็นหน้าตาที่ทำให้เขาหัวเราะไม่ออก

 

                เทมโปกลืนน้ำลายได้ลำบากเต็มที

 

                จีดีขยับเข้าหาเขาอย่างเชื่องช้าเหมือนเปลวไฟที่ลามเลียอย่างหยอกล้อ เขารู้ตัวว่าอีกไม่นานคงต้องเผาไหม้จนไม่เหลือซาก เสียงกระซิบของอีกฝ่ายเป็นคำเชื้อเชิญเข้าสู่อาณาจักรเล็กๆ ที่กรุ่นกลิ่นช็อกโกแลตและเซ็กซ์ เทมโปตอบรับคำเชิญนั้นอย่างสมเกียรติ แต่ไม่ได้มากไปกว่าจูบ อย่างน้อยถ้าจะให้เต็มยศคงต้องรอไปอีกเดือน

                “ฉันคงทำอะไรมากไปกว่านี้ไม่ได้” เขาพยายามหายใจเป็นปกติ เพื่อแผลของตัวเอง “แต่ฉัน ดู นายได้”

 

+++

 

                กว่าความหมายของประโยคนั้นจะซึมซาบในหัวของเขาก็ผ่านไปหลายนาที สติเหมือนถูกลนด้วยไฟอ่อนๆ เลือดไหลไปคั่งที่ส่วนอื่นจนเจ็บแทบขยับไม่ไหว เขาสาปแช่งช็อกโกแลตของร็อบกล่องนั้น ทำไมต้องเป็นกล่องนั้น ท่าทีที่ยื่นกล่องนี้มาให้ก็ไม่มีอะไรผิดปกติ เขาสังเกตเห็นว่ามันเป็นกล่องเดียวที่ต่างจากกล่องอื่น เขาชอบรูปเทพีแสนสวยบนหน้ากล่อง หล่อนโผล่ขึ้นมาจากทะเล มีฟองคลื่นสีขาวและสาวแรกรุ่นล้อมรอบ แถมช็อกโกแลตข้างในก็ยังเป็นรูปฝาเปลือกหอยมุก รสประณีตและเนียนลิ้นจนเขากินไปหมดกล่องในพริบตา ความกลมกล่อมยังติดปลายลิ้นอยู่เลย

                เขารู้สึกเหมือนถูกไฟสุม อึดอัดจวนเจียนจะระเบิด เสียงของเทมโปเหมือนกำมะหยี่นุ่มเนียนที่ลูบเท่าไรก็ไม่เบื่อ จะดีแค่ไหนถ้าเขาได้ถูไถกับกำมะหยี่นั่นจริงๆ แต่เขาก็จะไม่มีโอกาสแล้วใช่ไหม เทมโปยื่นคำขาดให้เขาไป ให้ไปจากชีวิต ทั้งที่วนเวียนและหลอกหลอนเขามาได้หลายปีดีดัก บทจะลาก็คือลากันง่ายๆ เขานึกย้อนไปถึงเท็ดดี้ แล้วเขาเป็นใครกัน ลุงพูดถูกมาตลอด แต่เขาก็ไม่อยากโยนโอกาสนี้ทิ้งไป ติดอยู่บนสะพานแขวนร่องแร่งที่มีโอกาสเดียว

 

                จะข้ามหรือตกไปตายมือเปล่า

 

                “นายอยากดูฉันช่วยตัวเองงั้นหรือ” เขาไม่มีทางเลือกนอกจากจะกระซิบถามเรื่องลามก เพื่อความแน่ใจ

                เทมโปหลุบตาลงมองเบาะ

                “ใช่ ฉันอยากดู”

                ไฟลูกเล็กๆ ลุกโหมเป็นกองเพลิงร้อนแรง เริ่มรู้สึกว่าสองแขนของตัวเองโอบไหล่ของอีกฝ่ายไว้หลวมๆ ไม่กล้าที่จะรัดแน่นไปมากกว่านี้ เขาเห็นผ้าพันแผลที่ทิ้งในถังขยะ ผ้าชิ้นนั้นแม้จะมีเลือดไม่มากแต่ก็เป็นดวงใหญ่พอดู เขาสงสัยว่าเป็นเพราะกิจกรรมเมื่อตอนนั้นหรือเปล่า

                แรงบดเบียดทวีตัวเมื่อเขาสองคนเลื่อนริมฝีปากมาจรดกัน เขาแน่ใจว่าได้รสยาจากปากของเทมโป รสขมๆ กระตุ้นให้คอแห้งและโหยหายิ่งกว่าเดิม มืออุ่นสองข้างของอีกฝ่ายล่องขึ้นมาจากบั้นเอว ใต้เสื้อไหมพรมเนื้อหนา อุณหภูมิที่สูงกว่าอากาศทิ้งร่องรอยไว้บนผิวกาย ปลายนิ้วที่คล่องแคล่วแล่นไปถึงยอดอกที่เสียดสีกับเนื้อผ้า

 

                สะกิดเบาๆ ด้วยปลายเล็บ

 

                เขาพลันนึกถึงเรื่องน่าอายทำนองเดียวกันนี้เมื่อบ่าย แต่ครั้งนั้นเป็นลิ้น...ไม่ใช่มือ เขาต้องตะปบมือซุกซนของอีกฝ่ายไว้ ดึงเสื้อไหมพรมลงและจูบ “อย่าลืมว่านายทำได้แค่ดู”

                เขาเห็นคิ้วเข้มของเทมโปกระตุกวูบ แต่เขาผละออกมาแล้ว ถ้าเป็นเมื่อ

หลายปีก่อน เขาคงจะก่นด่าความคิดสัปดนนี้อย่างไม่มีดี แล้วยิ่งอีกฝ่ายเป็นผู้ชายเหมือนกัน ความกระดากอายยิ่งทับถมหลายเท่า แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น ความปรารถนาเบื้องลึกก็ผลักดันให้มือของเขาทำงาน มือสองข้างช่วยกันปลดซิปตามปกติ สายตาคมของเทมโปจับจ้องอยู่ที่ใบหน้าของเขา ไม่แม้แต่จะกะพริบตา เขาจ้องตอบด้วยความเข้มข้นที่เท่าเทียมกัน

                ปลายนิ้วเย็นๆ จรดลงทำให้สะดุ้งเล็กน้อย เขาแตะต้องตัวเองเหมือนในค่ำคืนที่ผ่านๆ มา แบบที่ตัวเองรู้ว่าต้องทำอย่างไร แต่ครั้งนี้ไม่เหมือนค่ำคืนเหล่านั้น เขารู้สึกว่าไม่ต้องพยายามมากมาย เป็นธรรมชาติเหมือนการหายใจเข้าออก แต่ขณะเดียวกันก็วิปริตแปรปรวนจนแทบคลั่ง สายตาของอีกฝ่ายไม่ได้ลดลงไปมองเบื้องล่างนั่นเลย เทมโปยังสบตากับเขา

 

                เสพเขา

 

                ตราบจนฝนโปรยในความมืด

 

+++

 

                “เราจะไปไหน” ประโยคแรกที่เขาได้ยินจากมนุษย์เงินเดือนในเช้านี้

                มือข้างนั้นเปลี่ยนเกียร์อย่างคล่องแคล่ว แล้วเร่งความเร็วเมื่อเขาตื่นขึ้น ถนนด้านหน้าโล่ง...ว่างเปล่าเหมือนถนนร้าง ไม่มีแม้แต่นกหรือเสียงอื่นใด โลกทั้งใบเงียบและสงบ เครื่องยนต์คำรามหึ่มห่ำแผ่วไปตามอายุการใช้งาน เขาปรับเบาะให้ตั้งตรงตามเดิม มองคนขับร่างเพรียวแล้วก้มลงมองตัวเอง เสื้อผ้ายังอยู่ครบ

                “ฉันขับมาจนถึงถนนสายที่นายบอกแล้วก็ตรงมาเรื่อยๆ แล้ว เอาไงต่อ”

                “เก่งนี่ ง่วงรึยัง เดี๋ยวฉันขับต่อเอง”

                “ฉันยังขับต่อไปได้ นายคนป่วยก็นอนไปเถอะน่า”

                เทมโปเลื่อนมือไปเปิดวิทยุ เสียงเพลงค่อยๆ ไหลซึมสู่ความเงียบ มีเพียงเขาสองคนที่ตื่นบนถนนสายนี้ รถแล่นต่อไป เขาหมุนกระจกข้างฝั่งของเขาลง ลมเย็นบาดผิวหน้าทันที แต่มันก็ทำให้เขาตื่นเต็มตา อากาศเย็นสดชื่นแทบจะล้างปอดเขาให้กลายเป็นปอดใหม่ กลิ่นสนหอมและภูเขายังอวลไอ หมอกสองข้างทางเหมือนม่านสีขาวที่ลอยต่ำๆ ป้ายข้างทางเตือนให้ระวังกวางข้ามถนน

                “นายต้องเปลี่ยนผ้าพันแผลด้วย เราแวะที่ไหนได้หรือเปล่า ที่ขายพวกน้ำยา

ฆ่าเชื้อหรือน้ำสะอาดๆ”

 

                ...Don’t you know the cold and wind and rain don’t know. They only seem to come and go away. Stand by me, nobody knows the way it’s gonna be...

 

                ชายหนุ่มไม่ได้ตอบ แต่หันหน้ากลับมามองคนถาม เขารู้สึกถึงบางอย่างกำลังเอ่อท้นในดวงตา ความรู้สึกที่เขาไม่ได้สัมผัสอีกเลยตั้งแต่ได้กินบลูเบอร์รีแพนเค้กฝีมือแม่ในวันนั้น เหมือนช่วงเวลาที่หายไปจากตอนนั้นมาถึงตอนนี้ เขาทำอะไรอยู่แล้วหมอนี่ไปอยู่ที่ไหนมาตลอดทั้งชีวิตที่เปลี่ยวเหงาของเขา

                พอมีอีกฝ่ายอยู่ด้วย เขาก็พอจะลืมอดีตและคิดว่า ตัวเองเป็นนักท่องเที่ยวสองคน ขับรถไปตามถนน ซึมซับบรรยากาศเอื่อยๆ แล้วก็กลับบ้านแสนสุขในฝัน

               

                ...Stand by me, nobody knows. Yeah, God only knows the way it’s gonna be...

               

“เราแวะในเมืองได้ เดี๋ยวก็ถึงสถานีแล้ว สุดถนนนี้” เทมโปมองวัตถุสีทองที่ทอประกายเย็นบนหน้าอกของจีดี “เราจะไปขึ้นรถไฟที่สถานีตอนเก้าโมงเช้า”

                “เรามีตั๋วเหรอ”

                “มีสิ” เทมโปยิ้มบางๆ เขาเห็นเด็กคนหนึ่งที่ตื่นเต้นเพราะจะได้ขึ้นรถไฟ แล้วตอนนี้เด็กคนนั้นกำลังหน้าแดงปลั่ง

                “ฉันอยากรู้ว่าทำไมเราต้องหนี”

                “...มีคนตามล่าฉันอยู่ เรื่องงานน่ะ นายอาจจะโดนหางเลขไปด้วยเพราะฉัน” เทมโปหมุนกระจกขึ้นแล้วปิดวิทยุลง “ตอนแรกลุงเท็ดดี้แค่ไปเฝ้านายไว้ แต่ก็อย่างที่รู้ กลายเป็นว่าลุงพานายมาที่นี่แทน”

                “ลักพาตัว” จีดีพูดแทบในทันที “โดนมัดไม่ใช่เรื่องตลกเลย ฉันต้องกลายเป็นผู้ร้ายนอกดินแดนที่ถูกควบคุมตัวโดยเจ้าหน้าที่เท็ด แบร์ส์ เพื่อไปขึ้นศาลโลก”

                “ขอโทษแทนลุงด้วย เขาแค่ไม่มีหัวด้านแฟชั่นและใจร้ายนิดหน่อย”

                “นายร้ายกว่า”

                “ฉัน? จริงเหรอ”

                “จริง” คนขับรถตอบอย่างหนักแน่น “เอ่อ...แล้วนายจะได้เจอเท็ดดี้อีกไหม”

                เขาขยับตัวอย่างอึดอัด เขาจะพูดยังไงดีว่าเขาตัดสินใจเลือกมนุษย์เงินเดือนและทิ้งลุงเท็ดดี้ไป เขาเลือกจะทอดทิ้งคู่หู ทั้งที่ชีวิตนี้เคยตั้งสัตย์ไว้ว่าจะไม่รับใครเข้ามาหรือทอดทิ้งใคร แล้วพอมาถึงวันนี้ เขาแหกกฎมันทั้งสองข้อ

                “...มันขึ้นอยู่กับว่านายจะกลับประเทศรึเปล่า”

                ถึงคราวที่มนุษย์เงินเดือนนิ่งเงียบบ้าง แม้เขาพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงสบายๆ แต่มันกลับเป็นเงื่อนไขที่หนักหน่วง เขาจะได้เจอเท็ดดี้อีก ถ้าเขาตัวคนเดียว แต่ถ้าไม่... เขายอมไปสุดขอบโลกเพื่อไม่ได้เห็นหน้าคนในวงการอีก ความเร็วชะลอลงเมื่ออีกฝ่ายกำลังครุ่นคิด ออสตินคันสนิมเขรอะแล่นไปตามถนนที่เรียบและกว้างขวาง ทิวทัศน์รอบด้านเปลี่ยนเป็นทุ่งโล่งและรั้วไม้เตี้ยๆ อีกฝั่งหนึ่งเป็นทะเลสาบสีน้ำเงิน กว้างใหญ่สุดลูกหูลูกตา เป็นประกายระยิบระยับด้วยแสงทองจากดวงอาทิตย์ตอนเช้าตรู่ เขาจ้องมองประกายพวกนั้นเพื่อรอคำตอบ

 

                คำตอบที่จะกำหนดก้าวต่อไป

 

                “ฉันมีรถที่ฉันรักอยู่ที่นั่น มีเพื่อนที่กำลังทะเลาะกันอยู่ มีครอบครัว พ่อ แม่และพี่สาว มีงานที่ต้องทำ...อาจเป็นงานใหม่”

                “ถ้าอย่างนั้น...” เทมโปคิดว่าเขาไม่ควรพูดอะไรไปมากกว่านี้แล้ว เขาเลือกหมอนี่เอง แม้หมอนี่จะไม่เลือกเขา “ฉันจะไปส่งนาย”

                “เอาอย่างนี้ได้ไหม ทำไมนายไม่มาอยู่กับฉันล่ะ ที่นั่น...นายไม่ต้อง...”

                “ไม่ได้ นายไม่รู้หรอกว่าจะเจอกับอะไร”

                “ก็เพราะไม่รู้ไง! นายก็บอกฉันสิว่าจะเจออะไร! ทำไมนายไม่ยอมพูดอะไร ไม่ยอมเล่าอะไร ชอบเก็บงำเอาไว้คนเดียว นายบอกฉันสิ บอกฉัน! ฉันจะได้รู้ว่าต้องทำยังไง ฉันไม่ได้ต้องการคนมาปกป้องนะ ฉันไม่ได้อ่อนแอ ฉันก็เป็นผู้ชาย นายเห็นหนวดรึเปล่า เช้านี้ฉันยังไม่ได้โกนด้วยซ้ำ เมื่อคืน นายก็เห็นหมดแล้วไม่ใช่หรือไง”

 

                เทมโปอยากจะขำ แต่ขำไม่ออก

 

                พวกเขามาถึงเมืองที่เป็นจุดหมายปลายทางแล้ว ถนนปูกระเบื้องสะอาด

เอี่ยมอ่องพร้อมถนนโล่ง มีคนเดินเลือกซื้อของที่ริมทาง กลิ่นขนมปังอบใหม่หอมลอยมาตามลมหนาว สถานีรถไฟโดดเด่นจนไม่ต้องถามทางใครให้ปวดหัว

                มนุษย์เงินเดือนจอดรถที่ช่องจอดรถริมถนน จีดีดับเครื่องยนต์และก้มหน้ามองหน้าตักตัวเอง พวกเขานั่งบื้ออยู่ในรถกันนานหลายนาที ไม่มีใครขยับ เขารู้สึกได้ถึงความโกรธของอีกฝ่ายที่ฝ่าทะลุไอเย็นๆ ของสายหมอกมาหาเขา

                เทมโปเอื้อมมือไปหยิบกระเป๋าเป้จากเบาะหลังแล้วพาดบ่า เขาเปิดประตูรถลงไปเป็นคนแรก สักพักก็มีเสียงปิดประตูจากอีกฝั่ง ฝีเท้าของจีดีตามมาติดๆ ถ้าหมอนั่นไม่เดินตามมา เขาก็ตั้งใจจะไปอุ้มออกมาจากรถ

                อีกฝ่ายเดินทิ้งห่างอยู่พอสมควร อันที่จริง เขาไม่ได้เดินเร็วขนาดที่ขาสั้นๆ ของหมอนั่นจะเดินตามไม่ทัน ส่วนหนึ่งก็เพราะแผลเจ้ากรรม ความปวดเล่นงานเขาทุกครั้งที่หายใจ เขาไม่ได้ใส่เฝือกและไม่พกไม้ค้ำยัน ถือว่าเป็นเรื่องโง่มาก กระดูกอาจจะสมานกันผิดรูปร่างหรือหายช้ากว่าที่ควรจะเป็น เพราะน้ำหนักตัวและแรงบ้าแรงบออื่นๆ อย่างที่หมอบอก แต่เอาไม้ค้ำมาเดินยักแย่ยักยันแถวนี้ยิ่งโง่กว่า

                จีดีหน้าบึ้งและไม่ยอมมองหน้าเขา มันต้องเป็นเขาไม่ใช่หรือไงที่อารมณ์ไม่ดีน่ะ เขาเดินช้าๆ ไปแลกตั๋ว ผู้ชายที่ยืนอยู่ตรงเก้าอี้พักกำลังคุยโทรศัพท์ เขาหยุดพูดไปหลายอึดใจเมื่อเห็นจีดีเดินผ่าน แต่มนุษย์เงินเดือนยังก้มหน้าก้มตาโกรธโลกใบนี้ต่อไป ถ้ามีก้อนหินบนพื้น หมอนั่นคงเตะกระเด็นไปหลายก้อน สิ่งที่ทำให้เขาระวังตัวคือรอยบากบนหน้าของผู้ชายคนนั้น สมองประมวลผลในทันที ถ้าเขาจำไม่ผิด ผู้ชายคนนั้นคือคนของบอสเรน ทำไมพวกมันถึงมาอยู่ที่นี่...ในเวลานี้

 

                บังเอิญหรือว่าอะไร?

 

                เทมโปไม่หันไปมองจีดีอีกต่อไป เขาเดินเข้าชานชาลา เว้นช่วงระยะห่างกับหมอนั่น แต่รู้ว่าหมอนั่นเดินเข้ามาติดๆ ดีไม่ดีผู้ชายคนนั้นก็เดินตามเข้ามาด้วย

                เร็วเท่าที่แผลจะอนุญาต เขาหลบหลังเสาสี่เหลี่ยมอิฐแดงและคว้าแขนจีดีเข้าหลบด้วยกันรวดเร็วเพียงเสี้ยววินาที ด้านหลังเป็นห้องน้ำ แต่พวกเขาจะไม่ต้อนตัวเองเข้ามุมอับแบบนั้น เขายกมือปิดปากนั่น ดวงตาเรียวเล็กเบิกขึ้นโตขึ้นด้วยความสงสัย แต่ก็พยักหน้าและไม่พูดอะไร

                พวกเขาเดินวนเสา เมื่อผู้ชายคนนั้นเดินผ่านเสาอีกฟากหนึ่ง คราวนี้มีกลับลูกน้องงอกมาอีกสองคน ชายชุดดำทั้งสามคนมองซ้ายมองขวา แน่นอน...เขามั่นใจแล้วว่า พวกมันตามหาตัวพวกเขาอยู่ และน่าจะเป็นจีดีที่เป็นเป้าหมายของพวกมัน ในมือของพวกนั้นยังไม่มีอาวุธ นั่นอาจเป็นข่าวดี อย่างน้อยเขาก็ชิงความได้เปรียบจากตรงนี้ได้ เขามองชายสามคนนั้นเดินเข้าไปสอดส่องบรรดานักเดินทางที่รอขบวนรถไฟ เข้าไปมองหลังป้ายโฆษณาขนาดใหญ่ มีไม่มาก แต่ก็พอจะทำให้สับสนได้ เขาเลื่อนรถเข็นทำความสะอาดมาบังเงาของพวกเขาและหลบอยู่หลังเสาขนาดหลายคนโอบต่อไป อย่างน้อย ก็จนกว่าขบวนรถไฟจะเทียบชานชาลา เมื่อเขาผลักหมอนี่เข้าโบกี้ไปได้แล้ว เท่าที่เหลือคือล่อพวกนั้นออกไป

                เขากระซิบกรอกหูผู้ชายในอ้อมแขน “จะบอกแผนของฉันให้ฟัง นายขึ้นรถไฟ ฉันขึ้นรถ แยกย้าย และไม่เจอหน้ากันอีก”

 

                จีดีจ้องเขม็งกลับมาเหมือนเขาเป็นมนุษย์ต่างดาว

 

                “ฟังนะ...นายจะนั่งข้ามประเทศไปตามแผนที่นี้...คนเดียว พอถึงที่นั่น นายจะเลือกกลับประเทศเองหรือจะไปที่สถานทูตก็ได้ แท็กซี่พานายไปได้หมดนั่นแหละ”

                “แล้วนายไปกับฉันไม่ได้เหรอ ฉันไม่เข้าใจเกมบ้าๆ ที่นายวิ่งหนีอยู่หรอก แต่นายแค่มาเริ่มนับหนึ่งใหม่ ...ที่นั่นกับฉัน” หมอนั่นกระซิบตอบเขา น้ำเสียงยังโกรธแต่เขาก็ได้ยินเงาของความรู้สึกใจหาย แขนสองข้างของอีกฝ่ายเขย่าหัวไหล่เขาเบาๆ คลื่นอุ่นๆ ส่งผ่านมาจากฝ่ามือนั้น มันทำให้หัวใจลิงโลดและสูบฉีด เขาพยายามจะจดจำความรู้สึกนี้ไว้ให้แจ่มชัดที่สุด...ให้ลึกที่สุด

                เทมโปจ้องมองตาเรียวเล็กคู่นั้น ไออุ่นและคำพูดของอีกฝ่ายเหมือนมีเวทมนตร์จนเกือบเผลอไผลตอบตกลง เขากัดฟันกรอดก่อนจะรวบมือของหมอนั่นออกไปแล้วถอยห่างออกมาหนึ่งก้าว

                “เอากระเป๋านี่ไป ของจำเป็นทั้งหมดอยู่ในนั้น แล้วถอดเสื้อของนายมา”

                เขาไม่รอคำตอบจากหมอนั่น เขาถอดเสื้อแจ็กเกตสีเทาอย่างรวดเร็วแล้วโยนให้จีดี อีกฝ่ายทำหน้างงและถือเสื้อตัวนั้นไว้อึดใจหนึ่ง หลังจากนั้นก็ทำหน้าตาเหมือนจะร้องไห้

                เขาไม่ชอบเลย ไม่ชอบตัวเองที่เป็นแบบนี้ แต่จีดีไม่ได้ร้องไห้ ชายหนุ่มผมสีน้ำตาลอ่อนถอดเสื้อไหมพรมสีฟ้าแล้วยื่นมาให้ตรงหน้าอย่างไม่ค่อยเต็มใจ เทมโปเหลือบมองผิวเปลือยเปล่านั่นใต้แสงตอนกลางวัน เขาดึงเสื้อแบบเดียวกันอีกตัวสีดำจากกระเป๋าเสื้อให้จีดี

 

                ดีที่เสื้อไหมพรมยืดขยายได้อีกนิดหน่อย

 

                “ฟังนะ นายจะไปขึ้นรถไฟ นั่งประจำที่ ห้ามคุยกับใคร ห้ามโทรศัพท์ แล้วหานิตยสารสักเล่ม เวลานอนเอาเสื้อคลุมหน้าไว้ ดูแลกระเป๋าเงินให้ดี...และ...”

                “นายจะไม่ขึ้นไปกับฉันจริงๆ เหรอ”

                “พอเข้าไปได้แล้วหมอบลงให้พ้นหน้าต่างนะจนกว่าจะแล่นพ้นชานชาลา เข้าใจไหม”

                “นายไม่ได้ตอบคำถามฉัน”

                รถไฟฟ้าแล่นเข้ามาด้วยความเร็วและค่อยๆ ลดระดับจนหยุดนิ่งด้วยความนิ่มนวลที่น่าทึ่ง พวกเขาต้องรออย่างน้อยห้านาทีกว่ามันจะเคลื่อนตัวอีกครั้ง พวกเขาต้องอาศัยจังหวะที่นักเดินทางทยอยขึ้นรถไฟ ช่วงที่ชุลมุน พรางตัวไปกับชาวต่างชาติตัวโตและสัมภาระพวกนั้น เขาจะหลอกล่อพวกมันออกไปแล้วปล่อยให้มนุษย์เงินเดือนละลิ่วกลับบ้านเกิดเมืองนอน

                “พอนายกลับไปแล้ว ลืมชื่อเทมโปซะ นายไม่รู้จักฉัน ย้ายบ้านก็ดี”

                เขานึกภาพตัวเองที่อาจซมซานไปหาหมอนี่หรือแอบดูอยู่ห่างๆ ทั้งวันทั้งคืนแบบพวกโรคจิตยึดติด “ส่วนแหวนนัั่นฉันขอคืน” เขาเอื้อมไปที่สร้อยเงินเส้นเล็กๆที่คอของอีกฝ่าย

                “ไม่ให้” มนุษย์เงินเดือนปัดมือของเขาทิ้งกลางอากาศ แรงตบนั้นไม่เบา

                “นายไปซื้อเอาใหม่ก็ได้” เขาใช้น้ำเสียงแบบเวลาพูดหลอกล่อเด็กเล็กๆ แต่เขารู้ว่าไม่ได้ผล ถ้าใช้แค่ลูกอมขนมหวานมาล่อได้ก็ดี

 

                จีดีจ้องเขาเหมือนเขาเป็นฆาตกร ซึ่งความจริงก็ใช่ เขาขมวดคิ้ว

 

                “แหวนเป็นของนาย แต่ความทรงจำเป็นของฉัน นายเอาไปไม่ได้”

                “นายไม่เข้าใจรึไง ถ้าพวกมันเจอ...” เขาเหลือบมองอ้อมเสาอีกต้น กลุ่มชายชุดดำนั้นกำลังจะเดินกลับมาที่หัวขบวน ไม่มีเวลาเอาแหวนคืนแล้ว “ขึ้นรถไฟ เดี๋ยวนี้!”

                “อะไรนะ”

                “ห้ามวิ่งแต่ให้ไว เดินอยู่ข้างหน้าฉัน” เทมโปยีหัวของมนุษย์เงินเดือนให้ยุ่งเหยิงแล้วเอาเสื้อแจ็กเกตตัวนั้นพันคออีกฝ่ายเอาไว้ คลุมศีรษะไปครึ่งหนึ่ง จีดีสะพายกระเป๋าเป้ใบนั้นแล้วเดินเข้าไปที่รถไฟ ปะปนไปกับนักเดินทางคนอื่นๆ มองเผินๆ เหมือนลูกชายวัยรุ่นที่แบกเป้ตามพ่อแม่มาเที่ยว ไม่มีใครสงสัยหรือสังเกตด้วยซ้ำ เขาเปลี่ยนไปเดินตามชาวต่างชาติผมแดงคนหนึ่งแทน แต่เมื่อถึงหน้าประตู เขากลับเดินเลียบชานชาลาไปที่หน้าต่างรถไฟแทน

                เขาโบกมือให้สุภาพสตรีสูงวัยคนหนึ่ง ท่าทางประหลาดใจของหล่อนถูกแทนที่ด้วยใบหน้าอันคุ้นตา จีดีเบียดใบหน้ามาตรงกระจก คิ้วขมวดเข้าหากันและเม้มปากแน่น เขาอาจมองผิดไปที่เห็นหมอนั่นกำลังร้องไห้ แสงแดดที่สะท้อนบนกระจกอาจทำให้เขาเห็นในสิ่งที่อยากจะเห็น คิดเสียว่าเป็นภาพลวงจะได้หักใจง่ายกว่า

                เขายังโบกมือไม่หยุด เขามีเวลาตราบจนกลุ่มผู้ชายสามคนในชุดดำหันมาสังเกตเห็นเขา คนที่มายืนส่งผู้โดยสารบนรถไฟมีไม่มาก เขาภาวนาให้กลุ่มผู้ชายสามคนยังไม่เห็นเขาตอนนี้ เขาอยากกล่าวคำอำลากับหมอนี่ อยากบอกในสิ่งที่ไม่ได้บอก ข้อความสั้นๆ ที่ชีวิตนี้คงไม่ได้พูดกับใครอื่นอีก แต่เสียงของเขาคงไปไม่ถึง มือของอีกฝ่ายทาบบนกระจกใส เขายกขึ้นทาบ หวังจะได้สัมผัสไออุ่นเล็กๆ ส่งผ่านมา แต่เขาไม่ได้อะไรเลยนอกจากความเย็นจากเนื้อกระจก และจินตนาการรสสัมผัสที่ไม่มีอยู่จริง เขาสองคนสบตากันอย่างรู้ความใน

 

 

 

 

 

 

                มองริมฝีปากซึ่งกันและกันแล้วหลับตาลงจูบกระจก...เต็มรัก


End file.
